A Twisted Tale of Cinderella
by annazonabeth
Summary: Annabeth ran away from her abusive stepfamily. Desperate to win back her late father's company, she becomes caretaker to Percy Jackson. Unaware that her employers are using her as leverage in a blood feud, Annabeth slowly comes to love Percy, who falls for her first despite himself. Now he must do all he can to keep her in the dark and safe by his side. Cinderella AU/Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **This is the rewritten story of A Twisted Tale of Cinderella.**

 **Heads up, this is a slow burn percabeth story. But as soon as our heroes do catch feelings, they catch them hard.**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 1**

Annabeth cried as she sat at her father's bedside, her blonde hair was glowing in the candlelit room. Her father coughed up a mouth full of blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Father?" Annabeth whispered.

Her father didn't respond.

"Father? Father!" The seventeen-year-old girl buried her head into her hands and sobbed. Her father had always told her that it was important to be strong. She couldn't afford to show weakness to anyone. But Annabeth thought that this was an exception.

Frederick Chase passed away painfully, that much she knew. The look on his face before and right after blood spilled from his mouth was enough to let Annabeth know.

She wiped her eyes with the skirt of her dress and looked at the lifeless face of her father. Now, Annabeth had no real family left in this world.

A bejeweled hand gripped Annabeth's shoulder and she flinched. She glanced behind her and saw her stepmother looking at her, not with comfort and warmth, but with disappointment and anger. Two boys, not much younger than Annabeth herself, stood behind her stepmother. Annabeth looked into the boys' eyes, searching for any sign of kindness. She needed any she could find. But the boys glanced at one another and then back at her, unfazed.

Her stepmother held Annabeth's chin, redirecting her sight towards the older woman. More tears streamed down Annabeth's face.

"Annabeth, dear," she said harshly, "dry your tears."

Annabeth tried to wipe away the new trails of water coming from her eyes, but they were soon replaced with more.

Stepmother let go of Annabeth's chin and gave her a look of contempt. "Didn't you hear me? Dry your tears."

Annabeth let out another stream of tears before quickly wiping them away and then pinching the bridge of her nose, effectively halting her tears.

"My f-father-" Annabeth began but was quickly cut off.

"Hush, child. He has left this world. And if you have any sense at all, you will disregard his memory for it will only bring suffering."

Annabeth stood up still pinching her nose. Her stepbrothers smiled when they saw Annabeth's dress had ridden up her leg. Annabeth hardly noticed because she was too distracted with the departure of her father.

"Now, Annabeth. We must get to work. I've fired the housekeepers, cooks and maids." Her stepmother said then blew out the candles on the nightstand. Now only the light leaking out from the hallway illuminated the room.

"Fired? Why?" Annabeth asked and straightened out the skirt of her dress.

Annabeth had grown up in the lap of luxury. Her father was the owner of a publishing company and had several investments that financed their large home. Annabeth's life had been easy, up until her biological mother passed away. Wanting his daughter to have a positive female role model in her life, Frederick Chase remarried soon after.

"Now that your father is dead," Stepmother didn't care how blunt she sounded, "We no longer have someone to provide for us a living so we must make due with what we have."

"But what about the company or the other investments?" Everything sounded dubious to Annabeth. "I've helped my father conduct his business and even with him gone, the company can survive and his investments will still make us money."

"Nonsense. Without your father, the business would have died. Luckily, I sold it at a generous price."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "You sold my father's company? But that is his life's work, his legacy!" Annabeth looked back at her father's deathbed. "He prepared me to run it if he were not able to."

Despite being a pampered only child, Annabeth was knowledgeable about business workings. And sine she was an only child, her father raised her as his successor and made sure she received the best education available to ensure she would become a competent heir. Her education was up to par with any wealthy lad in the country, maybe even better.

"You're still just a child, Annabeth. And a girl, no less. You cannot be trusted with such things!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest when the sting of a slap met her face. Her stepmother had hit her. This woman never laid a hand on Annabeth before. In fact, she never paid Annabeth much attention at all.

"Be a lady and only speak when you have permission to, Annabeth. Now, since we no longer have a staff, run along and prepare our dinner. The gentlemen from the morgue will be here soon to take Frederick's body away."

Her father had just passed and his wife was already treating her like a servant. Annabeth looked to her stepbrothers' faces to see if this was some sort of elaborate joke. It had to be. But she found no sign of humor.

"But what about a funeral?"

"We have no money for it, darling."

"But-"

"Do as you're told, child!" Stepmother yelled at her.

Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself down. This woman was her stepmother and for that alone Annabeth respected her. But at the same time, she would not allow herself to be belittled.

"You can't order me around." Annabeth said firmly. "This is my home, too."

Stepmother's eyes widened. "How dare you, little–" She gave Annabeth the back of her hand. One of her rings caught Annabeth's skin and left a cut behind.

Annabeth held her cheek. "You can't–" she began, only to be backhanded again. Another cut appeared on her cheek.

Stepmother advanced on Annabeth until they were face to face, just inches apart.

"Do as you're told." Stepmother commanded in a deep throaty voice.

Annabeth could feel Stepmother's breath on her face. The cuts on her cheek stung and she could feel blood run down the side of her face. The backs of her eyes tingled with built up tears but she refused to let this woman see her cry.

"Yes, stepmother." Annabeth yielded and exited her father's room for the last time, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Stepmother must have just fired the staff only a few moments ago because dishes were still soapy and a pot of water on the stove was still warm.

While Annabeth wrapped up dinner, her stepbrothers walked into the kitchen. Annabeth gave them a sincere but watery smile. She gave in and had let more tears flow while she was cooking dinner.

"Matthew, Bobby, can you two please wash dishes while I finish up dinner?" The boys gave each other an amused smile.

"I don't think so, Annabeth." Bobby said and leaned against the doorframe.

Annabeth shot her glance in their direction. Usually they were so obedient. She remembered when they first moved into her father's estate. Annabeth wasn't much older than they were, only fifteen when they were thirteen. They gave Annabeth sweet but shy smiles and clung to her arms for about a week because they were afraid of getting lost in the large manor. Annabeth even let them sleep next to her in bed a few times. But they had been acting rather strange lately: their sweet smiles disappeared and they became moody and easily angered and spent long hours cooped up in their respective rooms.

"But why not? We're siblings. We need to help each other." She tried to reason with them.

"You're not really related to us. Your father and our mother got married. That's all." Matthew responded.

"But now that my father has passed and we no longer have a staff to wait on us, we need to work together." Annabeth leaned down to take a casserole out of a hot oven. The boys stared at Annabeth's bent over form.

"Well, our mother is in charge now which means we get to tell you what to do." Bobby smiled.

"That's not true." Annabeth said defiantly and carefully portioned out the casserole. Matthew and Bobby walked closer to her until they were only a few inches away. Annabeth gasped when she noticed how close they were, her bottom brushed against Bobby's leg when she only backed away from the stove. The boys were only fifteen but they towered over Annabeth by at least half a head.

"It is. Just watch." They said at the same, giving Annabeth horrible goose bumps that she had to run her hands over her arms to get rid of. She thought these boys could be her brothers but she could never get herself to think of them as such especially as of late with their moodiness and the looks they started giving her. And now she knew that they never considered her much of a sister either.

"Mother!" Bobby called out. "Annabeth is complaining about cooking dinner!"

Loud footsteps descended the staircase and Annabeth was met with the deadly glare of her stepmother.

"Boys, go upstairs, I need to talk to Annabeth."

"Yes, Mother." They said. Matthew ran his fingers through a lock of Annabeth's hair causing Annabeth to back away. He laughed and followed his brother through the door.

Stepmother looked Annabeth in the eye and gave her a haughty grin.

"Annabeth, dearie," she faked a sweet tone. "What's the matter? Why are you complaining about making dinner for the family?"

"They're lying, stepmother! I didn't– "

"Why would my sweet darlings lie?"

"Um." Annabeth didn't know what to say.

"Annabeth, you are the eldest child of the family." Stepmother poked a fork into the casserole and tasted it. She looked satisfied enough because she took another forkful into her mouth. "Do you not want to take care of your little brothers?"

"But they said they don't see me as a big sister."

"Regardless, it is your responsibility to look after them."

"They are old enough to look after themselves." Annabeth said boldly.

"Do not raise your voice at me, child!" Stepmother hit Annabeth across the face with such force that Annabeth lost her balance and fell. She clutched her hand to her hot and aching cheek. "Get dinner into the dining room now and then go clean out your room. You are moving into the maids' room on the second floor in the west wing." Annabeth's breathing became heavy and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Do you understand, Annabeth?" Annabeth tried to answer but her breathing was becoming so panicked that she couldn't. Stepmother kicked her in the side. "I said: do you understand?"

Annabeth didn't look up at her. She didn't want stepmother to see her watery eyes but after taking a moment to blink the tears away and calm her breathing, Annabeth turned a glare towards her stepmother.

Stepmother inhaled sharply when Annabeth met her eyes. Walking closer, Stepmother bent down and grabbed a chunk of Annabeth's hair and jerked her head sideways. Annabeth yelped.

"If you ever look at me like that again, the coroners will be coming for you next. Do you understand me, darling?" Stepmother yanked Annabeth's hair again, this time pulling her backwards so her head hit the cupboard. "Do you understand?"

Annabeth whimpered but nodded.

"Good, now get up." Stepmother kicked the girl once more and left the kitchen.

Annabeth had to use the counter to help her stand.

"Boys, come down!" Annabeth could hear her stepmother from the other room. The sound of the boys' footsteps came down the stairs and stopped to listen to what their mother had to say. "Boys, Annabeth seems to have a rebellious streak in her." Stepmother was purposefully talking loudly for Annabeth to overhear. "And because of that, we must discipline her as often as it takes."

Annabeth brought a tray with three plates of food into the dining room where her stepmother and Matthew and Bobby were already seated. The boys had scheming smirks on their faces when they saw Annabeth.

* * *

It's been three years. Annabeth had endured three years of her own personal hell. Stepmother forced Annabeth to take over all the housekeeping and cooking, leaving her exhausted at the end of every day.

At first Annabeth protested the unfair situation. But that only brought on the first of many times her stepbrothers assaulted her. And so she now willingly performed all the tasks her stepmother had ordered. She never knew people could be so cruel. Matthew and Bobby took particular interest and joy in beating her. They would take any opportunity to bruise her body. Whenever Annabeth cried out in pain, the force of their punches and kicks would increase. So she learned to be quiet while they administrated their brutality. Many times, one of them would hold her still while the other punched her. Annabeth often tried to look away, but the twin who was restraining her always knew to grab a fistful of her hair and made her face her tormentor. Both boys always smiled and laughed.

Annabeth crawled into her bed in the old room on the second floor. She was forced to move from her comfortable room in the tower to the servants' quarters. But she was the only servant in the household now. Annabeth touched her split lip lightly and when she saw blood on her finger she ran her tongue over her lips. Matthew and Bobby thought she looked at them the wrong way and decided to give her an earlier beating than usual.

Annabeth learned to keep a close eye on where her stepfamily's hands were positioned. It helped to know warning signs for when they would raise their fists to her. At first she was fast enough to dodge but that only made them angry and Matthew or Bobby would hold her down. Now she only kept an eye on their hands so she could brace herself when she knew they wanted to hit her.

And because of their abuse, over time, Annabeth developed the fear of being touched. When she went out to the marketplace, she avoided other peoples' hands as much as possible. A merchant would hand her back her change and she would insist that he place it on the counter. Stepmother would sometimes bring strange men into the estate and they would offer Annabeth a hand to shake. She always came up with an excuse to leave. Some of them would even grab for Annabeth's bottom or arm and Annabeth would burst into tears. She knew she was in for a beating from Stepmother for embarrassing her but she couldn't help the tears that wouldn't stop.

Matthew and Bobby also brought in an impressive number of beautiful women who would spend the night. Many of them were mean-spirited but the few who were kind and courteous offered Annabeth a hand to shake as well. But Annabeth refused and would cringe if someone ever so much as waved his or her hand hello or goodbye to her.

Annabeth hugged herself while she lay on the bed and blinked away tears. She always tried to remind herself that she was not allowed to cry. Crying just made the beatings even worse. Matthew and Bobby liked it when she cried but were impatient. If Annabeth was able to stop herself from crying within ten minutes of their abuse, they would get bored and leave her alone for the time being. But she couldn't stop the tears forming today. The twins beat her to the ground and stomped on her stomach. They hardly ever did that, but when they did, it was the worst.

A loud knock on her door jolted Annabeth out of her bed and made her wipe away any tears.

"Annabeth! Start dinner!" Her stepmother yelled from the other side of the door.

Annabeth dusted off her apron and headed to the kitchen. While she was chopping vegetables, Matthew and Bobby entered the room.

"Hey, Annabeth." Matthew said. Annabeth just continued her work. Talking to the boys only encouraged them, she learned.

"Annabeth, my brother is talking to you." Bobby said, walking up behind Annabeth and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't you going to talk to him?" He slid his hands down Annabeth's arms. Bobby lowered his mouth to his stepsister's ear. Alcohol was heavy on his breath. They were both drunk. "Well?" He asked then proceeded to nibble on her earlobe.

Annabeth stopped chopping vegetables. She could feel her whole body shaking and her breathing became heavy. Bobby moved his head to kiss Annabeth's cheek then neck.

Annabeth had always suspected that the boys wanted to do something like this to her. She just hoped that they would never try to. But now that it was happening, she didn't know what to do to stop it. She wasn't supposed to speak against whatever they wanted to do with her but her voice knew what to do when she didn't.

"No." She whispered.

They either didn't hear her or ignored her because they didn't stop. While Bobby focused on kissing her neck, Matthew stood next to her and started licking up her neck and face. Bobby grabbed her bottom and Annabeth jumped a little, causing the boys to laugh and Matthew to grasp one of her breasts.

"Let's go to my room." Matthew said, groping her.

Annabeth couldn't control her breathing. She tried to say "no" again but she lost her voice. Bobby grabbed her forearm and tried to drag her towards the door of the kitchen.

Annabeth's mind was blank. She didn't know what to do at all but she knew exactly why they wanted to go to a bedroom and it made her stomach churn painfully.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted this." They said in unison, making Annabeth's skin crawl. Have they been planning for this to happen? Why? They had many beautiful women to warm their beds already. Why did they want plain and simple Annabeth?

These questions raced through her mind but she didn't bother trying to figure out the answer. All she knew was that she couldn't let this happen. Annabeth looked at her hand and realized that she was still grasping the knife she was cutting vegetables with. The boys shoved her out the kitchen door in front of them. Annabeth had no time to think about the consequences. As soon as the boys entered the hallway and pushed her forward towards the direction of the staircase, she turned around and pointed the knife at them.

The boys' stares hardened and took defensive stances. Annabeth felt her body shaking violently. She tried to steady the knife in front of her but it wasn't working. Matthew and Bobby smiled, seeing that she was in a state of panic. Bobby reached out to try to grab the knife but Annabeth sharply slashed the blade into his hand. Bobby cried out, clutching his bloody hand.

Matthew lunged towards her and she turned the knife in his direction making the blade stab into his abdomen. Matthew fell down with blood staining his white shirt. Annabeth turned to run but Matthew grabbed her ankle and she fell. She looked behind her and saw Bobby reaching towards her. Annabeth's survival instincts kicked in and she scrambled out of Matthew's grasp and to her feet. Bobby managed to grab the end of her long wavy hair and pulled hard. Annabeth winced but was used to the pain from the many years he had used this technique on her. She slashed the knife through her blonde locks, cutting them to her shoulders and severing Bobby's hold on her. Annabeth was about to stab the knife into Bobby's arm when he grabbed her hand and twisted so she was forced to let go of the knife.

 _It can't be over!_ Annabeth thought as her only weapon clanged on the floor. She couldn't be here anymore. She couldn't allow herself to be in their clutches any longer. If they captured her, they would beat her close to death and then stop to keep her alive just to be able to beat her again.

Tears poured out of Annabeth's eyes as she bit Bobby's hand with all of her might. He recoiled and let go, allowing Annabeth to push him backwards in his shock. Grabbing the knife from the floor, she dashed towards the west wing and up one flight of stairs to entered her room, locking the heavy wooden door behind her. She could hear Matthew and Bobby's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Where did that whore go?" Matthew yelled.

Annabeth's heart beat faster than she could think. She tried to take a few deep breaths to force herself to calm down but it wasn't working. She knew she should have run straight out the front door but she couldn't bring herself to leave her most precious possession. Her vision blurred with tears as she dug through the top drawer of her dresser and retrieved a small box. Inside reveal a leather necklace with beads on it and also had her parents' wedding rings on it. Annabeth put it on and held the knife tighter when a force slammed into the door. A few more hits like that and the door would go down for sure.

Annabeth looked around for a way to escape. Had she just trapped herself? No, no! She couldn't let them catch her! She had to survive! She had to escape. Bobby and Matthew slammed their weight into the door again as Annabeth's eyes scanned her room. She couldn't possibly hide under the bed or in the closet. She was as good as dead if she even considered that as a possibility.

Then she spotted her escape route: the window. She ran to open it when there was another slam at the door. Annabeth looked out the window at the ground. Even though she was only on the second floor, it was probably a fifteen feet drop at the least. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to take the chance. Another slam was at the door and Annabeth threw the knife out the window towards the left side to make sure that she didn't land on it.

"We're going to fuck you up when we get in there, Annabeth!" She heard the boys shout outside the door and slam into it again.

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face as she climbed onto the windowsill and looked down. This was her only chance. She had to take it. She jumped and right before she hit the ground, she rotated her body to roll so the impact of the fall would be redirected and lessened as she rolled just like she had seen the acrobats in the circus do when she was a child. Luckily her plan worked and Annabeth escaped the fall with only a few scratches and dirt all over her body. She left the knife in the bushes as she didn't see where it landed and couldn't waste time looking for it. Besides, the blood on it would just leave a trail.

Annabeth ran faster than her feet would take her, stumbling a few times along the way. Although her vision was blurred with tears, it didn't matter because she just ran. She didn't look back once for fear that her tormentors were right on her tail.

She sprinted as far away as possible from her father's estate, now owned by her stepmother and she was quickly tiring out but she knew she couldn't stop. By now, the boys had broken down the door and discovered that she was gone so they were probably on horseback looking for her. But Annabeth was getting so tired and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to run.

Her legs slowed down and she found herself near train tracks. She heard the wail of a train approaching. The steam engine zoomed in front of Annabeth at a reasonable speed and had boxcars with many of the doors still open. Annabeth had no time to think as she jumped into the opening of one of the boxcars and rolled into a small pile of crates.

Her chest heaved as she lay on her back with the train carrying her away from her old home. It hurt to have to leave the place she called home for so many years. But it wasn't home anymore, not since her father died three years ago.

Annabeth's eyes felt heavy. She was exhausted so she let sleep take her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **You can always find me on tumblr at annazonabeth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and faved last chapter!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 2**

Annabeth woke to the screeching of the train's brakes. She bolted up feeling well rested. Funny how the first good night's sleep she's had in three years was on the floor of a boxcar on a moving train. Annabeth didn't have time to dwell on it though because she needed to get off the train before someone noticed her and demanded payment for the ride. She used the crates next to her to help her stand up but stepped away when she saw what was written on the side of the wooden crate in spray painted, stenciled box lettering.

"Firearms." She whispered but she quickly disregarded it as she hopped off the train. Her legs gave out and she fell on her side. They were still sore and unsteady from her time spent running for her life.

She scanned her surroundings, while she struggled to stand up. The sign on the train station told her she was in New York. That was a long way from her stepmother and stepbrothers in Virginia. Annabeth sighed. For the first time in a while, she felt safe. She didn't have a dime to her name and didn't have a home to go back to, but she still felt safe.

Annabeth walked around the city. People were rushing every which way. The first thing she needed to do was find a job and a place to stay. But she didn't have any money and she would sooner turn herself in to Bobby and Matthew than sell her parents' rings. There were people sleeping on street benches and in the corners of alleys. Maybe she could follow their example.

Her eyes where scanning the street and store signs as she walked. This was the part of town aimed at tourist. The signs were colorful and written in large beautiful letters. The businesses she passed were all restaurants. She walked into a few that had "Help Wanted" signs but because of the dirt on her face and clothes, they all had the doormen shoo her away.

It seemed like she had been walking for hours. The sun was already at its highest point in the sky and Annabeth thought it would descend soon. That meant she had to find a place to stay and fast.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a pawnshop on the corner. Countless nick-knacks were on display in the window. Annabeth peered inside and saw a large man sitting behind a glass display case where the more valuable items were stored. She saw a few pistols, pocketknives, expensive-looking watches, and jewelry.

Annabeth felt her necklace under the collar of her dress. Her beaded leather necklace was rich in sentimental value rather than monetary. But she fingered the two rings stringed into the necklace.

Her stomach growled. She moved her hand from her necklace to her stomach. She needed a job, but no one wanted to hire her. She needed a place to stay, but she had no money. The only thing she did have was her parents' wedding rings.

As Annabeth reached for the door handle, she heard someone yell, "Look out!" and she found herself flat on her back. Her head ached when she sat up.

"Are you alright?"

Annabeth looked to her side. The man who crashed into her was kneeling next to her. Her cheeks heated up and she nodded.

"Thank the gods." He said and adjusted the strap on his heavy messenger bag. "Here let me help you up." The handsome man offered Annabeth his hand but she stood up on her own. "Sorry, I was in such a rush when I turned that corner. If I don't get these delivered soon, my boss will have a fit." He gestured towards his messenger bag.

Annabeth nodded and turned away, ready to enter the pawnshop again.

"Hey, wait!" He said.

Annabeth dropped her hand from the door handle and looked at him. He pushed a lock of his sandy blond hair out of his bright blue eyes when he smiled down at her. There was a light scar running down the side of his face but Annabeth didn't think it took away from his appeal. Three years ago, she was sure she would have feigned injury just to get this man to spend more time with her. But now all she wanted to do was get away.

"Let me buy you lunch as an apology. You looked like you hit the ground hard." He winced.

Annabeth backed away from him. Didn't he see how she looked? She was covered in dirt and grime. She couldn't let him be seen with her. But her stomach growled again. It wasn't loud enough to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the streets but she felt it. She turned her eyes towards him again and he smiled. Annabeth bit her lip. She could feel the scab that formed over her split lip that Matthew gave her yesterday. She nodded her head slowly.

"What's your name?" He said, leading her to a diner across the street.

He gave her a toothy grin and held out his hand for her to shake. Annabeth pretended to cough in her hands – although they soon became real coughs – so she wouldn't have to touch him. It worked and instead he reached for the door handle.

Annabeth was about to reply when he yelled, "Dammit!" and she flinched away.

"I'm so sorry. First I knock you over, and now I gotta go back on my word. I have to get these packages delivered right now." He explained. "I really must go now, but I promise to meet you again and buy you that lunch, okay?" He didn't wait for her response and only glanced at his watch again before running out the door.

As handsome as he was, Annabeth was more concerned with losing her free meal than losing his company. Now what was she to do?

She looked around. The diner was small and not very crowded. The green walls were lined with booths and a few rectangular tables were spread out in the middle of the room. There were potted plants resting near the door, the counter where the cash register was, next to the tables and booths, everywhere. It looked like a place Annabeth could work at. Cooking and cleaning for her stepfamily had given her plenty of experience that she felt made her more than qualified to work in a place like this.

There were no "Help Wanted" signs anywhere but Annabeth thought it couldn't hurt to ask. When they rejected her, she would go back across the street to the pawnshop. Her lip started quivering. She didn't want to sell her parents' rings but she saw no other option. She pressed her lips together and approached the counter where a plump girl stood behind a cash register. Her nametag read "Juniper" and she had the summer sun in her smile.

"May I help you?" Juniper beamed. Annabeth nervously returned her gesture.

"I-I'm looking for a job." Annabeth told her in a voice nearly above a whisper. She tried to speak louder but her voice was hoarse and her throat dry.

The radiance of Juniper's smile faded until she held one of pity. "Oh, well, then I'm afraid you will have to look somewhere else. We aren't hiring at the moment, love."

Annabeth's heart got heavy. "Please, you have to let me work here." Annabeth coughed. It hurt to speak louder. Juniper raised one of her eyebrows and Annabeth realized it was because she was sounding desperate. "Please, if I could just demonstrate my ability, I'm sure you will hire me." Annabeth said slowly and softly so her voice wouldn't break.

Juniper considered it for a minute. "One second, okay? I have to go get my fiancé. We own this place together." Juniper walked into the back of the kitchen and retrieved a lanky guy with brown curly hair and a goatee. "This is Grover."

"Hi." Grover said. "So, you're interested in working here?"

"I am, sir."

"Sir?" Grover blushed and rubbed his goatee. No one had ever called him "sir" before. He liked the sound of it. But Juniper elbowed him. "Then let's see what you can do."

After a glass of water, Annabeth washed her hands and attempted to make herself presentable. Then she bused the tables faster than Grover could follow. He smiled. A pretty girl like Annabeth would be sure to bring in more customers. But Grover needed someone multitalented. He asked her to cook a few dishes and was pleasantly surprised to find that the dishes Annabeth cooked tasted better than anything he could whip up.

"You're hired." Grover and Juniper agreed.

Annabeth smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! When can I start?"

"Well, today would be great, but go home first and get cleaned up. No offense," Grover said looking her over, "but you look a mess." He hoped she wouldn't be offended since he had seen her try to wash the filth off her face and comb her hair with her fingers.

Annabeth grew worried. She didn't have a home to go back to and clean herself up. What if that meant she couldn't work here?

"What's wrong?" Juniper asked.

"Well, I don't really have a home. I arrived here moments ago on the train." Annabeth bit her lip. She was too embarrassed to explain anything any further.

"So you don't have a place to stay?" Juniper looked as worried as Annabeth felt. Her raggedy new employee merely shook her head. Juniper and Grover exchanged glances and came to a silent agreement. "Well, we live on the floor above the restaurant and we have an extra room. You can stay with us and work in the restaurant as paying rent and any tips you make are yours to keep."

Annabeth thought her heart would burst. "Thank you."

"Then it's a deal!" Grover held out his hand for Annabeth to shake but she just stared at it. After about thirty seconds of Grover holding out his hand waiting for Annabeth to shake it, he got flustered and retracted his hand, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well then, come with me." Juniper said, leading Annabeth up the stairs in the back. "I'll show you around and you can get cleaned up."

"Thank you again. I cannot thank you enough." Annabeth was close to tears. She was so relieved.

"You're welcome, honey. Just work hard."

* * *

Annabeth had been working at Grover and Juniper's diner for almost two months. She hadn't seen the messenger man since that day but Annabeth didn't mind. She had already forgotten what he looked like anyway. And besides, she needed to focus on work.

Grover and Juniper couldn't be happier with their newest employee. It appeared that the risk they took by hiring her was paying off. Ever since she started working, they have experienced an exponential increase in business due to Annabeth's sensational cooking skills. And whenever Annabeth wasn't cooking, she was busing and cleaning tables.

Grover noticed a spike of younger male customers coming to the diner now. He hoped that it was because the place was decent with good food, but suspected it solely had to do with Annabeth's smile. The young men would often ask to personally talk to the cook to give her specific instructions on preparing their meals. But Grover and Juniper saw right past them and knew all they really wanted was to talk to Annabeth. When Annabeth was cleaning tables, the young men made small talk with her and after finishing their meal, were reluctant to go. But some would returned the next day.

Grover and Juniper noticed that Annabeth was reserved when talking to customers, men and women alike. She'd plaster a strained smile on her face and the only reason Grover and Juniper knew the smile was unnatural was because they witnessed Annabeth's true smile. But they concluded that even Annabeth's artificial smile was enough to make customers return for more business.

Grover and Juniper had once inquired for Annabeth's life story. She had been staying with them for two months already and yet they knew next to nothing about her background. They often wondered why Annabeth was careful to maintain at least a three-foot distance from people at all times. They were curious as to why Annabeth never shook hands with the many men who offered as thanks her for the food. Instead she pretended to hear Grover or Juniper calling for her even when they were right in the room talking to another customer.

But Annabeth had nothing to say. Her eyes started to water but she fought them off before smiling at Grover and Juniper in that same smile she gave customers. Grover and Juniper never again thought of asking Annabeth about her life before she met them.

* * *

Poseidon looked towards the shining sun from his seat inside the coach. It was well past afternoon and if he didn't hurry, he'd have to retire for the day and resume his search tomorrow. He had been searching for five whole weeks now. Who knew it would be this difficult to find one girl. But of course it would be difficult. Poseidon's men had no description to go off of, no name, nothing. Why, his men were going crazy thinking they found the right girl when they really hadn't. But Poseidon was the only one who would know for sure if it were the right girl. He alone knew what those eyes looked like.

He released a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against the seat. He needed a break and he supposed that she was not in this town. From the corner of his eye, he spotted the brown letters spelling The Reed Pipe, a local diner the inn keeper had recommended to him the night before. Perfect, a bite to eat, head back to the inn, get a good night's rest, and be off to continue the search in a new town. Poseidon instructed the driver of the coach to steer the horses towards the diner and await further orders.

Poseidon stepped through the entrance. It was a slow day for the restaurant. Only a few male patrons littered here and there.

"Sit wherever you like, sir." The lady at the counter told him.

"Thank you. I have been hearing magnificent reviews about your establishment." He said to her as she handed him a menu. "Did you just open?"

"No, sir. We've been open for almost two years now."

"Really? Hm, I come to this little town from time to time but I've only recently heard about this place."

"Well, I think I have my newest employee to thank for that. She has been bringing in business with her amazing cooking."

"I think I will be the one to decide whether her cooking is amazing or not."

"Of course, sir." The man gave her his order and within a few moments it was ready and delivered to him. He took one bite that immediately sent his taste buds on a journey. He finished his meal in a matter of minutes.

Poseidon was about to pay the tab at the counter when a blonde waitress walked out of the kitchen to clear his table. Poseidon almost dropped his wallet. He watched her pile the dishes into a container and wipe down the table. She walked over to another empty table and repeated her actions. After a few seconds, she finally noticed that he was staring at her. She tried to avoid him but her eyes met his for a split second before she hurried back into the kitchen.

That was her. He'd know those eyes anywhere, stormy gray eyes that shimmered with a calculating gleam. This gleam was dulled but there was no doubt about it. That was the girl he's been searching for.

Her rush back into the kitchen made him suspicious. Did she know who he was and what was currently happening? No, she couldn't know. If she did, what would she be doing in a place like this? Unless… Was she in hiding? Were they really so worried about the state of affairs that they'd disguise this girl as a common waitress? There were too many questions and Poseidon needed answers.

When he received word that she had run away from home, he thought this was the perfect opportunity. He never really cared to seek her out before. She really meant nothing before. But now he needed her and she was in his sights. Poseidon had to act fast. But even though there were only a few people in the diner, there was still too many. There was no way anyone here would let him steal the girl away. And he didn't want to hold her against her will. If she was in a place like this… No… There was no way. She had to be totally ignorant of everything to be in a place like this at a time like this. If she didn't know anything, there was no point in kidnapping her. He could make her come to him willingly.

"Excuse me, may I speak with the cook?" Poseidon asked the cashier after he handed over payment.

"Was there something wrong with your meal, sir?" She asked with worry and disbelieve strewn on her face.

"No, I just wish to give them my compliments."

"Very well, then. Annabeth! Can you come here, please?" The girl called into the back.

Annabeth appeared from the back and the cashier explained the situation.

"Hello." He said kindly.

"Hello, sir." She said barely above a whisper. Annabeth curtsied, which Poseidon noticed was a perfectly proper curtsy that he knew was completely foreign to low-class working girls. Another sign that he found the right girl.

"I wanted to tell you that this was the best meal I've had in years."

Annabeth gave him a small smile.

Even her smile was the same. Poor thing, to have their blood running through her veins…

"Thank you, sir. I've had a lot of practice." Her voice was still quiet but seemed to have some happiness in it.

"Well, I've an offer for you." He said. "My name is Poseidon Jackson. Perhaps you've heard of me." Annabeth slowly shook her head so Poseidon elaborated. "I own a major shipping company and build the finest boats and ships out there." Annabeth nodded her head as he spoke. "And I could use someone with your talents in my household. Would you be willing to come work for me? I'd pay you generously and you may live in the servants quarters of my estate."

Annabeth hesitated. It sounded like a good opportunity, but she had made friends with Juniper and Grover and she was happy here.

"Annabeth, you should accept." Grover said behind her. She turned to see Grover and Juniper behind the cash register.

"But what about you two?"

"Annabeth, you have given me a lot of business already and have taught me how to cook better. I think I can manage the kitchen a lot better now thanks to you. But I'm sure the young men might be disappointed." Annabeth blushed. "But don't let that stop you. There is really nothing more we can offer you here, Annabeth."

Grover was right. If she accepted the job Poseidon was offering, she would have a place to stay and be paid, unlike her current situation where she worked as a way to pay rent. She took one more look at Grover and Juniper. They gave her approving and encouraging smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson. I accept."

"Wonderful! I have an estate on the outskirts of town but still have a few errands to run in the city." Poseidon said. "I will be back to pick you up by sundown. Please be ready by then miss…"

"Annabeth, sir."

"Miss Annabeth. Please be ready by sundown."

"I will, sir."

And Poseidon walked out of the door.

"Oh, how exciting Annabeth!" Juniper said. "I didn't know it was him when he walked in, but I recognize his name! He's also the owner of the racetrack south of here! And he owns one of the champion horses!"

"Really?"

"Yes and you get to live in his mansion! How wonderful. But be careful." Juniper advised. "He could just be a dirty old man."

"I didn't sense it." Grover said. "He seems like an honest employer."

Annabeth imagined Poseidon in front of her. He was built like a sailor; with the blackest hair and beard she'd ever seen. His brilliant green eyes stared at her with uncertainty, the way she saw him first look at her. Although Poseidon was much larger than her and she imagined would look scary when angry, Annabeth didn't think Poseidon would try anything with her like Juniper thought. His voice had sincerity in it.

"He does. But I'll try to visit as often as I can." Annabeth said and then went upstairs to pack her few belongings. A new life was awaiting her at sundown.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter marks Percy's debut!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and faved!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 3**

At sundown, Annabeth waved goodbye to Grover and Juniper as the horse-drawn coach drove away. Poseidon sat in the front with the driver, letting Annabeth have her space. She appreciated his thoughtfulness. After all, she could hardly imagine the discomfort that would radiate off the two if they were seated together. They had just met and Annabeth had accepted a job from him. She wasn't even sure what kind of job Poseidon was offering. But she had to take it. As much as she loved working at Grover and Juniper's diner, it was a dead end job. Poseidon would be able to pay her regularly while providing her housing.

Annabeth remembered her father constantly telling her as a child to be wise especially with strangers. It was reckless to get into a cab with a stranger. But Annabeth could sense that Poseidon had a calming and honest aura about him. He was trustworthy, unlike other men Annabeth knew.

A shiver went down her spine when she remembered being at the mercy of her teenage stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew. She was relieved that she hadn't seen any sign of them for the past two months. It seemed they weren't even looking for her. Although the thought made her feel thankful, it also brought a little sadness with it. She had meant nothing to them, to anyone. She wasn't even worth looking for.

There was a time before her stepfamily's abuse when Annabeth was confident and voiced her thoughts. But they beat her confidence out of her and stole her voice along with it. They effectively made Annabeth Chase just Annabeth, a no one void of feeling, drive, and love. The only thing they allowed her to keep was her sense of fear and pain.

The coach drove for over an hour before coasting to a stop in front of an isolated mansion. It was already dark by that time. Annabeth felt overwhelmed at the sheer size of it. It was even bigger than her father's manor. There was no way she would fit in at a place like this. But she quickly remembered that she didn't need to belong here. She was going to be a staff member. There was no need to try to fit in.

"Welcome to your new home!" Poseidon said, opening the coach door for Annabeth to step out.

She grabbed her only bag that contained two pairs of clothes, all hand-me-downs Juniper was generous enough to give her. Oh, and a toothbrush and hairbrush. Those were not hand-me-downs.

Annabeth felt her necklace hidden under her shirt. _Don't worry, Father. I'll be safe here._

But she had to admit that Poseidon intimidated her. Back when her father was still alive, Annabeth would accompany him to his business meetings and men similar to Poseidon would be there. Men with large, burly chests and scruffy beards didn't scare her before. In fact, Annabeth was talented in charming and becoming fast friends with them. And although she might have gotten along famously with Poseidon before, now his voice was much too loud for her and standing next to him made her want to shrink down into nothing. She was trying to be brave in front of Grover and Juniper but now that she was alone with Poseidon, all she wanted to do was run back to them. And she thought about actually going through with it but she looked to the road they had taken and darkness seemed to crawl all over it. Gods know whom she might encounter on the blackened road.

Poseidon led Annabeth inside his grand home. It was beautiful. Annabeth had read enough books about architecture growing up to know that it was well built and structurally sound. It even reminded her of castles in her old fairy tales.

Once they were inside, a small group of servants were lined up with their heads bowed. There were only ten of them. From the size of the mansion Annabeth thought there ought to be at least twenty to run this place smoothly. Out of the group, she recognized them as a cook, two kitchen staff, three butlers, stable hand, gardener, maid, and an older woman a little older than Poseidon whom Annabeth guessed was the head housekeeper.

"Um, sir, was that everyone?" She asked, following Poseidon up the staircase near the kitchen after he had lit a candle. This must have been the passageway to the servants' quarters.

"Oh, I don't employ many servants. I like having a small staff, less people to keep track of."

"I see."

"And you are here, my dear, because I need you to look after my son." Poseidon stopped in front of a large arched wooden door. The shape reminded Annabeth of her room in the servants' quarters back in Virginia. But this door had intricate designs carved and painted around the archway, making it look like the entrance to a princess's bedroom instead of a servant girl's.

"So my primary job is babysitting your son?" Annabeth asked as Poseidon opened the arched door and she entered the room.

It was at least two times as large as her room back in Virginia, with two round windows and blue lace curtains. The only furniture in the room was a queen-sized bed with a headboard that resembled the arched doorway, and matching nightstand and dresser with a mirror. A door on the left side of the room was open revealing a small bathroom. There were no light bulbs in the room or bathroom but there were several candles on the dresser and sink.

Poseidon laughed. "I suppose you can say that. You'll be his personal caretaker, cooking and bringing his meals, taking orders from him, running errands, and doing some housework around the house as well to help out the other servants. Generally just seeing to his needs." Poseidon explained from the doorway.

"I understand." Annabeth said, placing her bag on the bed and feeling the lace curtains. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. But remember, as long as you work for me and my son, this is your home as well." Poseidon lit some of the candles on the dresser then grabbed a checkbook out of the inside pocket of his coat, scribbled in it and ripped out a check. "This should cover the first month of pay."

Annabeth thought her eyes would pop out of her head at the amount. She couldn't believe that this man was giving her a check worth so much and she hadn't even started yet.

"I can't accept this, sir. I haven't even started the job."

"Trust me, my dear. When you get started, knowing how much you are being paid will help you endure." Poseidon turned away from the candlelight but Annabeth caught a frown on his face.

She was a confused at his reasoning but nodded. Then a young man looking to be in his late twenties joined Poseidon in the doorway.

"Who is this, Father?" He asked. He was very handsome with his black hair tied back in a low ponytail and he smiled when turned his eyes on her.

"This is Annabeth, Triton. I hired her as caretaker for your younger brother."

Triton's smile dropped.

"Annabeth, this is my eldest son, Triton."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Annabeth greeted.

"Likewise." Triton nodded, but the way he said it made Annabeth think that he didn't mean it.

"Now, Annabeth. Your uniform is in the dresser. Please put it on and report to the bottom of the stairs tomorrow morning at seven. Triton will show you around and introduce you to the rest of the staff." Poseidon said, already beginning to walk away. Triton followed after his father and closed the door.

Annabeth felt like the room was getting colder so she lit more candles on the dresser and in the bathroom. After brushing her teeth with toothpaste she found in the medicine cabinet and blowing out all but one candle, she settled into her new bed. The mattress was soft and the blanket was warm. Annabeth quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth awoke to the light leaking out of the windows. She jolted awake when she remembered she was in a strange new place. The candlelight did not do her new room justice. There was a vanity in the corner next to the window that she hadn't seen last night. The light illuminating the room through the windows was soft, indicating early morning. The room and her bed were so cozy she didn't want to leave. But she had a job to do.

Annabeth opened the first drawer where she found her uniform. She slipped on a light brown skirt that went to her knees and put on a dark brown top with blue quarter sleeves.

Annabeth examined herself in the mirror as she tied her waist apron around her. Her hair had grown a little but was still uneven in the back from when she cut it with a knife in an attempt to get away from her stepbrothers. With her brush, Annabeth combed through her wavy hair then fished out a blue ribbon from her bag and secured her hair in a low ponytail. She put on her black flats that she usually wore and walked out of her new room, descending the stairs and meeting the awaiting Triton.

"Good morning." Annabeth said in a timid voice.

Triton didn't reply and instead led her around the house. Annabeth didn't mind that he didn't talk. She found it hard to make conversation herself. But she needed to gather information on her new occupation.

"Excuse me, um, sir?"

Triton glanced back at her.

"What?" He wasn't at all thrilled that he was tasked with showing her around and he wasn't as friendly as he first seemed.

"I'd like to know what your younger brother is like. Anything I should expect, Mr. Triton?"

"Just be prepared to deal with a lot of tomfoolery. My younger brother has no concern for consequences. If he drives you away in less than a day, I won't be surprised." Distain was laced in his voice.

Annabeth was astonished that Triton talked about his brother in such a manner. Siblings should love and care for one another. But Bobby and Matthew's faces flashed in her mind and she wrapped her arms around herself to mask a shudder. Maybe Triton's feelings towards his brother weren't so strange to Annabeth after all.

Triton introduced her to the staff but none of them were welcoming. They barely acknowledged Annabeth and just continued on with their duties. The only one who actually greeted Annabeth was the housekeeper named Medusa whose stare made Annabeth seize up in terror. Triton explained that the three butlers were personal attendants to Poseidon and his sons. Annabeth guessed that Poseidon had two butlers while the one following them around at a distance was Triton's.

Triton's tour came to an end in the sizeable and bright kitchen when a little boy ran in. A large smile spread across Annabeth's face as the boy grabbed an apple off the kitchen table's fruit bowl. She hasn't had much interaction with children, but the brief moments she got to spend with any child brought her happiness. They were so full of joy and so innocent, it made her remember the beauty in life.

She remembered the times when her stepmother would bring older men to the house and fool around with them. Sometimes those men would bring their little children with them and Annabeth was tasked to watch them. She couldn't understand some people's contempt for children because she loved them so. She let them hold her hand and they let her carry them. Annabeth wasn't afraid of children the way she feared adults.

The little boy took a huge bite of his apple and turned to face Annabeth and Triton. He chewed quickly and swallowed in an audible gulp.

"Hello, there." Annabeth said. The boy smiled at her, sensing she was friendly.

"You're pretty." He mumbled.

Annabeth smiled down at him. "Thank you. My name is Annabeth. What's yours?"

"I'm Tyson! I'm four-years-old!" He held his hand out for Annabeth to shake. Unlike most times when Annabeth would refuse to let another person touch her, she willingly took Tyson's small hand in her own.

"My pleasure." Annabeth said.

"This is my youngest brother, Annabeth." Triton said when Annabeth released Tyson's hand.

Annabeth's heart leaped. "Oh, well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you then, Tyson. I will be your caretaker from now on." She said calmly and curtseyed.

"Actually, Tyson is not who you will be taking care of." Triton interrupted.

"Oh?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and her smile dropped. "Maybe I'm mistaken, but I thought you said I would be the caretaker of your younger brother."

"Yes, there are four of us with Tyson being the youngest." Tyson ran to Triton and lifted his arms to his big brother. Triton picked him up. "The _child_ –" Triton gritted his teeth as he said the word, "is about your age."

She gasped in realization. Annabeth would be the caretaker of a 20-year-old man. Why, what kind of a full-grown man needed a caretaker? Annabeth was afraid to ask.

"He's terribly troublesome. You'll have your hands full pleasing him. He fired almost everyone here."

Annabeth put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "But your father said he purposely maintained a small staff."

Triton laughed, making Tyson laugh too, even though he had no idea what was going on. "And you believed him? Honestly… The ones remaining are the ones my Father himself insisted on keeping or the ones my brother has little contact with so he hasn't had the opportunity to fire them." Triton rocked Tyson back and forth as the boy continued to munch on his apple. "I give you a week."

Annabeth inhaled. "I… I can handle a challenge." She slowly said. It was true. She survived three years as the slave to her stepfamily. "But is there anything special I need to know about him? Why is he in need of a caretaker?"

Triton put Tyson down. "There is absolutely nothing special about _him_." He fumed, making Annabeth wince. "The only reason you will be taking care of him is because my father plays favorites." Triton scoffed, obviously jealous. "Come, Tyson. Mrs. O'Leary is waiting for you."

"Is it time for his lessons?" Annabeth assumed Mrs. O'Leary was a tutor.

"No." Triton snapped and walked out of the kitchen with Tyson who waved goodbye.

Annabeth blinked in confusion at Triton's hostility. But she brushed it off and started exploring the kitchen, careful not to get in the cook or kitchen staff's way and wondering what her new boss would like for breakfast.

* * *

Triton led Tyson back up to his nursery where Mrs. O'Leary, a giant black mastiff, was napping on the floor. She woke when they entered the room and stood up. On four legs, she towered over Tyson and reached Triton's waist. On her hind legs, Mrs. O'Leary was even taller than Triton.

Triton watched as Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson played on the ground before walking onto the balcony and looking in the direction of the horse stables. They were far away, well past the gardens, so he could barely make out the figure of his _brother_ – Triton hated referring to him as such – walking out of the horse stables with his black horse following behind him. He led the horse to the small fountain across the yard and let him drink. Then he saddled onto the horse and took off towards the tracks on the opposite side of the stables.

Triton ground his teeth. First his father leaves Triton's mother to marry that other woman. Then when she gives birth to _him_ , Poseidon acts as if Triton doesn't exist anymore and pours all his love and faith into _him._ Triton's mother and Poseidon were in love once, yes, but they had never married. So although Triton is the eldest, Triton doesn't bear his father's last name nor is he in line to inherit any property. Instead, everything goes to _him._

"Aw, why the long face, brother?" Triton turned his attention away from the stables to the door. His other brother, Chrysaor, was on the other side of the room next to the door.

Mrs. O'Leary stopped playing tug-of-war with Tyson to bark and growl and Chrysaor. She snapped at his leg while he walked by but Chrysaor dodged – "shitty dog!" he whispered so Tyson wouldn't hear – and joined Triton on the balcony.

Chrysaor was like Triton. He looked like Poseidon, tall, stocky, and handsome. His skin was tanner than both Triton and Poseidon, due to his mother being from across the oceans, but it only added to his charm. But most of all, Chrysaor was like Triton because his parents hadn't been married either. Though it didn't seem to bother Chrysaor as much as it bothered Triton. While Triton spent his time brooding and cursing Poseidon's only legitimate son, Chrysaor used his father's money to charm girls into his bed.

Triton answered Chrysaor's question with one of his own. "Have you seen her?"

"I looked into the kitchen and there she was. Divine blonde hair, pouty lips, distracted eyes, and a bosom I could bury my face in." Chrysaor closed his eyes, held his hands out in front of his head so the palms faced each other, and pretended to nuzzle his face into an invisible woman's chest.

Triton rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who contributed the most to our cause. And all he does is ride horses and women and what does Father do? Father rewards him by giving him a lovely servant girl to be at his beck and call."

"Yes, yes." Chrysaor dismissed Triton's anger with a wave of his hand. "I'm jealous, too. In all honesty, Father should have just slit her throat and be done with it instead of bringing her here. But you know Father. He's always trying to get ahead."

"I'm the one who told Father she ran away. I'm the one who contributed the most men to the search. I'm the one she should be serving."

Chrysaor chuckled. "Wow, brother, I've never seen you so worked up over a woman. But don't worry, I'm sure our brother will share her with us if we ask nicely."

"This isn't about the girl!" Triton glowered. "Father always favors him."

"Well, he is Father's heir. Get over it already. I have." Chrysaor shrugged his shoulders.

Tyson yawned. Playing with Mrs. O'Leary was tiring him out. It was still morning, but Tyson was always sleepy after playing. Chrysaor went back into the room and picked Tyson up off the floor to put him down on his bed. Tyson fell asleep when Chrysaor put the covers over him.

"Come, brother." He said to Triton in a low voice so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child. Mrs. O'Leary let out a thunderous bark towards Chrysaor that made him cringe but Tyson only tossed in his bed. "I'll ask my mother to look after Tyson while we go into town."

Triton didn't budge from his place near the window.

"I know of a massage parlor near the racetrack and I'll be sure to pick you out a blonde." Chrysaor tempted. "I saw one the other night that looks just like the girl. Maybe she's working tonight."

Triton groaned but he followed Chrysaor out the door anyway.

* * *

The rest of the kitchen staff hurried out the door when they finished with their duties, leaving Annabeth alone in the kitchen. Sighing, Annabeth took a peak into the icebox to see what kinds of ingredients were available to her.

While she was engrossed in her work, she didn't notice a fairly tall black-haired man entering the kitchen. He took a drink of water from a bottle. He only noticed her presence because she was making noise fiddling with the utensil drawer. The corners of his mouth curved up in a smile. He liked what he saw.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Annabeth jumped and dropped the fork and spoon she was holding to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said softly and bent down to pick them up. The man raised an eyebrow at her. She released the utensils into the sink. "My name is Annabeth. I'm the caretaker to one of Poseidon's sons."

He was dressed in a dark blue equestrian jacket with black trousers and riding boots. He must have just come back from a morning ride because his hair was tousled and his cheeks were rosy from the morning breeze.

Annabeth felt herself reddened when he smiled at her. She thought he was even more magnificently handsome than Triton. She had to look away to save face.

"Good luck." He said to her turned back. "He's an asshole." In truth, he didn't know which son she was referring to. But it couldn't have been Tyson. Triton or Medusa saw to his care. The other three sons were all assholes in a way, so he was still telling the truth.

Annabeth didn't respond and just stirred the stew she was making and turned down the heat. She heard his footsteps approach her until he was next to her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was much taller than she was. He leaned on the countertop as he smirked down at her. Annabeth stepped back.

"I'm Percy." He said. Again, Annabeth didn't respond and only looked away. Percy caught a whiff of lemon in her hair when she turned.

Percy's grin widened when he saw her bite down on her bottom lip nervously. It had been a long time since there was a beautiful servant girl in the mansion. And none of them looked like this one. The other redhead maid was adequate, but the one in front of him was stunning. Percy examined Annabeth up and down. She was taller than he remembered most of the other girls being but she filled out her uniform wonderfully, much better than the girls in the past. Her blonde locks were held back with a blue ribbon. Percy was curious to see what her hair looked like loose and hanging over her shoulders. But then he focused on her face. Her lips were chapped and cracked and she didn't smile, which was a shame. But her eyes… Percy drew in a quick breath when her eyes finally met his. They were big and gray but reflected some of the brown of the countertops. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but they seemed familiar.

"Are you new to New York?" He inquired. There was no way someone as beautiful as she was in New York and he hadn't known about it.

"Yes." She finally managed to answer him. "I've been in New York for almost two months."

Percy inched closer to her. He could tell that this girl hadn't experienced the charm of his home state yet. She would be smiling if she did. She must have been cooped up in a little corner of some small town for the past two months.

"If you'd like, I could show you around." Percy put his arm on her shoulder and ran his hand down her upper arm, the way he did to make the other servant girls melt into his arms.

But she didn't melt into his arms. She stiffened. Percy watched her chest move up and down. He took his hand away and Annabeth receded further away from him and she began heaving.

"Are you alright?" He tried moving closer but she held up her hand, making him stop in his tracks. She calmed her breathing and avoided his gaze. Percy was bewildered but he took her hand as a sign that she was okay and wanted to be left alone so he exited the kitchen.

That was odd, he thought. But he didn't dwell on it long because he ran into his brothers near the stairs. Both of them were dressed in suits and Triton glared at him as he adjusted his tie.

"Ah, little brother!" Chrysaor sneered. Percy was no fool. He knew Triton and Chrysaor had no love for him. And he reciprocated their animosity. "From the direction you came from, I assume you came from the kitchen. So, have you seen that fuckable servant girl?"

Percy knew he was talking about Annabeth. She was the only other woman in the mansion, aside from the red-haired maid whom Chrysaor lost interest in after he fucked her. There was also Chrysaor's old bat of a mother, Medusa, whom Percy supposed was beautiful at one time but not even his father, her former lover, desired her anymore.

"Do not call her that." Percy warned with a frown.

Chrysaor chortled and patted Percy on the back. "Why can't I call her what she is? She'll be in my bed soon enough." He cast his golden eyes down on Percy. "That is unless you want her. But we can share, right?"

Percy shrugged off Chrysaor's hand but that didn't shut him up.

"Although I think I'll be getting this one to myself." He raised his voice as Percy ascended the stairs. "I imagine you'd rather torture her than make love to her."

"What are you talking about?" Percy snarled.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Triton answered this time. His voice was quieter than Chrysaor, so Percy had to make an effort to listen. "That isn't just a new servant girl, Percy. That's the girl Father's been looking for."

Percy stopped. His body stiffened and he gripped the stair railings tighter. He turned his head to glance back towards his two older brothers. "But… But she's…"

Percy used to imagine what she'd look like. His father wouldn't tell him because he didn't know either. But Percy liked to imagine her with warts all over her face and hunch-backed. Instead her face was poetry and her body tall and voluptuous. And those eyes… That's why they looked so familiar. They were just like _theirs_.

Chrysaor smirked. "See, Triton, we're not the only ones that want to fuck her."

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Percy ran down the stairs. Pushing his brothers out of his path and he made way towards the kitchen. He stopped running right when he reached the kitchen entrance.

There she was, he thought as peered through the doorway. He doesn't care that she turned out to be beautiful. There were other beautiful girls in the world who were more than willing to warm his bed. And even if Annabeth was willing, there was no way he'd bed one of _them_.

Percy walked slowly, hoping she wouldn't hear his footsteps. But she seemed to have a habit of ignoring him. If she had heard, she didn't turn around. While she was busy at the stove, Percy crept to the counter a few feet away and pulled out a chef's knife. This was his chance. She was going to pay.

He got the knife ready, lifting it higher and higher the closer he got to her. This was it. All it would take to end her life was to jerk his hand down.

She must not have been aware of his presence because she started to hum a simple tune to herself. Percy faltered for a moment. The sound of her voice seemed to calm him down. He lowered the knife and backed a step away from her.

But this was his chance. He had to. He took another step towards her.

"Percy!" Poseidon called.

Percy and Annabeth spun toward Poseidon but Poseidon was eyeing Percy's knife. Percy understood and quickly hid it behind his back when Annabeth turned her head to look at him, finally noticing he was there. Instead of grinning at her as he did moments ago, he glared and walked out of the kitchen with his father while keeping the knife concealed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Wow, 45 follows and 27 favorites! Thanks everyone! And I know you all are super eager to find out what's going on, but keep in mind that this is only the beginning of the story and I can't just reveal everything at once.**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 4**

Poseidon pushed Percy into his son's room upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" Poseidon demanded. His face was red with anger. "If I hadn't been there to stop you…" He stalked towards Percy and grabbed the blade out of his hand.

It didn't seem like his father was going to finish his sentence. So Percy filled in the rest in his mind. If Poseidon hadn't been there, Percy was sure he would have taken Annabeth's life. Although he chided himself for his moment of hestitation, he swore that next time he would be able to go through with it. He imagined himself plunging the blade into her back right into her heart.

He glared back at his father when he placed the knife on the table. "What is she even doing here?" Percy demanded. "I thought you were going to kill her not invite her into our home!"

Poseidon let go of his anger in one loud sigh. Percy didn't follow his example. His father put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, you have to understand. She might come in handy one day." His voice was soft and gentle as he tried to reason with his outraged son.

But Percy knocked his hand away and backed up against the table. Now that he wasn't near her anymore, he wasn't distracted with her beauty or soothing voice. He could think clearly now and focus on his anger. "She's an Olympian… I want her dead. I want them all dead!" He shouted.

Poseidon put his hands up towards Percy in a defensive gesture. "Calm down, son. We can't be rash about this. I'm just as angry with the Olympians as you are. But this girl," he lowered his hands, "she's innocent."

Percy paced the room as he absorbed what his father was saying. But he didn't want to be reasoned with. He wanted to kill that girl. The knife's blade gave off a glare from the angle Percy was standing and caught Percy's eyes. "Let's cut off her head, Father." He beseeched. "Let's cut off her head and have it delivered to them."

Poseidon's face remained neutral and he took a seat at the table. He placed his hand on the knife's handle and brought it closer to him, further from Percy's reach. Chrysaor and Triton walked into the room then: Chrysaor with his stupid smile that Percy wanted to shoot off his face and Triton with his jealous frown. Triton sat down next to Poseidon and Chrysaor sat opposite them.

"At least let me cut out her eyes." Percy begged. "I can't stand to look at them."

"You will not lay a hand on her." Poseidon warned in his sternest voice. He exchanged looks with Chrysaor and Triton. "None of you will. Do you understand?"

Triton and Chrysaor both nodded. Triton would never go against his father's words. And Chrysaor… It took a while for Percy to figure out why Chrysaor so readily agreed. He was never the most obedient of Poseidon's sons. But then Percy remembered their conversation near the stairs. Chrysaor just wanted to have sex with her. How typical of him to put his desires before family business.

Percy clenched his fists and averted his eyes when Poseidon turned towards him. He didn't need the knife Poseidon was guarding. It would be so easy for him to run back down to the kitchen, pull out another knife, and be done with it before the other three caught up with him.

"Do you understand, Percy?" Poseidon repeated himself.

"No." Percy said, doing his best to keep his voice composed. "I don't understand why you're allowing that woman to live. I don't understand how you can be in the same room with her without being consumed with rage." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from outright yelling at Poseidon. The taste of blood dripped onto his tongue. He turned towards Poseidon and he thought he might whimper out his next words but he willed himself keep his voice steady. "Did you even love my mother?"

Poseidon's stare and voice hardened. "I'm warning you."

Percy gave his father an insolent glare but he felt stinging in the back of his eyes so he veered his gaze towards his brothers. Chrysaor looked at Percy and smiled, as if daring him to speak out against Poseidon. Triton crossed his arms when Percy finally relented and took a seat next to Chrysaor. The stinging sensation was gone and the tears that had formed melted away without spilling down his cheeks.

Now that he had his son under control, Poseidon cleared his throat. "I was lucky enough to find her." He explained. "Well, more like stumbled upon her. She was working as a waitress and cook in some diner. At first, I thought they had hid her there but that can't be true. When I returned home last night, I got reports that they were still searching for her. It's a good thing I took Sally's last name when I did. It's not safe to be an Atlantean in those parts of town."

Percy leaned his head on his palm and gradually, Poseidon's voice receded further and further until Percy couldn't hear it anymore while he thought of Atlanteans. He already knew the whole story. Poseidon operated under two names: Jackson and Atlantean. He's known as Poseidon Jackson almost everywhere, but especially in the south and along the East Coast, as founder of Trident Inc., a manufacturing company of ships as well as an overseas transportation agency and owner and breeder of champion race horses. However, the public doesn't know that he took his wife Sally's last name when they married and passed it on to their son Percy.

But in more private and secretive circles, Poseidon still uses his birth name as an Atlantean. None of Poseidon's sons bared the Atlantean name, but they were still considered Atlanteans for carrying Poseidon's blood.

But his mind wandered again and although he didn't want to think about her his train of thought shifted towards Annabeth. The gods must have been laughing at him earlier as they watched him try to flirt with her. And he hated himself for it. Of all people, she had to be an Olympian. But he remembered how gorgeous and shapely she was… No! No! That woman was one of _them_ and he'd be damned if he ever let himself–

"She thinks she's here for a job. She'll be your maid from now on, Percy."

"What?" Percy murmured but wanted to shout. After what her family has done to him, he didn't want her as a servant. He wanted to see her suffer.

"You're the only one out of the four of us who doesn't have a personal attendant." Poseidon explained. "And this way, we can keep a close eye on her."

Percy slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "She's an Olympian! No, I don't want her!"

"Then I'll take her." Chrysaor piped in.

"Go ahead and take her!" Percy roared.

"No." Poseidon said. "The rest of us will be traveling in the next couple months and Percy's the only one who will be staying. We can't risk transporting her now. She might be seen."

Chrysaor ignored Poseidon's logic and put his arm around Percy's shoulder. "Just say the word, brother, and I'll take her off your hands." He winked.

Percy clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails dug into his flesh and drew blood. Chrysaor saw his little brother's bloody fingertips and grimaced.

Even after his father and brothers left the room, Percy brooded. Annabeth was to be his servant and he had hated her before he even met her. If his father thought Percy would play along and treat Annabeth as any other servant, he was dead wrong.

Percy swore to himself then and there. If he couldn't kill Annabeth, he'd do the next best thing. He was going to make Annabeth's life such a living hell that she's going to wish she were dead.

* * *

Annabeth was finishing plating the stew when Poseidon walked back in. "Annabeth, come, I will show you where you will report to every day." Annabeth nodded and followed him out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of the food she prepared.

Poseidon led her to a room that was almost four times as big as her new room with large windows framed by blue curtains. It was luxurious and unlike anything Annabeth had ever seen, even within her old lifestyle before her father passed away. Poseidon motioned for her to set the tray down on a square table next to one of the windows.

"My son should be around here somewhere. Oh, here he is!"

The man that Annabeth encountered in the kitchen earlier walked into the room from the balcony.

"Percy, my boy, this is Annabeth. She will be your caretaker from now on. Annabeth, meet my son and your new boss, Percy."

Percy and Annabeth silently stared at each other. Annabeth still couldn't believe it was only her first day on the job and she already had a panic attack. She shivered when she remembered Percy sliding his hand over her arm. Her heart raced then but she took deep breaths through her nose to force herself to calm down.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Poseidon said, closing the door behind him.

Percy sat down at the table and sniffed the food.

"I, um, I hope you like it, sir." Annabeth whispered. She wanted to apologize to him about the incident in the kitchen, but she was afraid she would only angry him. The foul mood he was now emitting was nothing like how he was in the kitchen earlier and it frightened her.

Percy didn't respond and only narrowed his eyes. He brought a spoonful to his lips as Annabeth gulped. If he didn't like it, what would she do? Percy didn't look like a fickle man, but Annabeth didn't want to judge him too quickly. But maybe he wasn't as Triton described. Lost in her thoughts, Annabeth didn't notice Percy was enthusiastically eating. She gave a sigh of relief, which directed Percy's attention towards her.

"It's disgusting," Percy said as he put the last spoonful to his mouth. "If this is the best you can do, I'm afraid you won't last very long." He placed the spoon in the bowl and was about to stand up but when he looked up at Annabeth, he suddenly knocked the bowl off the table and it shattered on the ground.

Annabeth flinched and her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't understand. If he thought her food was disgusting, why did he finish it so quickly? She was about to voice her question but she thought twice. Percy glared at her.

"Good. You know not to talk unless I want you to. Maybe you do have promise after all." Annabeth sadly nodded at his words, making Percy's frown deepen. "Now get this cleaned up and don't let me see you for the rest of the day."

"What about–"

"Shut up!"

Annabeth recoiled. Her shoulders shook with fear and she wanted to hide behind one of the chairs but Percy stood up and loomed over her.

"I don't want to hear your voice and I don't want to see your face at all today. Just do what you're told and get out. Now." He walked back out onto the balcony without looking back.

Annabeth waited until he was out the door before she bent down and cleaned up the mess. She all but ran out of his bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth found out that Triton was right. It seemed as if Percy Jackson was the spawn of the devil himself.

"Servant, make my bed!"

Annabeth rushed through the door with Percy's breakfast to see him fresh out of bed in his blue-striped pajamas.

"Yes, sir." She sat down his breakfast tray and uncovered it.

"Shut up and get to it, woman!" He barked and started eating.

Annabeth walked up to his king sized canopy bed and began making it neat and tidy. She was an expert at housework, making it seem like she was born to perform them. It was because she had been forced to complete such tasks for so many years for fear of being beaten. Now all she feared was Percy's yelling.

She glanced up to see if Percy was enjoying the food only to see him glowering at her. "While you're at it, clean the rest of the room, too." He said and gulped down a glass of orange juice.

Annabeth didn't answer him this time. She didn't want him to yell at her again. Instead, she grabbed the feather duster that she tucked into her apron earlier and began dusting.

Percy watched her. Unbeknownst to her, Percy found her fascinating. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she looked, and it all intrigued him. When he saw her for the first time yesterday in the kitchen, he was ecstatic to see someone so lovely in his own home.

But he turned his eyes away from her. I hate her, he reminded himself. Annabeth brought this onto herself, Percy darkly told himself. She committed the great sin of being born into that family, those damn Olympians. And now she had to pay. He could have given her an easy life, even enjoyable if she agreed to share a bed with him in the future. In fact, had she just been a low-class worker like the others, he would have had her last night. But no, this Annabeth girl would not receive any of his generosity.

"Take these back to the kitchen now." He said, pushing the tray away from him. Annabeth hastily stopped dusting and picked up his tray. Right when she finished exiting the door and was nearly at the first step of the staircase, Percy called out to her. "Servant woman! Come fluff my pillows!"

Annabeth hurried back into the room setting the tray on the table. Percy was back in bed, sitting upright with the covers up to his waist. His caretaker fluffed his pillows and watched as he lay down with his hands behind his head. She tried her best not to let her frown show but from the look on Percy's face, he could tell she was getting angry.

 _Ridiculous!_ Annabeth thought and snatched the tray off the table to take to the kitchen. She had only been gone a few minutes but when she returned to Percy's bedroom, he was out of bed again with the blankets falling off the bed.

"Draw me a bath and make the bed again." He commanded and began taking off his shirt.

Annabeth shielded her eyes from him and rushed to the bathroom where she turned on the hot water. His bathroom was as big as her new room with a tub was even larger than Percy's bed. When the water level got to the appropriate height she turned off the knob but turned around so quickly that she bumped into Percy who came to stand right behind her. Luckily for Annabeth, he still had his pajama bottoms on.

She jerked away from him in surprise, trying to get away from the uncomfortable proximity. But when she stepped back, she was already so close to the tub that she tripped and fell in. Annabeth was submerged in water for only a split second when Percy grabbed her and pulled her up and out of the tub. Annabeth yanked her arms out of his hold and scurried towards the door.

"You okay?" He asked but he didn't look concerned at all. Percy smirked at her teasingly when she wiped wet hair out of her face.

Annabeth wanted to glare at him but then he untied the drawstring for his pants. She squeaked a raspy "excuse me" and rushed out the door.

"This room better be spotless when I get out of the bathtub!" Percy shouted while she was descending the stairs.

Annabeth clutched a hand to her chest above her heart. Her breath was heavy. She hurried towards her bedroom and changed into her spare uniform. But she wondered why she was putting herself through this. The day barely started and Percy was already driving her mad. It was like he was going out of his way to make her job hard. Annabeth knew that this was nothing compared to the torture she endured with her stepfamily but she didn't understand why Percy was acting like this.

When she first met him, she interpreted his behavior as friendly although a little cheeky. He introduced himself to her and even offered to show her around New York. Of course she knew he was flirting with her. She wasn't an idiot. And although she thought he was probably one of the most handsome men she's even seen, even more handsome than that blond deliveryman, she was not flattered in the least.

Maybe he was angry that she rebuffed his advances? And maybe that's why he wanted to get rid of her.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed as she towel dried her hair and opened the drawer where she hid her paycheck. The amount was so much. It would only take a few months working here with that demon Percy for Annabeth to save enough money to buy back her father's company.

Walking up the stairs and seeing that the door to the bathroom was still closed and steam seeping under the door, Annabeth started cleaning as quickly as possible.

She couldn't let Percy drive her away. She needed to win back her father's company. That is her goal, her ambition, her dream. Over the years, she watched her father's company be run into the ground by the new owners her stepmother sold it to. Annabeth needed to rescue her father's legacy. And nothing was going to stop her from making her dream come true.

Percy Jackson wasn't going to intimidate her into leaving. There was nowhere else for her to go. She could always return to Grover and Juniper, but then there would be no hope of getting her father's publishing company back. Annabeth knew she needed this job even if she had to deal with Percy Jackson.

New hope ignited in Annabeth's heart. If she bought back her father's company, the last three years of her stepfamily's cruelty and her new job of bowing down to Percy's every whim will all be worth it. There was nothing that could deter her spirit.

Annabeth had just finished dusting when Percy walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and his hair damp and swept to one side. Annabeth stood up but kept her eyes on the floor, evading his vicious glare.

"I trust you've laid out my suit, servant?" He demanded, clutching his towel and walking towards Annabeth until he was directly in front of her, staring her down.

Annabeth looked up into his eyes and they toughened even more when she made eye contact with them. It was so easy to keep her spirits up when Percy wasn't glaring at her.

"Have you gone deaf?" He questioned.

"I've laid out your suit." Annabeth answered, tearing her gaze from his and gesturing towards the bed.

Percy grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Annabeth hugged herself. Percy scared her so much and he hadn't even struck her like her stepfamily used to do. She stared at the bathroom door as she wondered if Percy would ever lay a hand on her. The thought made her legs weak and she had to lean on one of the chairs for support. But then she remembered the check in her drawer. Only a few more of those and she could resign her post and be on her way.

Once she remembered her goals, the means to achieve them didn't seem so daunting. But it made her think. She would have to travel back to her hometown in Virginia to repurchase her father's company. And that ran the risk of coming into contact with her stepfamily. Matthew and Bobby's evil smiles appeared in her mind as a haunting image.

Annabeth's heart raced. The confidence and determination she held just a moment ago diminished again. Making her dream a reality was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Percy left out the door without giving her further instruction. He was dressed in a dark blue tailored suit that Annabeth thought brought out the width of his shoulders and the brilliance of his eyes. But she dismissed her thoughts when he turned a scowl her way and exited out the front door.

Annabeth looked around the lobby after he left. Medusa and the other red-haired maid, Nancy was her name, were nowhere to be found. The other servants were probably busy with their duties. Perhaps she should take advantage of Percy being out of the house to finish cleaning his room. She hated how he watched her clean, just waiting for her to screw up so he could shout at her.

She went to the upstairs supply closet and gathered a broom, dustpan, mop, and bucket and headed to Percy's room. When she got inside, she realized she forgot cleaning solution.

Annabeth didn't know when Percy would be back, but she took her time going back to the supply closet. Poseidon's home was a work of art. She often caught herself staring at the staircases or carvings on the doors, just admiring their beauty.

She wasn't disappointed to find the upstairs supply closet didn't have any solution. Annabeth would have to go back downstairs and that meant more exploring.

She found a library downstairs adjacent to the atrium. The tall walls were lined with thousands of books. A giant fireplace was across the room from the door. Comfortable furniture was littered all over, with a particularly cozy sofa near the fireplace. Annabeth walked along the walls with her hands grazing the spins of books. She wanted to sit down and read one of them, it didn't matter which, but she knew there was work to be done.

As she approached the door to the library she stopped in her tracks. A strange noise was reverberating from behind her. It sounded like… growling. Then a booming bark made her jump and she turned around. If she weren't so intent on living through this, she would have fainted.

A black dog stood a few feet behind her near one of the couches. It was larger than any dog she had ever seen before and it looked angry. She must have woken it from a nap. Slobber dripped from its mouth as it barked at her again and charged.

Annabeth ran out the library. She wanted to close the door behind her and leave the monster inside but it was right on her heels. She could hear its pants and the pads of its feet hit the marble floor. It barked again and Annabeth screamed. She ran faster and faster, up and down the stairs, in and out of different rooms to try to lose the creature but it was too fast and nimble for a dog its size.

She ran up what she thought was her seventh flight of stairs when she nearly crashed into Tyson. He smiled when he saw her but Annabeth grabbed him off the floor and ran with him. He laughed and told her to run faster. The dog barked more and more.

Her legs were getting tired of all the sprinting and stair climbing she felt herself start to slow down. She went into a room that must have been Tyson's nursery. Toys were all over the ground and Annabeth almost slipped from stepping on one that squeaked.

The dog barked and Annabeth heard more squeaks from the toy. She stopped and turned around. The dog had Tyson's poor little toy in its mouth. She thought the beast might eat it but it threw the toy down to look at her and Tyson. Oh, great, she had run right into a corner. Tyson laughed more and tried to escape her grip but Annabeth hid him behind her.

"What are you doing?" Tyson said.

"I'm protecting you!" Annabeth declared when the dog barked again. Then she screamed when the dog ran towards them.

"What's going on in here?"

The dog stopped in its tracks and turned towards the voice. Triton had entered the room.

"Oh, thank the gods you're here, Mr. Triton! Call animal control!" Annabeth was out of breath. "That beast was attacking us!"

"Beast?" Triton looked from Annabeth's petrified face to the dog, which started chasing its tail.

Tyson ran out from behind her and hugged the dog. "This is Mrs. O'Leary!" Mrs. O'Leary barked and when Tyson let her go, she slowly approached Annabeth.

Annabeth pressed herself against the walls as the Mrs. O'Leary came closer. The dog was panting with her tongue out. Just because it didn't attack Tyson didn't mean it wouldn't want to tear Annabeth apart. "Please," Annabeth pleaded, "I didn't mean to wake you. Please don't eat me." She shut her eyes tight and readied herself for the dog's bite but all she heard was loud sniffing and a nose pressing into her stomach before moving down her leg and to her feet.

"It's alright," Triton said. "Hold you hand out."

Annabeth did what he said and lifted her hand towards the dog in hesitant movements. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed her hand a few times before running her tongue over Annabeth's palm and nuzzling her snout into Annabeth's arm. Annabeth's legs gave out and she sunk to the floor as the dog licked her hand more until she started petting Mrs. O'Leary's head. Now the dog's panting started to look like smiling.

"But, I thought…" Annabeth continued petting Mrs. O'Leary but looked towards Triton. She was using the opportunity to catch her breath. "She was chasing me around the house. I thought she wanted to bite me."

Triton smiled when Mrs. O'Leary licked Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth shut her eyes tight to avoid the drool. "She probably thought you were playing."

Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and laid down on Annabeth's lap. Her weight was heavy on Annabeth's legs. And although the dog seemed fierce and ready to attack at first, Annabeth couldn't help but smile at her. Back home, she used to care for the sweetest Doberman, before Bobby decided to use Annabeth's beloved pet as target practice. Even with all of Annabeth's pleading, he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

The memory made Annabeth's eyes water. But she didn't want Tyson or Triton to see her sobbing so she successfully held back all but one tear. It ran down her cheek as if in slow motion. She tried to wipe it away when Percy's brothers were looking away but Mrs. O'Leary licked it off her face.

Annabeth hugged Mrs. O'Leary's head to which the dog cuddled further into Annabeth. She wanted to stay and play with the dog more but then Annabeth remembered what she was doing before this fiasco.

"Up, Mrs. O'Leary." Annabeth commanded and the dog obeyed her. She turned to Triton and Tyson, her cheeks red and hot. "I'm sorry about that. I must get back to work now."

Tyson asked Annabeth to stay and play with him but she promised to read to him later and he let go of her skirt and let her walk away.

* * *

Annabeth finally finished sweeping and mopping Percy's room. Mrs. O'Leary tried to get in a few times but Annabeth shooed her away and closed the door. The beast whined and Annabeth almost gave in but the floors were still wet.

She thought of what to do next. There were a total of four doors in Percy's room. The double glass doors furthest from the entrance lead to the balcony. Percy's room was on the third story but it still afforded a gorgeous view of the gardens. If she looked even closer to her left, she could spot the horse stables.

Annabeth reminisced on going horseback riding with her mother and father. They both liked to coast along and enjoy the scenic routes. But Annabeth loved to go as fast as possible, feeling the wind in her hair, the sun on her face, and the adrenaline coursing through her body. She hadn't been on a horse in so long. In the three years she's been in their custody, her stepfamily always chaperoned her when she worked in the horse stables.

The door closest to the entrance was the bathroom. While scrubbing the inside of the tub, Annabeth remembered one of her favorite ways to relax was to soak in a warm tub while reading a book. Come to think of it, she hadn't done something like that in a while, either. She hadn't done anything she enjoyed since her father passed away.

Across from the bed was Percy's closet. It was even larger than the bathroom. One whole wall was just for suits. Annabeth went through and rotated them so they wouldn't gather dust. Then she shined every pair of shoes. The wall opposite the suits was for Percy's more casual clothing and less formal wear. There was a dresser in the corner where Percy kept his undergarments and socks.

The third wall of the closet across from the closet doors housed a large mirror. Annabeth looked at herself. She had never been one to care much about her appearance, but she still liked to look nice. For a servant's uniform, she thought her outfit looked cute and it was certainly functional. Though she lost a lot of weight in the past three years, the uniform was a little tight around her chest and shoulders. She would have to fix that later.

Annabeth imagined what she'd look like in her old clothes. She never thought she'd miss wearing long skirts of fine fabrics or tops with intricate prints. She also hoped to gain the weight she had lost while serving her stepfamily. Most of the weight returned since she left them and started working for Grover and Juniper. Hopefully by the time she leaves Percy, she'll have regained all the weight.

In the mirror, she spotted a clothes hamper hidden in the corner. She needed to stop dwelling on the past. There were chores that needed to be done and she wanted to be out of the room before Percy got back.

After she opened the door and let Mrs. O'Leary in, Annabeth went to drop off the cleaning supplies back in the supply closet. When she got back, Mrs. O'Leary was laying down next the foot of the bed. Annabeth grabbed the hamper from the closet. Before she made it to the exit, she noticed that she forgot the last door on the other side of the room. Percy already had a bathroom and a closet. What could the other room be? A study? Maybe before she did laundry, she should clean up in there.

Annabeth approached the door. She put her hand on the knob and tried to turn but it was locked. If it was locked, Percy didn't want her in there. But what if it was untidy? She tried to open it again by jiggling the knob and pushing her weight into it but it didn't budge. Mrs. O'Leary whined behind her. Annabeth sighed and let go of the door. Maybe she would ask Percy about it later. His face materialized in her mind and she got goose bumps. On second thought, she'll ask no one.

She picked up the hamper again and turned towards the exit only to come face to face with Percy. Annabeth gasped and dropped the hamper, spilling the clothes on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He snarled.

"I-I was," she started to say.

"Stay out of there." He said. "See that dog?" Percy pointed at Mrs. O'Leary and she started to wag her tail. "Go in there and I'll sic that dog on you."

Annabeth nodded and bent down to pick up the clothes while Percy watched her.

Was he serious? Would that adorable dog attack her just because Percy commanded? From the corner of her eye, Annabeth could see Mrs. O'Leary walking toward them. She stopped between Annabeth and Percy and he gave his pet a pat on the head.

"I raised her since she was a puppy. She'll rip you apart if I wanted her to." Percy threatened.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Annabeth said. She didn't want to believe it. Maybe if Triton or Tyson hadn't been there with her earlier, Mrs. O'Leary would have bitten Annabeth.

But when Mrs. O'Leary heard Annabeth say her name she started wagging her tail faster and licked her chin. When Annabeth didn't react and only stood up, Mrs. O'Leary started whining, putting her head under Annabeth's hand.

Percy looked at his dog incredulously. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was open. There was also a tinge of pink in his cheeks and on the top of his ears.

Annabeth wanted to laugh but settled on scratching Mrs. O'Leary's ear. This sweetheart dog wouldn't attack her and from the look on his face, Percy knew it, too. He was just trying to scare her. She headed to the door with the giant dog following her.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy called from behind them. Annabeth looked down and saw that the dog was still following her. "Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy called again and then whistled. This time, Mrs. O'Leary obeyed him and went to stand by her master's side.

Annabeth let a smile cross her face when she was on the stairs. Percy's darling pet had accidentally embarrassed her master. She was about to think that the look on Percy's face was darling, too, before she realized what she was thinking and shifted her thoughts back to her chores.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'd like to take this time to urge everyone reading to please be patient. This will be a very long story, perhaps 30+ chapters and it's only chapter 4. Percy and Annabeth will both be developed to be as close to the percabeth we love. It will take some time, but it will happen. Please stick with me until then and hopefully longer. :)**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, faved, or even just read last chapter.**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 5**

Annabeth sighed as she set the plate, utensils and glass full of orange juice onto the brass tray. She has officially been in the Jackson household for a week. Today she would find out if Triton's prediction of her resignation in a week would come true. A part of her wanted it to be true. She wanted to leave. But she couldn't. First and foremost, she needed this job more than anything. Where else could she find such high wages? Of course, now Annabeth realized why Poseidon gave her a check ahead of time. He was bribing her. It was a dirty trick but an effective strategy and Annabeth could appreciate good strategy.

She stifled a yawn and began ascending the stairs to Percy's room. He kept her up all of last night insisting that she mend all of his clothing, bed sheets and even curtains that were well past their prime. Her fingers tips were haphazardly bandaged because she nearly fell asleep so many times while sewing and only woke up because she pricked her finger. To make matters worse, after assigning Annabeth her task, Percy ordered her to bring him breakfast at an earlier hour.

She sighed as she lightly knocked on Percy's bedroom door.

"Come in." Percy said from the other side of the door.

Annabeth carefully balanced the breakfast tray on one hand and opened the door. She kept her eyes to the floor because she learned that making eye contact with a cranky Percy was always a bad idea. The young woman turned to shut the door, leaving it half way open and resumed holding the tray with two hands. She dared to glance up when she turned around but as soon as she did, the breakfast tray banged to the floor, smashing the glass of the plate and cup.

"Oh, my." Annabeth whispered to herself and held a hand over her mouth in astonishment at the sight before her.

Percy was in bed with two women at his side. A redhead on his left and a brunette on his right, their bosom's barely covered by the blanket. They were both jolted awake to the noise of glass breaking and the brass tray crashing on the floor. Both women stared at Annabeth with their eyebrows knit. They cuddled closer to Percy, resting their heads on his shoulders. The redhead cupped Percy's cheek while the brunette wrapped her arm around Percy's waist. Percy put his arms around their shoulders. Clothing was lying all around the floor near the bed.

"Percy, who is she?" The redhead asked and nuzzled her face into Percy's chest.

"Don't mind her, Rachel." Percy smiled, establishing eye contact with Annabeth. "She's no one."

Annabeth had to bite her tongue to keep herself from snapping at him. She was someone! She was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase and his deceased wife, Athena! Her name was not "servant" or "woman," and certainly not "no one." She wanted to yell at him, 'Annabeth! My name is Annabeth!'

But in a way, Percy was right. In that very moment, Annabeth realized that she has been a "no one" for the past three years. It didn't matter that she grew up learning to be proper and polite and groomed to behave. Annabeth was now nothing more than a common housemaid. And to most everyone in the world of high-class, that is exactly what qualifies as a "no one."

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked Percy. She sat up and the blankets pooled on her lap when she started to size up the maid. Annabeth looked out the window. Being a woman herself, the brunette's body was nothing Annabeth hadn't seen before. But that didn't mean Annabeth wanted to see it.

"Of course." Percy answered, his eyes still glued on Annabeth's form. Annabeth took a chance and looked up to meet his gaze. But it was clearly a mistake. Percy began kissing the brunette's neck so Annabeth lowered her head. "Would I ever lie to you, Calypso?" Percy asked.

"No, you wouldn't, my love." Calypso smiled, exposing more of her neck to him.

"Percy! What about me?" Rachel whined. He responded by turning his attention to her while it was now Calypso's turn to kiss his neck.

Annabeth wanted to vomit as the smacking sound of kisses assaulted her ears but she busied herself with picking up the broken pieces of glass. The clatter of broken glass upset Percy and he broke away from Rachel and Calypso to glare at Annabeth.

"Dammit, woman!" Annabeth's eyes shot to Percy in shock. "What's wrong with you?" Percy threw the covers off of him and climbed out of bed and for a second, Annabeth panicked. But she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Percy still wearing his dress pants. Percy's eyes narrowed at hearing her sigh and he stepped in front of her. He towered over her even more so then since she was kneeling on the cold floor. "Clean this up! Clean this up now!" Percy shouted at her so loudly that Annabeth, Rachel, and Calypso winced.

Taking a much-needed deep breath, Annabeth restrained herself from making a sarcastic remark like, "And what exactly does His Highness think I'm doing now?" She wanted to say something to irritate Percy. He noted the glare in her eyes and clenched his fists. When Annabeth noticed the trembling fists at Percy's sides, her confidence drained out of her and her eyes became wide.

"Y-yes, sir." She whimpered.

Her breathing quickened when Percy began to raise his right hand. But she's been in this type of situation before. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind and she glanced behind her to see the bedroom door still open. Good, she didn't think she would be able to make the jump out a window as high as the one in Percy's room. Percy's hand raised higher and Annabeth grabbed the largest shard of glass next to her, ready to do what she deemed necessary. Her heartbeat sped up as she clenched the broken glass, foreseeing the strong fist on her face that she has felt many times before when she was living with her stepfamily.

But it never came. Instead, Percy ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Just hurry up."

Rachel and Calypso leisurely got out of bed and began putting their clothes on while Percy searched for his shirt. Annabeth let go of the glass and hid her hand. Blood was leaking out of the open wound Annabeth unintentionally inflicted upon herself. But she didn't think much of it. To her, it was better for her to be in control of what happens to her body rather than let someone else have control. Still, she would have to dress it so it may heal.

Annabeth finished gathering the broken glass and what was supposed to be Percy's breakfast before she mopped up the orange juice with a spare rag she always had on hand. The moment she stood to to leave the room to dispose of the garbage and bandage her hand, Percy called out to her.

"Stop right there, servant! I haven't given you your orders yet."

Annabeth's hand was throbbing and was almost entirely covered in blood but she couldn't disobey Percy so she stayed. Placing the breakfast tray on the table in Percy's room, she put her hands behind her back and tried to soak up blood with the rag she had just used to clean the floors. It was not a wise choice. The orange juice stung her wound. But Annabeth didn't want Percy to see her hand. The smallest things could set Percy off.

"Help Rachel and Calypso into their clothes. I'll give you more orders when you return with my breakfast." With that, Percy crawled back into the covers of his bed and closed his eyes.

"So if you'd please help tighten my corset, that would be lovely." Rachel said, turning around to reveal the intricate ties of her rib-crushing garment.

Annabeth swallowed as memories of wearing the despicable thing came to her mind. A particularly unpleasant memory stuck out to her when she tightened Rachel's strings as much as she could. Bobby and Matthew had told her to put one on because Annabeth would be attending the dinner party her stepmother was hosting. Naively believing their story to be true, Annabeth put on the corset only for the twins to barge into her room and forcibly tightened the corset until Annabeth couldn't breath. She still doesn't know how long she was unconscious.

Rachel grunted when Annabeth finally fastened the corset with a firm knot. Calypso was next and the task was harder to accomplish since Calypso's bust was much bigger than Rachel's. But Rachel's bottom was certainly a site to behold. Annabeth now had an idea of why Percy fancied these two women.

"Thank you for that." Calypso begrudgingly said. Annabeth suspected that Calypso would have rather not said anything but like Annabeth, Calypso was raised a lady and was endowed with proper manners.

Rachel, however, did not follow up with her lessons. "About time." She said, looking at herself in the mirror. When she examined her back, Rachel almost had a heart attack. "Ugh! You kitchen wench! What have you done?" Her screeches were so loud they woke Percy.

"What's going on?" Percy growled, getting up from bed to join the ladies by the mirror.

Calypso huffed when she looked at her back in the mirror, too. "Your maid wiped her blood on us!" Rachel and Calypso turned around so Percy could see. The ties of their corsets were stained with small streaks of fresh blood.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Percy glanced over at the brass platter where Annabeth had pilled up the mess of Percy's breakfast. The largest shard of glass had red liquid dripping down it.

"You liar. Show me." Percy stepped forward and reached for Annabeth's hand. Frightened, Annabeth backed up against the windows and pressed herself hard against them. Percy was still advancing on her with his hand held out as if to grab her.

No weapon. No escape route. Annabeth shut her eyes tightly when Percy stood directly in front of her and clutched her wrists, eyeing the hand that was cut.

"Don't!" Annabeth snatched her hands away and attempted to slap Percy with her uncut hand but he grasped it with ease. She could feel tears forming. Percy glowered and brought his face an inch away from hers and whispered so Rachel and Calypso couldn't hear.

"Raise your hand or your voice against me again and I'll throw you out on the streets." He freed her wrists and backed away from her.

Annabeth's breathing still hadn't evened out. She tried to quiet herself as she hid her suffering hand behind her back again but inconsistent hiccups began escaping her lips.

"I tried to wipe most of it off my hand with my rag before I help– "

"I don't care." Percy's voice pierced the room. "Just get out of my room." Annabeth cautiously started to move towards the door, her eyes watching Percy. "Get out!" He yelled.

With a wince Annabeth grabbed the breakfast tray and rushed out of the room and down the stairs. One of her flats slipped off her foot and she stumbled and fell the last few steps, landing on the floor with a thud. She kept herself from crying out when she used her hands to break her fall. She tried to get up but found it challenging. All she wanted to do was lay on the cold marble floor and cry. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it with her bleeding hand, smearing blood on her face.

In her distress, Annabeth had already forgotten about her damaged hand. She heard the voices of Percy, Calypso, and Rachel descending the stairs. Annabeth knew that she had already caused enough trouble so she grabbed her shoe and cleaned up the broken dishes. Without taking the time to put her shoe back on, she dashed towards the kitchen, depositing what was on the breakfast platter into the trashcan and then rushed out into the hallway. She peaked out the corner of the hallway where she saw Percy and the women at the front door saying goodbye. Their arms were wrapped around Percy's waist and he was switching between kissing them on the lips.

Annabeth sneaked past the doorway and back to her room where she washed and dressed her wound in her personal bathroom hastily but knowledgeably.

Thoughts about her new job moved through her mind. What sort of hell was her new job? It had only been a week but Percy Jackson was unbearable. A part of Annabeth thought that he would mellow out as he got used to her presence in his home but she was wrong about him. He treated her similarly to how he treated her on her first official day.

He could have at least informed her that he had guests over! Then she might have avoided humiliation and injury. But, no! He had to make things difficult.

After she finished bandaging her hand, Annabeth opened her drawer to once again gaze at the check Poseidon Jackson had written for her. Annabeth took a deep breath. She couldn't let Triton be right. She couldn't quit now. That's probably what Percy wanted and even though Annabeth was his caretaker, she did not want to give him exactly what he wanted.

More importantly, the hope for a better future rested in this job. She had to persevere. Throughout the past few years, Annabeth's hope that someday things would be better was constantly tested but not shattered. Her dreams were still in her heart and she wasn't going to let anyone take them away from her.

She walked out of her room clenching and unclenching her fist to let feeling return to it. Percy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs leading to the servant's quarters. Annabeth took a deep breath and walked down to meet him.

When Annabeth reached Percy he frowned. She couldn't see it because she was doing her best to avoid his stare. But she could feel it. They stood in silence for a long while. Annabeth couldn't stand it.

"Mr. Jackson, I–"

"Silence!"

Annabeth held her tongue.

"I can't believe I expected better of you." Percy glared down at her with his head shaking in disdain. "How dare you walk in on me when I was entertaining guests!" Annabeth observed that he conveniently didn't comment on the fact that he told her to enter in the first place. "As punishment, there is an extra work load for you to take on today."

She only nodded.

"There's a large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows upstairs and down. Wash them! And the tapestries and the draperies."

"But I washed those yesterday–"

"Wash them again!" Percy barked. "Clean the horse stables and dust every book in the library. Now if you're done screwing up, my breakfast better be in my room soon."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

"Good." Percy stared her down for a few seconds more before walking up away. When he was about to turn the corner, he looked back at her. "And make sure Mrs. O'Leary gets her bath."

That was the one chore Annabeth didn't mind. Mrs. O'Leary was really her only companion in this house. She'd follow Annabeth around while she did her chores and even took to spending evenings with Annabeth. Although Annabeth knew Mrs. O'Leary couldn't understand her, it was nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day.

"Understood, Mr. Jackson."

Percy disappeared around the corner leaving Annabeth to carry on with her chores, starting with a second attempt at Percy's breakfast.

* * *

After Annabeth finally finished giving Mrs. O'Leary her bath, she washed up and prepared to make Percy's lunch. She usually didn't think much of what to make him. He never told her what he liked or didn't like yet he always ate whatever she gave him and made sure to never thank her.

Annabeth looked in the cupboard and found flour that she didn't know they had. She decided she would make pizza for Percy's lunch. After simmering the sauce she started rolling out the dough when she heard the faint sound of the doorbell. Mrs. O'Leary's barks could be heard. Usually Medusa answered the door but Annabeth heard no trace of her. The doorbell rang again. She looked around at the cook and the two kitchen staff. They only continued with their work.

There was another ring and Annabeth didn't want to risk Percy getting angry so she wiped her hands on her apron on her way to the door. Mrs. O'Leary was already there, barking and wagging her tail.

"Hush," Annabeth said to the dog and glanced out the window. A tall dark skinned man was at the door, waiting patiently. He was handsome and had strong, powerful arms and hands. Annabeth was sure his bicep was bigger than her head. She had seen him talking with Percy a few times before over the last week so she opened the door.

He was surprised to see her. "Where's Percy?" He asked in a deep, confident voice though he looked nervous as he stepped inside.

"Allow me to fetch him." Annabeth replied.

Mrs. O'Leary jumped on the man but he was strong enough to not be knocked down by the giant dog.

"Hey, girl? How's it going?" He smiled. Mrs. O'Leary cuddled her face into his.

Annabeth didn't want to interrupt the tender moment but she had to. "Um, I'm sorry, sir. But I never got your name."

"Beckendorf." He replied while he played with Mrs. O'Leary's floppy ears.

"One moment, please." Annabeth ascended the stairs to Percy's quarters and carefully knocked on his door. She knew he hated to be disturbed but she thought that if Beckendorf was here, it had to be important. In the past, whenever Beckendorf finished speaking with Percy and left, Percy was always frowning. It was an even deeper frown than when he looked at her so it had to be bad news.

Annabeth inched open the door to Percy's room and let herself in. Percy wasn't inside. Strange.

"Mr. Jackson?"

There was no answer. Annabeth looked at the three other doors in the room. The one closest to her was the bathroom and the one across the bed was Percy's closet. She didn't know what was behind the last door. That door was the only one that was closed. He must be in there.

"Mr. Jackson?" She called again before knocking on the door softly.

Percy yanked open the door.

"Beckendorf–" She began but Percy didn't let her finish. He shut the door behind him and pushed past her, making his shoulder collide with her arm.

She followed Percy at a distance out of his room to the bottom of the stairs. Beckendorf opened his mouth to speak before he and Percy turned their attention towards Annabeth. Beckendorf gave her a small smile and cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted to speak to Percy alone. Percy, on the other hand, frowned.

"Go away." He ordered and waved his arm to shoo her. So she retreated back into the kitchen.

Percy cursed so loudly that Annabeth could hear him from all the way in the kitchen. She tried to focus on her task at hand but she could hear Percy's stomps coming closer and closer. Annabeth was haphazardly assembling the pizza when Percy came into the room carrying a candle lamp. He headed to one of the drawers and pulled out matches.

"Follow me." He commanded.

Annabeth looked to the cook and he nodded, letting her know that he would finish the pizza, so she followed Percy down the hall. Percy opened the door at the far corner and let Annabeth in first. It was pitch black and she almost fell because she wasn't expecting stairs but she caught herself on the railing. Percy lit the candle before he entered as well and left the door open for more light. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and with the little candlelight Annabeth saw some mops and brooms along with a few cleaning supplies in the corner. A couple of empty wine bottles were littered here and there. This must have been the old wine cellar. The new one was adjacent to the kitchen for easy access.

She didn't know what they were doing there so she looked towards Percy. The light of the candle lamp he was holding contoured to his face wonderfully but Annabeth couldn't admire his beauty for long because she noticed the candle only had an inch or so of wax left. It wouldn't last much longer.

"Clean here and don't come out for any reason unless you're finished." He ordered before he placed the lamp on the floor and walked up the stairs. The flame flickered when he slammed the door.

Annabeth picked up the lamp to get a better look at her surroundings. There were two light bulbs on the ceiling but when Annabeth climbed the stairs to turn them on, the switch did nothing. The room was just as big as her room and was mostly empty so she obeyed Percy and started cleaning. The cobwebs on the ceiling scared her but she tried to hurry to avoid waking any spiders. She didn't want the shame of having Percy hear her cries of help if she were to see a spider.

The candle wax was disappearing faster than she thought. The flame was about to die and although Annabeth remembered Percy instructed her not to come out until she was finished, she had to get another candle. She walked up the wooden staircase and it creaked with every step. But when she got to the door, the knob wouldn't turn. She pushed her shoulder into the door but it wouldn't budge.

Percy had locked her in and who knows if he would come back. Annabeth tried knocking but nobody responded. She knocked harder another time and she heard footsteps approaching. It had to have been Percy. The light from her lamp died and Annabeth was engulfed in darkness. She couldn't even see the wood of the door in front of her.

Her eyes stung and she knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Jackson!" Annabeth cried. She banged on the door as hard as she could to let him know how desperate she was at the moment. All she heard in response was a child screaming.

"Aaaaahhh! Monster! It's coming to eat me!" Tyson yelled from the other side of the door. His voice was fading so he must have run away.

Annabeth continued banging on the door while tears streamed down her face and her sobs became louder and louder. She didn't want to be left alone in the dark in a place like this.

"Please, please!" She wept. "Let me out! Please let me out!" She sank to her knees. "Please!"

She heard the familiar patter of Mrs. O'Leary's footsteps on marble. The dog sniffed under the door and started barking. Then she whined and scratched at the door before barking again and this time she wouldn't stop.

"What's all the commotion?" Annabeth recognized Medusa's voice over the barks. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'm in here!" Annabeth banged on the door. "Please help me!" She begged.

"Don't go near there!" She heard Percy shout. "Quiet, Mrs. O'Leary!" The barking ceased. "Stay out of this room for the rest of the day. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, forgive me, sir." Medusa responded.

"Instruct your staff to stay clear from this room and none of them are to let that woman out."

It took a moment for Medusa to respond. "Yes, sir." And Annabeth heard their footsteps retreating. But Mrs. O'Leary started barking again.

"I said, quiet!" Percy said. The barks got quieter until it was only whining. Then the whining started to fade until Annabeth couldn't hear anything anymore. Mrs. O'Leary was too big to carry, so she imagined Percy had to have led his dog out of the room by her collar.

A particular memory manifested in her mind. She remembered when Stepmother ordered Matthew and Bobby to lock her in the basement for refusing to clean the chimney because the last time she did it, the twins knocked down the ladder and locked all the windows. Annabeth was stranded on the roof for a whole day and had only gotten down when one of Stepmother's lovers arrived that night and was kind enough to raise the ladder back up.

She began to imagine Bobby seizing her by the waist while she kicked and flailed about. Matthew led them outside to the back and opened the basement doors. Bobby put her down and pushed her forward but she wouldn't budge and in a fit of frustration, they shoved her so hard that she fell down the stairs. Annabeth still remembered looking up at them, the light of late afternoon shining behind them as they laughed and closed the cellar doors.

Annabeth tried to shake the memory. She thought by running away she would be free of them, but they still haunted her. Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes only for more to escape. She attempted to quiet her sobs until she only whimpered and sat down at the top of the stairs with her arms hugging her knees. Percy had to come back for her eventually.

* * *

Annabeth wasn't sure how much time had passed before Percy finally opened the door. It must have been passed sundown because the lights were all off and she could only see Percy because he carried another candle lamp with him. Percy narrowed his eyes as he peered down at her. Annabeth stood up and hung her head low. She didn't want him to see how puffy her eyes were.

Percy pushed past her and walked down the stairs to get a look at the old cellar but Annabeth stayed grounded at her spot at the top of the stairs. Annabeth had worked quickly in the fading light and only a collection of dust and debris was left in the corner where Annabeth had swept it. Percy wasn't satisfied.

"You lazy, good-for-nothing wretch." He said and climbed back up the stairs to stare down at her.

Annabeth felt a new wave of tears start to form at his words and his proximity but she bit her lip and clutched her hands tightly together to will herself not to cry. Not in front of him.

"What the hell's all that garbage still doing here?" He rounded on her.

"The c-candle ran-ran out of–" She stuttered and wanted to say more but her voice was still dry from her earlier sobbing and she couldn't speak.

Annabeth looked up towards Percy. Maybe she could garner some sympathy if they saw each other face to face. But as soon as her eyes met his, Annabeth knew it was a bad idea. Percy glared at her, focused and angry like a wolf that spotted his prey. His normally sea green eyes took on an emerald tint in the candlelight.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Annabeth couldn't hold his gaze any longer so she turned her head and diverted her eyes. Suddenly, Percy grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him. Annabeth gasped and put her hands on his forearm to try to break his hold on her. But his grip was too strong and Annabeth was too scared to put forth much effort. Percy exhaled while shaking his head.

"Just looking at you pisses me off." He scoffed and released her roughly that she stumbled backwards.

Annabeth had to put her hand on her chest to help herself calm down and Percy watched her.

"Get out of my sight now before I lock you back in here for the rest of the night."

Annabeth didn't have to be told twice. She rushed through the darkness towards the servant's quarters and threw her weight on her bed and once again let out all the tears she was holding in. She didn't understand any of it.

Why did her father have to die? He was such a sweet man. He ran his business flawlessly and even gave back to the community by donating to the building of a library and to orphanages and charities. Yes, at times he was too absorbed in his work to give Annabeth much attention. But he still regarded her as his heir, treated her with respect, taught her so much and loved her.

Why did her stepfamily enjoy abusing her? They always smiled and laughed when Annabeth lost her balance and fell after they hit her. Stepmother would look down her nose at Annabeth as she commanded her to do more chores. Matthew and Bobby had their own games when it came to Annabeth like "Who could make the most money from selling Annabeth's jewelry?" or their favorite: "Who could make her cry first?" Annabeth tried her hardest to love them all once. But she stopped trying when she realized they would never even consider loving her.

Why did Percy Jackson hate her so much? Why did he scowl whenever she came into the room? Why did she feel like he wanted to treat her the way Matthew and Bobby treated her? What did she do to him? Nothing made sense to her anymore.

But maybe something did make sense. Annabeth was not worthy of anything. She wasn't worthy of respect. She wasn't worthy of having a family. She wasn't worthy of ever being loved again. That's what the gods were trying to tell her by taking her father away, trapping her with her stepfamily, and finally leading her to Percy Jackson.

Like many nights before, Annabeth fell asleep crying.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed! Everyone is wondering what the heck is going on. Hope this chapter answers some questions (but will probably raise more).**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 6**

Percy sipped wine while he waited in his father's study. When Beckendorf was here earlier today, he relayed word that Poseidon would be late tonight. Percy had offered to meet up with his father but Beckendorf said Poseidon insisted that he stay home and keep an eye on Annabeth. Just perfect. Percy was her babysitter now.

Her face flashed in his mind and he tightened his jaw when he remembered how frightened she looked when he opened the door. She avoided his eyes but he knew she had been crying. And when he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, a wave of electricity shot into him. Then she had the nerve to put her hands on him and try to break free. There was still some fight in her, even with him spending the past week trying to break her. Percy wanted to grin because he admired that about her but told her to leave before he locked her in again. But when she ran from him… picking up the side of her skirt so she could go faster and her hair flowing behind her… His urge to smile faded and he was ashamed that a small part of him felt guilty about locking her in the old wine cellar.

But it had to be done. She deserved it.

Beckendorf had delivered awful news earlier that day. His close friend told him how their latest shipment of ammunition had been stolen. Again. This was the third time this month. It couldn't keep happening. The Atlanteans, Percy and his family and friends, were already at a disadvantage because they didn't have enough people. And now they were coming up short on weaponry.

Percy felt his side, just under his jacket and his left arm, where a gun was strapped to him. The handle was cold and sleek. And there was nothing Percy wanted to do more than point it at Annabeth's head, right between those big gray eyes, and pull the trigger. He hated her, he told himself, hated her so much that it took all his strength not to bash her head in with the lamp earlier. Maybe light her pretty face on fire so she wouldn't be pretty anymore. Never mind the awful dread that rushed up his spine when he saw her eyes start to water. He couldn't allow himself to feel sorry for this woman, this Olympian.

The creek of door snapped Percy out of his thoughts and Poseidon walked in carrying his black blazer. His hair wasn't as neat as it had been when he left earlier that day.

Poseidon took a seat at the desk opposite Percy. He looked briefly at his son before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples with two fingers of each hand.

Percy poured his father a cup of wine. "Don't worry, Father. I punished her accordingly."

Poseidon slammed his fist on the desk, making the wine glasses tremble. "I don't want to hear about how you tortured an innocent girl."

Percy's eyes narrowed and he felt his body shake in anger. All his previous musing on Annabeth's beauty and sadness and his own guilt melted away in an instant. "She isn't innocent! There's no way that little bitch has no idea who we are or who she is. We should have had her killed long ago as payback for what they did to us."

"My informants report that she is completely ignorant. She has no idea we're Atlanteans. And even if she did, she doesn't know the Atlanteans and Olympians are at war." Poseidon swore to his son.

But Percy wasn't in the mood to be rational or understanding. How can that woman suddenly run away from home and Poseidon just happened to stumble upon her one day. For the first time since he learned about her, Percy wondered what would make Annabeth run away. Though he didn't dwell on it long because he gave her a background her preferred to believe. She didn't really run away. She had to have been planted there for Poseidon to find. And Annabeth's scared puppy persona was just a front to get the Atlanteans to let their guard down. She had even tried to get into his office. Annabeth was a spy for the Olympians and Percy was going to smoke her out.

"She needs to die." Percy said suddenly. Poseidon choked on the wine he was tasting.

"Don't be a fool, Percy." Poseidon cautioned. "You know how frantically Zeus's men were searching for her. They even left a majority of their supply lines completely unattended, just waiting for us to sabotage them. We ransacked four of their trains full of all kinds of weapons they were planning to use against us. This girl must mean a lot to them if they dropped everything just to look for her."

Zeus Olympian… Percy wanted to spit in his face. That old coot has no idea what he got himself into by threatening Atlanteans. He did have the advantage back then, what with more manpower, more relatives to help him, and more money. But things are different now. Percy had Zeus's granddaughter in his grasp and Percy would never let go of her.

Percy remembered his father first telling him and his older brothers of her existence. His father's informants and spies, usually and most probably Connor and Travis Stoll, reported that Olympian guards appeared to be too busy to properly guard their trains and safe houses. It appeared as if they were looking for someone. They traveled in small groups to survey towns and never stayed in one place for too long.

That's when Triton sent his men to capture one of them. The man Triton cornered was young and scared. He must have been a new recruit, desperate to get his slice of glory by running with the Olympian lot. He was hung upside down by his ankles and whenever he refused to answer a question, Chrysaor came in and submerged the captive's head in a bucket of cold water and held him there for alternating periods of time, for a few seconds or a minute and sometimes more. The captive started talking very quickly. It was a shame Chrysaor shot his brains out as soon as the captive said something about finding a girl. They could have gotten more information on the girl. Poseidon had put the pieces together and figured out it must have been a relative of theirs to warrant such urgency. And as soon as Poseidon laid eyes on her, he knew she was Zeus's granddaughter.

"I still don't understand why you're giving her so much of our money, Father. We need as much money as possible if we're going to come out of this alive."

"Which is exactly why you're courting Rachel and Calypso. Rachel's father is easy to manipulate. Calypso's father, Atlas, hasn't always been the most cooperative. But they're two of our biggest investors. They've been are reluctant to do business with us since our one of our ships crashed into port last summer because of the Olympians' meddling. But if you could just manipulate those girls enough, soon they'll be begging their fathers to stay in league with us. And if not, well, they are next in line to take over their families' respective companies, so we'll just have to install them as head sooner than their fathers think."

Usually Percy enjoyed discussing hostile takeovers but he couldn't focus on Rachel and Calypso when Annabeth was on his mind.

"That still doesn't answer my question. That little wretch could run off any moment and there's no way she's coming back when she already has so much money."

Poseidon shook his head; a small smile on his face was mostly obscured by his mustache and beard. "Percy, you still have a lot to learn. Of course I'm not going to just give her so much without taking precautions. We have spies everywhere. If she does decide to leave, we'll forcibly bring her back and detain her. But if she manages to evade us somehow and cashes any check I gave her, I'll know the moment she hands that check over and exactly where she is."

Percy exhaled in annoyance, still not satisfied.

"Father, I hate her. I don't want to be around her." Percy decided to keep any daydreams he's had about Annabeth's hips or dress to himself. "I don't know why you gave her to me. Can't I just pass her off to Chrysaor? He seems to fancy her."

Chrysaor was the last person Percy wanted looking after Annabeth. But Chrysaor was sly. He could disguise an insult as a complement and be out the door before Percy realized he was made a fool of. Perhaps if Chrysaor took custody of Annabeth, he could torture her without her realizing it and Percy wouldn't feel so awful about administering the torture himself.

"No. Chrysaor won't be here for much longer. He'll be traveling to oversee our operations."

"Then have him take her with him. I can't stand to have that woman near me, especially in my own home."

"Percy, you need to be rational. Annabeth is innocent. The only crime she is guilty of is being born into Zeus's family. She knows nothing of their activities nor ours."

"How can you be sure?"

"You've seen her eyes. She's terrified."

Percy thought back to when he grabbed Annabeth's chin.

"And true Olympians do not get terrified." Poseidon continued. "She's obviously been raised separately from them because I found her not far from one of their alleged safe houses. She was right under their noses and they didn't even know."

Percy lowered his eyes from his father to his wine, swirling the drink around the glass a few times. Perhaps Poseidon was right. Maybe Annabeth was ignorant of everything. He never caught her going through his desk, not that she was even allowed in his office. Even when he saw her trying to get in, she didn't look upset that she couldn't enter. She was probably trying to do her job and clean. And he would have known if she tried to mail any letters out. She could have discovered a lot about their activities but she hasn't tried at all. But that still didn't stop him from hating her.

Percy changed the subject. "How did the investigation go?"

"Trail went cold." Poseidon explained. "Which isn't unusual for Olympians, those cunning bastards. But it still wasn't their usual mode of operations. Most times they would take the whole ship with them and leave the crew stranded out in the sea for us to find. Sooner or later we'd find the ship abandoned in some cove. This time, they only took the supplies and they killed everyone aboard. They've never done this before."

"Then could it be the Asphodels' doing?"

Hades was the head of the Asphodel family and was another rival of Poseidon's. Percy didn't hate Hades or his family as much as he hated the Olympians. He couldn't even remember why there was such bad blood between Asphodels and Atlanteans but he didn't care. That old geezer Hades would pay just like the Olympians would. Percy just had to figure out how. He had something of value to Zeus – Annabeth – but he had next to nothing on Hades.

"No, I don't think so." Poseidon responded. "They've been keeping to themselves and quietly operating their cemeteries and funeral services."

Percy shivered when he remembered how the Asphodels would rob the graves of the people they buried and sold their goods on the black market. Sometimes they would go as far as to sell the corpses.

"We still haven't been able to find any of their alleged gold mines but then again, we've only been able to send a few men to look. Though I'm not very worried about them. Asphodels more or less don't bother us anymore and keep to themselves down in Louisiana." Poseidon stopped to take another sip of wine. "Even when they was actively working against us, they never had the audacity to do anything like this. And don't have the manpower to pull this off even now. Hades is sneaky while only Zeus is this bold."

"We've had Zeus's precious little princess for a week already." Percy spat. Annabeth was, in a way, the Olympian princess since she was Zeus's granddaughter. She certainly looked the part with her golden curls, rosy cheeks and long lashes, Percy thought but stopped himself before the corner of his mouth could lift. "Do you think they know we have her and this is retaliation?"

Poseidon put down his drink. "No. If she means as much to them as we think and if they know we have her, they wouldn't risk us hurting her. And when I brought Annabeth here, I made sure we weren't followed. So either they don't know we have her or this wasn't them."

"Are they still looking for her?"

"Travis Stoll's reports say the Olympians have reinforced their defenses lately but that could be because of our recent sieges. They've learned from their mistakes and aren't as transparent as before. Instead of having most of their forces look for her, they could only have a small group search. But there are no signs that they are still searching or have stopped their search."

Poseidon scooted his chair back and searched in his desk drawer for a pen and started writing, showing that he was done talking for now. Percy watched him for a bit while he thought.

Things haven't always been this way. In fact, if Percy remembered correctly, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon's families used to be close allies and business partners, friends even. An Olympian-Ashpodel-Atlantean alliance, so to speak.

Percy recalled two girls he used to play with when he was about six years old. But he couldn't recall their names. Perhaps his mind blocked out their names because he hated them so.

One girl was at least two years older than him. Her hair was as black as night, like his own. But her eyes had been the color of the summer sky. She liked to push Percy into the ground whenever she didn't get her way.

The other girl was a little younger than Percy and much quieter. She had rich olive skin with thick dark hair and eyes to match. Whenever she was left alone with him, she would say how she would rather play with her baby brother and sister or with the blue-eyed girl than with Percy.

It wasn't so bad. Percy couldn't remember a time when he felt safer than when the alliance was still in tact. He was happy back in those times.

And then there was the day everything went to hell. It wasn't long ago, only five years have past since then. Percy was 17-years-old and he remembered holding onto his mother as gunshots went off everywhere around them. Everyone else next to him him was yelling and pulling out their own pistols to return fire. But to Percy, everything seemed to slow down and quiet. His mother didn't move and didn't speak. She didn't smile or laugh or even breathe. All she did was bleed.

The Olympians would pay. He didn't care what he had to do, but he would get revenge.

Though consumed with rage, Percy's mind wondered off to Annabeth again like it has been doing since she got here. Even when their families were civil with each other, Percy wondered why he hadn't met Annabeth during that time. His father did speculate that she was raised separately from the other Olympians, but why?

It was too late at night for Percy to think too hard. There were only two things he wanted to happen that night: either go to sleep or march down to that woman's room and demand answers. His father had made it clear that the latter would not be happening anytime soon so Percy decided it was time for bed.

* * *

Annabeth ran as fast as her feet would take her. But it wasn't fast enough. They were right behind her. She could hear the gallop of their horses and most of all she could hear their laughs. They were gaining on her and her legs were already tired. She took a chance to look back over her shoulder.

Matthew and Bobby were on horseback chasing after her. The next thing she knew they were on either side of her and both men reached out to grab her when she screamed.

Her skull hit the headboard and she woke up in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved as she looked around her. It was just a dream. That recurring nightmare…She hugged her pillow while she caught her breath.

From the light in her room, it was early morning. Where was her clock? She looked around and found it on the floor. Oh, no. She missed her alarm. She should have been up earlier to bring Percy his breakfast.

Annabeth threw off her blanket and got ready as fast as she coul and raced down the stairs to the kitchens to whip up a quick breakfast. The door to Percy's room was wide open so Annabeth didn't bother knocking after she climbed the stairs with his breakfast. Percy wasn't in bed but she saw steam coming from the door of the bathroom.

Annabeth was about to walk out of the room when Percy emerged from the bathroom. He only wore a white towel around his waist and was patting his hair dry with another. Annabeth pretended she hadn't seen him and headed to the door.

"Wait." Percy called to her.

She turned around to see him sit at the table still clad in only a towel and begin to eat. After he swallowed his first bite, he looked up at her. It was the same look he gave her the night before: his wolf stare. Annabeth closed her eyes and bowed her head, staying like that so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Some of my friends will be visiting this afternoon." Percy said. "Prepare the dining room for me and four of my guests."

"Yes, sir." Annabeth said to the ground.

"And come sundown, Rachel and Calypso will be visiting. Have them wait in the lounge while you inform me they've arrived."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get out."

When Annabeth got downstairs, it seemed everyone else was already aware of Percy's little get together. The kitchen staff was prepping vegetables. The redhead maid, Nancy was her name, was mopping the dining room floor and Medusa was picking out a table setting and centerpiece. Annabeth didn't know where the other three butlers were, but she assumed they were attending to their masters, either Poseidon, Triton or Chrysaor.

Annabeth met Mrs. O'Leary in the kitchens when she went to eat her own breakfast. She shared some left over sausage from Percy's breakfast with the dog.

"Wanna help me with my chores, my darling?" Annabeth cooed while she washed her hands. Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and followed Annabeth into the hallway.

"Hello there." Annabeth turned to see Chrysaor, Percy's second older brother. He was just as handsome as Percy, maybe even more so with his tanner skin and golden eyes and a neatly trimmed beard.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced yet." Chrysaor smiled and walked closer.

Mrs. O'Leary stepped in front of Annabeth and started growling at him. Chrysaor tried to push the dog out of the way so he could stand closer to Annabeth, but Mrs. O'Leary snappled her jaws at his hand.

Annabeth grabbed Mrs. O'Leary by the collar and kept her at bay while Chrysaor examined his hand for injuries. Mrs. O'Leary settled for low growling while Annabeth held her back.

Annabeth knew Percy wouldn't want her speaking to Chrysaor. Percy didn't like it when she spoke at all, really. But she knew Percy didn't like his brother.

"What's wrong? Can't speak?" Chrysaor called to her. He squeezed the hand Mrs. O'Leary bit in a tight fist.

He reminded her of some of the men who wouldn't leave her alone at the diner she used to work at. They'd have a seat and would rarely order anything. They just liked to look at her. Some of them even followed her around the building and tried to make conversation with her even after she insisted that she needed to focus on work. But they'd just respond by offering to take her out at night and buy her dinner. When she'd say no, they only came back the next day and asked again. Some of them became violent when she refused them again. They'd throw their drinks over her or push their dishes off the table and refuse to pay their bill. Grover would try to calm them down but they shoved him out of the way to get closer to Annabeth. Only Juniper seemed to scare them away with her fury. But neither Grover nor Juniper was here to defend her now. Only Mrs. O'Leary, and Annabeth didn't want Mrs. O'Leary to chomp off anyone's hand.

"I'm Annabeth." She said. Her hands were tight on Mrs. O'Leary's collar.

Chrysaor laughed. "I know. I'm Chrysaor."

Annabeth nodded and bowed then started to walk away while guiding the dog.

"Hey, wait! Don't go yet." He jogged to get in front of Annabeth and blocked her path. Mrs. O'Leary's growls grew in volume but Chrysaor ignored them. "We haven't even gotten to know each other yet."

"I'm sorry, sir. But Mr. Jackson," she knew Chrysaor's last name wasn't Jackson, "wanted me to prepare for the arrival of his guests."

"Mr. Jackson." Chrysaor mocked. "He's really got you well trained, huh? The other servants he had were nothing like you. Percy always fired them within a week's time. But he hasn't fired you yet." He looked at her up and down. "I wonder why." The smirk he gave her made Annabeth think he knew exactly why but was keeping that information to himself.

"I really must go." She walked around him.

"Aw, so soon? I was just about to tell you something important." That made Annabeth stop in her tracks. Maybe Percy told Chrysaor to relay information to her. "You see her over there?" He nodded his head towards the dining room. Annabeth saw Nancy there. She had finished mopping and was helping Medusa with the tablecloth. "She hates you."

Annabeth was surprised to hear that. "I never–"

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. You never did anything to her. But in a way, you kind of did. You're Percy's personal caretaker. You draw his baths, bring him his meals, wash his laundry, and you get to be with him all day long. Meanwhile she's stuck taking orders from my mother."

"I still don't understand. Why would she hate me for doing my job?"

"Because she wants to serve him. She wants to be with him as much as possible."

"Oh, dear." Annabeth shook her head to get the image out of her mind. Rachel and Calypso weren't the only girls Percy had been with, which didn't surprise her. After all, Percy was very good looking. No doubt he could get anyone into his bed. But his own employee? The man obviously had no morals and not a shred of honor.

"Has he ever…?" Chrysaor began.

"No!" Annabeth cleared her throat. "No. He hasn't."

"Good. You just let me know if he ever crosses the line and I'll straighten him out right away. How's that sound, Annabeth?"

Mrs. O'Leary tried to lunge at him when he tried to put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder but she didn't fight Annabeth when she held the dog back and Chrysaor withdrew his hand.

Gods, what is wrong with this dog? Did Percy train her to attack his brother? That doesn't seem to far-fetched.

Percy and Chrysaor may be brothers, but it seemed Chrysaor was in good character. Annabeth smiled at him and nodded.

"What are you telling her?"

Annabeth turned to see Triton glaring at Chrysaor. Apparently he had been listening in to their conversation.

"I'm just warning her. You know how our little brother is, Triton."

"You know as well as I do that Percy has never shared a bed with that woman." Triton frowned and he looked towards Annabeth. "Don't be so quick to trust him. He's the one that's slept with her. Not Percy."

Chrysaor crossed his arms and tilted his head in confusion. "Who would have thought that you'd be the one to defend our little brother? The little brother that you hate so much?"

"That doesn't mean I'll stand idly by and watch while you try to trick this girl into opening her legs for you."

Annabeth gasped and distanced herself from Chrysaor. Maybe she should have trusted Mrs. O'Leary's judgment.

"You're never any fun." Chrysaor spat at Triton and retreated up the stairs.

Triton was about to walk away when Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Thank you, sir. Mr. Triton." She said and finally let go of Mrs. O'Leary's collar. The beast licked Annabeth's hand as if apologizing for her earlier behavior.

Triton looked back at her. His long hair was loose on his shoulders. "Triton is fine."

"Thank you, Triton."

"Just don't allow yourself to be deceived by him so easily. Chrysaor was obviously trying to turn you against Percy, making you think you can't trust anyone but him."

"Now I understand." Annabeth said. But she thought that Chrysaor didn't need to turn her against Percy. Not when Percy already turned her against him himself. "Thanks to you."

Triton grunted in response and went on his way out the main door.

Annabeth leaned down next to Mrs. O'Leary and scratched behind her ears. "And I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." She made a mental note to stay as far away from Chrysaor as possible. He was perhaps just as horrible as Percy.

* * *

Percy came down the stairs adjusting his tie. He was wearing a white and black-stripped dress shirt with black trousers and black shoes. It was only going to be a few of his friends. He didn't need to look good at all. But Rachel and Calypso would be here tonight and they liked it when Percy dressed nice.

He walked into the dining room to make sure everything was in order. Medusa and Annabeth were finished setting the table and were putting out the glasses when Percy looked at Annabeth. She was wearing her regular uniform, which Percy had always been inclined towards, especially on her. He liked the way the skirt hugged her waist and how even with a wide skirt, he could still imagine the silhouette of her hips. The neckline showcased her collarbone well and if only it were a little lower...

But Percy realized what he was thinking and chased the thoughts away.

"You aren't going to be wearing that, are you?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust at Annabeth.

In all honesty, Percy told himself, there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. All the other servant girls in the past wore those same clothes but this was different. If Percy liked how she filled out her uniform, no doubt Leo would spend the whole lunch drooling over her.

Annabeth looked down at her clothing. She smoothed out her top over her stomach and waist and Percy swallowed as he watched her hands graze over her body. She didn't seem to find anything wrong with what she was wearing so she looked back up towards Percy to get a clue of what she should do next. When she looked up at him Percy almost laughed. Some of her hair had fallen loose of their tie and framed her face but what almost made Percy laugh was a big dash of flour across Annabeth's nose that ran down her left cheek. Part of him wanted to lift his hand to her face and dust off the flour for her but he restrained himself and covered up his smile with a cough into his fist.

"Medusa, please find her more appropriate clothing." He said and Medusa led Annabeth out of the dining room.

That was close. With her big eyes looking up at him and her pink cheeks like she was blushing and that dash of flour on her face, Percy thought she looked even cuter than Mrs. O'Leary as a puppy. And even worse, he almost smiled at her. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

He ran his hand through his hair and chastised himself. He was not supposed to think she was cute, even if she was undeniably adorable. The thought wasn't supposed to cross his mind. Percy wasn't supposed to find her attractive, even if she was the most gorgeous person to walk through these halls. No, she was from Zeus's family. That lot was disgusting and evil and Annabeth was supposed to fit in with his idea of them. She was not supposed to prance around here looking cute in her uniform.

The doorbell rang followed by knocks that were so loud and obnoxious Percy just knew his guests had arrived and which one of them was knocking.

Medusa was rushing to the door when Percy arrived but he dismissed her. He was perfectly capable of opening a door himself.

Leo Valdez barged in as soon as Percy unlocked the door. He was short, energetic, and above all, annoying. But he was damn good with engines and mechanics and Percy and Poseidon recognized his worth.

"Hey, man!" Leo hugged Percy and patted his back. Percy didn't return the gesture and only tried to push him off. But Leo gave him one last squeeze before letting go and heading to the dining room.

The next person to walk in was Leo's half brother, Charles Beckendorf, but everyone called him Beckendorf even though Charles was easier to say. Beckendorf's father, Hephaestus, wasn't actually related to them. But Poseidon considered him a brother even more than he did a business partner. Hephastus and his children, like all of Percy's friends, were in a way honorary Atlanteans.

Beckendorf offered Percy his hand and Percy took it before bringing his friend into a hug and clapping him on his back.

"Hey!" Leo said from the hallway entrance. But Percy laughed. Being mean to Leo was how Percy showed his love for him. And he had a feeling Leo knew that.

"You doing okay?" Beckendorf asked. He experienced first hand how Percy reacted to the bad news yesterday. Or maybe second hand. Beckendorf was only present for Percy's swearing. Annabeth was one Percy locked in a dark room. So she was the one who experienced Percy's reaction first hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Beckendorf pursed his lips to the side. He knew Percy was lying but didn't press the issue. Beckendorf was hounding him with questions about Mrs. O'Leary's barking and Annabeth's distant cries for help yesterday. He was probably still curious about what happened.

Frank Zhang stepped in next, with Hazel holding onto his arm right beside him. Frank was almost as large as Beckendorf and probably just as strong but while Beckendorf's face was chiseled and manly, Frank's cheeks were round and child-like.

"It's been a while." Frank said and shook Percy's hand. Frank didn't have the Atlantean last name, but he was a distant relative. Though he was quickly making a name for himself by becoming the head of Atlantean security. He and Percy got along so famously, Percy considered him more of a brother than his actual brothers.

"Hello, Percy!" Hazel got on her toes in an attempt to kiss Percy's cheek but she was too small so Percy leaned down for her.

Hazel was petite although she was almost just as tall as Leo now. She had lovely dark skin, golden eyes with long lashes, and thick curly hair. It was no mystery of why Frank and Leo used to be such intense rivals for her affections. She assisted Percy and Poseidon in breeding and training their race horses. She was currently looking after their champion horse, Arion.

They all took their seats at the table. Frank, ever the gentleman, held out the chair for Hazel. Percy was about to speak when Annabeth walked in carrying a tray with their soups. She was dressed similar to Medusa. Her black gown had long sleeves and a turtle neck collar. She wore a white, frilly apron over it that Percy was sure would have looked much more appealing on a shorter dress or perhaps no dress at all – dammit – he said to himself. Annabeth's outfit was unflattering on her and if it was possible, ugly.

Annabeth herself seemed to have similar thoughts as she looked just as uncomfortable as the first day she arrived here. But that wasn't saying much. Annabeth always looked uncomfortable, especially when Percy was near her. Her hair was pulled back in a high bun that didn't let any strands fall loose and there wasn't a hint of flour left on her face.

Annabeth's hands were unsteady when she placed the soups down in front of each person and were so shaky by the time she got to Percy that she spilt a little over the sides. She didn't bother greeting her master's guests before she retreated out of the dining room. Everyone watched her leave in silence.

Leo turned to Percy and pointed in the direction Annabeth exited. "Was that her?"

Percy was silent but he nodded. He didn't want her coming back in when he complained about how he hated having her around and how much he hated her family. As far as he knew, she knew nothing about whom she was related to and Percy thought it best to keep it that way.

"She's cute!"

"Shut it." Percy said to Leo and dipped his spoon into the bowl. He was already struggling to suppress his own attraction to her, not that he was attracted to her, mind you, and he didn't need Leo voicing the exact words Percy himself thought mere moments earlier.

They all ate with minimal conversation. This was supposed to be a fun gathering to unwind but having Annabeth serve them complicated things and just reminded everyone why they were stressed. At least Percy, Beckendorf, Frank, and Hazel thought so. But Leo didn't seem to feel the tension whenever Annabeth walked into the room to serve the next course or pour more wine.

"I'm Leo." He said to her when she brought their salads.

Annabeth didn't say anything.

"What's your name?"

Annabeth looked towards Percy and he frowned at her. Again, Annabeth didn't say anything and she left without saying a word.

"What the hell is your problem?" Percy rounded on Leo. "Maids are supposed to be seen not heard. Actually, I don't think they're supposed to be seen either if she's going to be wearing that hideous dress again." Medusa looked perfectly normal in that dress. But Annabeth didn't belong in that dress at all.

"I'm just trying to be polite." Leo said and stabbed a tomato with his fork.

Hazel and Frank exchanged smiles.

"I thought you were after Calypso?" Hazel joked.

"Yeah, I've moved on. She's too enamored with this guy," he gestured his thumb towards Percy, "to even consider giving me a chance. But this one doesn't seem to like you that much, Perce."

"That's an understatement." Beckendorf frowned at Percy.

"I think I'll just pour a little Valdez charm on her." Leo smiled towards the kitchen and straightened out his collar.

"Can you please not say things like that. It sounds gross and I'm trying to eat." Frank scrunched his nose.

Leo ignored him and got up from his chair. "Would you please excuse me? Need a john." He said but headed in the opposite direction from where the nearest restroom was located.

Percy clenched his teeth. Leo knew damn well the restroom wasn't that way. He was going towards the kitchen.

"Calm down, Percy, you know how Leo gets." Hazel said when she saw Percy's tight jaw. But Percy didn't listen to her and just waited for Leo to come back while everyone else ate.

Everyone finished their salads except for Leo because he wasn't there and Percy who was too busy brooding. Medusa cleared the table and when Annabeth came back into the room carrying three plates of the main course, Leo trailed behind her carrying another tray. He said something that made Annabeth laugh.

Percy's eyes widened when he heard it. Was he dreaming? Annabeth never laughed. She never laughed or smiled or did anything remotely joyous. Except maybe walk up the stairs while her skirt hugged her bottom and swung at her knees… But that was a blissful experience for Percy, not her.

Percy cursed under his breath when he caught himself yet again thinking like that.

Leo helped Annabeth serve and even went back into the kitchen with her to put away the tray. Leo returned by himself a few minutes later. He was smiling and he glanced back over his shoulder to see if Annabeth had followed him but she hadn't. So he took his seat and began eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Annabeth returned a few minutes later to refilled their waters.

Leo beamed at her appearance. "Next time I come over, I'll tell you about the time I fixed the engine of Charlie Chaplin's car."

Percy watched Annabeth give Leo a radiant smile. And it made Percy frown.

"So where are you from, Annabeth?" Leo asked when she was refilling his cup.

This time, Annabeth didn't look to Percy for permission to speak.

"I'm from Virginia." She said and moved on to fill Beckendorf's cup.

"What's it like there? Would you ever want to go back?"

"More wine!" Percy commanded, already tired of hearing them converse. Annabeth rushed back to the table in the corner of the room and came back with a new bottle of wine. She started with Hazel's glass, then moved on to Frank's. Percy scowled at her the whole time and even with her eyes diverted she must have felt his stare on her because by the time she finished filling Frank's cup and got to Percy's, her arms were shaking and she could hardly keep the bottle steady.

"Are you all right?" Beckendorf asked her. Annabeth turned her head in his direction and her arms jerked, pouring wine over Percy's sleeve.

"You idiot!" Percy snarled and snatched the bottle away from her.

"I'm sorry!" Annabeth whimpered and backed away from him.

Percy flicked his wrist to get some droplets from soaking into his shirt. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He shouted at her. Annabeth grabbed a napkin and carefully dabbed Percy's sleeve. But it didn't really do anything. The shirt was already ruined.

"Percy, calm down. It's just a shirt." Beckendorf said.

But Percy ignored him. He snatched his arm away from Annabeth and began unbuttoning his shirt. Annabeth bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her lips started to quiver despite her biting and she started sniffling. Percy's frown deepened. He didn't want to see her cry. He removed his shirt and threw it at Annabeth so it covered her face. Then Percy stomped up to his room.

* * *

When he returned wearing a fresh shirt, Annabeth was gone and their plates were cleared. All that was left on the table was the floral centerpiece, their water and wine glasses and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies. Percy snatched one and devoured it then took another one. He was about to bite into his third cookie when he noticed his friends glaring at him.

"What?"

"The poor thing is terrified of you." Frank said. "She started crying when you left. Medusa took her back to her room so she could regain her composure."

Percy lowered the cookie from his mouth. She was crying? Yes, that's just what Percy wanted. But it didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would. But he couldn't let them know that.

"So? I'm her boss. She's supposed to be afraid of me."

"Have you struck her?" Hazel asked bluntly. Her eyes bore into him, expressing her disapproval.

"No!" Percy proclaimed. Hazel had always had faith in Percy before. And frankly, he was shocked at how quick she was to accuse him of such a thing. He would never hit Annabeth, which he found rather strange considering how much he loathed her.

"But you've done other things to make her fear you." Beckendorf spoke up. The look in his eyes made Percy think he was implying about yesterday's incident.

Percy didn't answer and continued munching on the cookies. They were warm and moist and took him back to when he was a kid and his mother baked cookies for him after he came back after a whole day of playing outside. But he couldn't enjoy the happy memories that the cookies unearthed while his friends were glaring daggers at him.

He didn't want to tell them about how he almost murdered Annabeth as soon as he learned who she was. He was afraid of what they might think of him if they knew he locked her in an old wine cellar and left her there for eight hours.

Percy looked at his friend's faces one by one. And he stopped when he got to Beckendorf. He couldn't believe even Beckendorf didn't understand Percy's hatred of Annabeth.

"You all are acting like my treatment towards her is undeserved."

"That's because it is." Leo said.

Percy lost his temper then. First his father and now his friends, he couldn't take it.

"Have you all lost your damn minds?" He shouted. Annabeth was all the way in the servants' quarters but even if she could hear his outburst, he didn't care in the moment. "She's a fucking Olympian! Do you remember what they've done to us?" Percy turned towards Leo. "They almost killed you last year by throwing you off a moving train! You're lucky to have only gotten away with a broken leg."

Leo forced his face to remain neutral but Percy could tell that he was reliving that moment in his head because his brow was stressed and his mouth quivered. Hazel cringed, most likely remembering Leo's screams when they found him.

"They set your fucking house on fire, Frank! What if you or Hazel had been in there?" Percy asked. Frank and Hazel grabbed each other's hands under the table and Hazel shut her eyes tightly.

"Silena." Percy said to Beckendorf quietly. But Beckendorf refused to look at Percy. "Silena is dead because of the Olympians."

Everyone was silently waiting for Beckendorf to answer.

"Silena _was_ an Olympian. And she knew I worked with Atlanteans. But she loved me anyway." Beckendorf finally said. He still didn't meet Percy's eyes because he was staring at his pocket watch where he kept a picture of Silena. They were supposed to get married and move to California to get away from all of this.

"I think…" Beckendorf began to say but he stopped short to gaze at Silena's smiling face a while longer. Then he closed his watch and looked up at Percy. "I think Silena would have liked her."

Percy narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Liked who?"

"Annabeth. I think Silena would have wanted to be her friend. And I don't think she would want you to hurt Annabeth." With that, Beckendorf took a cookie off the platter and let himself out.

Percy sat in silence with those who remained. But Leo followed his brother's lead, snatched a cookie and left. Frank and Hazel did the same a while later after finishing their wine. And Percy finished the rest of the cookies himself. Whomever made these cookies deserved a raise.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.** **You can find me on tumblr at annazonabeth where previews of new chapters will be posted.**

 **Percy sure is feeling conflicted. But its okay. You can be immensely attracted to someone you despise, right? Good luck with that, Percy.**

 **So do you have a guess as to who the two girls that Percy used to have play dates with?**

 **By the way, no one is an Olympian, Asphodel, or Atlantean unless I specify. Once we get more into the story and introduce more characters, I'll probably post a list of members of each family and their allies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, followed since last chapter! You all are the best and help keep me going!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 7**

Annabeth ran. She ran faster and faster until she felt like she would collapse. But she willed herself to keep running. They were closing in on her. She could feel them at her back and their shadows creeping up on her. She blinked to release her tears so they wouldn't cloud her vision.

"We're gonna kill you!" One of them yelled. Annabeth couldn't tell if it was Matthew or Bobby's voice and she didn't care. She had to get away.

Their horses' hooves hit the ground hard and it wouldn't be long before they caught up. Despite knowing this, Annabeth didn't stop running. She was already out of breath but she kept going.

"I'm going to kill you!" The voice was different now. It didn't sound like Matthew or Bobby.

Against her better judgment, Annabeth peaked over her shoulder. Matthew and Bobby's silhouettes against the setting sun morphed into one until they became Percy Jackson. He kicked his heels into his pitch-black horse and reached out his hand towards her. She shrieked when he grabbed a fist-full of her hair.

Annabeth woke up when her body hit the floor. She had fallen out of bed. Several of her candles were still lit and she was glad she didn't blow them out before she went to bed. She didn't want to be left in the dark. With wobbly arms and legs, Annabeth climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Her arms were shaking and her legs were sore. She was out of breath. She had a hard time falling asleep again because she didn't want to have that dream again.

* * *

Percy hasn't spoken to her since he had his friends over. Medusa came to her one day and told her that she would be the one to bring Percy his meals instead of Annabeth. When Annabeth went up to Percy's room to pick up his laundry, Nancy was already descending the stairs with it. Annabeth was supposed to be Percy's caretaker. She was supposed to make his bed and cook his meals and draw his bath but it's been so long since she did any of that. Had Percy fired her?

She never really got the opportunity to ask. She hardly ever saw Percy in the past few days. He was always up in his room doing something or other and whenever he ventured out, he never spared Annabeth even a passing glance. Whenever he went out of the house, Medusa was the one to get his coat.

But she didn't think she was fired. Medusa gave Annabeth daily tasks to complete before the end of the day so she was clearly still employed.

Annabeth's days were falling into a neat pattern. In the mornings, since she didn't have to cook Percy's breakfast anymore, she set out to help the gardener. She'd pick herbs and vegetables and fruit and pull weeds and water plants.

On her first day doing this, she noticed there were several ugly patches of dirt surrounding the gazebo. Annabeth offered to water it because she thought there were seeds but the gardener told her there was nothing. She found it rather odd and out of place. The gardens were grand and lush everywhere but around the gazeebo. The gardener didn't seem to see anything wrong with it. He never attempted to plant anything in the soil surrounding the gazebo and only watered the grass. Annabeth tried to follow his example by ignoring it, but she caught herself glancing back towards the gazebo.

After working in the gardens Annabeth would bring her harvest into the kitchen and have a quick breakfast. Sometimes she'd help prep food for the kitchen staff but it seems that most times they wanted her out of their way. So she'd go back outside and tend to the horses. She'd see them fed and watered and help the stable hand for a while. Some mornings when she'd walk into the stable with a bucket of feed, Percy was already inside brushing his favorite horse, the pitch-black one she saw him ride in her dream. He never saw her hide behind the door just waiting for him to go away.

By noon, Annabeth would report back to Medusa for another assignment. Usually Medusa had her help out Nancy around the house. The two girls worked together in a peaceful silence. And even though Triton had told her Nancy had no ill will against her like Chrysaor suggested, there was still a part of Annabeth that thought there was some truth to Chrysaor's words. Nancy wouldn't speak to Annabeth or acknowledge her presence. But if they ever crossed paths with Percy, Nancy would bow and smile at him and ask if he needed anything. Percy ignored Nancy most times but Annabeth all the time.

After doing her chores, Annabeth would have lunch in the kitchen. Mrs. O'Leary was her only companion then. Annabeth always wanted to laugh when she remembered her first meeting with Mrs. O'Leary since she felt silly being afraid of a dog so sweet. Though she did knock Annabeth down several times when Annabeth first attempted to bathe her but Mrs. O'Leary regarded Annabeth as part of her family. She'd even let Annabeth trim her nails with little fuss and obeyed her commands.

The cook always let Annabeth stay and help prepare dinner. Medusa and Nancy seemed to have a handle on the laundry and mopping and Annabeth would join them after the cook dismissed her.

Triton, Tyson, Chrysaor and sometimes Poseidon would eat their dinner together in the dining room. Percy was never with them so Medusa had Annabeth serve dinner. She'd stand vigil next to the small table with the wine bottle and water pitcher, waiting on them.

Chrysaor made a point of asking for more wine. He purposely placed his glass as far away from the edge of the table as possible so Annabeth had to lean over next to him to fill his glass. Mrs. O'Leary's growls were always in the background as Annabeth poured. Sometimes Mrs. O'Leary would refuse to let Annabeth anywhere near Chrysaor by biting onto her skirt when Chrysaor wanted a refill. It got to a point where Annabeth had to give Mrs. O'Leary her dinners in the gardens. Triton eventually got sick of Chrysaor's antics and started pouring the wine for his brother. Annabeth was grateful for his intervention.

Only once had Percy come down from his room during dinner.

"Wine." He said and grabbed an extra glass. Annabeth walked towards him with the bottle and poured carefully, sure not to get one drop on his shirt. Percy drank the whole glass in one gulp then called Medusa for his coat.

Tyson looked up from his food and saw Percy.

"Hey, big brother!" Tyson smiled.

Tyson hopped down from his chair and ran over to Percy, holding up his little arms. Annabeth watched from the doorway as Percy bent down and picked up the little boy. Tyson laughed when Percy began making faces at him, sticking his tongue out in all directions, crossing his eyes and blowing up his cheeks. A few almost made Annabeth burst out laughing but she controlled herself. Then Percy rocked his little brother in his arms while he waited for Medusa to fetch his coat.

Annabeth didn't realize she was staring at Percy until their eyes met. Percy was still smiling from playing with Tyson and even when he looked at Annabeth, his smile didn't drop. As much as she wanted to, Annabeth couldn't look away. The five seconds they looked at each other felt like an hour.

Her dream about Percy chasing her and grabbing a fistful of her hair materialized in her mind. But when she remembered the man in her dreams and looked at the man in front of her, despite their similar appearances, she thought they were two different people.

And that worried Annabeth. She didn't want to believe that there was good in this man. Since she arrived in his home, Percy hasn't shown her a shred of kindness. True, he had flirted with her when they first met in the kitchen. But Annabeth hardly considered that kindness. It was obvious that he had other intentions.

But seeing him interact with Tyson...

She didn't know Percy was capable of being so tender and kind. And his smile… his real smile was beautiful. She thought it was a shame when Medusa came into the room and Percy's smile disappeared when the two broke eye contact so Medusa could help Percy into his coat. Percy didn't return home until the next evening.

That was the most eventful evening that has happened since Percy's friends were over.

Usually after her own dinner, Annabeth would read books to Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary in the lounge until it was time for bed.

Annabeth's days went on without incident for almost three weeks. A part of her liked it because she didn't have to deal with Percy. But a bigger part of her felt guilty for neglecting her duties to him. She was hired to care for Percy and that's what Poseidon paid her for. But Percy didn't want her at all.

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary circled and played around Annabeth as she finished digging up a row of potatoes. Annabeth stood up from her knees and picked up her basket when she spotted Percy walk out onto the veranda. His brother Triton was seated on one of the chairs reading the newspaper. He and Percy exchanged a few words before Percy turned his head in her direction. She was too far away to make out his facial expression but she heard him whistle and Mrs. O'Leary shot towards him. Annabeth watched Mrs. O'Leary prance to her master's side and stand on two legs to put her paws on his shoulders and lick his face. From her distance in the garden, Annabeth could make out Percy's faint laughter. Percy led his dog off the veranda and along the pathway in the direction of the horse stables.

Annabeth wished Percy was just a fraction as nice to her as he was to his beloved pet. Maybe then she wouldn't be so afraid of him.

She walked past the veranda towards the back entrance to the kitchens to deliver the potatoes when Triton looked up from his paper.

"Good morning." She said to him. After Tyson, Annabeth found it easiest to be in Triton's presence out of all of Poseidon's sons.

"You seem livelier lately." Triton put down his paper and stood up to walk next to her with his hands folded behind his back.

Annabeth didn't say anything to his observation. He was right. She was enjoying her job more and more even though she wasn't technically doing her job.

"Is it because Percy dismissed you?"

"Percy dismissed me?"

"Well, isn't that why Medusa and Nancy have taken over for you?"

Annabeth cast her head down. "Percy hasn't said anything to me at all."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Tyson ran to join to them on their trip to the kitchen. Annabeth smiled down at him. He was such a happy child. He loved to laugh and play and he was always so polite. It made her wonder what Percy was like as a child. Did he try to bite his parents' hands off when they changed him? Was he a bully to his schoolmates?

"Has he always been like this?" Annabeth asked when Tyson raced to the tree in the courtyard and climbed on the swing.

Triton smiled. "Yes, he's a good lad."

"No, not Tyson." Annabeth said. "Percy."

"Like what?" His smile disappeared and he put some distance between them.

"Well," Annabeth struggled to find the right words. Even though she knew Triton and Percy weren't on the best terms, she couldn't just say she outright believed Percy was a monster. "He's grumpy." She tested the waters to make sure she wasn't crossing the line. Triton pressed his lips together and nodded. "Ill-tempered." Triton nodded again. "And well, not very pleasant at all. He's, well…"

"An asshole?"

Annabeth dropped her basket.

"No!" She proclaimed and bent down to pick up the basket and the potatoes that rolled away. "No, he is not… um, one of those."

"I'm his brother. I know him far more than you do. And trust me when I say this: He is an asshole. A nasty, spiteful, ungrateful, spoiled little asshole." Triton said and helped Annabeth set down the basket when the got to the kitchen. They walked back to the veranda and the gazebo came into view.

"But to answer your question: No. I suppose that even I can admit that he used to be quite sweet and silly."

For some reason she couldn't discern, Triton's answer made Annabeth feel sad. It was strange to hear Percy to be described as sweet and silly. But she tried to imagine it. Her mind conjured an image of Percy picking flowers for a girl he fancied or laughing at a joke he made. Then Annabeth remembered how just a few days ago, Percy played with Tyson and made funny faces. Was Percy still secretly the person Triton remembered?

"What made him change?" Annabeth asked. Percy was hiding his true self. And there must have been something that made him want to be the way he was now, which was the word Triton used earlier.

Triton took a deep breath and looked out towards the gazebo. Annabeth followed his gaze. The patches of dirt all around it took away from the gazebo's beauty. If she could just plant a few flowers, that section of the gardens would fit in and not look out of place.

Annabeth felt that Triton's prolonged silence meant he wasn't going to answer her question. Who knows what made Percy want to hide himself, if anything. She remembered that Matthew and Bobby used to be sweethearts. She wanted to smile when she remembered them bringing her flowers when she read under the shade of the oak tree. But she couldn't smile. Not after what they had done and wanted to do to her. Perhaps Percy went through a spontaneous personality change like the twins had.

But she couldn't think of Percy like she did the twins. When she watched him play with Tyson and saw Percy's genuine smile, Annabeth didn't want to associate any of that with the twins.

"It's such an eyesore." Triton said, diverting Annabeth's attention away from her thoughts. "It's been that way for five years."

"What happened?"

Triton started mumbling. Annabeth caught the words "Percy" and "fire."

Annabeth pondered on what could have happened for Percy to want to do something like that. But then she remembered how easily he was provoked. All Annabeth had to do was look in his direction for him to be consumed with needless anger. But again, she remembered Percy smiling at her during that dinner some nights ago.

Triton cringed. "Not his finest hour."

"How come no one has replanted anything?"

"No one ever tried."

Annabeth stared at the gazebo then back to Triton. "Well, perhaps I can try."

Triton looked at her. It was different than other times. This time, his eyes seemed hopeful and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "You'd want to do that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind, especially since I have so much extra time. Percy doesn't seem to need me."

Triton thought for a while. "Do you have any flowers?"

"No?"

Triton moved his sleeve from his wrist and looked at his watch. "I'll arrange to have some delivered this evening and you can start planting then."

Annabeth brightened at his words. She could hardly contain her excitement at her newest project. It has been a long time since Annabeth did something she wanted to do. Perhaps now would be an opportune time to ask about the mail.

"Um, Triton?"

Triton looked back at her.

"I have a letter I'd like to mail out. But Medusa told me that I need permission to go out into the city to go to the post office."

Triton was silent for a while. His eyes narrowed slightly and frowned but he schooled his expression back to neutral. "I'm not sure I'm the one that can give you permission. Only my father or your boss, Percy, can do that."

Annabeth's heart dropped at hearing his words. There was a chance Poseidon would let her go into town. But Annabeth feared that if Percy caught wind he would surely forbid her, even if she already had Poseidon's permission.

Triton cleared his throat to get her attention back on him. "But I'll be in town tomorrow. If you give me the letter, I can drop it off."

"That would be wonderful." Annabeth beamed.

The more time she spent with Triton, the more Annabeth didn't mind neglecting her duties to Percy. Triton's voice was usually gentle with her. And he greeted her in the hallways and thanked her for pouring his wine. She wondered why Percy and Triton turned out so different. But she had an idea. A while ago, she learned that none of Poseidon's sons shared the same mother. Perhaps Percy's mother failed to teach her son proper manners. How irresponsible of her.

"Triton?" Annabeth said in her sweetest voice. Triton's eyebrows lifted at her tone and he took two steps towards her.

From what she's observed, Percy and Triton were not friends but that didn't mean Triton wouldn't go telling Percy about her letter. Annabeth didn't want Percy to know. She was scared he would somehow force Triton to give it to him and read it.

So she spoke in the voice she knew men liked to hear. When she was fifteen, her father started introducing her to his clients' sons in hopes of getting Annabeth to persuade them to continue doing business with them. And she succeeded every time.

"If it's possible, could we keep this a secret from Percy? If he knew he might not allow you to take my letter."

Triton receded away from her as soon as she mentioned Percy and he looked away from her but he nodded. He didn't say another word when he walked away.

* * *

The sun was setting when Annabeth finished replanting all the flowers Triton ordered. She took off her gloves to wipe sweat from her brow and she sat down next to one of the flowerbeds to smell a few flowers.

Triton came out to admire her work.

"Its even lovelier than before." He said with a smile.

She wanted to smile too but something behind Triton caught her eye. It was Percy marching towards them. His fists were clenched and his steps were heavy. Annabeth stood up and dusted her skirt of soil though she didn't think it did much. She was covered in dirt.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded, gesturing towards the flowers. Annabeth took a step back from him and folded her hands behind her back.

"They're flowers." Triton answered.

Percy grabbed one of the tulips by the base and uprooted the whole thing. He threw the plant down in front of him, scattering the fresh soil on the walkway to the gazebo.

"Hey!" Triton yelled.

"I want them gone! You!" He pointed at Annabeth. "Get rid of these right now!"

Though she didn't want to, Annabeth nodded and got on her knees to pick up her spade and began removing the flowers from their short-lived home. Triton stepped in front of her to shield her from Percy.

"I gave her permission to plant the flowers here."

"You don't have the right to do that. This was my mother's garden. I want it all gone!" Percy fumed.

"You were probably too young to understand but this side over here was _my_ mother's garden. Her favorite flowers were over here." Triton stared down at the ground. "Sally was kind enough to tend to my mother's half as well after mother passed away."

Annabeth watched Percy's face carefully. The information seemed new to him. His eyes softened a little but then his teeth clenched together so tightly, Annabeth thought they would break.

"I don't care. Seeing them reminds me of my mother and I want all these flowers gone!"

"Won't seeing ugly, empty patches of soil remind you of your loss even more?" Triton retorted.

"Shut up!"

"If you know what's good for you you'll leave right now." Triton warned but Percy wasn't worried. He walked right past Triton and kneeled down next to Annabeth and began pulling the flowers out of the ground. Most of the flowers landed on Annabeth's lap, and a purple one landed on her head. She fell back when Percy tossed one into her face and dirt flew into her eyes.

"Stop! That's for my mother!" Triton said. "Stop it, please!" His voice got more desperate.

Percy wouldn't listen to him and was almost finished uprooting an entire row of daffodils. Triton came from behind him. He put his hand on one of Percy's shoulder and turned him around. Percy stood up so they could glare at each other and only stopped because Triton sunk his fist into Percy's cheek. Percy fell on his back, crushing more of the flowers beneath him.

Annabeth shrieked and shot to her feet. She watched Triton grab Percy's collar and punch him again. Percy freed himself and tackled Triton into the ground, trampling over more flowerbeds. Annabeth looked on in terror as the brothers fought one another. She looked away and covered her ears so she wouldn't have to hear the horrible sound of their punches but it wouldn't work. Each sound of impact reminded her of the times she's been hit and just by the sound she knew exactly how much each of them hurt.

The brothers' fighting successful destroyed most of the flowers Annabeth had planted. They only ceased fighting when Nancy came to fetch Percy. She brought news that Calypso was waiting in the lobby.

Percy delivered one final punch to Triton's face and stood up. He gave Annabeth his wolf stare when he walked by and spit blood in her direction before straightening out his dirt-covered shirt.

"Get this place cleaned up." He ordered and walked back to the mansion with Nancy following him.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, and kneeled down next to Triton.

He struggled to stand and used the back of his hand to wipe blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. Triton's eyes started to water when he looked behind Annabeth at the garden but he refused to let tears spill.

"Please stay here, sir." Annabeth urged him. "I will be back with bandages and ice."

"No. It's alright." He sniffed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I should have known he'd react like this."

They were both silent. Annabeth fiddled with her hands and kept her eyes on the ground. She had never seen Percy that angry before. The pain in his voice… in both their voices was unmistakable.

Sally… That must be the name of Percy's mother. It was a pretty name, Annabeth decided. She deduced that Percy and Triton's mothers were both deceased and this garden belonged to the two of them. And seeing the flowers reminded Percy and Triton of them. But Percy didn't want to remember. That must be why he set fire to them in the first place.

But Triton… Oh, poor Triton. Annabeth looked over to him. He wiped his dirty hands on his pants leg and stood up. Triton still wanted to pay tribute to his mother.

"She died of a pox." He spoke up. "She and my father never married but she did live here for a while before Percy and Chrysaor were born. The flowers she planted used to be over there." He pointed and Annabeth followed his finger. Now the flowers were bent and crushed. Most lost their petals in the scuffle.

"I just thought…" He whispered. "I just wanted to see her flowers again."

Annabeth wanted to put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him but she didn't.

"Percy always gets what he wants." He huffed and turned to her. "Please, do what your boss says and clean up here."

"What about you?"

"It's alright. I'm fine." And he walked away.

Darkness was settling in and the wind blew around Annabeth. She hugged herself to get rid of a spell of shivers. Maybe she could wait until morning to clean up. But she remembered Percy's face full of rage when he hit his own brother. As much as possible, she did not want to be on the receiving end of Percy's fury so she took a deep breath. Bending down, she wrapped her hand around the base of some petunias and pulled.

* * *

Percy leaned on the railing of the balcony. He was shirtless and took sips from his wine glass while he watched Annabeth. He could barely make out her silhouette near the gazebo in the darkness. But he knew she was there.

He heard his door open but he didn't bother to look back to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Percy said.

Chrysaor walked from the door to join his brother on the balcony. He passed by Percy's bed where Calypso lay naked and softly snoring. Chrysaor poured himself a glass of wine from the small table on the balcony.

"I'm impressed. That Olympian wench hasn't left yet." He said and leaned his back on the balcony's concrete railing.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued drinking his wine. If he had to choose between Triton and Chrysaor, Percy would choose Triton. Though he had gotten into a brawl with Triton, at least Triton left him alone most times. Chrysaor talked too much and loved to get Percy riled up.

"Why have you been ignoring her? Are you bored of her already?"

It was questions like those that made Percy want to throw his glass at Chrysaor's head.

"How can I be bored of her when she never amused me?" Percy snapped.

"My mother and Nancy have been attending to you for the past three weeks. Don't tell me you'd rather be in their company than that beautiful Olympian girl?"

"When are you leaving?" Percy changed the subject.

"In a few minutes. I want to finish my drink."

"No, I meant when are you leaving for Louisiana?" But Percy also wanted Chrysaor to leave his presence.

"Probably at the beginning of next month. Father wants me to keep an eye on Hades Asphodel. Don't know what for though. That old mummy hasn't been openly hostile with us for a while."

Percy pretended to be more interested in his wine than in what Chrysaor was saying until he noticed his brother turn towards him.

"You're very cute, little brother. Cute and petty." Chrysaor laughed.

"What?" Percy glared at him.

"You heard me." And he took another sip.

"Who the hell are you to tell me–"

"You locked all the doors to the yard and you told my mother not to let her in under any circumstances. And before this, you locked her in that old cellar."

Percy clenched his jaw. Once again, he was being faced with the horror of his behavior towards Annabeth.

Treating her badly was supposed to make him feel better. He's been needing to take his rage out on something for so long. And he didn't want to swim in the ocean like he used to love. Horseback riding has never quite been the same. He hasn't taken any of his sailboats out in months. And his sex life…

At first, Percy thought that his luck officially ran out when his father assigned Annabeth to him. She was an Olympian, from the family he hated most. But then he realized that she might be a blessing in disguise. He had the granddaughter of Zeus in his home, obeying everything he said, and she seemingly has no idea who she is. She was the perfect target to vent his rage. He could mistreat her as badly as he wanted. And yet, he yelled at her, threatened her, scared her whenever he could, it still didn't make him feel better. Now that his friends and even fucking Chrysaor were recounting his list of offenses towards her, Percy realized that mistreating her hasn't been helping him feel better. It actually made him feel worse.

But he was never going to admit that to Chrysaor of all people.

"She needs to know who's in charge."

Chrysaor scoffed and turned to face Percy. "If you're going to treat her like this, at least be truthful about your reasons. You've got this stupid little idea of revenge in your head."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Percy warned.

Chrysaor wasn't intimidated. "What good is it, brother?"

"I said shut–"

"So you scare her a couple times. Is that really doing anything? Is that really getting back at the Olympians? They have no idea what you're doing." He turned his golden eyes on Percy. "Or maybe you get some kind of sick satisfaction out of hurting cute girls."

Percy scowled. "You're one to talk about being sick. You tricked Nancy into sleeping with you. You told her you would talk Father into setting up a marriage between she and I if she spent the night with you."

"Hey, I didn't really lie to her. I did suggest it to father. You're the one who refused to marry her."

"Don't start with that shit again. I don't love her. And you know damn well I would have never agreed to it when you promised her that."

"You don't need to love someone to marry them. Besides, she's from a good family." Chrysaor tilted his head up and looked at the stars in thought. "Well, she was. Until they disowned her for being with me." He let out a low chuckle.

Percy clenched his jaw. "You're vile. You have the nerve to find it funny that her family kicked her out. If only Father had the sense to do so with you."

"Oh, don't give me that, brother. How is that any different from what you did with other servant girls?"

"I've never tricked or bribed any of them."

"But you had them fired when they got too clingy after you had your way with them."

Percy took a deep breath and looked down at his drink, swirling the wine around the glass like a whirlpool. He didn't have to explain himself to Chrysaor of all people. He didn't have to tell his brother that he didn't really fire them. It was more like he had them transferred to another branch of the family or friend, one far away from him.

"If you really wanted revenge," Chrysaor brought the conversation back to Annabeth. "You'd aim for Zeus, not her." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you really want to, I guess she can be a bonus."

Percy looked up from his drink.

"Come on, be realistic, Perce. We're probably going to end up trading her back to her family sooner or later."

Annabeth was insurance to them. She was to be used as leverage over Zeus. Though they've yet to reveal that they have her, Percy knew Annabeth would either be given back to her family in exchange for peace, or she would be killed if her family didn't behave.

"What are you getting at?" Percy shouldn't have asked. All he really wanted was for his brother to leave him alone.

"Picture this scenario. Annabeth goes back home to the Olympians and they see that she's pregnant! With your child!"

Percy's face twisted in disgust when he turned to face his brother. "I'm not going to rape her!"

Chrysaor eyes widened. Apparently he had standards, too. Who knew?

"I didn't say anything about raping her!" He clarified, and then he glanced back into the room to make sure they hadn't woken Calypso. "Make her come to you willingly. I'd pay good money to see the look on Zeus's face when he finds out that little princess of his is pregnant with Poseidon's grandchild. It's the ultimate revenge for you. Zeus has spent weeks and who knows how much of his resources trying to find her. And when he finally gets her back, she's used goods!"

"You want me to exploit this girl to get back at Zeus Olympian."

"Hey, that's basically what you're doing now. At least if you did it my way, you'd get to fuck her. I'd do it myself, but I'm going away soon and Father won't let me take her with me. Not to mention your damn dog won't let me near her." He walked back to the small table and poured himself more wine while Percy promised himself he'd give Mrs. O'Leary a steak tomorrow. "And really, she doesn't need to get pregnant. Just fucking her is enough."

"Get out now." Percy didn't want to hear anymore.

"And just think of how hurt Annabeth would be when she finds out you never loved her at all and intend to throw her away. It's actually kind of romantic in a tragic way, don't you think?"

"Leave. Now."

Chrysaor tipped his head and poured the rest of his wine down his throat. He gave Percy a satisfied smile before reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, Triton told me to give this to you." Chrysaor held out an envelope. Percy snatched it out of his hands. It was addressed to two people named Grover and Juniper. Though the envelope had been sealed, it was torn open across the top.

"Annabeth asked Triton to mail it for her. And she also told him to keep you out of it."

Percy's eyes widened. This was the evidence he's been looking for, proof that Annabeth was a spy and he was right to hate her.

"You should really give it a read. Some interesting stuff about you in there." Chrysaor laughed before departing.

Percy stared at the address on the envelope. Annabeth's handwriting was neat and elegant, with a few letters having distinct curves. How fitting…

As he sipped the last of his drink and made his way inside, he thought about what his brother had said. It was a crazy, stupid idea that would never work. He didn't want to sleep with Annabeth. He could hardly stand to look at her without his rage threatening to pour out. There was no way he could seduce her. Not only that, he didn't think she'd let him even try to seduce her. If he was successful in anything, it was making sure Annabeth feared him.

Percy froze when he realized it. He was actually considering if Chrysaor's senseless idea was plausible. But… No. That would mean… that he was actually attracted to Annabeth. Percy put down his glass. Maybe the wine was interfering in his ability to think straight.

He conveniently ignored the memory of his first meeting with her.

He walked past the bed towards his office. The letter could wait. He could find out whatever information Annabeth was trying to leak later. Right now he just wanted to sleep. He placed Annabeth's letter in the top drawer and went back to his bed.

Calypso was still sprawled on the bed, taking up much of the space. Percy thought about spending the rest of the night in his office but Calypso probably wouldn't be happy in the morning if she learned that he slept in his office instead of with her on the bed. And he unfortunately needed to keep her happy. Trying his best to be quiet, he blew out the remaining candles and crawled into bed. Percy nudged Calypso a little and she scooted over, but not enough. He had to move her further away from him before he got under the covers and closed his eyes. But Calypso moved closer to him. She pressed her breasts against his back as she hugged him in her sleep. Percy let out a frustrated sigh. He used to like it when she did that. Now it just annoyed him. As soon as she let go he would retreat into his office and maybe if he was in a good mood by then, he would let Annabeth back inside.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Not much Percabeth interaction this chapter but there will be a ton next chapter to make up for this time. We are catching up to the original story and original readers know what's going to happen quite soon!** **I think everyone will be happy to know that this is the end of Act 1 and we will be moving on to Act 2 where... you guessed it! The romance comes in! But wait, is there something blooming between Annabeth and Triton? What will happen with Chrysaor and his journey to Louisiana? What are the contents of Annabeth's letter? Will Percy ever realize the obvious, that he's attracted to Annabeth?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed last time!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 8**

"Where are you? Are you in here? Percy? Percy?"

Percy jerked awake when he heard the fumbling of the doorknob to his study. He stifled a yawn while wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm in here, Calypso." He called to her and let himself out.

Calypso tried to kiss him but he turned away and closed the door to his office. Only he and his father were allowed in there.

"Did you sleep in there last night?" She asked.

Percy looked down to her. Like most times she was with him, she wore no clothes and only covered herself by wrapping his comforter around herself like a towel.

"No," he lied. "I woke up a while ago and thought I'd do some paperwork. Guess I fell asleep again."

Calypso narrowed her eyes and cocked her head slightly to the side for a second but she still tried to kiss him again and Percy decided he'd let her. Only this time, she was interrupted with loud banging at Percy's door and Poseidon came in.

His breathing was heavy and he surveyed the room until he set his eyes on Percy.

"Outside now." He said and closed the door.

"Stay here." Percy said to Calypso and went to join his father in the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him. "What's wrong, Father?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

"What?" Percy's breath hitched.

"None of the staff have seen her all morning. Triton's checking the second floor and Chrysaor is working his way down looking for her on the fourth."

Percy ran back into his room toward the balcony.

"Percy, is everything alright?" Calypso said while she put on her dress.

Percy disregarded her and looked in the direction of the white gazebo. It was far away but he thought he would still be able to see if Annabeth was there now that there was daylight. It looked like Annabeth had finished uprooting all the flowers and the flowerbeds were back to just being patches of dirt. But there was no sign of her.

"Shit." Percy cursed and threw on his shirt and shoes before racing downstairs, passing his father on the stairs.

The night before after he locked up the entrances, he instructed the staff to retire to their rooms early to prevent them from letting Annabeth back inside. Poseidon said that the staff hadn't seen her. That must mean she wasn't outside since the gardener was probably already on duty outdoors.

Percy licked his lips and stuck the forefinger and thumb of his right hand into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he let out the loudest whistle he could muster. Mrs. O'Leary's responding bark resonated through the hallway and she ran out of the lobby doorway towards Percy. Together they sprinted to the servants' quarters.

He didn't even know which room was hers. The first two rooms he burst into were empty and unoccupied as there were no bed sheets or pillows. The third room he entered belonged to Triton's butler who was in the middle of putting his pants on. He looked at Percy with wide eyes but Percy left without explaining anything.

Percy went into three more rooms before he knew he found the right one. The bed was made but there was nothing else that indicated that the room belonged to Annabeth. It could have belonged to someone else. But Percy knew this room was Annabeth's. It had the faint smell of lemons in the air. He didn't know how she managed to smell that way, but he didn't complain. He liked it.

But there was no time for that. He ran his hand over his face to clear his head and rushed to the dresser.

Percy dug into the top drawer and pulled out the first thing his hand touched and to his embarrassment he pulled out a brassiere. It was white and plain and not at all frilly and attractive like the ones Rachel and Calypso wore but it still made his cheeks grow hot.

Mrs. O'Leary shocked him out of his state of awe with her thunderous bark. Percy held the undergarment to the dog's nose.

"Find Annabeth, girl. Find Annabeth."

Mrs. O'Leary pressed her nose into the apparel and sniffed. When she caught the scent she howled and rushed out of the room, her tail wagging fiercely. Percy chased after her, dodging past Medusa and Nancy along the way.

Mrs. O'Leary reached the nearest back door and started to whine and scratch at it until Percy let her out. The beast continued on her way. She and Percy passed the gardener tending to the spice garden.

They ran further and further until the white gazebo was in sight. Mrs. O'Leary stopped near one of the dirt patches and walked around in circles smelling the ground. Percy caught his breath as he watched Mrs. O'Leary make a beeline to the gazebo and go inside. Percy stepped into the gazebo after her and thought he needed to catch his breath again at the sight before him.

Annabeth was sleeping on her left side on one of the sofas in the gazebo. Her cheek was resting on her folded hands. Her hair wasn't tied back and was instead spilling off the side of the furniture. Her skirt had ridden up to her lower thighs. And she was barefoot, having taken off her shoes to be more comfortable.

Percy walked closer to get a better look.

She was dirty with streaks and splotches of mud littered all over her face and body. But she still reminded Percy of the princesses in the books his mother and father used to read to him when he was a child; the ones handsome princes got to kiss in order to wake. He eyed her lips, pink and full and cracked.

Percy could have stood there all day but Mrs. O'Leary decided to be Annabeth's prince and kissed her. Annabeth's eyes went from being peacefully closed to tightly shut. She sat up and wiped the slobber off her face with her forearm. Percy managed to contain his laughter but seeing as she was occupied, he at least let himself smile.

"Aw, Mrs. O'Leary!" Annabeth scolded.

But Mrs. O'Leary put her paws on the sofa and lifted herself to be level with Annabeth's face and kept on licking her. The dog's weight pressed Annabeth back down on her side while Mrs. O'Leary continued slobbering all over her face. Annabeth didn't seem to mind the drool anymore because she started laughing.

"Down, girl." Percy called to his beloved pet.

Annabeth's smile and laughter died when she noticed he was there. She pushed Mrs. O'Leary off of her and stood up, smoothing out her skirt and slipping on her shoes. She was silent and rubbed her arm nervously. This was the first time they've been alone in three weeks.

Percy thought about what he should say to her. Should he shout at her and blame her for spending the night outside even though he locked her out? Or maybe he should tell her he's relieved to see she hasn't run away? No. He didn't want to plant the idea of running away into her mind. But he wondered if the thought already crossed her mind, especially after spending a whole week taking orders from him.

But if she wanted to run, she would have done so already. Was there something making her stay? But he dismissed the thought because he really didn't care as long as she was here.

Before he could speak, Percy saw Annabeth's eyes descend towards his hand and he realized he was still holding her bra. He quickly hid it behind his back and cleared his throat to get her attention back to his face, hoping he was fast enough that she hadn't gotten a good look at what he held in his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" He settled on saying.

Annabeth's lips trembled and her eyes darted to the side before looking back at him. "I-I must have fallen asleep last night."

Gods, he hadn't heard her voice in so long.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and tilted her head forward to bow.

Since she said she fell asleep, Percy guessed that she didn't even know he locked her out.

"Clean yourself up. You're a mess." He ordered while he rubbed his fingers into the fabric of the bra behind his back. It was cold and soft.

Annabeth nodded and walked towards him to exit the gazebo. Percy turned around as soon as she passed him so there was no chance she would see what he was concealing behind his back.

He watched her go and when she was a safe distance away, he pulled his hand from behind his back and stared at the garment. A blush crept onto his cheeks until Mrs. O'Leary nudged his leg with her head and he finally realized what he just told Annabeth.

He stuffed the bra into his pants pocket. Wait, no! He was in his pajamas and his pajamas had no pockets. Shit. He had to think fast. While he ran to catch up with Annabeth he tucked the garment into the waistband of his pajamas and covered it further under his shirt.

"Wait!" He called to her.

Annabeth turned around but when she saw Percy running towards her, she flinched a step back.

Percy put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"I meant for you to help the gardener first. Don't bother getting cleaned up." He said between huffs. "You'll just get dirty again anyway."

Annabeth lifted her eyebrows, unsure what to make of her boss's odd behavior. But she obeyed him like she always did.

Percy made sure she was busy gathering carrots then he sped off towards her room with Mrs. O'Leary in tow. He really should inform his father that he found Annabeth but this was a more pressing matter.

He dropped Mrs. O'Leary off in the kitchen where he instructed the cook to treat her with a steak for breakfast.

Calypso was in the dining hall eating breakfast with Tyson. Another plate for Percy was set next to her but he didn't acknowledge her presence on his way to the servant's quarters. He did make time to ruffle Tyson's hair, though.

The servant's quarters were empty. Everyone was off doing his or her duty. Percy slipped into Annabeth's room and opened her dresser. There was only her spare uniform, two sets of casual clothes in the top drawer, and two checks his father made out to her.

Is this where he found the bra? He couldn't remember so he opened the rest of the drawers. They were all empty. She really didn't have anything. Thank the gods he stopped her when he did. She surely would have noticed her only other bra was missing.

Percy remembered that he felt other fabrics when he first retrieved the undergarment so it must belong in the first drawer. He fished the brassiere out of his pants and was about to put them back in the drawer when the door opened.

Holy shit. There was no way he would be able to explain this to Annabeth.

But it wasn't Annabeth at the door. It was his father.

Poseidon frowned at Percy and when he noticed Percy holding the bra and the open drawer, his frown deepened.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Percy looked back and forth between the garment and his father. "I can explain."

Poseidon crossed his arms and waited.

"Uh… Well, I found her. She hadn't run away. She was asleep in the gardens."

"Uh-huh. And that?" Poseidon pointed at the undergarment dangling from Percy's fingers.

"I used it to give Mrs. O'Leary her scent."

"Was that really the only available thing you could find?"

"I grabbed it without thinking, okay? It doesn't matter. I found her already." Percy folded it as best he could.

"When you're done sniffing her clothing–"

"I wasn't–"

"–join me in the parlor."

Percy stuffed the undergarment back in the drawer and followed his father.

It was a long walk to the parlor but when they reached it they locked the doors behind them and took seats opposite each other on the armchairs near the windows. Poseidon tapped his finger on his armrest.

"Why was she outside?"

Percy averted his eyes to the bookshelf behind his father. "I don't know."

"I had asked the gardener if he'd seen her before he even went outside. All the doors were locked. You left her out there, didn't you?" Poseidon set his eyes onto his son and stared him down.

"Me? No." Percy tried to play dumb. It wasn't hard. "She told me she fell asleep out there."

Poseidon pursed his lips to the side at Percy's answer. "And why would she be out there so late at night that she fell asleep?"

"I don't know. Why does that woman do anything?"

Poseidon glared. "You've been mistreating her."

Percy thought about defending himself. But his father wasn't stupid so there was no point in trying to fool him.

"Okay, yes, I locked her out." He admitted. "But she fell asleep anyway and probably didn't even know that she was stuck out there. See? No harm done."

Poseidon laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his lap. "This isn't the first time you've done something like this. You realize you're just giving her more reason to want to leave, right?"

"What does it matter?" Percy rolled his eyes. "We'll forcibly detain her if she tries to go anyway."

Poseidon was silent. He looked down at his hands and fiddled with his thumbs before looking back at his son. "She's a nice girl, Percy."

Percy leaned the side of his head on his palm. "Not this again, Father. Please."

"We're only discussing it because you won't listen."

Percy shot to his feet. "That woman–"

"Her name is Annabeth." Poseidon's voice boomed though he was still seated. "And if you don't start treating her right, you'll be sorry."

Percy was never intent on listening to reason to begin with, but this was testing his patience even more. Maybe his friends couldn't convince him to give Annabeth respect. And Percy would be damned if he followed through with Chrysaor's senseless plan. But he wasn't sure how resistant he would be to his father's interference. The mature and frankly, smart section of Percy's mind told him that to listen to his father. But the more stubborn part of him wanted to stay angry with Annabeth.

"Do you remember what her family did to us? To my mother? Do you remember how the Olympians murdered my mother, your wife?" Percy shouted.

Poseidon's hands stayed folded in his lap. But he turned his head up to look Percy in the eye and Percy knew just from his father's stare how angry he was. "I remember well enough what _her family_ did to us." His usual calm voice gradually became more and more furious. "I don't, however, remember anything that _she_ did to us besides cook your food, make your bed, wash your clothes, and fluff your damn pillows!"

Percy sat back down and glared at the carpet. He could feel his father's eyes still on him but he kept looking away.

After a long period of silence, Poseidon finally spoke making Percy look up towards him.

"I don't want her here, either." He admitted. "But I had to bring her. She could prove valuable in the future and we need all the help we can get. But if we're to use her as a bargaining chip, she needs to be safe and well taken care of. In 'good condition,' if you will." Poseidon looked out the window. His voice was dangerously low. "And I hate Olympians much more than you do, much more than you could ever imagine. They took away the love of my life. And we're going to make them pay for that." He looked back towards Percy and though his eyes softened, the steel in his voice didn't dull. "But not by hurting this girl."

"You just said you hate them so why not hurt their little princess they're spending weeks looking for." Again, Percy imagined Annabeth as a princess. His mind wandered back to her sleeping face and those lush lips of hers.

Poseidon closed his eyes and took a while to think. But when he opened his eyes, they were filled with resolve. "Its because I hate them I refuse to be like them. If the Olympians were in our situation and had a member of our family in their custody, even a child like Tyson, there is no doubt in my mind they would kill him and leave his remains for us to find."

A shiver went up Percy's spine. That's exactly what he suggested they do to Annabeth when he first learned who she was. Looking back at that moment, he realized how cruel he could be. And it scared him. But somehow, he still told himself that she deserved it. Though now, he wasn't so sure how much he believed even himself.

Poseidon gave a deep sigh. "We can't sink to their level. It's tempting, I know. But as much as possible, I want to leave innocent people out of our conflict. I don't want to hurt her. That's why I'd rather her be a maid than a prisoner."

"Even though she is most definitely our prisoner." Percy pointed out.

Poseidon nodded his head. "But she doesn't have to know that." Poseidon set his eyes on Percy. "Win her favor, son, and make her want to stay. Don't make me have to confine that sweet girl to her room and never let her out."

With that, Poseidon got up from his seat and exited the parlor.

Percy slouched in his chair and let out a deep sigh. Shit. How was he supposed to make that woman like living here with him after he made her life a living hell her first week here and then suddenly ignored her for the past three weeks? All because his father was too noble to hurt her.

Even though he's always knew he and his family were going to use her, he had never really put much thought into it until now. He imagined that if the Olympians crossed the line again, Poseidon would have no choice but to reveal the Atlanteans had Annabeth. Percy's throat went dry at the thought of shipping Annabeth off as a trade. He thought of Annabeth crying to her grandfather Zeus of the horrors that she experienced at the hands of the Atlanteans. Knowing Zeus, he wouldn't care that the Atlanteans returned Annabeth as an exchange for peace. As soon as he heard of her plight at their hands, he would want revenge. And the cycle would continue on again.

Percy decided his father was right. If they ever were to use her as a hostage, Annabeth needed to be kept safe.

Percy remembered how he felt when Frank told him that he made her cry that day. Though Percy thought that wasn't the first time she cried because of him, knowing for sure that she was crying tore him up inside. He imagined Annabeth's gray eyes becoming blurred with water and the tears streaming down those soft curves of her cheeks. Percy thought her crying looked tragic. But still so beautiful. Had she been a nameless servant, Percy would have brought her into his arms and attempt to hush her sobs.

But she wasn't a nameless servant. She was an Olympian. And Percy didn't want to let her angelic face get in the way of his hate. His hate for her family is what brought him this far. Its what helped make him who he was today. Because of his hatred, he helped build up his father's empire to be even stronger than it ever was in the past. His allies, such as Calypso's father and Rachel's father, were on his side because they didn't want to face his wrath.

Why should Annabeth be an exception to his fury? Just because his father said so? No. Percy wouldn't let it happen that way. He respected his father. But nothing was going to come between him and his revenge.

Still, he had to obey his father. Or make his father believe Percy was obeying him. Was there a way to torment Annabeth without physically hurting her?

Percy already admitted to himself that he derived no happiness from mistreating her. But he wasn't doing it for himself anymore. He was doing it out of principle. She was Zeus's granddaughter. And he was Poseidon's son. He was duty bound to exact some kind of vengeance.

Even with these thoughts fresh in his mind, he still felt that he needed further evidence to justify his treatment of her so he walked up to his study and pulled out her letter from his desk drawer.

For a minute, he hesitated to reach his fingers into the already torn envelope. What if his father was right? What if she really had no idea about the blood feud between their families? Why else would she hand over this letter to Triton so willingly? Then that would make him an asshole that invaded an innocent girl's privacy.

But after one more reminder of why he hated the Olympians, he dismissed his father's words. Percy was going to find out once and for all if this woman was an Olympian spy or not.

He took a seat at his desk and retrieved the letter from the envelope, unfolded it, and began reading. Her handwriting was just as beautiful as he remembered it from last night, just as beautiful as she.

 _Dear Grover and Juniper,_ it read.

Who in the hell where they? The address on the envelope was just on the outskirts of the closest town. Was that an Olympian safe house? If Annabeth was a spy, she wouldn't be a very smart one to put such sensitive information for the world to see.

 _I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit. My new job is much more difficult than I originally thought._

 _I'm the caretaker to a man named Percy Jackson. When I first met him, he was kind although I suspect it was because he was flirting with me. He offered to show me around the city. I think I must have offended him because he hasn't flirted with me since or has even been nice to me._

Percy scanned over the first section of the letter again. So, Annabeth was going to snitch on him and tell her family about how he was mistreating her? She probably hoped that they would come rescue her soon.

 _I don't think he was that upset though. He regularly has two very beautiful women over._

Was this the part where she would tell them about how he was seducing Rachel and Calypso in order for them to keep their respective fathers loyal to the Atlantean cause? But she didn't mention them in name anywhere in the letter.

 _Although I mostly wait on Percy, I've met other members of his family._

Was she going to tell them how many people Atlanteans had on their side? Would she mention Percy's friends, give their names and descriptions for the Olympians to put on their hit list?

 _Though the only two I'm actually friends with are Percy's baby brother Tyson and his wonderful dog named Mrs. O'Leary. That's actually a very funny name for a dog. Percy said he raised her since she was a puppy. I'm not sure how long ago that was, but it's funny to think about my big scary master as a child choosing the name Mrs. O'Leary. I wish you guys could meet her._

Percy was getting nervous. When is he going to get into the incriminating part of the letter?

 _Percy hasn't spoken to me in a few weeks. I made him angry three weeks ago and other servants have taken over as his primary caretaker. It makes me feel like a bad person. But I'm actually a little relieved that I don't have to interact with him anymore._

Percy's eyes narrowed as he read on and he bit his lip. Something about that last sentence rubbed him the wrong way. Not that his feelings were hurt, of course not.

 _I wonder why he doesn't seem to want me around. It makes me worried. Even though I'm enjoying my job now that I don't speak to him as much, I want to do what I was hired to do. I want to do what Poseidon is paying me to do. And that's to look after his son, Percy. I don't know what I should do..._

 _Well, anyway, I hope everything is going well with the restaurant. I hope to visit soon!_

 _Annabeth_

Percy shook his head and put down the letter. He didn't know what to do with this woman. Even after the way he's behaved around her, she still wants to take care of him. It astounded him. She was an Olympian. She was supposed to be a self-righteous bitch not this sweet and caring angel.

But wait. All this about her wanting to be there for him was a ruse because there had to be some hidden message somewhere in this letter. There just had to be!

Percy reread the letter three times over. But there was nothing he could decipher as a secret code. Was Annabeth just too smart that even he couldn't figure out how she was leaking information? Was that why she gave Triton the letter, because she was so sure the Atlanteans weren't smart enough to crack her stupid code?

Gods, that woman is so frustrating!

Perhaps he should just have the letter sent to its destination. If there was some kind of code hidden among her sweetness, something was bound to happen. Without making a final decision on what to do with the letter, Percy stuffed it back into its envelope and threw it into the drawer.

In the meantime, what would he do about Annabeth? Somehow, he needed to please his father by getting her to stay. But he still felt like he was entitled some kind of revenge. But how?

Suddenly an idea popped into Percy's head. But it wasn't his idea. It was Chrysaor's.

He smiled. Maybe his brother wasn't as much of an idiot after all.

If Annabeth fell in love with Percy, she wouldn't ever try to leave the estate. And Percy would still be able to toy with her without his father's tongue-lashings.

Would he get her pregnant like Chrysaor suggested? No, of course not. There was no way he'd ever invite that woman into his bed or accept an invitation into hers.

He would, however, make Annabeth fall desperately in love with him like he had done with Rachel and Calypso. He'd make Annabeth crave his attention and affection but would torture her by never touching her or kissing her the way she wanted. It was the only way he could think of that would make her want to stay even though she was miserable. Then Percy would break Annabeth's heart and kick her out or let Triton and Chrysaor fight over her as soon as his father said they didn't need her anymore.

Yes, this was a brilliant idea, he told himself.

* * *

Annabeth walked back to her room. She had gotten permission from Medusa to bathe before she started on her other chores, though Medusa didn't require much convincing. Passing through the great hall, she tried to walk as quietly as possible. Just a few feet forward and a left turn was the staircase closest to Percy's room. It was a ways up but she still didn't want to risk disturbing him. The memory of him slamming his fist into poor Triton's jaw was still fresh in her mind.

Annabeth thought of making a detour to her room to see if Triton was alright. But she didn't want him, or anyone really, to see her like this. She was ashamed that Percy had found her sleeping in the gazebo. And they way he looked at her… It sent shivers up her spine. He was probably thinking about yelling at her for staying out all night. Thankfully he just assigned her to help the gardener, which she didn't mind as she's been doing that for the past few weeks.

Curiosity got the better of her and she wondered why Percy didn't yell at her. She was certainly expecting for him to make a scene but for some reason, she actually thought that he looked relieved to see her. But Annabeth dismissed that assumption. More than likely, he didn't yell at her and dashed back into the mansion because he didn't want to keep Calypso waiting.

She was about to enter the lobby when she heard giggling and she stopped. Annabeth hid herself on the other side of the archway to the lobby but a small glance over her left shoulder and she could see Calypso and Percy's image reflected on a mirror in the lobby.

It seemed Annabeth was right that Percy was rushing back to his lover. Well, one of them.

Calypso had her arms around Percy's neck. Percy held her by her waist and bent down slightly to let her kiss him all over his face.

"I love you." Calypso said, laying her head on his chest.

Annabeth let a small smile grace her lips. With all the discord and misfortune that seemed to occur wherever she went, it was nice to have some reminder that love still existed, even if that love was directed towards Percy of all people.

It was strange. Seeing the love Percy and Calypso shared, somehow it gave Annabeth hope. If someone were able to love Percy as deeply as Calypso did, maybe someday someone would love Annabeth too.

It didn't have to be a lover. In fact, with her fear of being touched, it most likely wouldn't be a lover. Just having a good friend to trust was enough for Annabeth.

Though she admits that she still fantasizes about it, she had lost hope long ago that she could have a family to love and care about her because her family was dead. And her stepfamily was as good as dead to her after what they'd done.

As she watched the happy couple, she couldn't help wondering what it feels like to have someone all to yourself. Percy was lucky to have people who loved him. Even though Percy hadn't ever treated her with respect, the tiniest part of Annabeth felt happy for him. As she discovered yesterday, he's had some hardships, too. So it was nice seeing him with someone who loved him and whom he loved back. In fact, it was a little too nice that Annabeth started to feel a tad bit jealous of Percy.

That is until she looked closer into the mirror and saw Percy's soft smile fall.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He awkwardly patted Calypso on the arch of her back. "Your cab is here. Best get going."

"Can't I stay until tomorrow?" Calypso moaned.

Annabeth felt sorry for her, truly sorry. Percy didn't love Calypso at all but the brown-haired beauty couldn't see it. She was too in love with Percy.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Annabeth cringed when she heard him say that. Percy may not love Calypso, but since he has had her more than once, Annabeth thought he at least enjoyed her. And that was no way to speak to her, especially if Percy hoped to have Calypso in his bed again.

If Annabeth was ever able to get over her crippling fear of being touched by people, which she doubted, and if she were ever able to find a lover of her own, which she also doubted, she would never treat them the way Percy treated Calypso. Annabeth would cherish her lover. She would soften her voice just for them and cook their favorite meals, and she'd enjoy washing their laundry or just reading a book next to them.

Percy's voice broke her out of her reflections. Apparently he realized there was something wrong with what he said and elaborated, "With you around, how will I ever get any work done?" His voice was tender and sweet, a front Annabeth saw right through.

But Calypso laughed and kissed him again before Percy opened the front door and let her out. He released an exasperated sigh when she was out of sight and he closed the door.

Annabeth averted her eyes from the mirror when she heard his footsteps approaching her direction. Oh, no! He was going to be angry to find her eavesdropping on his conversation with his lover or bedmate or whatever their relationship.

Annabeth pressed her back against the wall next to the archway, hoping he wouldn't notice her when he walked through. But she heard the footsteps stop and turn the other way. The door opened and closed.

She walked into the lobby thinking it was safe to return to her room but she gasped. Percy was standing at the door and he was looking right at her. Her body went stiff and she jerked her head away from his direction. Maybe if she walked slowly and quietly, he would just let her go.

"What are you doing?" Percy spoke up.

Annabeth shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. But she schooled her features to a neutral state when she turned to face him.

His arms were crossed but he had a smirk on his face, like he caught her in some act.

"I-I," she began to say and Percy tilted his head forward, urging her not to lie. But there was no way to admit she was listening in on his exchange without invoking his fury. "I was heading to my room. Medusa said to clean myself up before I start on the chores she assigned me today."

Percy's eyes surveyed her up and down. Annabeth remained still. The way he was looking at her reminded her of the men back at Grover and Juniper's diner. But she dismissed her observation. Those men openly had impure goals for her and she assured herself that Percy did not share their intentions. After all, for some reason she can't seem to figure out, Percy hated her.

But an awful thought crossed Annabeth's mind. Percy's relationship with Calypso was sexual though Percy held no particular affection for the girl. If Percy had no problem with bedding Calypso despite his clear irritation for her, would his actions extend to Annabeth? Oh gods, she hoped not.

"Yes, be on your way." Percy grinned at her and walked away.

That was… odd. Annabeth half expected him to demand she get on her knees in front of him and beg for his forgiveness. But he… did he just let it go? The Percy she knew was not nearly as forgiving.

* * *

Annabeth was helping Nancy hang the laundry on the clotheslines when Medusa called for her.

"The cook has already prepared Master Percy's lunch. Please bring it up to him." Medusa instructed.

Annabeth looked at Nancy but Nancy continued hanging laundry. Then Annabeth pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you are his caretaker, are you not?" Medusa asked.

Annabeth didn't answer but she obeyed. She followed the stairway and crossed the hallway to Percy's room with his lunch tray. The door was wide open though she knew better than to just walk in.

"Mr. Jackson?" She called. "I've come with your lunch."

Percy didn't answer. Annabeth poked her head into the room. He was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Jackson?" She called again. It was a while before Percy emerged from what she knew to be his office on the other side of the room. He always made sure to close the door behind him.

He cleared his throat and motioned for her to come inside. Annabeth didn't meet his eyes as she set the tray down on the table. She uncovered the plate revealing a seasoned steak, garlic mashed potatoes and herb roasted vegetables. The smell made her mouth water. She didn't have supper last night since she was too busy outside. And she hadn't had anything to eat all day because she missed her breakfast hour by falling asleep outside and the servants always ate lunch after Poseidon's family.

Percy took his seat and picked up a fork and knife. "Than–" He began to say before stopping himself. Annabeth figured he must have remembered whom he was speaking to. Not once had he ever said "thank you" to Annabeth and it seemed that he didn't want to start now.

Annabeth felt his eyes on her but she didn't dare look back at him. Only once she heard the utensils clicking against the plate did she lift her head.

Percy's hair was its usual mess but somehow it looked good on him. His shirt was only buttoned up to his lower chest. Annabeth could make out a few dark marks on his chest and neck, no doubt the results of his romps with Rachel or Calypso or whomever else he fancied.

She thought of her life back home, back when her father was still alive. When Annabeth turned fifteen, there were a few times her father didn't invite her to sit in on his meetings with clients. Instead, he instructed her to entertain the children of said clients. They were almost always exclusively boys Annabeth's age.

Annabeth wasn't a fool. She knew what her father meant. Charm them, entice them, and make them to want to come back. And that's what she did. Her father even received several marriage proposals but he always rejected them in his daughter's honor. It made Annabeth feel guilty for tricking those boys into thinking she had fallen for them, but they always came back for more business anyway.

She wondered if that's what Percy was doing with Rachel and Calypso. Of course, Annabeth never had relations with any of them. But she did learn how boys liked to be kissed. Though it has been a while since she kissed anyone, so she wasn't sure if she was still skilled in that aspect.

Percy took her out of her thoughts when he spoke. "The bed sheets require changing." He turned his eyes to her.

She merely nodded and turned to walk towards his large bed when her stomach erupted in a growl that made her stop in her tracks. It growled for a long five seconds.

Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Are you hungry?" A smile played on his lips.

Annabeth guessed he must have been happy that she had been starving all day.

She turned to him and shook her head but her stomach disagreed with her and growled again. Percy laughed. Annabeth wanted to frown at him and smack the back of his head but she controlled herself. To her surprise, Percy stood up and Percy pulled out the chair next to him.

"Sit." He said.

Annabeth stood her ground. This had to be some kind of trick.

"Sit down." He repeated more firmly this time.

"I need to get the bed sheets." She tried to excuse herself.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." He harshly scolded her. His smile was nowhere to be found now. There he was. That was the Percy she knew and didn't love. But he realized how he had sounded because he looked away from her and sighed. It reminded Annabeth of the way he tried to correct his harsh words towards Calypso earlier.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on but she wouldn't disobey Percy again. She carefully sat down in the chair next to his and he pushed it forward as she sat. Her eyes widened when Percy sat back down in his own chair and pushed the tray with his plate in front of her. Over half of the steak and most of the mashed potatoes were gone but he left a majority of the vegetables alone. Annabeth looked towards him with her eyebrows knitted.

"Here, you can have this. Eat." He said without even looking at her. His voice was softer but he was scowling at the empty space in front of him. Both his fists were clenched and resting on his legs.

Annabeth knew those warning signs. She had to leave. She put her hands on the table and was about to stand up when her stomach made that horrible noise again. She tried to quiet herself by putting her hands on her belly but to no avail.

"No, I'll eat in the kitchen later. Please finish your meal." She said over her growling stomach.

"What did I just say?" His voice was back to being cold and hard though he still didn't look at her. It made Annabeth obey him.

Picking up the fork and knife that Percy used, she cut into the rest of the steak. It didn't take long for her to devour everything. Her own meals were simple and nothing like what she or the cook prepared for Percy. Part of her wanted to lick the plate. It was so delicious.

From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Percy. He had his arms crossed and was staring straight ahead.

Placing the utensils on the plate, Annabeth felt ashamed for finishing the rest of Percy's meal. And she inwardly cringed when she realized she used the same utensils that had been in Percy's mouth. But Percy ordered her to eat and she was so hungry, she didn't really think at all.

She craned her head to the side to eye Percy.

"Would you like me to prepare you more food?"

"No."

They sat at the table together in silence. Annabeth stared at the empty plate and Percy stared at the wall. Annabeth fidgeted with her hands and bounced one of her legs. Percy remained still. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be back for your bed sheets after I take this to the kitchen." Taking the tray and standing up, she was almost out the door when Percy spoke.

"Have the cook make me more of those chocolate chip cookies."

Annabeth turned around. "Cookies?"

"Yes, the ones he made when I had my friends over. And tell him to use the same exact recipe. Those ones were much better than the ones he usually makes." Percy got up from his seat and headed to his office.

Annabeth wasn't sure if she should tell him. She quickly went over her list of chores for the day. Washing and replacing Percy's bed sheets, mopping the kitchen floor, help the stable hand groom the horses, give Mrs. O'Leary her third bath this week (that dog just couldn't stay away from mud), help Medusa and Nancy with the west wing attic, and the list goes on. She wasn't sure if she really had time and Percy would notice if the cookies weren't brought to him on time.

"I made those cookies." Annabeth decided to tell him.

Percy snapped his head towards her. "You made them?" His wolf stare was back.

Annabeth could feel herself shrinking. "Yes, I made them. But I gave the cook the recipe. I'll have him make some for you."

But she was apprehensive. She had made two batches of her father's chocolate chip cookies that day: one batch for Percy and his friends and another for herself and her fellow staff. The cook enjoyed them so much that he asked for the recipe. Annabeth obliged but the cook said he hasn't been able to get them right yet. Would Percy notice the difference?

"No. Never mind." Percy said. He went into his office and Annabeth heard the lock turn.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **So Percy is trying to go along with Chrysaor's idea but his heart's not in it. He's still struggling with being physically attracted to her and wanting to hate her for reasons he's beginning to suspect she has no part in. And poor Annabeth, she has no idea what's in store for her...**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been distracted by school and lost my motivation maybe back in October. Oh man, has it really been that long. My bad. Thanks for visiting my story again after all this time.**

 **How could I forget? I forgot to thank all the wonderful reviewers from last chapter. You guys are seriously the best and definitely make this story worth writing :')**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 9**

Percy ran his hand through his hair and took a seat at his desk. It has been over two weeks since he took Annabeth back and she resumed her role as his sole caretaker. She cooked his meals, made his bed, washed and folded his laundry, everything his father paid her to do. She still helped out the rest of the staff but reported directly to Percy first thing in the morning instead of that hag Medusa.

Meanwhile, Percy was finding it difficult to go through with his oh so brilliant plan. He questioned if he had permanently scared her away.

He remembered his first act of almost kindness towards her. Annabeth's stomach growled louder than Percy thought possible for a human being and her face had gotten as red as strawberries. Percy still cursed himself for wanting to laugh.

But he sat her down and gave her the rest of his lunch. That was the hardest thing he had ever done. First he had to give up a juicy steak for her. Then she had the audacity to refuse him and he lost his temper. It was so hard to be nice when he didn't want to be. All he really wanted to do was snatch his lunch back and make her watch while he ate the rest.

But that wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part was being so close to her. She was freshly bathed and smelled even better than the food. The lemon scent in her hair was subtle yet unmistakable whenever he felt her turn to face him. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter but willed himself not to turn red.

Then he found out she made those cookies, the cookies that reminded him of his mother's. It just had to be Annabeth of all people…

Gods, he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

He still made it a point never to say "please" or "thank you" or even call her by her name. But it was getting harder to be around her without slipping up either by being mean or wanting to genuinely smile at her when she did something he found endearing, like rushing to open a door for him or lighting candles around his bed when she saw he was reading and it was getting dark. She even seemed attuned to when he was in an extra foul mood and would never fail to bring Mrs. O'Leary to him. And that dog had a knack for cheering Percy up.

He wouldn't allow himself to believe it because even he knew how ridiculous it was, but it felt like Annabeth cared about him. But from her first letter, Percy knew it was all about the money his father paid her.

Though she did care more about the money than she cared about Percy, if she cared about him at all, he still found her strange. None of the other servant girls ever stayed up to wait for him to come back home when he was with Beckendorf or any of his other friends and Percy had been nicer to the others than to Annabeth. Percy would walk back into the house late at night after a small mission and find Annabeth waiting in the lobby with a tray of food next to her. She always offered to heat it up but Percy always declined. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until the next morning because he was busy making sure that their shipments arrived or was investigating a lead on Zeus's family. He'd always find Annabeth asleep on one of the chairs in the lobby. That woman was determined to do her job.

Her devotion to Percy was beginning to make him doubt what he's doing. It was getting harder and harder to justify what he wanted to do to her. Even remembering his mother…

No. Annabeth is one of them. And Percy was going to prove it.

Percy dropped two letters from his coat pocket onto his desk. His elbows came to rest on the table and he cradled his head. He had been dreading this moment for the past week. Triton had given Percy more of Annabeth's letters. But Percy still wasn't finished deciphering the first letter. He decided it was too risky to send it off without knowing what information it hid. But no matter how many times Percy read over the damn letter, he couldn't figure out any hidden meaning. There had to be something, there just had to be.

So he ripped into another letter.

 _Dear Grover and Juniper,_

 _I hope all is well. Did you receive my first letter? I hope it didn't get lost in the mail._

The corner of Percy's lip lifted in a smug smirk. Poor Annabeth's letter didn't get lost in the mail. It was never even sent. Percy wanted to laugh at Annabeth's cluelessness. And yet, he couldn't help remembering how he watched Annabeth walking up the stairs to his room with the mail and flipping through the letters. Her face always fell when she didn't see anything from her friends, Grover and Juniper. Or whoever they were to her. Percy's smirk disappeared as he read on.

 _Nothing has really changed since my last letter to you two. Though my boss has been acting rather strange lately._

Percy took a deep breath.

 _Dare I say it, but he's been acting, well, nice. Actually, not nice, more decent than usual. It's almost as if he was an actual human being._

Percy pursed his lips to the side and narrowed his eyes.

 _He doesn't yell as much as he used to. Though whenever I am near him, I get the feeling that he's holding something in. His chest rises and falls as though he's resisting the urge to shout at me. I don't understand what's going on._

This woman was more observant than Percy originally thought her to be. That might prove to be a problem in the future.

 _But I can't say I don't like the change. As unsettling as it is, it's better than Percy barking obscenities at me. Though I do feel like I have to watch myself even more._

Was this her way of signaling that she was worried about her safety? No, it couldn't be. Why would she be worried when he hasn't raised his voice to her once in the past three weeks? Gods, did she have to be so difficult to figure out?

 _Being around Percy feels as though a storm is coming. I'm always expecting something to happen, but nothing ever does._

 _I cannot wait to earn enough money to return home._

Percy shook his head slowly. Annabeth had no idea she would never be returning home. But money? The Olympians were wealthy crime lords. Last Percy had heard, Zeus was the king of the drug smuggling industry. The Atlanteans were currently attempting to take that title from him. The Atlanteans trading and selling of firearms wasn't enough anymore.

What use would Annabeth have for more money?

 _Please respond soon!_

 _Annabeth_

Percy threw down the letter and snatched the next one.

 _Dear Grover and Juniper,_

Why are they the only people she writes to? The Olympian family vastly outnumbered both the Atlanteans and the Asphodels, even combined. Surely a spy would be smart enough to spread her information along different people in case something were to happen to this Grover and Juniper.

For a moment, Percy entertained the idea that Annabeth wasn't a spy, as ridiculous as that was. And over the past three weeks she had only written to two people. Were they her only friends? That seemed far-fetched, especially for a woman like her. With Annabeth's looks, Percy guessed she would have no problem making friends.

He mused on what Annabeth's life was like before she came to work for him. She was probably loved by all her whole life. Perhaps she never even lifted a broom before she came into his services. He remembered how she laughed and smiled with Leo and thought she would act similarly with her friends and family. He imagined her in lavish dresses only the Olympians could afford. She would be surrounded by handsomely dressed suitors, each wanting to dance with her and attempting to show her they were worthy of her.

Percy's eyes narrowed but he lightly shook his head and read on.

 _I understand that you're very busy with your business but I hope to hear from you two soon. Most people here are nice but I don't spend much time with them, though I do especially enjoy Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary's company. But it would be nice to hear from people who my age and are human._

 _I haven't been with the Jacksons very long, but I've already earned quite a sum of money. From my calculations, it won't even take a year before I earn enough that I won't need this job anymore._

Percy's eyes narrowed. If Annabeth thought he was going to just let her leave, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

 _Well, I don't really have much to say. I look forward to your letter._

 _Annabeth_

Next to her name, Annabeth had drawn what looked to be Mrs. O'Leary's head with her tongue sticking out. It was crudely drawn but the sight of it made the corner of Percy's lips raise in a smirk.

But his usual brooding returned to his face when he looked towards the door when someone knocked and entered. It was his father.

"I'm leaving soon." Poseidon said.

Percy sat up and tidied some papers on his desk. It would have been easier to just have Annabeth do it. But she wasn't allowed in here. She might find something she's not supposed to see, like her unmailed letters. He folded the letters and put them back in their envelopes before placing them in the top drawer.

"I thought you'd leave after my dinner with Rachel." Percy said.

His father handed him another letter. It was from Leo. He saw a couple of Zeus's men heading south. But according to other sources, Zeus didn't have any safe houses in that direction or any incoming shipments. That could only mean that those men were looking for something... Annabeth.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare isn't coming tonight."

"What? Why not?" Percy filed Leo's letter in the second drawer.

Poseidon sighed. "I wanted you to seduce those girls into convincing their fathers to continue to sponsor me. You were doing well. You had those girls wrapped around your finger."

Percy smirked. Rachel and Calypso were wrapped around something. But it wasn't Percy's finger.

"Although this method takes time, I preferred to do things this way because they are more peaceful and no one really gets hurt." Poseidon turned his eyes on Percy. "That is, as long as you let those girls believe you love them. But that's no longer necessary. Before he went south, Chrysaor decided to prove his worth."

Poseidon took a seat across from Percy.

"What do you mean?"

"Chrysaor threatened to expose Atlas's embezzlement scam and was about to take away the security force we were providing to Mr. Dare. It worked. They're on our side but this could backfire." Poseidon explained. The tone of his voice revealed he was torn between being pleased and angry with Chrysaor's actions.

"I'll still try to get Rachel and Calypso to support us, too. They're their fathers' only heirs. They might prove useful in the future."

"Good idea but that might have to wait. Neither Atlas nor Mr. Dare want their daughters anywhere near us right now. They're still reeling about Chrysaor blackmailing them. In the meantime, I'm going to join Chrysaor south to make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. Stay here and keep Annabeth hidden and Tyson safe."

Maybe it was a good thing that Rachel and Calypso wouldn't be around anymore. It was proving difficult to woo Annabeth when he had them clinging to his arm, though Percy hadn't really been trying hard at all. But he had to admit that he would miss their company. He really couldn't stand talking to them but they were always an adventure in the sheets.

"Understood, Father."

"Since Rachel won't be joining you tonight, I want to move the investigation forward. Leo and Frank are going to be restocking the southern safe houses and Beckendorf is accompanying Hazel to the racetrack. Our star, Arion, is causing trouble and only Hazel can calm that damn horse." Poseidon messaged his eyes. "In the most recent race he was winning but he bucked his jockey off in the last lap and started fighting with the other horses. We were lucky he wasn't banned."

Arion was the barn name of Gold Chomping Bastard, one of their champion racehorses. He was smaller than Percy's favorite horse, Blackjack who's been retired for years now, but Arion was much faster than Blackjack even in his prime. Although he was the most stubborn and wild horse Percy had ever heard of, Arion seemed to have a connection with Hazel. Not even Percy, who had a natural way with horses, was able to control him for long. Last time Percy mounted him, Arion went into a bucking frenzy. Percy managed to stay on Arion and calm him, though Percy knew it was only because of Hazel's coaching.

"Connor and Travis Stoll went with Chrysaor to Louisiana. That means you'll have to go at this alone. It's only information gathering, so you should be fine. Take this." Poseidon handed Percy a small black box that fit comfortably in two hands. It was a Brownie camera.

Rachel had several of these and took as many pictures as she could and she taught Percy how to use one. Even before he met Rachel, Percy remembered his mother used to take photos of him with an older model.

"What about Triton?" Percy said as he examined the black aluminum box. Annabeth's face flashed in his mind. He wondered if she ever had her picture taken.

"He'll stay and watch over Annabeth tonight."

Percy almost dropped the camera. He didn't want to leave Triton with Annabeth. She already seemed to like or at least tolerate Triton more than himself. It didn't help that Percy instigated a fight with Triton right in front of Annabeth.

"Of course."

Percy and Poseidon met Annabeth downstairs in the lobby where she opened the front door for them and helped Poseidon's butler load the automobile. Triton and Tyson joined them outside for goodbyes.

"When will you come back?" Tyson cried when his father put him back down.

"I'm not sure but soon." Poseidon ruffled Tyson's hair.

That answer only made Tyson cry harder until Annabeth picked him up and started rocking him back and forth.

"You two keep to your duties." Poseidon told Percy and Triton. They both nodded. With a tip of his hat, Poseidon and his butler boarded the car and the driver headed off to the nearest train station.

"Don't cry, Tyson. It will be alright." Annabeth said when they got back into the house. But she had no luck soothing the child.

"Don't worry about it, Annabeth." Triton said. "I'll take him."

Percy watched Annabeth hand over Tyson to Triton. For a split second, he thought the three looked like a family: Triton as a sturdy husband, his lovely wife Annabeth, and their spoiled child Tyson. The thought made him frown.

"Get my horse." Percy said to Annabeth and inwardly kicked himself at his harsh tone. He was supposed to be nice to her. And he could tell by the way Annabeth looked at him that he was far from getting her to fall for him. Hell, he was even far from her being neutral towards him.

Annabeth hurried to the horse stables while Triton took Tyson upstairs followed by Mrs. O'Leary.

As Percy retrieved his coat he wondered if Annabeth would wait up for him tonight.

* * *

Annabeth held the great black horse steady as she waited for Percy in front of the gates. The sun was setting. She wasn't sure it was a good idea to go riding but she never brought up her concerns to Percy when he arrived. He saddled up and looked down at her. Once again, she thought he was going to thank her. There were many times in the past few days when she thought he would give her some form of gratitude. He'd give her a pathetically weak smile that was still so handsome and look down at her with those intense green eyes. But he'd quickly turn away from her like he did now.

She thought she should say "good-bye" but he pulled the reins back and was off before the thought left her mind.

A few hours passed. Annabeth managed to wash Mrs. O'Leary for the third time that week and she also had Percy's dinner ready.

The sky outside had already turned black and it was well past dinnertime, but Percy still hadn't returned. She had offered Triton and Tyson some of her stew and they accepted with gratitude. By now they were fast asleep in their rooms. Medusa and the rest of the staff retired to their rooms hours ago. Still, Percy was gone.

There was a small part of Annabeth that was worried. But there was a bigger part of her that was happy he was gone. He had been acting strange ever since he offered her his lunch. And although she appreciated the gesture, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more sinister behind his actions. Maybe she was just projecting her feelings onto him. What motive would he have for trying to be nice to her? Yes, she caught a glare from him every so often, but she noticed he at least tried to be more civil with her lately. But it was still a tad unsettling.

Annabeth watched the clock tick. As happy as she was that she was away from Percy, she wanted him to return so he can eat his dinner, she would clean up after him and she could go to bed in her wonderfully warm and soft bed. But it didn't seem like Percy would be back anytime soon.

Stifling a yawn, Annabeth was about to kill the fire on the stove when she heard the front door open and close. After turning off the heat she made the walk to the lobby but there was no one there. Annabeth looked around and even opened the door to the coatroom. Maybe since she wasn't there to meet Percy like usual, he thought she was asleep. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She went in the lobby again to check the front door when she noticed drops of dark red liquid on the floor near the door.

She held her hands to her mouth.

Oh gods, it was blood.

The blood formed a trail leading into the hallway and gradually more and more blood appeared spread on the floors. Annabeth followed cautiously at first but then she realized that this was the way to Percy's room. She started running then. Her heart skipped a beat when she was confronted with the sight of Percy struggling to get up the stairs. He was clutching his side and tried to make one more step before collapsing on the staircase. Annabeth ran up to him and bent down to assess the damage.

"Mr. Jackson, what's happened?" Annabeth asked, keeping her distance.

"Get away from me! I'm fine!" He snarled.

Annabeth recoiled. His jacket was ripped and she could see his white shirt was completely red where he held his hand.

"Come now, let me see."

"I said get away!" Percy growled but he wouldn't intimidate Annabeth, not this time. He was bleeding at such a horrible rate that he would pass out any moment and maybe die. Annabeth still thought Percy was an atrocious human being, but that didn't mean she should let him die.

"No, I won't get away!" Annabeth said in her firmest voice. Percy looked up at her through hooded eyes. "Let me help you, Mr. Jackson."

Percy clenched his jaw but he lifted his shirt to show Annabeth a large gash on his side. Her stomach churned but she remained calm even when her breathing became ragged. Annabeth had to help Percy despite her fear of touching him. She told herself that she was doing it out of the goodness of her heart. But she knew that wasn't the whole truth. If Percy died on this staircase, Poseidon would surely fire her for failing to keep his son safe. And she needed the money so desperately that she would put herself through the torture of helping Percy Jackson.

"Come with me, Mr. Jackson. I'll tend to your wound."

"Don't be stupid, you're a maid not a doctor." He spat out.

"Come with me now." Annabeth held her hand out to him. It shook but she still reached for him.

Percy stared at her hand with disgust. But he must have decided to put his faith in her because he reached for her hand. Annabeth retracted a little but she stopped herself and allowed Percy to grasp her hand in his. Annabeth couldn't help the rush of fear wash over her. She wanted to pull her hand away again but Percy needed her help so with all the willpower she could summon, she banished her fear from her body and helped Percy to his room.

They entered Percy's bathroom where Annabeth laid him down in the tub. With shaky hands she helped him remove his shirt and began cleaning the wound by running it under the water. Percy winced every now and again but Annabeth didn't concern herself with it. She was more interested in keeping him alive and dressing his wound as soon as possible so she can get away from him. Being in such close quarters with him was causing her body to tremble and she wanted to leave now. But with another mental reminder of what was at stake, Annabeth endured. She positioned his arm over her shoulders to drag him out of the tub and laid him on the floor.

Annabeth had to run downstairs to get a first aide kit and was happy to know that it included gloves and a needle and thread for sutures. She thought about summoning Triton or Medusa but their rooms were so far away.

Percy was gasping for air on the floor when Annabeth came back into the room.

"Calm down, Mr. Jackson, and slow your breathing. You'll only die faster."

"What!" Percy gripped the side of the tub and tried to lift himself but collapsed back down.

"Shush, I need to concentrate." Annabeth washed her hands again and slipped on gloves. Percy stared at the needle as she thread it.

"Wait, don't you need anesthetics or somethi– Ow!" Annabeth began threading the needle in and out of Percy in precise movements. He groaned in pain but Annabeth continued despite Percy's constant curse words.

Annabeth managed to stitch Percy up good and tight. She thanked the gods his blood was no longer escaping his body. After disposing of her bloody gloves and properly cleansing her hands, she helped Percy sit up and wrapped his torso in bandages. His pants were soaked with water and blood. He couldn't possibly sleep in that. Annabeth left Percy sitting against the wall near the tub to go to his closet where she pulled out a blue robe.

When she returned to the bathroom, Percy was leaning his head back against the wall.

"Mr. Jackson?" She said. He didn't respond. Annabeth's breath quickened when she bent down next to him. "Percy!" Annabeth pleaded. "Percy!" She cupped his face in her quivering hands and made him face her. He opened his eyes. "I need to take off your pants."

Percy scowled but didn't try to stop her from helping him put his arms through the robe's sleeves and tie the waist for him. First she took off his shoes and socks then as carefully as she could manage with unsteady fingers, Annabeth unfastened Percy's belt and undid his pants. After making sure his groin was well covered by the robe, she closed her eyes tight and pulled off his pants and underwear and threw them in the hamper.

With sweat beading on his temples, Percy looked at Annabeth. Though the bleeding had stopped he still lost a lot of blood. He gave her a confused squint before he passed out.

"Oh, dear." Annabeth said. She left Percy slouching against the wall while she washed her hands again. A mischievous smile crept on her lips at the thought of leaving him there for the night but after glancing over her shoulder and seeing his tired face, she couldn't bring herself to go through with it.

Annabeth bit her lower lip as she stood over him. She clenched and unclenched her fists in an effort to relax but it didn't help. Reaching down slowly Annabeth grabbed Percy by his biceps and with all her might, she dragged him from the floor of his bathroom to the foot of his bed. Annabeth leaned down next to him and placed his arm over her shoulder and lifted him onto his bed.

As she tried to position him on the bed by pushing him closer to the center, his robe opened. Annabeth's head snapped in the opposite direction and grabbed his blanket to toss it over him. Then she held her hands over her hot face to calm down.

Oh gods, she had accidently caught a glance of her boss's… It was the first time she had ever seen a man's… Oh no, she knew Percy would hate her even more if he found out she had seen that part of him! Annabeth peeked through her fingers to make sure Percy was still unconscious before her shaky hands dragged the comforter up to his chest and hurried out of the room.

* * *

The sun still hadn't come up when she finished mopping up the bloody mess Percy made near the staircase and on the floors. Annabeth finished cleaning at the front door and opened it to see if she needed to clean the outside as well. But there were no traces of blood anywhere Percy's black horse was waiting patiently on the grass. He wasn't grazing or walking around. When Annabeth stepped out, the horse turned his head in her direction. She took his reins and led him back to the stable.

When she returned and ventured up the stairs, a black box on the staircase caught her eye and she picked it up. It was a Brownie camera. There was dried blood on the leather and a few drops on the lens. Percy probably dropped it in his attempt to get up the stairs.

She looked up the stairs towards Percy's room then back to the camera. Annabeth was curious about what kind of pictures Percy had taken. Perhaps he managed to get a snapshot of his attacker? Maybe she should call the police and turn in the camera.

Her hands tightened around the box camera. But what if it was something else? Was this the reason he was stabbed? Did he take pictures of something he wasn't supposed to?

Her finger played with the clutch on the back. The thought of Percy finding out made her stop. She should really confer with him first before she does anything.

Annabeth climbed the stairs and crossed the hallway to his room while cradling the camera in her hands. The hinges of the door creaked as she opened it but it didn't wake Percy. Annabeth placed the camera on his nightstand and lit two candles. She sat down on the side of the bed to dab his forehead of sweat. With peaceful sleep dominating his face, Percy looked angelic. The muscles in his face were neutral and relaxed. The candlelight made his skin glow. The only thing that ruined the peaceful image was some drool trickling out of the corner of his mouth, which made her giggle.

She eyed the camera and took it into her hands… Her fingers tried to turn the winding knob and it still turned, meaning there was still enough film for another picture. She really shouldn't but one more look at the drool that seeped out of Percy's mouth and she decided that if the gods blessed her with this opportunity, she would be spitting in their faces if she didn't take it.

Annabeth pointed the camera at Percy and took a picture. She felt like the shutter was as loud as a herd of elephants with the room being so quiet. Percy stirred and Annabeth ducked behind the bed and closed her eyes. But he didn't wake up.

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She put the camera back down on the nightstand and wiped the drool from Percy's mouth with a tissue. Reaching her hand out, she warily pushed some hair away from his forehead. How someone with a face as beautiful as Percy's could have such a revolting attitude was beyond her. And it made her think why she even bothered to check up on him. She doubted he would give her a proper thank you if she got a thank you at all. But she also knew that if she didn't take care of him, then she wouldn't be doing her job.

Taking a candle with her, Annabeth exited the room.

* * *

Percy regained consciousness when he felt Annabeth pull his blanket up to his chin. He didn't know how long he was out. The only thought that entered his mind was why was this woman doing this for him. Not once since they met has he shown her true kindness or respect. But here she was, coming into his room just to make sure he was comfortable. How infuriatingly charming of her…

But he felt something was off. He wanted her to be happy he was suffering. That way, he wouldn't feel as guilty about the way he's been treating her. Earlier while she was threading that damn needle into him Percy had finally accepted that she was no spy. If she were sent by the Olympians, the people who wanted to see Percy's head on a platter, why would she go out of her way to help him?

Percy clenched his fist as best he could. He still wanted to hate her. When he looked at Annabeth, he wanted to be reminded of what her family did to him. Now just thinking of her, all he remembered was her worry stricken face and her determination to keep him alive.

He fell asleep again and didn't wake until the sun was up. He knew he shouldn't be getting up, but he wanted to know where was Annabeth. This was the time when she would usually bring him breakfast but she wasn't here.

Percy sat up and threw off the covers before he realized he was almost completely naked. Horror painted his face. Had Annabeth seen him? He felt his face and the tips of his ears burn red. The thought of a beautiful woman gazing upon him would normally delight him, but when he thought of Annabeth seeing him like that, he felt embarrassed and worried what she might think of him.

The sound of the bedroom door opening alarmed him and he covered himself. He couldn't bring himself to directly look up at Annabeth right now, but he saw her in the corner of his eye. She placed a bed tray over his lap. Oh thank the gods today was one of those rare days he didn't have to relieve himself in the morning.

Percy decided it was best to focus on something else. The tray had a glass of water and a plate of buttered toast, poached eggs, strips of bacon and links of sausage. It smelled delicious and Percy licked his lips.

"Feeling all right, sir?" Annabeth asked.

Percy steeled himself and inhaled as he turned his head to face her. The rays of sunshine hit Annabeth's face and she looked even more radiant than usual. He was finding it difficult to say the right words to her.

"Has your strength returned? Shall I feed you?"

Percy thought blood hadn't returned to his brain yet. This must be a dream. Even he could tell that his caretaker disliked him. In fact, "dislike" was an understatement. Annabeth loathed him. Even though he concluded that she had no connection to the feud, he alone gave her reason enough to hate him.

He took a few deep breaths before answering slowly. "That would be very helpful."

Annabeth hesitated and he saw her eye the door. But she nodded and sat on the side of his bed. She picked up the knife and fork and began cutting up the sausage and puncturing the yokes of the eggs, letting them run over the toast. Her movements were sluggish and unsure but she fed Percy a mouthful of eggs and sausage and Percy concluded that this couldn't have been a dream. Not even in his dreams was food this good.

When all his food was consumed, Annabeth held the water to Percy's lips and tipped the glass as he gulped it down. Percy was at least strong enough to dab his mouth with a napkin.

"That was wonderful, Miss Annabeth." Percy said when Annabeth picked up the tray. She stared at him with wide eyes. That was the first time he had ever addressed her by something other than "servant" or "woman" or something else along those lines. He actually called her by her name. "Is there a problem, Miss Annabeth?"

"No, of course not, sir." She left to take the dishes to the kitchen and came back to Percy's room to fluff his pillows. "Just rest, Mr. Jackson, and you should be back to yourself in no time."

Percy suspected the she meant he would be back to calling her "servant" and maybe even yell at her for saving his life. But Percy smiled even when he couldn't help feeling that Annabeth was distancing herself from him. She gave off an uncomfortable aura that told him that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, looking up at him with her intense gray eyes. "You're the one who isn't alright. What happened to you, Mr. Jackson?" She glanced down towards his torso and Percy's eyes shot to his crotch. What was she looking at? Oh, shit. Of all times for him to have one... But there was nothing and Percy realized she was looking at his gruesome stitches.

Percy took a deep breath and pulled the blankets further over him. He felt his wound throb and he looked away from her. She was a fool if she thought he would tell her the truth.

"I fell off my horse."

"You fell?"

Percy nodded. Annabeth's face flashed with apprehension but she didn't question him any further.

That reminded him of her heroics last night. "What's more important is how were you able to patch me up?" He remembered how expertly her hands moved. "It seemed like you've done it before."

Annabeth took a while to talk. Her eyes looked around the room, deciding what to say.

"I have done it before. My stepbrothers were often involved in bar fights and it was up to me to make sure they were all right."

Percy stared at Annabeth. Although he was expecting a lie, from the look in her eyes, Annabeth was telling nothing but the truth. But he had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth. He gave her a nod and she began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" If he could, he would have punched himself in the face. Percy was a lot of things but he was not needy.

"There are dishes to be washed and laundry to be done. And Mrs. O'Leary decided it would be fun to jump in a mud pit near the horse stables again."

"No, no, you don't have to do those today. Just have the day off, Miss Annabeth." He said politely.

Where had that come from? He didn't want her to take the day off. But the words just came out. His newfound generosity was scaring him.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Even she was taken aback by this display of kindness. Well, of course she was surprised especially after the way he's been treating her. Maybe she expected him to smirk and tell her he was kidding and to hurry and finish her chores.

"No, it's all right, sir. I've already started."

"Miss Annabeth, just take the evening off." He insisted. Again, he had no idea what the hell was coming over him.

"Thank you, sir. But I plan on giving your father his money's worth."

Percy's stomach turned. He knew it. His father's money was what motivated her. It's probably what compelled her to save his life. He laid back down facing away from her to hide his frown and pretended to fall asleep. The sound of Annabeth's footsteps and a closing door let him know she was gone.

He grumbled and turned over on his back to look at the ceiling. If he hadn't been such an idiot last night, this would never have happened. His eyes widened and he shot up, ignoring the sharp pain at his side. The camera! Where's the camera? But his panic went to waste when he found it on his nightstand. Annabeth must have left it there. He hoped that she didn't suspect anything. But with the stupid excuse he gave her of falling off his horse, how could she not?

He grabbed the box and held it in his hands. This piece of shit caused him a lot of trouble. But maybe it was his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so close.

The door opened again and Percy put the camera back. He pulled the covers back on him when the familiar smell of cookies hit his nose and he looked up. Annabeth was walking towards him with a plate of those chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. His mouth watered when she placed it on his lap.

He looked up at her as she placed the milk on the nightstand. "What's this?"

"I remembered you asking about them a while ago." Annabeth diverted her gaze and fiddled with her fingers. "I thought you might like some now."

Percy picked one up and all but stuffed it into his mouth. Before he ate the next one he muttered, "Thank you."

Annabeth looked back at him. Percy stopped chewing when he realized what he said to her. His cheeks were puffed up with cookies and he probably looked like a chipmunk but he turned towards her. Slowly, the corners of Annabeth's lips lifted and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome." She said and began to walk away.

Percy gulped down the treat and watched her go but she turned back to him. He thought she was going to tell him something like: _Those cookies are poisoned by the way. You only have an hour to live._ or _I hope you choke on them._

Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Before Percy could get his thoughts together to formulate a sentence, Annabeth closed the door.

Percy stared at the cookies. Something was coming over him. His face was warm and he could feel his heartbeat thump in his chest. He placed his hand over his heart to make sure. Was he having a heart attack? Maybe he should call for Annabeth. His heartbeat quickened then. He thought about her more; the lemon in her hair, the sunlight on her face, the cookies she baked, and the smile she gave him. A warm feeling bloomed in his stomach and spread across his whole body. He felt the beginning of a smile tug at his lips.

But he stopped himself. He hated this woman. Well, he was supposed to hate her and now thanks to this – he set the plate aside and lifted his blanket to glare at the ugly stitches on his body – he was finding it more and more difficult to hate her. So what if she wasn't an Olympian spy. She was still an Olympian. He told himself that alone warranted is hatred. And he decided it was still enough to fuel his rage.

He was going to make this woman fall in love with him. And he didn't care how brightly she smiled or how good she smelled, Percy was going to tear out Annabeth's heart the way her family did to him.

His wicked thoughts didn't stop him from filling his stomach with more of her warm cookies.

* * *

 **Hahaha, oh Percy. You're not fooling anyone. Lol, finally Percabeth moments are starting, am I right? As you probably already figured out, I will be attempting to flesh out this story so it will be quite long, perhaps 30+ chapters. It's daunting for me to think about, but I'm really looking forward to sharing the rest with you.**

 **Cover art was changed to what I imagine is Mrs. O'Leary.**

 **Also, letting everyone know now, this story will probably be changed to M-rated in a couple chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and sticking with this story! And to Rue, it's really not my style to write short chapters, sorry!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 10**

Annabeth busied herself with Percy's laundry while she waited for the cooks to finish in the kitchen so she could start on Percy's lunch. She was hanging his dress shirts up to dry when Medusa appeared.

"Nancy and I are going to the market place in town tomorrow morning. We will be gone for a few hours. I will be leaving instructions for you in the morning."

The first thought that came to mind was of her friends, Grover and Juniper. It's been nearly two months since she arrived in the Jackson household. She had promised to visit them as soon she could and now an opportunity finally presented itself.

"Um…" But Medusa has already begun to walk away. "Excuse me, Medusa, ma'am!" Annabeth called.

Medusa turned around. Perhaps she was surprised. That was the loudest Annabeth had ever been.

"Would it be alright if I came along as well?"

Medusa's mouth shifted to one side in thought. "That's not really for me to decide. Perhaps you should ask Master Percy. If he says it's alright, I'd be happy to let you accompany us." Medusa said and continued her return indoors.

Annabeth tucked some waves of hair behind her ear that the wind blew out of place and frowned. She doubted that Percy would let her go. This would mark the first time she ever asked anything of him. Her heart fell when she remembered Percy's constant glares. She felt them even when her back was turned or when she was on the other side of the room. Maybe she shouldn't even ask at all. He might get angry and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

But as Annabeth finished hanging his shirts and headed inside to prepare Percy's lunch, she remembered how Percy had actually thanked her yesterday after she brought him the cookies. Judging by the look on his face after he said it, she guessed that it was an automatic response of his after being given cookies. But he still said it, and to her of all people. Perhaps he was finally accepting her as his caretaker.

A smile played on Annabeth's lips.

She made her way up to Percy's room after she prepared lunch and knocked on the bedroom door, balancing the tray on one hand. She only came in after she heard Percy's weak "Enter."

Percy was on the bed reading a book but when he looked up and saw her, she could have sworn his face lit up. Maybe it was the lighting in the room. But if she looked closely, she could see the corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly. His smile, or perhaps smirk, faded when he saw her looking right at him though his face became neutral rather than the scowl Annabeth had become accustomed to. She watched him set his book down on the bed next to him, toss the covers off, and attempt to get out of bed.

Annabeth placed the tray on his table near the windows. "Don't strain yourself, sir." She put her hands up. "I'll come to you."

"No." Percy said and began walking to the table. His movements were slow and he held a hand to his side as he walked. He was still in the same robe she had helped him into last night.

Annabeth turned her head away from him when she remembered taking his pants off. Her face heated up. She was ashamed to say that's the furthest she has ever gotten with any man, mostly because she didn't want Percy of all people to be the first and so far only man she ever undressed. The boys she used to charm into doing business with her father used to ask her for certain favors, but Annabeth never let things go beyond cuddling or light petting and they always kept their clothes on.

She hoped by now Percy had put on some trousers. But she glanced his way and saw how his feet and legs were bare. He had been bedridden up until this moment. There was no way he would be bothered to venture into his closet to put on underwear and pants when he was in so much pain. Annabeth pretended that it didn't bother her that Percy was completely naked under his robe.

When Percy sat down at the table Annabeth pushed the tray closer to him and uncovered it. Percy took a deep breath, smelling the food and licking his lips. He picked up the fork and knife and Annabeth was happy that he no longer needed her to feed him.

After he finished his food, he put down the utensils and tried to stretch his arms over his head but flinched. Percy widened the opening of his robe below his chest to look down at his bandages. Annabeth wanted to divert her eyes from her boss's firm chest but found herself looking at his bandages. When Percy got up, he made sure to smooth out his robe so that it wasn't open below the waistband then he started for the bed.

"May I please see?" Annabeth spoke up.

Percy spun around with wide eyes staring at her. "Excuse me?" There was the tiniest tinge of pink in his cheeks and he locked his hands together in front of his pelvis.

Annabeth wanted to kick herself. She should have chosen her words more carefully. Her cheeks heated up and she bit her lower lip. "May I see your bandages?" She explained.

Percy's expression neutralized in realization but he still held his hands over his groin when he walked into the closet and closed the doors. He emerged still clad in his blue robe but now had pajama bottoms on.

"Yes… um," he hesitated as he looked back at her, pink still over his cheeks. "Please do." He took a seat at the table.

Annabeth was thankful Percy turned his face away from her because she imagined her eyes had widened at his words. Her boss… Percy said "please" to her. She was beyond shocked but she focused on the task at hand.

She stood at his side and lifted her hands to his shoulder. They hesitated and shook in the air for a bit. She locked her fingers together to steady herself and rubbed her thumbs over each other. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before opening them again. She reached out. Her index finger grazed Percy's collarbone and touched the collar of his robe, tugging on it slightly. But she withdrew her hand in a rush.

She cleared her throat. "Can you...?"

Percy turned his head to look up at her. He wasn't wearing his wolf stare like he did so many times before. His eyes were searching her but they were calm. Then he stood up and removed his robe. His bandages had a splotch of dried blood where his wound was located.

"They require changing." She said to him. Percy didn't say anything, he just looked at her with his eyes unreadable. "I'll drop this off in the kitchen and get a the medical kit." She grabbed the tray and quickly left the room.

When Annabeth returned, she found Percy sitting patiently on his bedside for her. His head had snapped in the other direction to look out the window and she wondered if he had been staring at the door waiting for her.

She opened the kit on his bed and pulled out spare bandages, laying them on the bed next to Percy for easy access. She stood in front of him for a while, her hands hung by her sides and she stared at his abdomen. Her fists clenched a few times and she rubbed her thumbs into each of her fingertips and then over her nails while she mentally prepared herself to touch him. When she was ready, she reached out to the end of the bandages right above his navel. The gauze stuck together where there was dried blood and she had to tug on it a little more while she unwound it until she fully uncovered him.

She put on gloves and went to the bathroom to throw away the bandages and dampen a washcloth. As carefully as she could, with her eyes constantly darting to his face and taking slow and deep breaths, Annabeth wiped around his stitches to get rid of the dry blood on his skin. She took another trip to the bathroom to dispose of the gloves and washcloth and now she was replacing the bandages, making sure it wasn't too tight and tied it off in the same place above his navel.

Their eyes met when she removed her hands. His eyes searched for something she couldn't quite figure out. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find it because he looked away and exhaled. Annabeth tucked some hair behind her ear and picked up the medical kit to take with her out the door. She was near the table when Percy spoke up.

"Thank you."

Annabeth turned to look at him. They way he said it… This time, it was entirely intentional. He was gazing back at her. His face was neutral but she could feel that he meant it.

She remembered how she felt the first time he thanked her. The surprise she felt must have been apparent on her face because she thought the world had stopped right then and there. Maybe she heard him wrong. It was impossible for Percy Jackson to say thank you. She didn't even think he knew what it meant. He stared at her equally surprised at his words. He reminded her of a chipmunk or squirrel or even a guinea pig with his cheeks stuffed with cookies. She wanted to laugh at him but she held it in just in case he took offense. But she couldn't stop the smile that reached her lips at his face and at his words.

And now she was certain. Percy Jackson was capable of kindness. He wasn't the monster she saw in her dreams, the one person who she thought was more frightening than her step-brothers Matthew and Bobby combined.

Annabeth brought another smile to his lips. "You're welcome."

They looked at each other in silence until Percy ran his hand through his hair and diverted his gaze.

Annabeth made her exit and walked down the stairs with her smile still intact. Mrs. O'Leary met her at the bottom of the stairs and Annabeth bent down and puckered her lips to the dog. Mrs. O'Leary licked the side of her mouth and chin.

* * *

Percy couldn't keep his eyes off Annabeth when she came back into his room with the paper and his mail. He would have had her deliver it earlier, but he was too tired until now. He guessed it was Annabeth's smile that rejuvenated him. Percy had to distract himself with Mrs. O'Leary's floppy ears to keep his cheeks from flushing again. But his eyes kept going back to Annabeth as she cleaned the windows and the glass doors of the balcony. Percy only got a break when she stepped onto the balcony to sweep and she was out of sight. He released his breath.

Mrs. O'Leary sat at Percy's bedside and rested her head on his lap. Percy scratched his dog behind the ears and under her collar.

All he could think about was Annabeth's face. There was a part of him that was worried that the time Annabeth spent smiling was limited. And he was right. It was no secret that she was miserable while in his services and she smiled so rarely if at all in his presence. Maybe that's why Percy had a hard time taking his eyes off her. He was trying to memorize her smile as it wouldn't be long until it disappeared.

The camera on his nightstand caught his eye. He knew there was room for one last picture. Maybe Annabeth would let him take her picture. She seemed to be in a good mood. Her smile hadn't disappeared from her face since she walked into the room and he could faintly hear her humming outside on the balcony. If he asked nicely, would she let him?

He was reaching for the camera when Annabeth walked back to the room. She held the broom close to her and walked to the foot of his bed.

Percy's heart started beating faster. Annabeth's smile was smaller but her cheeks were pink and her eyes were hooded. She glanced at him shyly.

Oh gods, she shouldn't look at him like that. Her pink lips and sultry eyes were making him lose his nerve. He thought he had solidified his resolve earlier that day to go through with his plan to get her to fall for him. But that was when she wasn't in the room. With her right in front of him, he felt like he was no longer in control of the situation.

His throat was dry when he said, "Yes?"

Mrs. O'Leary lifted her head from Percy's lap and went to circle around Annabeth, stopping behind her and nudging her forward with her head.

"I wanted to ask you something." Annabeth bit her bottom lip and Percy thought his heart would stop. One single person couldn't possibly be this adorable, yet here she was standing in front of him.

He swallowed but his next words still came out raspy. "Yes, what is it?"

"Medusa and Nancy are going to the market place tomorrow. And I was hoping you'd give me your permission to accompany them. It would only be for a few hours. I will be back before you notice I'm gone. " Annabeth directed another smile at him and Percy was tempted to give into her. And maybe he should as this may win him some of her favor.

"I'm friends with the owners at the diner I used to work at and I've been wanting to pay them a visit." She smiled again but not at Percy. She was looking to the side, probably remembering her friends.

Percy cursed himself. He should have denied her request right away instead of asking her to elaborate. That way, he wouldn't have to hear her hopeful voice or see that smile on her face only for it to dissolve. He didn't want to be the reason her smile faded.

And just who were these friends of hers, were they the mysterious Grover and Juniper? What if Annabeth asked them about her letters that were never sent?

"You may not."

Annabeth's smile dropped and she directed her eyes at him. It took all Percy's willpower not to give in to her request, especially when she was giving him that face that reminded him of Mrs. O'Leary as a puppy.

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to try to convince him otherwise but Percy stopped her by raising his hand.

"You can't go."

Annabeth's eyes started to water while she nodded at his answer. Her bottom lip began to quiver but she pressed her lips together and turned, making her way out the door. Mrs. O'Leary whined while she followed after Annabeth.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and bit the inside of his cheek. Shit, he thought, leaning his head against the headboard. He didn't want to make her cry. But he also didn't think he'd feel like this. When he saw her eyes gloss over, there was a baffling and overwhelming urge in his chest to sit her down on the bed and rub circles into her back to soothe her. He wanted to take care of her like she did with him.

Maybe he should have done just that. It might have persuaded her to like him a little more and phase one of his plan to break her heart, get her to fall for him, would have been easier. Though he knew only one thing would cheer her up. And he couldn't give her what she wanted.

The door opened and Percy looked up, hopeful that it was Annabeth. But Triton walked in and locked the door behind him.

"What did you do this time?" Triton asked.

Percy laid back down. "She wanted to go out to the city with Medusa and Nancy. I can't let her go."

Triton squinted his eyes in confusion. "I meant how did you manage to screw up a simple recon mission." Triton stood at Percy's bedside with his arms folded.

"Oh, that." Percy cleared his throat. "There were more people there than we originally thought."

"How far did you follow them?"

"I kept my distance at first while on Blackjack and followed them to a forest bunker. Took two pictures on the way there. The flash was off so I don't know about the quality of the pictures. But I know for sure there was a blond guy and a black-haired woman."

Triton frowned in thought.

"I couldn't make out their faces. But they seemed to be the leaders. They had guards surrounding them the whole time." Percy paused to glance up at Triton but his eldest brother remained silent. "I heard the woman say Annabeth's name. I don't know if the picture I got of them is any good."

"What were they doing so close to us?"

"They gave a briefcase to Atlas."

Triton dropped his arms. "Calypso's father? Are you sure? What was he doing with them?"

"I don't know but it's obvious he's thrown his lot in with the Olympians. Here, I have pictures as proof." Percy sat up and grabbed the Brownie camera. He struggled to stand up to give it to his brother.

Triton made no attempt to help. He only held out his arm.

"I need those developed as soon as possible."

Triton frowned at Percy's order but he took the camera. "Do you think Mr. Dare will betray us as well?"

"No, we're protecting him from the Olympians. Without us, he's defenseless."

Triton breathed a sigh of relief but then inhaled sharply. "There's something else you should know."

"What is it? Is it about Annabeth?"

Triton knit his eyebrows. "I received word from Frank and Leo earlier this morning. They were being followed. They were going to head back here last night but decided against it after they noticed. The Olympians are getting closer, Percy. They might find this place pretty soon."

Percy's imagination ran wild. He envisioned Olympian troops storming his home and wreaking havoc in every room they entered. After they stole Annabeth away from him, they set his home ablaze like they did with Frank and Hazel's. A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't want to think about what they might do to Tyson or Mrs. O'Leary.

Percy looked up at Triton who was examining the camera. Though he and Triton do get into quarrels both verbal and physical every now and again, Percy shuddered to think about what fate Triton would face at the hands of the Olympians.

Triton must have felt Percy's eyes on him because he looked over. "What?"

Percy wasn't about to tell Triton that he would be devastated if anything were to happen to him. "What about Arion? What's the deal with that fucking horse?"

"Hazel and Beckendorf decided that they're going to move him back here for a while. He's not doing well surrounded by so many unfamiliar people and horses. They're bringing him next week."

Percy sighed. Blackjack wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary led the way up the stairs to Percy's room while Annabeth brought Percy's supper up the stairs. Her shoe slipped off when she lifted her foot to the next step. Carefully turning around so as to not tip the dinner tray, Annabeth scolded herself for her odd little habit. One of her shoes would slip off her foot and Annabeth had no idea how it happened. But it happened to her every so often, even in unfortunate situations like when she ran down the stairs from Percy's room and her shoe caused her to fall. Not wanting to dwell on something insignificant she quickly slipped on her little black flat and continued up the stairs.

Mrs. O'Leary nudged her head in the opening of the door and widened it enough for Annabeth to slip through. She entered Percy's bedroom to find him sitting on his bed. Annabeth did a double take when a soft smile graced his face as soon as he saw her.

He had been acting very strange lately, though Annabeth couldn't say it was unpleasant. After she changed his bandages and received a genuine "thank you," Annabeth thought that there was a chance she and Percy would get along. She even considered the potential that they might be friends. She even took a chance by asking if she could go to the marketplace with Nancy and Medusa. Her heart was so full of hope. She wanted to see Grover and Juniper so much. She wanted to be with familiar faces that didn't ignore her when she passed them by in the hallways. Annabeth's only real friends at the Jackson estate were Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson, though she didn't spend as much time with Tyson due to his frequent naps.

But it was all wishful thinking. Percy shot her hopes down in an instant. He didn't even try to listen to what she was saying. He didn't care. The progress Annabeth thought they made together was all a lie. Maybe Percy was grateful that she stitched him up. But it wasn't enough. She still wasn't in his good graces and she doubted she would ever be.

Annabeth set the tray down at the table when Percy spoke.

"Hello, Miss Annabeth." He said to her and threw off his blankets. He was bare-chested, opting to leave his robe off after Annabeth changed his bandages.

Annabeth winced at remembering his sutures. There was no denying how attractive Percy was, even Annabeth thought so. His face alone could have captivated her for days. But even with such a wonderful smile, Annabeth had to avert her gaze from him lest she be reminded of his wound. It was so gruesome that even Percy's face couldn't make up for it.

Well, Annabeth thought as her eyes darted towards Percy's face for a split second, maybe Percy's appeal did make up for the wound.

 _But only barely!_ She quickly added with a slight blush and chided herself. She was not going to fawn over this man.

A grunt from Percy made her look towards him and she saw him struggling to walk towards the table. His hand was on the bed for support.

"Do you require assistance, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked up from the ground. "No, it's alright." He stood up tall and walked as though he was in no pain at all. But Annabeth knew it was an act when Percy all but collapsed into his chair.

Mrs. O'Leary jumped onto Percy's bed and laid down while her master sat at the table.

Annabeth uncovered his food and turned to leave, whistling to Mrs. O'Leary who scurried off the bed to walk by her side.

"Um, Miss Annabeth?" Percy called.

Annabeth didn't want to stop walking. Being in his presence was tiring her out and she wanted to get away as soon as possible but she was afraid of the consequences of disobeying him.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

She was taken aback by this question. It should have been obvious. He hasn't been at all welcoming since Annabeth arrived. She's been his caretaker for several weeks now and only yesterday did he ever thank her for her labor. And then he refused her request to go to the marketplace to see her dear friends, dictating what she did and where she went like he owned her. Of course she was angry with him.

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, sir."

Percy pursed his lips to the side for a second when she finally met his gaze. But he looked away and moistened his lips.

"If you'd like," he spoke slowly, as if carefully choosing his words. "I can take you to town when I get better."

Annabeth's eyes widened and her heart dropped in guilt. Now she understood why Percy didn't want her going tomorrow. If she, Medusa, and Nancy were to go to the market, there'd be no one to look after Percy. He could barely walk now much less get himself food. Her duty was here with Percy. "Oh, Mr. Jackson. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

It seemed silly now that she realized it but she had forgotten all about Percy while her mind was preoccupied with the marketplace. As long as she remained his caretaker, he took priority above all else. Annabeth was bond to honor his father by thinking about Percy first and foremost. And right now, her master was injured and it was her duty to take care of him. The market and sadly Grover and Juniper could wait. Percy needed Annabeth more than ever and she wasn't going to abandon him.

Percy's tilted his head slightly to the side, confused at her words.

"I put myself before your health. You need me right now." Annabeth turned her eyes away from him and scratched Mrs. O'Leary behind the ear to avoid Percy's gaze. "I'll just wait and go with Medusa next time."

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him and saw the corner of his lips lifted. She felt it again, the warm feeling in her chest that meant there was hope for the two of them.

"As soon as you're better then, we'll go."

Percy gave her another small smile. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Annabeth almost balked. Offering to take her into the city was one thing, she still had to see if he would live up to his promise. But to invite her to sit with him? Percy was acting very strange indeed. He didn't order her to sit down like a few weeks ago. But he asked. It's been a long while since someone asked her what she wanted.

Annabeth ran through her mental list of chores. None of them were really pressing, and that chair next to Percy looked so inviting especially since she hardly slept last night because she was looking after him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a seat for a little while.

She carefully pulled out the chair, lifting it and not dragging it so it didn't make any noise. Mrs. O'Leary sat between Annabeth and Percy on the floor. The darling beast licked the side of Annabeth's hand, asking for a pet to which Annabeth eagerly obliged.

"She's really taken with you." Percy observed as he ate.

"Well, she's a friendly dog." Annabeth said and scratched Mrs. O'Leary under her collar. Percy reached over and patted Mrs. O'Leary's head.

"But she's never adjusted to anyone as fast as she has to you."

They caressed Mrs. O'Leary's fur. Annabeth was careful to avoid Percy's hand when he stroked the dog from head to back. She even retracted her hand when she thought they would make contact. But Mrs. O'Leary would start to whine until Annabeth started scratching behind her ear again.

Percy laughed. "See? She loves you."

Just then Mrs. O'Leary jerked her head and Percy's hand landed on Annabeth's fingers. She gasped and snatched her hand away. She couldn't bring herself to look at Percy after that. But she felt his eyes on her and heard the sound of his hand being placed on the table.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He moved his head to the side to get a better view of her but Annabeth only turned her head further away from him. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she sat there, ignoring Percy's question and his gaze. But she cleared her throat and stood up to take the dishes away.

"Wait, Miss Annabeth. There's something else."

"How may I be of assistance?" She still didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't need any help at the moment." This time Percy spoke slowly and warily. "Actually, I'd–" He paused to take a deep breath. "I'd like to thank you for helping me last night."

Annabeth didn't say anything. Her eyebrows knitted and her eyes narrowed. Was this some kind of trick? Another thank you?

"And I'd like to thank you for all the hard work you've done for me since you started working here." Percy went on.

"Are you…?" Annabeth began. "Are you feeling well, sir?" The bizarre behavior Percy was exhibiting puzzled her. Percy Jackson isn't supposed to be kind. Perhaps he was ill.

"Thanks to you, I feel much better than I did last night."

"No, I mean is something wrong? Do you have a fever?" She reached out to feel his forehead but stopped a few inches from brushing his bangs away.

Annabeth was shocked at her own actions. It was different when she had consciously decided to touch him. She needed to be able to make contact with him in order to stitch up his wound. That was a life and death situation. It took all of Annabeth's willpower to help him. But now she casually reached out for him and while he was awake. She didn't know what was coming over her. It was like she was subconsciously becoming more comfortable with him. It was unsettling. She had never even attempted to make contact with Grover and Juniper, two people she regarded as friends and who never treated her badly.

She turned towards Percy. He felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, I don't have a fever. Maybe you're the one who is unwell, Miss Annabeth." He stood up using the table as leverage. "Are you alright?" He asked and put his palm on her cheek to feel her temperature.

Annabeth gasped when his she felt his hand. Her breathing quickened while memories of Matthew and Bobby's attacks flooded her mind. There was a thumping in her ear and she realized it was the loud sound of her pulse. Her brain felt like it was throbbing. She turned her shocked expression towards Percy and saw his mouth moving but she couldn't hear anything. The pulse in her ear was too loud.

Percy's eyebrows knitted. None of his words seemed to be getting through to Annabeth. She was having some sort of panic attack and her body started shaking.

"Don't touch me!" Annabeth screamed, making Percy flinch in surprise. His caretaker's body shook more rapidly. Mrs. O'Leary whined behind them.

Percy grabbed her by her upper arms to steady her but she began to flail.

"Get away!" Her fists were flying onto his chest repeatedly and when he was about to let go, Annabeth kneed him in the side, right next to his wound.

Percy fell backwards into his chair and held his side.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She yelled and darted out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" She heard him call behind her but she never looked back.

Annabeth's sobs wouldn't stop when she ran down the stairs towards her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She was too upset to go back to close it. Instead she threw herself onto the bed and cried into a pillow. Never before had she wanted to leave this horrible place so badly. And it was all due to Percy touching her cheek.

Was it really that hard for her to believe Percy was a good person?

Percy had been cruel to her for days and had just now started to show kindness. Was it bad judgment to want to trust him? Annabeth didn't know the answer. All she did know was that it hurt.

She heard the door hinges squeak.

Annabeth lifted her head from the pillow in horror but was met with Mrs. O'Leary standing at her bedside. The dog nuzzled her nose next to Annabeth's arm. Annabeth wiped a few tears away and Mrs. O'Leary assisted by licking at Annabeth's face.

Annabeth took a while to herself to cry. She thought she deserved it. She's been trapped in this terrible place for days and a long, hard cry might be just what she needed to relieve stress. And really, even if she tried to stop, she didn't think she could.

Mrs. O'Leary curled up at Annabeth's bedside.

As much as she tried to avoid it, Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about Percy.

For the millionth time in her life, she felt horrible about herself. But it was different this time. Matthew and Bobby made her feel helpless and hopeless and like she wasn't worth anything.

With Percy, ever since last night, she's felt… needed, like she was important. But just a few minutes ago, Annabeth had fled from Percy and retreated to her room. She abandoned her duty and someone who needed her help.

She blew her nose and then rinsed her face with cold water and the tears stopped. She had to be strong. If not for herself, then for Percy and for her father's legacy. If she wasn't taking care of Percy the way Poseidon expected her to, she didn't deserve the money. To buy back her father's company with money she didn't earn fairly, it would be an insult to his name and everything he ever taught her.

Annabeth fixed her hair and stroked Mrs. O'Leary's back before she headed out the door. She didn't know what she would say to Percy to explain her behavior.

She began ascending the stairs to Percy's room when she saw him coming down with his tray of dirty dishes. He didn't look at her even when she held out her hand to try to take the tray. Instead he held the tray firmly and continued down the stairs. She trailed behind him a few paces until they were at the kitchen. Annabeth watched as Percy set the tray in the sink and began washing the dishes, and not just his dishes, every dish in the sink. She had never seen Percy do chores before.

Annabeth remained at the entrance way until Percy was finished. He took a deep breath before he walked towards her and stopped. He was only three feet away from her but she felt like the distance between them had never been greater.

Percy looked up and met her eyes. She had seen that look before, searching her for answers but there was also something else circling in those deep green eyes, something she never saw in them before.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he breathed out.

Annabeth held herself up by leaning on the doorframe when she finally processed his words. Percy slipped past her careful to keep the distance between them.

She almost didn't believe what just happened. She knew him to be proud, and angry, and even cruel. But Percy apologized. And it made her wonder, did she really know him like she thought she did?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **More reviews = more motivation for me = faster updates = less waiting for you = both of us are very happy**

 **Oh, and if you run into any double entendre, those are most definitely intentional ;)**

 **Be on the lookout for Chapter 11 preview on tumblr at annazonabeth!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who faved, followed and reviewed last chapter! You're really the ones who keep this story going strong!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 11**

Percy chewed on his bottom lip as he made the agonizing trip up the stairs. He felt a sharp pain in his side like he was being stabbed all over again with each step. But it didn't compare to the feeling of what he had just done.

Apologizing to Annabeth was the most nerve wrecking thing he had ever done. But he'd do it again. After the way she looked at him and ran out of his room crying, oh gods, he could hardly stand it. He didn't know what came over her but he knew it was his fault. And he had to fix it, though he didn't know how. Apologizing seemed to be a start though. Percy couldn't remember the last time he told anyone he was sorry.

He hoped that she would forgive him. But he would understand if she didn't. He's been a monster to her. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. And yet he craved it.

When he got back to his room, he fell onto the bed. Mrs. O'Leary pushed the gap in the door open with her snout and stood at the open door.

"Mrs. O'Leary, come here." Percy's voice was higher than usual as he talked to her. "Come here, girl." Then Percy held out his arms to her. She made her way to the side of Percy's bed and she licked at his mouth and whined.

"I know, I know. You're mad at me for making Annabeth cry. I'm mad at me, too." He pet the dog across her back. "What am I going to do about her?"

Percy thought more about what had occurred between the two of them to make Annabeth panic like she did. He was to blame, of course, but why? He remembered after they pet Mrs. O'Leary, Annabeth reached out to him but stopped herself short of touching his face. And then Percy put his hand on her cheek. Oh gods, she was so soft, even softer than he imagined, and her cheek was so smooth and warm. He was only trying to check her temperature and that's when she became hysterical.

"Shit," He cursed out loud. Mrs. O'Leary's ears twitched and Percy covered his mouth and pet her to distract her.

He knew it. It was his fault. He touched Annabeth when she didn't want to be touched. She's been terrified of his wrath since the day she arrived. Of course she wouldn't want him touching her. It was as simple as that: Annabeth didn't want to be touched and he, even for a brief moment, didn't respect that. And it disgusted him.

Mrs. O'Leary, sensing his inner turmoil, licked at his face.

"I'm never going to let that happen again." Percy made a promise himself and to Mrs. O'Leary.

His father was right, like he usually was. Annabeth was an Olympian. Though she grew up in isolation from her family's illegal acts and foul deeds, the fact remained that she was an Olympian. But she was different. She didn't want to kill Percy or steal from him, or hurt his family. She was trying to make an honest living by caring for him. And Percy has made her life a living hell the day he laid eyes on her.

Not again. Never again. From this day forward, he would not disrespect Annabeth.

His mind was proded with Chrysaor's stupid plan and Percy immediately abandoned it. Not only was his heart never in it, he didn't want to hurt Annabeth anymore. And besides, it was a hopeless plan anyway. Annabeth would never love Percy, no matter how charming he pretended to be.

He heard footsteps in the hallway and looked to the bedroom entrance. To his disappointment, Triton came waltzing in carrying a cream colored folder. He dropped the folder onto Percy's lap.

"What's this?" Percy asked. Mrs. O'Leary moved aside so Percy could move his right arm.

"The pictures you took just finished drying."

Percy opened the folder. The first picture was blurred black and blue together and splashes of dark brown that was barely distinguishable. It was the picture Percy accidently took while running. The one that got him noticed. He tossed that picture aside on the bed, not wanting to relive his own stupidity.

The next two pictures showed the way to get to the bunker where Percy followed the Olympians. One was of the distinct rock next to a fork in the road. The other was where the entrance to the bunker was hidden. He remembered he rode Blackjack for what seemed like hours into the forest, passing sign after sign warning of dangerous terrain up ahead. But Percy merely dismounted Blackjack when the thicket became too dense and continued on foot. The bunker was hidden well. It's secret door was behind a veil of vines. Only people who had been there before would be able to find it. But he supposed that was the whole point of a secret hideout.

He placed the two bunker pictures at the back of the stack.

The next two pictures were nearly identical. They were very dark since Percy had turned off the flash, but the image they contained was unmistakeable. Atlas was accepting a briefcase from a figure off camera. Percy remembered it was a tall blond guy who handed the briefcase to Atlas. Percy wondered if Calypso knew about this. No, she was much too enamored with him. And Atlas treasured her far too much to put her in any danger.

The last picture he remembered taking was of a fair skinned woman next to the blond man, though most of his body was cut off by the camera. The woman's image, however, was captured in it's entirety. Her hair blended in with the black of night around her but her blue eyes pierced through the darkness. That was about the only thing exceptionally beautiful about her. If the woman was a blood relative of the Olympians rather than just an underling, she inherited none of the graceful beauty or the soft curves that Annabeth did.

"That's Thalia, Zeus Olympian's daughter." Triton said.

She was very young, just a few years older than Percy.

"Is she important?"

"Not particularly, but she seems to be handling some of Zeus's dirty work now. Don't you remember, she used to be one of your playmates?"

Percy frowned. Now he remembered. She was the bitchy one who pushed and shoved Percy and sent him crying to his mother many a times. That's one mystery that didn't need solving solved. But who was the other girl? The Asphodel girl a year or two younger than Percy who would rather play with her baby brother and sister instead of him? It didn't matter.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Thalia Grace."

"Not Olympian? So she's a bastard."

"She's still an Olympian just like I'm still an Atlantean."

Percy looked up at his brother. Triton hated to be reminded that he was a bastard as well and Percy should have known better than to bring it up.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath.

Triton started at him in confusion. "What?"

Percy spoke clearer. "I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Well, uh," Triton trailed off. He was caught between being bewildered and pleased. "Just don't let it happen again. And it's alright."

They both looked away from each other.

Percy fanned out the snapshots in his hand when he saw one he didn't recognize behind the photo of Thalia. He picked it out and placed the other photos on his lap.

"What the hell?"

It was a picture of him from his shoulders up laying on his bed in deep sleep, head comfortably elevated by pillows. His mouth was slightly agape allowing a thin sliver of drool to run down one corner of his lips. But who would…? Annabeth.

Percy's lips twitched as he was fighting down a smile. Knowing he was failing miserably, he let the smile loose, stretching his chapped lips till his bottom lip cracked in the middle. He hasn't smiled like this in such a long time.

"You're making me uncomfortable, Percy." Triton said.

But Percy started laughing. He couldn't laugh as hard as he wanted otherwise his wound would sting whenever his laugh grew too powerful. Percy held the picture up to Triton and Triton grabbed his wrist to stop the picture from bobbing.

Triton narrowed his eyes at Percy's drooling face and pursed his lips and looked at Mrs. O'Leary. "Your master's unsettling," he said before turning back to Percy, "And I'm leaving."

Percy didn't watch him go, instead smiling and laughing quietly to himself at the picture.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth brought up his breakfast. Percy was awake before she entered the door. She didn't look at him as she placed his breakfast on the table. But she did bow her head, then started for the door.

"Thank you." Percy called to her when she rounded the corner. She didn't respond and Percy dug into the pancakes and strawberries.

A few seconds later, Annabeth came back into the room. Her eyes were down and she didn't look up until she placed the mail on the table and turned around.

"Thank you." Percy called out to her again. She hesitated a step before walking out the door.

After he finished breakfast and was sorting through the mail, Triton came into the room, closed the door, and dropped a single letter onto the table in front of Percy.

"What's this?" Percy asked as he picked up the letter but he knew the answer without even reading the address. He could already recognize Annabeth's handwriting.

"Another one of her letters. She gave it to me this morning."

Percy pushed it away from him.

"I'm not reading it. Sent it to it's destination along with her other letters I have in my desk drawer."

"Why not? We might be able to learn something about the Olympians from them. Don't you want to prove she's a spy?" Triton picked it up and began tearing the side.

"Stop!" Percy demanded and Triton, surprised by the outburst, obeyed.

Percy took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Annabeth isn't an Olympian spy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen her that night."

Triton frowned at the implications of Percy's words but Percy didn't notice.

"She was so determined to help me. Why would she do that if she was a spy? The Olympians are the ones who did this to me," he gestured to his side. "Surely their spy would have finished the job."

"Fine then." Was all Triton had to say.

"Now, please go into my office and get the rest of her letters and send them off one day apart to make it seem like they got lost in the mail."

"Please?"

"Yes, please." Percy answered. "And when you're finished, we need to discuss what we should do about Atlas. He had already left when the Olympians discovered me, but no doubt they've informed him of what happened already."

Triton nodded. After he retrieved Annabeth's letters from Percy's desk, the brothers went down the stairs together with Percy carrying his dishes. Annabeth walked out of the kitchen and stared at the tray in Percy's hands. From the corner of his eye, Percy could see Triton hide the letters behind his back.

Percy gave Annabeth a small smile but she never looked up from Percy's hands.

"I'll just be on my way." Triton said before disappearing down another hallway.

Percy passed Annabeth and did his dishes. Annabeth didn't stay long like she did the night before watching him. She walked out the kitchen door that led to the gardens. Percy could see her through the windows above the sink. She was gathering his dress pants from the clothesline and folding them neatly into a basket.

After Percy finished the dishes, he went out to join her. As he passed by, he cleared his throat to alert her of his presence but she didn't acknowledge him. So he pulled one of his pants off the clothesline, folded it like he saw Annabeth, and deposited it in the basket.

When they were finished, Percy took the basket before Annabeth could get to it and went up the stairs. He peeked behind him and was happy to know that Annabeth was following him. They wordlessly arrived in Percy's closet and put away the more casual pants and took turns with the iron to press his dress pants and hang them up. Annabeth was quick to grab the basket and walked out of the closet.

"Thank you." Percy said when he walked out. This time, Annabeth glanced towards him for a second, her lips were parted and her eyes confused. She left.

* * *

The unease between them remained well into the week but the routine continued nonetheless. Percy was helping with chores whenever he had time that wasn't consumed with his own business. He'd help wash the dishes, do the laundry, fold his clothes, sweeping the floors, feeding and grooming the horses, and he'd even accompany Annabeth and the gardener outside harvesting vegetables and fruit, planting and watering.

The staff watched him in wonder. Even Percy was surprised at himself.

And without fail, no matter what they were doing, Percy always expressed his gratitude. And not just to Annabeth, but to everyone around him, Triton, Medusa, the cooks, the gardener, Tyson, the butlers, even Nancy whom Percy usually took pains to avoid.

And yet, Annabeth never spoke to him. She never looked at him for more than a few seconds. He hadn't heard her voice since that day, and he's certainly never heard her laugh or seen her smile. He wished he had taken her picture when he had the chance. But then he remembered that the camera was already full with the picture Annabeth took of him drooling in his sleep.

He never actually spoke to her either, that is, beyond his thank yous. He wanted to tell her about the picture, how he loved it and how it made him smile and laugh. But it never seemed like the right time. And yet that's all he wanted, to talk to her, hear her laugh again, see her smile again.

For now, he was content with just being in her presence and helping her fulfill her daily chores. He only wondered when it wouldn't be enough anymore.

* * *

Percy was assisting Medusa, Annabeth, and Nancy set up the dining room when the doorbell rang. Nancy was about to answer the door when Percy spoke.

"Thank you, Nancy, but I can take it from here."

When he opened the door, Hazel rushed at him in a hug before she took his hand and dragged him out the door. Her short stature betrayed the physical strength that lay within.

Beckendorf and Frank were coaxing Arion out of the trailer with a bundle of carrots. Leo was standing on the sidelines, keeping as far away from the chestnut stallion as possible. Understandable, the last time Arion and Leo were at the Jackson Manor Arion chewed off a chunk of Leo's hair that took ages to grow back.

When Leo saw Percy and Hazel, he waved and jogged to them. "Percy," he stood behind Percy and shielded himself from Arion's sight. "You didn't tell me that devil horse would be here. Protect me." Leo held Percy's arm that wasn't already occupied by Hazel.

Percy smiled but shrugged Leo off. "You're the one who rescheduled to today even though you were supposed to be here last week. And the equine facility wanted Arion out as soon as possible."

Beckendorf and Frank led Arion closer and Leo hid behind Hazel.

"Get that horse away from me!"

"Aw come on, Leo, he's not that bad." Frank said. Arion made a snatch at the carrots Frank was carrying and almost took his hand off. "Hey!" He pushed Arion's face away from him.

"See! Demon spawn!"

When Arion heard Leo's voice, he perked his ears and he looked around.

"He's zeroing in on me! Hazel, shield me!"

"Would you calm down?" Beckendorf said to Leo but he held Arion's reins tight. "Let's just get Arion settled."

They made their way to the horse stables by going around the mansion. Blackjack, Percy's favorite black horse, and a few other horses were roaming around in the enclosure as they passed. Blackjack whinnied as Arion passed by.

"Don't worry, buddy." Percy said to Blackjack and pet his snout. "You don't have to be with the mean horse. He will be separated from you guys." Percy turned towards his friends. "Arion bullies them," he explained.

The stables were empty and they led Arion to his pen. Beckendorf took off Arion's reins and hung them up. Hazel began brushing his mane. Leo stayed behind the corner near the entrance.

"It's good Arion's here now. Investors might want to see him." Percy said and patted the side of Arion's neck. Arion tried to bite him but Percy dodged.

"Investors?" Leo leaned against the wall.

"The Olympians have their claws in Atlas. He was one of our biggest financial backers. Triton and I are organizing a gala to find more sponsors." Percy explained.

"Will there be dancing, like a ball?" Hazel chimed.

Percy gave her an uneven smile. "Um, I'm not sure, but I'll see if Triton can get a dance floor placed somewhere in the gardens." His answer delighted her and she smiled at Frank who beamed back at her.

"But does this mean Calypso won't be coming around here anymore?" Leo asked. Beckendorf and Frank rolled their eyes.

"I thought you've moved on from her?" Hazel giggled.

"Yeah, but I still like to enjoy the view, am I right, Percy?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

But Percy scoffed and looked in the other direction. "She'll be back. We turned Atlas over for embezzlement fraud and his assets have been frozen. I've managed to convince Calypso to take over while her father awaits trial. But the fact remains that she won't be able to fund us until she gains complete control over the company. Which is why we're hosting the gala. You're all invited, of course, except Leo."

"Fuck you."

Everyone laughed.

"So are you alright, Percy?" Frank asked. All eyes turned to Percy.

"I'm fine."

"Triton told us you were stabbed. Sounded gruesome." Frank winced.

"They threw the knife at me, it hit me but I was able to get away. That's pretty much it." Percy lifted his shirt and showed them the sutures. He had taken off the bandages just that morning.

"Oh my gods." Hazel held her sleeve to her mouth.

Leo poked his head from around the corner. "Eeeew, gross."

"It looks like it's healing nicely, though." Beckendorf said.

"Annabeth helped me. She performed first aide and sutured my wound. She saved my life." Percy pulled down his shirt and smiled, remembering how Annabeth rescued him that night. His memories were interrupted by Arion kicking at his confines.

"Is he really worth all this trouble?" Beckendorf asked. "This is the second jockey he's bucked off and his handlers at the facility and racetrack are getting sick of him. You sure none of the other horses can't just take his place?"

"Unfortunately, none of them can. Arion's the fastest horse we've ever raised. Guido and Sebastian are too young, Rainbow isn't a racehorse, and Blackjack and Porkpie are retired." Percy explained.

Beckendorf signed. "Well, at least he's winning."

"Since Arion's so out of control, we may have Clarisse to thank for his winnings." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Hazel approached him.

"She's been, uh," he glanced around the room, desperate for anything to look at besides his lover, "providing insurance just in case Arion acts up."

Hazel gasped, "Oh no, she's not hurting the other horses, is she?"

"No, no, no, of course not. Just slashing tires, inconveniencing owners so they can't make it to races, giving jockeys minor food poisoning, that kind of stuff."

Hazel's nose wrinkled and Frank was starting to sweat.

"How about some lunch, huh?" Percy diverted Hazel's attention away from Frank.

"Yeah, sounds good. Then Leo and I can start on the fence." Beckendorf said, opening the stable door and being the first one to walk towards the mansion. The others trailed behind him.

"Arion's gonna stay in there while we work on the fence, right? Right, guys? Guys?" Leo's question went unanswered.

* * *

Percy and his friends came inside from one of the back entrances. Annabeth bowed towards them as they made their way to the washrooms. She hoped they had forgotten that the last time they encountered her, she broke down in tears.

"Hello, there." The one she knew to be Beckendorf smiled down at her. "Percy, aren't you going to introduce us?"

It was the first time she and Percy looked at each other directly in a long time. He looked at a lost for words but he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

"Miss Annabeth, these are my friends. This is Frank and Hazel."

Hazel was holding onto Frank's arm and the two of them bowed to her.

"You already know Beckendorf."

Beckendorf gave her a small smile and bowed his head. "Pleasure."

"And you know - "

"Annabeth!" Leo yelled. She flinched. "Hi, nice to see you again, remember me?"

Annabeth smiled at him to let him know that she did.

"The loudmouth Leo." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"My brother - Beckendorf that is - my brother and I are gonna be here to build a fence for a grazing field for Arion."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Annabeth didn't really remember all the names of the horses, but she didn't even vaguely recognize Arion's name. Perhaps he's a new horse.

"He's kind of an asshole so we have to separate him from the other horses. And he's really mean to people, except Hazel and sometimes Percy. You should stay away from that horse, Annabeth. Percy, tell her about the time Arion bucked you off. No, wait, I tell it better and you might leave the more embarrassing parts out like how you landed right on your butt and got this huge bruise in the shape of Texas. Well, that's what Calypso said it looked like, anyway. Percy never offered to show it to me even though I thought we were close enough for things like that."

Leo continued talking and Annabeth nodded along and bit her bottom lip, holding back a smile at Leo's story. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand to further obscure her smile but it was too conspicuous and she let out a giggle here and there, especially when Leo explained that it hurt for Percy to sit for nearly a week.

Percy, with a blush on his cheeks, pushed Leo forward. "Okay, enough, Leo. Let's get washed up for lunch. Everyone's hungry."

But Leo twirled out of Percy's hold and went back to Annabeth. "Well, it was great to see you again, Annabeth! Put 'er there!" And he held out his hand.

Annabeth folded her hands together. She didn't want to shake his hand but everyone was watching her and she didn't want to seem rude.

"Hurry up, Leo." Percy grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him away. "The sooner we finish lunch, the sooner you can start on the fence and the sooner you can get away from Arion."

Everyone else followed suit while Annabeth watched them go. Percy looked over his shoulder at her, cheeks still flushed, but when he met her eyes, he turned back around.

For the thousandth time, Percy surprised her. With that look over his shoulder, she knew he did that for her. Leo was wonderful and she was grateful for Percy's embarrassing story, but she wasn't ready to touch someone so readily yet. And she didn't want to hurt Leo's feelings. So Percy did her a kindness. Over the past week she had lost track of the number of times Percy did that. And every time, even though Percy was the one helping her out, he always said "thank you" sincerely. He's expressed gratitude more times than Annabeth can recall, but it still stunned her every time and her voice would never cooperate with her to respond.

And after that horrible encounter where she screamed at Percy, he understood that she didn't want to be touched. And since then, he has been respecting her space more than anyone ever had before.

Annabeth wished she could let Percy know she was thankful for his understanding.

* * *

Annabeth brought cold waters to Beckendorf and Leo who were already almost done building the fence. She was impressed that their quality of work wasn't diminished even with such speed.

She saw no sign of Percy but in the enclosure across from where Beckendorf and Leo were building the fence, Hazel was riding the caramel colored horse around in circles. Annabeth wasn't sure of the horse's name. It was either Guido or Porkpie.

Hazel's hair bounced on her shoulders and her brown skin caught the sun radiantly. Annabeth had never seen someone ride so naturally, not even Percy or her former riding instructors. And she handled hurdles like an expert. Why, from the way Hazel rode she might be mistaken for a professional.

Frank was standing outside a separate enclosure where the rest of the horses grazed, holding Tyson up while the child pet the dappled mare, Rainbow. It was the only horse Annabeth knew for sure because she was one of Tyson's favorite things to talk about.

As Annabeth made her way back inside, she saw that the water trough for the grazing enclosure was running low so she turned around and went to the barn to get the bucket used to refill water. The doors were wide open. Strange, it was only left open during the day if there were horses inside but all the horses she remembered they had were outside.

Annabeth went in and retrieved the bucket. She didn't leave when she heard Percy's voice around the corner and the neigh and whinny of a horse. It sounded as if they were arguing.

"You better behave yourself or you're on the next train to the glue factory, you hear me, Arion?" Percy said.

Arion, she supposed, squealed.

Annabeth peaked around the corner and saw Percy standing outside of the stall while Arion stuck his head out. Percy was putting on the reins while he spoke.

"I said, do you hear me?"

This time the horse neighed and held his head lower, as if bowing to Percy.

"Good." Percy fed Arion a cube of hay. He held a sugar cube to Arion's nose but before Arion could eat it, Percy snatched it away. "And another thing. There's a new guest here. Her name is Annabeth."

Annabeth held her breath. Did Percy know she was watching?

Percy continued talking. "She's going to help take care of you. I want you to be nice to her, okay? Embarrass me in front of her and you can say goodbye to sugar cubes forever."

"Percy!"

Annabeth jumped.

"Percy!" Frank called again. "It's ready for Arion!"

Before Annabeth could decide to hide in one of the stalls, Percy rounded the corner and saw her. He was holding Arion's reins and a saddle. He inhaled deeply and it was then Annabeth knew he realized she heard what he said and wasn't aware she had been eavesdropping.

Arion stood behind Percy and sniffed at the bucket Annabeth was holding. Annabeth back up against one of the stall doors when she remembered Leo advising her to stay away from the horse. Just because Percy threatened the horse was no guarantee that she was safe in its presence. But it moved its snout from the bucket to Annabeth's shoulder, sniffed again, and then nuzzled her.

Percy smiled and lightly tugged on Arion.

"Excuse us." Percy said and he led Arion out.

After Annabeth refilled the water trough, she watched from a distance as Percy and Hazel took turns riding Arion around his new enclosure.

Tyson clapped and laughed from Percy's arms during Hazel's turn. Frank and Percy complimented Beckendorf and Leo on their handiwork and Percy handed them a bundle of cash.

"Invitations haven't been sent out yet but I can expect you all at the gala, right?" Annabeth could barely hear what Percy was saying. What gala?

Beckendorf nodded. "I'll be there."

"And Hazel wants to go, so us, too." Frank said.

"Can I bring a date?" Leo laughed.

"I don't care." Percy answered.

Leo turned to look at Annabeth. "Hey, Anna- ow!"

Percy shoved at Leo's arm and he recoiled sideways. Beckendorf laughed.

* * *

A week later, Percy and Triton and Medusa began making preparations for the gala Annabeth heard Percy talking about earlier. There were new people coming in and out of the estate and Annabeth noticed Percy confined her to chores upstairs where no one would really see her.

Though Percy had an increased workload and Annabeth saw less of him, he still helped her when he could and never faltered in giving his thanks. After she overheard the conversation between Percy and Arion - who has been well-behaved the past week she might add - Annabeth thought the strain between them would increase. But it never did. In fact, she would say things have never been better between the two. They still didn't talk much but Annabeth felt like she was less guarded around him. She looked directly at him more often, didn't shy away from his words of thanks, and even gave him a small smile once in awhile.

Though she was sure to anyone else it sounded baseless, she felt like she was helping him in some way. She could tell Percy was stressing as he didn't eat as much as he used to and he stayed up much later but still got up the same time in the morning. And yesterday when she baked him cookies, he only ate four out of the dozen when it usually only took him half an hour at most to finish the plate. But Annabeth noticed that after she smiled at him, his shoulders relaxed and his fists unclenched. She didn't know why, but she didn't question it.

Hopefully, she thought as she brought his breakfast and the remaining cookies to his room, that he would feel better today. Mrs. O'Leary followed behind her. Annabeth also hoped that the sight of his darling pet would start Percy off to a good day.

After a knock and a "come in" led her inside the room, Annabeth saw that Percy had gotten up a little later this morning. He was fastening his belt and his shirt was still undone, exposing his chest.

Annabeth put down his breakfast and the cookies and Percy thanked her before petting his dog. She caught a glimpse of Percy's sutures before he started buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, your stitches." She pointed at his side. "They look like they're about ready to come out." His injury was slightly pink along the edges but it was fully closed with no redness.

Percy moved his shirt to the side and looked down his side. "Oh, I guess they are."

Annabeth didn't know what came over her, but she spoke anyway. "If you want," she took a deep, calming breath, "I can remove them for you."

Percy's eyes locked onto her. Just last month, if he had looked at her like he was now, she might have thought she was going insane for she saw caution and doubt and sorrow pooling in Percy's eyes. But this was now. And she knew what she was seeing was genuine.

Percy moistened his lips and finished buttoning his shirt. Annabeth wasn't sure he'd take her up on her offer.

"I'll phone our physician."

She spoke before she could think, "It would really be no trouble at all, sir."

He looked at her again, the same emotion in his eyes and Annabeth was suddenly reminded of a baby harp seal.

"It's all right, Mr. Jackson." Annabeth said and walked up to Percy until she was inches away from him. She lifted her head to look up at him. "I want to help you."

He was quiet for what felt like a long while before he whispered, "Thank you."

He undid the buttons and slipped off his shirt. The tinge of pink on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Annabeth reached out tentatively and her fingers grazed his skin. She felt Percy inhale sharply but he didn't say anything.

"I'll be back with the medical kit." She said and left the room. When she returned, the kit was tucked under her arm. "Just let me wash my hands."

After she came back from the bathroom, Annabeth coaxed Percy into a chair then she kneeled down at his side. She put gloves on, used an alcohol pad to wipe the area and grabbing the scissors and tweezers from the kit, she began removing the sutures.

Mrs. O'Leary had enough sense to stay away, so she laid down on her side in Percy's bed and took a nap.

Annabeth found that the removal of Percy's stitches went smoother than she expected. Whenever Percy flinched at the sensation of thread moving through his skin, Annabeth soothed him by stopping and placing her hand over his stomach. It took massive amounts of willpower on her part but it worked on Percy like a charm. She could feel Percy's breathing soften and she glanced up at his face to see him looking at her like she was a gift from the gods.

After removing the last suture, Annabeth wiped the area with an another alcohol pad and applied butterfly closures for good measure. Then she went into the bathroom to clean her tools, dispose of her gloves, and wash her hands. When she came back, Percy was observing her work in the mirror next to his closet. It was still a noticeable mark on his skin, but it was healing.

"It won't scar as severely if you massage it for a few seconds a couple times a day." Annabeth advised, walking up to him and watching his reflection.

"Like this?" Percy began moving his whole hand across the sealed skin.

"No, like this." Annabeth took a deep breath before she glided her fingers on Percy's hand. Carefully, she took Percy's hand and aligned his two fingers on one end of the elevated skin. She guided his hand so his fingers made little circles on his skin and continued on until they were at the other end of the wound, or former wound.

Annabeth looked up at Percy who was staring down at her. "Just like that. Nice and gentle." She released Percy's hand and watched him do it himself. "Perfect."

"Miss Annabeth?"

She tucked a stray wave behind her ear. "Just Annabeth is fine."

"Annabeth," he smiled and his green eyes seemed to light up. "Thank you."

"You've already thanked me so many times."

His head shook. "It's never going to be enough."

Annabeth's chest felt warm and she struggled with what to say next. "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Jackson."

He looked away for a second and then back at her. "Call me Percy. Please?"

Her heart raced and her palms felt sweaty. She hid them behind her back. "Percy," she said.

Though she did as he asked, his smile died. "And there's something else," and he looked away.

"Hmm?" Annabeth tilted her head to the side and took a step to get into his line of vision.

Percy focused his eyes on her again. "I'm so sorry. I-I've been horrible to you since the day you've arrived." He rubbed his arm. "There's no excuse for my behavior. And I feel terrible," his eyes began to water, "but I know it's nothing compared to the suffering I've caused you. I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Annabeth was silent. This is what she's wanted for a while, for him to be in agony because of what he's done and said to her. But now that she was seeing him on the verge of tears because he regrets his past actions, she didn't want it anymore. She didn't like seeing Percy sad.

"I don't expect you to forgive me and I know I don't deserve it, but I'm sorry." He turned away from her and began to weep.

Annabeth looked away from him. She thought about how Percy has changed ever since she helped him that night.

When he walked into the house dripping blood all over the floors, he probably didn't expect her to help him. She wondered if he was afraid he would die that night, only for her, a woman he disdained, to drag him up the stairs and take care of him. He hated her for some reason, loathed her. But maybe that night, seeing her on her hands and knees trying to help him, he realized how wrong he was, how awful a human being he was to treat her in such a way for no apparent reason. And he thought of her suffering because of him, her running off crying because she was scared of him.

Annabeth looked over at Percy. He was hating himself for hurting her and scaring her and not appreciating her. The backs of her eyes stung. No one, no one in her life had ever expressed so much regret for mistreating her. And since that day, he's been trying to make up for his behavior. He helped her do chores, he smiled at her, and now he's asking for her forgiveness.

Was he worthy of her forgiveness?

Annabeth bit her bottom lip and took a step towards him. Slowly so that she didn't startle him, she placed a hand on the bare skin of the small of his back and began to move her hand in gentle circles.

"Percy," she cooed, "Shh…"

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands but tears continued to flow. Annabeth kept rubbing circles into his back until he stopped trembling but it was another two or three minutes until his tears stopped. She removed her hand and Percy turned to face her, his eyes puffy and red and his cheeks still tearstained.

Annabeth exhaled before she whispered, "Thank you, but I need time."

"Of course," Percy sniffed and wiped his cheeks with this fingertips. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **More reviews = motivates me more = faster updates = less waiting for you**

 **For heads up on updates or just to drop by and chat, feel free to me on tumblr at annazonabeth. That's also where the sneak peek into chapter 12 will be posted. Hope to see you there!**

 **Also, to anyone interested: My Tutor will have to wait a while longer. I love that story, too, but I'm a roll with Cinderella. Please continue to be patient and I promise you it will be worth it! There are only about 2 chapters left so hopefully I can get that done by the end of the year. But I plan to write a preview of sorts for the upcoming chapter and I will post it on tumblr so be on the look out for it.**

 **If you haven't already read My Tutor, please do! Tons of Percabeth angst and fluff! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and faved! We made it to over 300! That's all thanks to you!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 12**

From his place on the bed pretending to read the newspaper, Percy watched Annabeth brush Mrs. O'Leary. The black mastiff sat still for Annabeth, a courtesy she usually didn't extend to him when he brushed her fur.

Percy paid special attention to Annabeth's face. Her gray eyes looked dark from this angle, reflecting the black fur of his dog. Those long and lush eyelashes danced each time she blinked. There was a rosy tint in her cheeks from the outside air blowing in from the open balcony doors. Her lips weren't chapped like they used to be, instead appeared pink and soft. Annabeth looked at Mrs. O'Leary like the dog was her own child. Percy had often gotten such remarks about the way he treated his dog and he loved that he found someone who cherished Mrs. O'Leary like he did. With each stroke of the brush through fur, she scratched at the back of Mrs. O'Leary's ear or neck.

Today would be the seventh day since he let her see him cry. The tears were unplanned and unexpected and they had been relentless. No one had seen him cry in years. The last time he had let so many tears flow was not since he lost his mother.

He didn't know how Annabeth would react when she saw him crying and he was afraid to look at her. Nothing in his life surprised him more when she reached out and tried to comfort him. It made his tears flow with even more vigor. He was so lost and consumed with rage and hate, that he let himself turn into a monster. There were no limits to his cruelty and she experienced that firsthand.

But when Annabeth lay her palm on the small of his back, he felt even more vulnerable, like he was trusting her with his life. Her voice called his name. There wasn't an inkling of pity. Instead, she focused on soothing him. Everything about her in that moment seemed to summon more tears because it was a constant reminder that he mistreated a woman who was nothing but kind. She wanted to comfort him and in the process, touched him. Him! The man who never thanked her once until she saved his life. The man who thought of cutting off her head when he learned she was an Olympian. She, who shied away from a handshake, had reached out to him. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could remember the warm feel of her palm on his back and her voice whispering his name.

Percy longed for it again.

He continued to watch Annabeth brush Mrs. O'Leary and he wondered what she would think if she knew he had cried every night since then. So many thoughts triggered his tears. He thought about his mother looking down on him and shaking her head, disappointed her son grew up to be vicious, and he cried. He thought about his father, always right about everything but Percy somehow always found the will to be insolent, and he cried. But most of all, he thought of his treatment of Annabeth, a girl who his father confirmed had nothing to do with the blood feud between the Atlanteans and Olympians, and he cried. She wasn't there to comfort him and he yearned for her.

How could he thought of her as a plaything he could torment with no consequences? Poseidon warned him but Percy refused to listen. His own behavior disgusted him to the point of wanting to retch… or cry. Annabeth was just a girl who had no idea how valuable her life was to her family and by extension to the Atlanteans who would take her as a hostage. Back then, Percy lived to frighten her and disrespect her at every opportunity. He didn't think she had feelings. And even if she did, she was an Olympian. The Olympians murdered his mother. So she deserved every bit of his hate.

His mother was rolling in her grave knowing that her son used her death as justification to abuse an innocent woman.

Percy forced his mind to think of something else or he would bring on a round of tears.

Annabeth had finished with brushing Mrs. O'Leary who was on her back enjoying a belly rub. Only a few feet separated them and yet she was completely oblivious to the mental lashing he had just unleashed upon himself. She stood up to turn to him and the peace on her face disappeared. Percy was afraid he had let tears flow without even noticing. He wiped his fingertips on his cheek as casual as he could, pretending he had an itch. His cheeks and fingertips were dry. But Annabeth still approached him.

"Percy," her voice chased away the turmoil he was feeling moments earlier. "Is everything alright?" When he didn't answer, she spoke his name again. "Percy?" He closed his eyes for a second or two just so he could savor the sound of his name on her lips.

He cleared his throat and sat up from the bed, folding the newspaper to lay on the nightstand. "I'm fine," he said and feigned a smile.

Annabeth's eyes studied his form. "I just thought," and she trailed off before returning his smile, although hers was smaller and genuine. "Nevermind. I'm going to check on the horses since the stable hand is off today. Would you like to come?"

It was the first time she invited him anywhere. Despite Percy spending the better part of the last five years hiding his feelings, she saw right through his fake smile. How could she read him so easily? She was more attuned to Percy's feelings than even he himself. Once again, without any incentive, she was trying to comfort him. And he appreciated it.

"Okay."

Annabeth's smile brought more light into the room than the sun shining in from the large windows. Percy's cheeks burned bright.

* * *

While Annabeth led Porkpie out of her stable, Percy went to Arion. He didn't like letting Arion out when Hazel wasn't around but Arion needed the exercise.

"Remember what I told you." Percy cautioned and grabbed a handful of hay cubes.

He took Arion to his isolated enclosure, fed him the hay cubes, and watched him roam a bit before heading to the grazing area where Annabeth and the other horses were. She was standing outside the fence and the rest of the horses were lined up neatly on the other side, appearing to wait patiently until Annabeth greeted them.

"They're even more calm than usual." Percy said when he stood next to Annabeth. She was stroking Rainbow's neck. "You're good with horses."

"I used to ride at home."

When she said that, Percy realized he knew next to nothing about her life before she came to be with him. All he knows is that she grew up separately from other Olympians like Thalia Grace. But it didn't matter. Annabeth was with him now. There were so many things to know about her other than her linage and he wanted to learn them all. He hoped that in the future, when she felt more at home with him, she would let him discover new things about her.

"Has anyone ever introduced you to them?"

"No."

Percy unlocked the fence and held it open. "So you've been tending to them and you don't know any of their names?"

"Only Rainbow."

"Then allow me to introduce you." Percy went inside the enclosure and held the gate for Annabeth to follow. The horses gathered around them. Blackjack nudged Percy on the side of the shoulder with his nose. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you sooner, buddy. Annabeth, this is Blackjack. He's-"

"Your favorite." Annabeth finished.

Percy laughed. "Don't let the other horses hear you say that."

Blackjack pointed his ears. He walked closer to Annabeth and sniffed at her hair before lightly nuzzling into the side of her head in greeting.

"He likes you." Percy stated the obvious.

She ran her fingers through Blackjack's mane then scratched him along the length of his back. "I hope so. He is the one I've handled the most. Hey!"

Guido, the caramel colored horse, was sniffing up and down at Annabeth's dress until his snout caught her skirt and lifted it to her thigh.

"Guido! Don't be rude!" Percy blushed and pushed the horse away from Annabeth so she could smooth down her skirt.

"Percy, don't be mean to him. It was an accident." She laughed and went to scratch Guido's neck.

"Yeah, 'accident.'" Percy glared at Guido but the horse was too busy enjoying Annabeth's attention to notice.

Rainbow walked up from behind Percy to approach Annabeth. She gently touched her snout to Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hello, Rainbow."

Sebastian, the youngest and smallest horse, cantered around Annabeth and Rainbow.

"What's his name?" Annabeth turned in circles, eyes aligning with the young horse.

"Sebastian. He's Rainbow and Blackjack's foal." Percy explained before walking over to Annabeth and holding his hand out to Sebastian. "Come on, li'l Sebastian. Come here, little horsey!"

Sebastian whinnied and trotted over to Percy. "We're not yet sure if he has what it takes to be a racehorse." He said when Sebastian cuddled into Percy's embrace.

Annabeth stood next to Percy and began to braid Sebastian's mane. "Of course he does, don't you?" Sebastian seemed to like his new hairstyle and Annabeth's encouragement as he pushed his head into Annabeth's chest.

"Oh, Percy," she laughed, "he's so sweet."

An urge to slap himself manifested in the pit of his gut but he settled on clenching his fists. He was jealous of a horse. What the hell? His heart sped up and his cheeks turned pink so he turned his head away from Annabeth to see the cream colored mare coming towards them. She was the oldest of the herd and the rest of the horses parted to allow her access to Annabeth and Percy.

"She's beautiful." Annabeth held out her arms and the horse approached her.

"This is Porkpie."

"Uh, Porkpie?" She raised her eyebrow at Percy and smirked. "Let me guess, you named her?"

"I was twelve, okay?"

Annabeth stroked Porkpie's snout and smiled seductively at Percy. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if he was just projecting what he wanted to see onto her. Either way, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Don't be angry. I was joking. Mrs. O'Leary and Porkpie are wonderful names. I supposed you chose the names Blackjack, Rainbow, Guido, Sebastian, and Arion, too?" Percy nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Wow, you're so creative with names."

"Thanks, it's a gift."

Arion cried out from his enclosure and Annabeth flinched. Percy rushed over to see if she was alright.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

Percy waved his hand dismissively in Arion's direction, more concerned with Annabeth. "No, he's just jealous because we're here with the other horses and he thinks we're giving them special treatment."

Annabeth walked to fence. "Nonsense. He's the one who gets his own private pen."

Arion squealed again, making Percy relent. "We should go say 'hello' before he gets fussy." He led Annabeth out of the gate and towards Arion. "Get over here, Arion!" He yelled and Arion ran over to them. The horse stuck his head between one of the spaces of the fence right in front of Annabeth. "Arion, Annabeth. Annabeth, Arion." Percy gave Arion a warning glare when Annabeth reached out to pat his snout. Arion licked her palm. Then he backed away and started trotting around the field, his head held up. Percy rolled his eyes. Arion was such a show off for a pretty girl.

Percy noticed how intensely Annabeth watched Arion. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Annabeth gazed at him and blinked. "It's been a while. I wasn't allowed back home."

"I thought you said you had lessons?" Percy looked Annabeth over from her head to her toes and back up again. Her looks and her position as Zeus's granddaughter confirmed what he always thought about her. She was practically a princess to the Olympians. She should have been able to do whatever she wanted. Why would she be forbidden from horseback riding when she was clearly skilled in handling the beasts?

"I did when I was a child." She paused and played with her hands. "Things changed."

"It's alright." He reassured her. "We don't have to if you don't want."

Annabeth looked away from him, still fiddling with her hands. "I do want to. I'm just worried."

Percy smiled down at her. "You don't have to be. I'll be with you. Everything will be alright, I promise."

She met his eyes and nodded.

Porkpie and Blackjack were chosen as their steeds. Arion whined from his pen, probably trying to goad Annabeth into choosing him. When she stopped in her tracks and gestured towards Arion, Percy shook his head. There was no way he would let Annabeth ride such an unpredictable horse. Maybe if Hazel were here, it would be alright but she wasn't. And he promised Annabeth everything would be alright. He intended to keep that promise.

After they saddled the horses, he double checked Annabeth's saddle to make sure it was properly secured. Though there was really no point. She knew how to saddle a horse. She's done it for Blackjack many times.

With an insincere frown that was threatening to become a smile, Annabeth feigned offense. "I know how to put a saddle on."

It took Percy a few seconds to decide what to say back. "I-I know. I just want you to be safe." He wanted to pretend he hadn't just seen her cheeks go pink when she quickly turned from him. But he did and he celebrated on the inside. "Do you need help getting on?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." But Percy still held Porkpie steady while Annabeth mounted her.

When Percy mounted Blackjack, he reached for Porkpie's reins to lead her along with him. Annabeth jerked backwards when they started walking and she latched onto the saddle's horn. If she wasn't so uncomfortable with touching, Percy would have prefered if she just rode with him on Blackjack. At least then Percy would be certain she wouldn't fall off if she were riding in back or in front of him. But since he knew she didn't like to be touched, he chose to lead the horses to the fields with more level ground. Annabeth didn't wobble as much. When Percy was certain Annabeth had gotten used to being on a horse again, he handed Porkpie's reins to her. They rode for about a mile or two, circling the lands.

The wind blew through Annabeth's hair, tossing her ponytail over her shoulders and a few loose strands into her face. He was mesmerized whenever she ran her hand through the length of her ponytail, letting it fall down her on back and revealing her neck.

Percy averted his eyes from her when she turned to face him but he knew she already caught him staring so he might as well speak. "Who taught you to ride?"

Her gaze went towards the fields of grass. "My mother taught me first. After her, it was riding instructors."

Percy steered Blackjack to ride next to her. When he saw her face, he noticed a dullness in her eyes that wasn't there before. He recognized that look. It was the same look Percy wore when he thought about his mother. Just like him, Annabeth had lost her mother. He didn't know which of her parents was the Olympian, but for the first time in years he remembered his mother's teaching on compassion. Whether her mother was Olympian or not, all that mattered was that Annabeth understood how he felt, even if she didn't know it.

"My mother taught me how to ride, too." He hadn't spoken about his mother to anyone before, unless he was reminding his father of her fate at the hands of the Olympians. It was as if the less he spoke of her death, the less real it was. "She's gone now."

"Percy," the sound of his name said in her voice sent a wave of serenity to his mind. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not your fault." Why the hell did he say that? Of course, it wasn't Annabeth's fault. But it just came out. Perhaps his heart was reminding him of what his father tried to drill into his head. Annabeth is innocent. But he had been treating her like she wasn't. Never again, he reminded himself.

"I'm sorry for yours as well." He elaborated.

Blackjack and Porkpie walked side by side in close enough proximity that Percy could hear Annabeth's soft breathing and then a sniffle. Alarmed, he turned to her for he feared she would cry. It sent a panic throughout his body. He didn't know how to handle women - anyone for that matter - he didn't know how to handle people when they cried. An instinct told him to hold her hand or cradle her in his arms. But he knew she wouldn't like that. Oh gods, he didn't want to see this woman cry again. He didn't want her to feel sad, or hopeless, or afraid. But there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

His fears were realized when her eyes watered but then she inhaled sharply and held in her tears.

"They wouldn't want us to cry for them." Annabeth explained. "They'd want us to smile at their memory and cherish all they've taught us." Those large gray eyes focused on him and she halted Porkpie to a stop. Percy stopped Blackjack, too, and looked back at her. Her chest moved up and down slowly in slow breaths, effectively calming herself. It amazed him how brave and in control she could be.

"Thank you, Annabeth."

A small smile graced her lips. They began to ride their horses back towards the stables to water them.

While they talked about the cute and funny things they had seen Mrs. O'Leary do, Annabeth suddenly urged Porkpie to walk faster. Percy made Blackjack match their speed. She looked over her shoulder at him. With the sunlight behind her like a halo and her eyes glossed with the brightness of the sky, she reminded Percy of an angel. His heartbeat sounded in his ears so loud he couldn't hear what she said when she moved her lips.

"I'm sorry," he had to look away when he felt his throat drying. "What was that?"

"I said I'll race you back."

Percy broke into a fit of laughter. "Annabeth, I've been riding almost all my life. It wouldn't be fair." And he was on Blackjack. Their two horses may have both been champions in their day, but Porkpie was still a little older and had always been a tad slower.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Afraid you'll lose?"

Percy glared only for it to be returned with a smirk. But it was exciting. He was learning new things about her already. And he was never one to turn down a challenge. About half a mile ahead, there was the lemon tree and beyond that, the horse enclosures. He looked back at her and smirked. "To the lemon tree?" He readied the reins.

"Okay, go!" Annabeth said in a rush and Porkpie surged forward in a lope.

"Hey, no fair!" Her laughter trailed behind her and she wasn't stopping. Percy squeezed his heels against Blackjack and the horse took off.

Blackjack caught up to Porkpie's flank. Percy thought Blackjack could match Porkpie's gallop and the race would end in a tie. He didn't want to let Annabeth win but he also didn't want her to resent him for beating her. Yes, a tie would be the most desirable outcome. But Percy's competitive edge told him he needed to win. Another squeeze of his heels and Blackjack inched ahead of Porkpie.

Percy looked to his side at Annabeth to see her lowered her upper body. Porkpie sped up and passed the lemon tree almost four paces in front Blackjack. Annabeth threw her hands to the sky and cheered at her victory. And she didn't miss the opportunity to give Percy a self-satisfied smirk. They both slowed their horses to a trot and walked.

Though Blackjack was the one doing the running, Percy had to catch his breath. "You cheated."

"I said, 'go.' You need to work on your reaction time."

They laughed. Percy was in awe. When he was with Annabeth, talking to her distracted him from all those toxic thoughts he had. No investor gala to worry about. No blood feud to agonize over. There was only the two of them. His self loathing disintegrated when her laughter filled the air. And he felt safe when she blessed him with even the smallest of smiles.

This woman was godsent.

* * *

An exhausting week passed and preparations for the gala were almost complete. There was only the matter of deciding on the guest list. Triton brought a folder full of potential guests to Percy's desk.

"Can't we just invite them all?" Percy complained while shifting through the pages.

"Don't be an idiot." Triton said, licking the tip of his index finger and flipping through more pages. "We want to recruit people to fund father's company as well as our own private war with a powerful criminal family. We can't just let anyone walk through our doors."

It was tedious, but Percy understood the importance of this event. Poseidon's Trident Inc. was suffering a loss in the stocks, though still making enough to keep the company going and enable them to live rather comfortably. Mr. Dare, Rachel's father, helped but Atlas was a devastating loss and they needed much, much more if they were going to make it out of this clash with the Olympians alive.

The brothers went through half of the potential investors and so far only agreed on twenty-seven names, the rest they argued about. Percy, being the heir to the Jackson and secretly the Atlantean family, had the final say. But he trusted Triton's judgement enough to change his mind on a few names. They had added eleven more names to the guest list when Percy picked up Annabeth's voice through the walls of his office.

"Percy?" She called. "Where are you?"

He rushed to the door, eager to answer her call and also ignoring Triton's raised brow.

"Here I am, Annabeth." He closed the door to his office behind him and walked to meet her near the bed. She leaned her side against the wooden bedpost and Percy was glad she was beginning to be comfortable with him enough to be casual.

"I'm about to start on dinner. What would you like to eat tonight?"

Percy thought for a moment. If he told Annabeth he wanted chicken and dumplings, she would leave him to go make it and he would have to return to Triton to sort through a list of boring old business moguls or…

"You know I've been feeling better for a while. How about we go visit those friends of yours now? You said they own a diner, right? Let's have dinner there."

The past week had been excruciatingly long and stressful, what with all the preparations for the gala. Percy just wanted to get away from it all. And he wanted to take Annabeth with him.

Her face became troubled. "I don't have any money on me."

Poseidon has been paying Annabeth a generous wage for a maid, caretaker, private attendant, whatever his father had called it. But Percy didn't question her. Since she arrived, she hasn't left the property and had no way of cashing her checks.

"Don't worry, everything is on me." He walked a little closer and smiled down to her, the same smile he used to get Rachel and Calypso to do whatever he wanted.

Light pink dusted Annabeth's cheeks and she bit her lip. Percy felt his insides toss and turn. How did she get the upper hand?

"Oh, I know. I will cash one of the checks your father gave me. It's more than enough." Her smile made his knees buckle. Luckily he was near the bed and he played it off like he just wanted to take a seat.

"No, no, it's alright." He said a little too quickly. "I insist." If she cashed one of those checks, word would travel to his father. Percy couldn't let that happen. His father would be furious if he found out he took her off the property.

"Are you sure?" She hesitantly took a seat on the mattress, too, though far away from him and her arm wrapped around the one of the columns of the canopy bed.

"Think of it as a thank you for all you've done."

Annabeth took her arm off the post and inched closer to him. "But you've thanked me many times before."

Percy mirrored her movements and soon they were only sitting a foot apart on the bed. If they both moved again, their knees would touch. "And I said it will never be enough. Please?"

Her lips curved upwards until the door to his office opened. Annabeth shot to her feet and backed away from Percy before Triton came out the door.

"Why don't you go get ready, Annabeth? I will be downstairs in a few minutes." She left without giving Percy a response. But he knew she'd be waiting for him. All he had to do was deal with Triton and then he could be with her again.

"Did I hear right?" Triton shook his head, trying to convince himself what he heard wasn't true. "You're taking her out to dinner?"

Percy's heart sped up. Without even realizing it, he had essentially asked Annabeth out on a date. And she had said yes. A lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, I am." He made his way to the closet, moving around and past his brother.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Triton followed him. "She's not supposed to leave the estate. What if someone sees her?"

"She's been with us for nearly three months." Percy looked through his coats one by one. A dark brown jacket caught his eye. He pulled it out to hold it up to his body and looked into the mirror. Deciding it wasn't suited for tonight, he put it back. "I'm sure any Olympian agents who were there - if there were even any there - I'm sure they're all gone by now."

"If father finds out-"

"He won't." He didn't need to threaten Triton out loud for his brother to understand the message. "Besides, we're just going to see her friends and eat dinner."

"Who are these friends of hers? How do you know she's not leading you into a trap?"

"Thank you for your concern. I didn't know you cared about me so. But I told you, she's not an Olympian spy."

Triton scoffed.

"I'm just trying to make her stay here happy. When the time comes that we do have to give her back to her family," he winced at the thought of parting ways with her forever. "They'll ask her if we were good to her. At least she could say yes."

"And what about the guest list? We're sending the names to get the invitations printed tonight!"

"You can sort through that yourself, can't you?"

"But-"

"I know you can do it, Triton. And I'll owe you one. Thanks, bye." And Percy was out the door before his brother could retort.

* * *

Annabeth was waiting for him at the base of the stairs. She had put on a simple blue dress that covered her shoulders and fell below her knees. The dress sparked a memory. He had seen it before when he went through her drawers in order to find something with her scent to give to Mrs. O'Leary. It was one of the only pieces of clothing he recalled she owned. Percy wanted to tell her that he thought she looked beautiful but he held his tongue.

"Percy, you have no idea how excited I am."

Actually he did know how eager she was to see her friends again. After all, he had read her letters detailing as much. Triton had sent the last of her letters they were withholding off last week. She had gotten a response yesterday but Triton insisted he took a look at it, even at Percy's protest. He wondered if Triton gave her the letter yet.

"They must be pretty special."

Usually with other women, he would hold out his arm for them to take and lead them outside. This was Annabeth. He wanted to respect her space as much as possible so he settled on walking beside her out the doors. Percy had called a taxicab to take them into the city rather than take the horses out. It would cut their travel time nearly in half.

"And so generous." Annabeth looked up at the evening sky and smiled in fond memory. "They took me in when I had nowhere to go."

Judging by the obvious content in her voice and her excitement to meet Grover and Juniper again, she was happy when she was with them. And then his father found her and brought her here, where Percy proceeded to torture her. But he didn't let his guilt bother him.

"Shall we?" Percy held open the cab door for Annabeth to slip in first.

The ride wasn't uneventful and the humming of the engine destroyed any hope he had of having a peaceful conversation with Annabeth. Instead he watched as she looked out the window. Although he tried to suppress it, anguish ate at him when he saw her face light up in the reflection of the window at the scenery. This is the first time she's really been anywhere in almost three months. She had truly been their prisoner. No more.

With Annabeth's directions, the taxicab dropped them off near a pawn shop. The diner was just across the street, she explained.

When Percy closed the door and instructed the cabdriver to pick them up in two hours, he turned around to see two men dressed in casual suits peering in his direction. They both looked strikingly similar with their dark auburn hair and ice blue eyes. They could have been twins, but one was two or three inches taller. The shorter one smiled, exposing his teeth then gave Percy two thumbs up while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Percy shook his head as subtle as he could. Thankfully the taller one pulled them both around the corner before Annabeth could notice them.

Triton had called in the Stolls to monitor him. Connor and Travis Stoll held the positions of managers of the Atlantean spy network. How two bumbling perverts managed to accomplish such a feat, he did not know. But they've done good work and have been loyal friends to Percy for years.

Percy and Annabeth crossed the street and entered the diner known as The Reed Pipe. Though it was the dinner rush, the place was only about half full.

"Oh my goodness!" The woman at the counter squealed when Percy and Annabeth walked over to her. Percy guessed she must be Juniper. She bounced up and down a few times in excitement, her red hair flowing. "Grover! Get out here!" She yelled to the back and out came a lanky man with bushy brown hair and a goatee. And that was Grover.

"Annabeth?" He said, his smile getting wider and wider and Juniper still beaming. Annabeth curtsied in greeting. "It hasn't been too long but it certainly feels so. You look well."

Percy was happy when Annabeth didn't deny Grover's observation. "It was difficult to adjust but I'm really enjoying my work now." She glance over her shoulder at Percy. She waved for him to come closer.

Grover's eyebrows lifted when he saw Percy walk to stand behind Annabeth. "Uh?" He said nervously. "Who is this?"

Annabeth took a step back so she was standing next to Percy. With a smile and without taking her eyes off him, she said, "This is Percy. Percy, this is Grover and Juniper."

The air around the four became tense but Percy held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you?" He hadn't meant it to come out as a question.

Juniper narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. Grover gave Percy a limp handshake. They definitely got Annabeth's letters.

Juniper ignored Percy's presence and turned to Annabeth. "Honey, we've been so worried about you. Since we didn't hear from you in so long, we feared the worst." Her eyes darted in Percy's direction. "I was thinking of calling the police until we finally got a letter."

Percy felt his palms begin to sweat.

"It's a good thing you didn't! Right, Percy?" Annabeth turned to him and laughed. Percy hoped he wasn't as wide eyed as he felt. Annabeth didn't turn away from him as she continued talking. "I've actually very happy."

Percy felt himself blush. He had noticed on his own already. As each day passed, more of her laughter echoed throughout the Jackson estate and she grew more comfortable. But hearing her say out loud that she was happy with him filled him with joy.

"So what finally brings you here?" Grover asked.

"Where is my food?" One of the customers yelled.

"Oh, please excuse me!" And Grover rushed back into the kitchen.

"Ah, Percy," Annabeth sad, "can you please find us a seat?"

"Of course." While he walked away, he could hear Annabeth quietly pleading with Juniper.

"Please, be nice to him. He's different now."

He chuckled to himself. It must have been quite the surprise for Grover and Juniper to see Annabeth strolling in with him.

She talked and laughed with Juniper, leaving Percy sitting at a table alone. After what felt to be fifteen minutes, Annabeth took two menus and went to sit with Percy. She apologized but he didn't mind. As they looked through the menu, Percy spotted Connor and Travis enter the diner and sit at a table in the corner. Travis, the taller of the two, made eye contact with Percy when Juniper went to give them menus. Connor stood and made his way to the bathrooms, nudging his head slightly in the direction he was heading to signal that he needed to speak with Percy.

Dread took over Percy's body. Oh no. What was happening? Would he have to make up some excuse to get Annabeth back to the manor in a hurry? But she was so happy to be back here. He didn't want to take that away from her. Oh gods.

Percy looked to Travis who nodded, silently communicating that he would watch over Annabeth. So Percy excused himself.

There was no one else in the bathroom and Connor waited for Percy by the sinks. When he saw Percy, a huge grin painted his face and Percy felt relieved but also pissed.

"What the hell?" He punched Connor in the shoulder. "I thought you brought me in here to tell me something important."

Connor rubbed his shoulder. "It is important. Who is that girl you're with? Her tits are huge!" He cupped his hands in front of his chest, estimating the size of Annabeth's breasts. "Man, I can't wait to have a go at her after you're done. Are you done?"

A fire lit up in Percy's heart and in his cheeks. In the past, he and Connor had a habit of sharing women. When one was a particularly good fuck, they'd refer her to the other and argue about which girl was the best. But that stopped with Rachel and Calypso since Percy needed them for reasons other than to relieve himself. Percy would be damned if they continued their old traditions with Annabeth. The red in his cheeks darkened. It also helped that there was no way Annabeth would agree to share either of their beds.

"Didn't Triton tell you what you're doing out here? That's Annabeth, the Olympian girl!"

Connor's eyes went wide. "What, are you serious? Triton just told us to come watch over you. He didn't mention she was gonna be here. Does your father know you've taken her from the manor?"

"No, and he's not going to, got it?"

Connor grinned but didn't answer, most likely still thinking about Annabeth's breasts.

"I said, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Triton called you two here just for insurance."

"That's what we brought these for!" Connor opened his jacket, revealing two guns holstered to his sides.

"Hide those!" Percy slid his hand down his face in misery as Connor concealed his weapons. "She and I are just here for dinner. There shouldn't be any trouble, understand?"

Connor nodded. "Can I still have sex with her?"

Percy grabbed Connor by his coat lapels and pushed him into the wall. Connor laughed when Percy existed the bathrooms.

Juniper was at the table talking with Annabeth. He couldn't hear what they were saying until Annabeth jerked in her chair.

"He's my boss! That's completely inappropriate!"

Juniper looked up at Percy and smirked, adopting a whole different attitude towards him. "Hello, Percy."

Annabeth turned around, her eyes wide. But she schooled her features and returned to looking at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" Juniper asked, devious smirk still apparent.

"Percy hasn't gotten a chance to look at the menu."

"No, it's alright, Annabeth." He took his seat. Annabeth pulled the menu closer, hiding her face. "I'll just have what you're having. You've worked here. You know what's good."

Juniper took their orders and the menus, exposing Annabeth's embarrassed face, and went into the kitchen.

"What was that about?"

The tips of her ears were pink and she was pretending to be fascinated by her fork.

"It's not important." She said when her eyes looked up at him but when Percy smiled, she put her hand over her mouth and coughed. Percy decided he wouldn't pursue it any further. He already had a pretty clear idea of what they were talking about.

"So you said they were generous. Think they will give you a discount for being their friend?" He joked.

"Don't be cheap, Percy." She chastised but fought down a smile.

"I'm just kidding. What did you mean when you said they took you in?"

"I didn't have a home anymore. They let me live upstairs in return for working the restaurant." She twiddled her thumbs.

"You have a home with me now." The words made him blush.

Annabeth smiled. "I know."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Even though she smiled at him often nowadays, he still couldn't help feeling breathless. "Are you excited about the gala in a few weeks?"

She played with her utensils. "I'm trying to think of it as just another day at work."

He smirked. All week he's wanted to tell her and now seemed like an appropriate time. "Actually, I've decided to give you the day off so you can enjoy the party."

Annabeth froze and her eyes widened. Even though they've been on better terms for a while now, she hasn't had a day off since she started working for him. "Percy, are you serious?"

"Yeah, Triton and I discussed it and we've decided to hire outside help so the staff could have the day off."

"Well- I-" she stammered. "That's very kind of you."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Hazel, Leo, Beckendorf, and Frank will be there, too. There will be food and music and dancing."

Her eyes twinkled. Her shoulders moved up and down in a sigh and another smile found its way onto her face. Every single hour he put into preparations for the gala were all worth it just to see her smile at him again and again. It was amazing how he never grew tired of it.

But then her eyebrows knitted. "But what about you?"

It was almost too much to bear. He had just given her the first day off in months to let her attend an ornate gala. And she had asked about him.

"As you know, this gala's primary goal is to find more investors for my father's company. So I will spend most of my time trying to convince the folks there that we're a worthy investment."

"I know you'll do fine. It's just a shame you won't be able to enjoy the party."

The gala hasn't even happened and Percy already was tempted to ignore all the wealthy business owners and spend the day with her. But he was sure there would be more opportunities for the two of them to be together.

Juniper placed their plates in front of them and Annabeth's next words almost caused Percy to fall face first into his food.

"I'll save a dance for you."

Percy was glad he had food to stuff into his mouth otherwise he might have blurted out how enthusiastic he was to attend the gala now. Truth be told, he had been dreading it. But Annabeth. Oh, Annabeth. She promised him a dance. Did it mean she would let him hold her just that once?

While he ate, Percy daydreamed of what it might feel like to have her close. The food was decadent for a diner but Percy didn't think it compared to Annabeth's cooking, though he recognized that he was extremely and unapologetically biased. He ordered a strawberry and rhubarb pie for them to share. It pained him, but he let Annabeth eat most of the whipped cream.

He remained patiently at the table as Annabeth went behind the counter and conversed with her friends. The images in his head of the two of them dancing entertained him. When it was almost time for them to meet with the cab, Percy payed the bill at the register while Annabeth wouldn't stop expressing her gratitude. When she turned to wave goodbye to Grover and Juniper, Percy went back to the table pretending he forgot something when really he slipped an undisclosed amount of cash under his plate.

From inside the cab looking out the rear view window, Percy watched Connor and Travis exit the diner and turn the corner. Percy and Annabeth sat closer on the ride home, close enough for him to catch the lemon scent in her hair. They gazed at the stars out the window. Annabeth pointed to a few constellations that he forgot his mother taught him in his childhood. Mrs. O'Leary greeted them with licks and a wagging tail when they arrived home.

"Thank you for taking me, Percy." Annabeth said when she was on the first step of the staircase. Even on the step, she didn't meet his height.

When he used to take Rachel and Calypso out on dates, this was the part where they'd kiss him. But all he really wanted to do was hold her hand. This was Annabeth, he reminded himself. She didn't even know he thought of their outing as a date.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Percy."

He watched her go up the stairs to her room in the servants' quarters. She looked back at him one more time before turning the corner.

Percy felt that warm sensation spread throughout his whole being, the same one he first felt when she first directed her smile at him and told him he drooled in his sleep. He didn't care how stupid he probably looked. He smiled wider than he ever did before.

Maybe he's done some foolish things in the past, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what was happening to him. It started the moment she dragged his bloody body up the stairs that fateful night. No, even before then.

But he was an Atlantean and she was an Olympian. Even by some miracle she returned his affections, they could never be together. These feelings were forbidden but they would never amount to any sort of relationship anyway. So what was really the harm in having them?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! You can always find and contact me on tumblr at annazonabeth where the sneak peek for chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow!**

 **As you've noticed, this chapter was Percy further developing his feelings. Know what that means? Next chapter is fluff from Annabeth's POV along with the gala!**

 **For anyone wondering, I only update on Thursday or Friday evenings PT. So make sure to check back in on those days or follow me on tumblr because I always post a heads up on when the next chapter will be out.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and for reading up to this point!** **Now, this chapter is rather long to make up for the fact that I was supposed to update last week, so be prepared. Hope you're ready for the gala~**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 13**

The fields were endless and the sky was empty. Wind blew at Annabeth's back, urging her to run faster. Her legs were getting tired and she was breathless. Still, she ran. If they caught up to her- No, she wouldn't let it happen. Her tears had dried long ago now all she had was her determination to put as much distance between her and those deranged scumbags.

Was determination alone enough to get away? She was out of energy, out of breath, and out of luck. She could hear the gallop of horses approaching from behind. Their laughing reached her ears and she bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming for her life. She wanted to retain some dignity in death or whatever they planned to do with her.

Horse hooves approached faster and faster until they were right beside her. She looked to her left, expecting to see either Bobby or Matthew's malevolent grins. It didn't matter which, they looked the same. By seeing one boy, she saw the other, too.

Instead a jet black horse was galloping beside her, slowing its pace so it wouldn't overtake her. It's rider's face contained a mix of emotion: worry, relief, urgency, guilt. Her blood pumped fire through her veins when she recognized it was Percy. He thrust out his hand to her.

"Annabeth, take my hand!" He cried over the looming laughter of Bobby and Matthew.

She didn't even hesitate. She reached for him, their hands getting closer and closer. But before Percy could grab her arm and lift her onto Blackjack with him, she woke up and was back in her bed.

Annabeth turned to her side and hugged her pillow tight. That wasn't the first time she dreamt of Percy coming to her aid when Bobby and Matthew chased her. And she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Never was she one to dabble in the meaning of dreams. But she couldn't help it. When she first arrived at the Jackson Manor, she often dreamed of her stepbrothers capturing her. After spending a few days with Percy, she dreamed of Percy chasing her. And now that she and Percy took strides to get along, Percy was rescuing her from her stepbrothers.

It was almost unbelievable, a dream in of itself. Had she not witnessed Percy's transformation herself, she would have laughed. He had started out as almost an enemy. And now… Annabeth hugged her pillow tighter the more she thought about him. Percy had become her friend.

She tossed to her other side and closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her face from burning up. It's been well over a week since Percy took her to visit Grover and Juniper. So it's been well over a week since she's been battling these feelings. Though she tried hard to forget about it, Juniper's words were what first brought these thoughts and feelings to the surface.

Juniper had approached her when Percy excused himself to the restrooms. "He's so handsome." She said, twirling a curl in her finger.

Annabeth looked up from her menu and followed Juniper's line of sight. "Who, Percy?"

"No, Grover. Of course, Percy!" Juniper laughed but when Annabeth didn't join her and only raised her eyebrow, Juniper cleared her throat. "What I mean is, Grover is the love of my life. Of course, I think he's handsome. But Annabeth! Don't tell me you've never thought of Percy like, well, you know."

"We're just friends." Annabeth asserted and brought her attention back to the menu, though she wasn't entirely focused on it at all. Friends… It was the first time she put a label to what was happening between them. "Besides," she continued, trying to convince Juniper or maybe herself. "I told you in my first letter. He has two girlfriends." Though she knew for a fact Percy didn't regard Rachel and Calypso as such.

"I remember." Juniper crossed her arms. "And when was the last time he had them over?"

Annabeth glanced to the ceiling in thought. Rachel hasn't visited the manor in quite some time. Occasionally, Annabeth would hear Percy and Triton talk about Calypso when they mentioned the gala. She didn't know all the details, but apparently Calypso was taking over her father's company and was looking for new members for her board of trustees as well as investors. It made Annabeth jealous. Calypso was doing what Annabeth always wanted: running her father's business in his stead.

Juniper giggled, taking Annabeth's silence as an answer. "See?"

"No, I don't." Annabeth missed Juniper, but she was getting a little frustrated. And she didn't want to speak of the matter anymore. Words slipped out of her mouth. "What's your point?"

"I see the way he looks at you." Juniper smiled. "And I see the way you look at him, too. When you two walked in, I thought he was your lover. Are you certain you two have never-"

"He's my boss!" Annabeth raised her voice to add more emphasis. "That's completely inappropriate!"

Then Percy entered the scene and Annabeth hid her face. She prayed that Percy hadn't heard anything. After a wonderful dinner, Annabeth went to Juniper to reaffirm that her relationship with Percy Jackson was purely platonic. Juniper wouldn't hear of it and simply changed the subject.

Percy had been such a gentleman that night and every night since she had seen him cry. It's been a while but it still felt so surreal to see tears streaming down Percy's beautiful face. The two didn't talk about what had happened and that was fine. There was no need. Percy had completely understood what she wanted and she was glad that he was giving her the space and the time she asked for in order to forgive him.

Had she forgiven him? Her heart beat faster when she arrived at the answer. Of course she forgave him. The words didn't even have to be said out loud for both her and Percy to know. She wouldn't want to be in the same room as him if she chose to hold a grudge. She wouldn't laugh with him if she wanted to hate him. She wouldn't smile at him if she didn't forgive him. And she certainly wouldn't have gone on a date with him if-

Wait, no. It wasn't a date. Percy was just keeping his promise of taking her to see her friends. Yes, he treated her to dinner and dessert. But he said it was to show his gratitude. And when they returned home, he wished her a good night. When she looked back at him from the top of the staircase, he was still gazing at her with a smile on his face.

The more she thought of it, the more it felt like the dates her father asked her to go on with the sons of his business partners. Except with Percy, it wasn't boring or awkward or full of insincere smiles. With Percy, it was... so wonderful.

Annabeth thought back to the staircase. She stood on the first stair and turned to give Percy her thanks. He was taller than her still. When the night ended on those dates she had with those other boys, she had kissed their cheeks when they returned her home even though she didn't have a good time. But with Percy, his hand was so close to hers. If she had reached out…

She tossed in her bed again and looked up at the ceiling. Percy's face lit up when she promised to dance with him at the gala. It was unexpected, but it made her heart flutter nonetheless. But how would she dance with him if she couldn't even hold his hand? And now she was having dreams about Percy riding the valiant Blackjack, offering his hand so he could whisk her away from her terrible nightmare. Was it really a nightmare if Percy was there to rescue her? No, it was a fantasy.

She knew now what her dream meant. One of her childhood storybooks said a dream is a wish your heart makes. That was what was happening to her. She didn't want to be scared to touch someone anymore. There was no reason to be afraid anymore. She was safe here with Percy. And now her heart was telling her that she was ready.

Content with her thoughts, Annabeth closed her eyes and fell back asleep. This time she dreamt of wearing a shining gown, walking out to the gardens where the gala was held, and of Percy waiting for her on the dance floor.

* * *

Annabeth came back into the room with fresh bed sheets when Percy stepped out of his office carrying a stack of picture frames in his arms. He began placing the pictures on the various lowboy tables around the room.

Annabeth left the sheets on the stripped bed to walk around the room, looking at the pictures as Percy arranged them. Many of them showed Percy as a baby, a young child, and a teenager. But there were also pictures with him with his father or with Tyson or with Mrs. O'Leary. There were quite a few of Mrs. O'Leary by herself as well.

But the pictures that caught Annabeth's eye the most were the ones featuring a woman with long dark locks and calm eyes. Those eyes weren't the same color but they had the same shape and the same eyelashes Annabeth saw on Percy. She picked up one of the larger frames of the woman cradling a small Percy in one arm and a picture book in one hand. Percy looked no older than ten. He must have been the Percy Triton told her about so long ago, the sweet and silly Percy.

"That's my mother." Percy said, pulling Annabeth from her thoughts.

She put the picture down and bit her lip while walking closer to Percy, who was positioning the last of the frames, more pictures of Percy with his family.

"You have her smile, Percy."

"You think so?" He picked up a picture of just his mother, held it up next to his face, and smiled.

"Of course," Annabeth pointed at the indentations of Percy's cheeks. "You certainly have her dimples." Percy's smile widened, slightly deepening the dimples. Then he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth and raised his eyebrows. Laugher erupted and Percy placed the picture of his mother back on the table.

Annabeth couldn't help but be reminded of her dream even though Percy's expression now was so different that the one he wore in her dream. In her dream, his eyebrows were stressed and there was no sign of those cute dimples. Though her dream Percy was heroically rescuing her, she much prefered the real Percy, who smiled and laughed with her.

Her hand moved on it's own, or so she told herself. As she reached her hand towards his face, Percy's smile fell. He took a step back and looked away, but he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Still, she reached for him. Her fingers grazed his cheek, near the corner of his mouth and he flinched, though he didn't pull away. She didn't feel herself shaking when they made contact and though her heart rate sped up, she didn't feel at all scared like she used to. There was a tingling that started from her fingertips and traveled down her arm and to her chest, making her feel light as air.

"Percy, please look at me."

He closed his eyes but turned his head back to her. After she felt him take a deep breath, he opened his eyes.

"I want to see you smile, please?" Her fingers were still on his cheek. First she saw his adam's apple bob up and down then he did as she requested. His smile was small but it was enough to make his dimples apparent. Annabeth felt the slight drop of skin with her fingertips, stroking his dimple with her thumb before letting her palm rest on his cheek. He was so warm and his smile grew when he closed his eyes, leaning into her hand.

"She gave you a wonderful smile." Annabeth said and withdrew her hand.

Percy didn't open his eyes for another second or two and he breathed deep again. "Thank you." He went to stand beside her and moved closer until it felt like they were but a hair's width apart though he took care not to initiate contact. Annabeth experimentally brushed her shoulder against his arm. Percy stiffened though when Annabeth let herself lean slightly against him, he relaxed.

They stood in silence. Annabeth didn't move her shoulder and she wanted to close her eyes. Standing so close to him sent waves of warmth throughout her being. She found herself imagining how her dream would have ended. Percy would take hold of her hand and pull her towards him and onto Blackjack's back. Her mind conjured images of Percy holding her tight, not willing to let her fall and refusing to let Matthew and Bobby catch them. And when he could no longer see the twins following behind, he'd smile down at her and hold her tighter. She felt her stomach turn.

Back in reality, she looked up and the real Percy smiled at her. Her knees felt weak so she leaned more of her weight on him and he supported her. They continued looking at the pictures in silence, though Annabeth was more focused on not falling over him. Perhaps conversation would distract her from the butterflies.

"She looks so happy."

"She was." Percy picked up one with just his mother holding a puppy Mrs. O'Leary. "And she made everyone else around her happy, too." He put down the picture. "The room felt empty without all these. I thought it was time that they were put back where they belong."

Annabeth didn't have to ask to know what Percy meant. Though she didn't know the whole story and perhaps never would, she knew Percy's mother was no longer alive. No doubt her absence contributed to Percy's former ludicrous behavior. He must have stored these pictures away, not wanting to be reminded of her or any happy memory back when she was alive.

But now he chose to face reality. His mother was gone but he wouldn't let that stop him from remembering her and celebrating her life and that's why he put the pictures back. Percy was being so brave and Annabeth was so proud of him.

"Sally certainly does brighten up the room." Annabeth complimented.

"How do you know her name?"

Annabeth finally took her weight off him. "I remember hearing Triton say it." It was when Percy and Triton physically fought each other. She didn't want to remind Percy of his past behavior. But from the flash in Percy's eyes, she didn't have to.

"That reminds me, I actually have something to ask of you, Annabeth." Percy rubbed the arm she had been leaning against. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink, making her giggle inwardly. But she stepped even closer to him so he would know she was listening.

"I've ordered some flowers that are arriving tomorrow and I was hoping you'd help me plant them. It's the gardener's day off but I really wanted it to be done today. Others are coming to prepare the gardens for the gala, so the flowers have to be planted by today, but it's the gardener's day off but it needs to be done by today."

Annabeth laughed. His rambling was evidence enough. Of course he had purposely ordered the flowers on the gardener's day off. She wanted to ask him why but he was flustered enough without her making it worse, though she was tempted to. Besides, she already knew the answer and it made her blush. Hopefully she'd have another opportunity to play with him, when he didn't make it so easy.

"Of course, Percy. I'd love to."

Percy mumbled incoherently and rubbed his arm more.

* * *

After lunch, Annabeth and Percy picked up gloves and spades in the supply shed. She followed Percy on the brown stone paver to the gardens with Mrs. O'Leary by her side. As always, the bushes, trees, and plants were all well-maintained and Annabeth wondered where the new flowers were going to be or why they needed new flowers at all. Percy and Annabeth passed by the large canopy that housed a dining table, then passed the circular fountain decorated with statues of half-horse half-fish statues and Annabeth realized where they were going.

"Percy?" Annabeth called and he slowed down his pace to be in line with hers. "Are you sure?"

The white gazebo came into sight among the trees and foliage. It was still stunning, it's woodwork masterful and white paint pristine but the empty flower beds surrounding the structure took away from its beauty. There were a variety of flowers of blues, purples, reds, and white gathered in their own individual containers placed in front.

Annabeth hadn't visited the white gazebo since Percy found her sleeping there. She looked over at Percy. His face was neutral and he wiped his palms on his pant legs. He was so different than the Percy she knew back then. Now he didn't clench his teeth just to talk to her and his eyebrows weren't angry when he looked at her.

Percy inhaled before he answered her. "I'm sure."

He may have been ready to see his mother's picture again, but he wasn't ready for this. Another look into Percy's eyes cemented her next course of action. She stepped in front of him and put her hands up at chest level to halt him, making him stop in his tracks. Mrs. O'Leary circled around them and sniffed the ground.

"Percy," she let his name roll off her tongue, the way she knew he liked so he would be calm. She took a step towards him and put down her hands, folding them together in front of her. "I know what this means to you. And if you're not ready to see her flowers again, you don't have to."

Percy frowned and his eyes darted to the lower left, maybe remembering his fight with Triton or maybe remembering burning the garden however many years ago.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary jumped up, her front paws landing on Percy's side and knocking him into the ground. Mrs. O'Leary stood on top of him and licked at his face. Annabeth covered her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping and she collected herself in time to push Mrs. O'Leary off of Percy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He picked himself up and dusted off his shirt and pants. Then he glared at his dog whose panting and large eyes charmed him into smiling.

"I guess she must have sensed you were feeling troubled." Annabeth said. She bent down next to Mrs. O'Leary and patted her head. "She doesn't want you to feel sad. Just like me." Percy stared at her with his eyes half hooded. "Don't worry, Percy, I can plant the flowers myself."

"Annabeth." Her name on his lips was almost too much. "Thank you, but this is something I need to do." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But it would be so much easier with your help."

She gave him another smile and held onto one of his sleeve cuffs. "It's okay, Percy. I'm here." Mrs. O'Leary barked. "And so is Mrs. O'Leary. Now, shall we?"

After Percy explained the layout he had in mind, they began transferring the flowers from their contains into the ground. They worked side by side in silence, though they still seemed to be in sync, helping each other fill holes, handing off flowers, pressing in the soil together.

Being in such close proximity, their hands would sometimes touch. And every time, Percy would jerk his hand away and apologize, even though Annabeth would never retract her own hands and only smiled at him. When she touched him, she already mentally prepared herself. But when he touched her, an electric pulse shot through her body. The jolt still made her uneasy but in a different way. She was aware of every breeze of wind, every breath he took, every beat of her heart. And the more they touched, the more she grew used to the feeling. And she liked it.

Percy was only trying to be considerate by keeping his distance. She knew that and it made him more endearing, but she hoped he would stop snatching his hand away soon. She wanted him to feel comfortable around her, like she felt around him. And how embarrassing would it be when they shared their first dance and he refused to touch her? She let out a shallow laugh. A few weeks ago, she was dreading being in the same room as him and now she was displeased that he didn't want to touch her.

It was as though he read her mind. The next few times their hands touched, Percy let his fingers linger before continuing on with his tasks. Annabeth would only let her breath go when his fingers left hers.

There were a few times when they broke their silence with laughter. Percy was trying to ease a flower out of it's plastic container, holding it by the base of the stem and wiggling it out. But it resisted him until he grew frustrated and pulled without a second thought. Loose dirt from the bottom of the container bounced off his face and onto his shirt. Annabeth had to hold her side as she laughed at him. Percy wiped his eyes and glared at her, causing Annabeth to laugh harder though he eventually joined her.

Triton came out when they were just about done and gathering the plastic containers the flowers came in to dispose. His eyes widened at the beautified structure. Annabeth watched as Percy simply smiled and nodded at his brother. Though Triton tried to contain it, his smile inevitably broke free. Many of the flowers Percy ordered were the same as the ones Triton had ordered weeks ago, Triton's mother's flowers.

Annabeth kept glancing up at Percy as they walked back to the mansion. Percy wasn't just planting the flowers to honor his mother. It was also his way of telling Triton he was sorry. She tried to fight down her blush. She thought she knew him yet he kept surprising her. Then she remembered what Triton had told her weeks ago. From what Triton remembered, Percy had been sweet and silly as a child. Perhaps Triton's memories weren't just memories anymore.

Percy was always considerate of Annabeth's needs. After he realized she didn't like to be touched, he took care not to overstep his boundaries. And not once has he chastised her for feeling the way she does. Not everyone would be kind enough to try to understand how she felt. And Percy actively tried to accommodate her.

Some may consider it odd, Annabeth certainly did at first, but Percy helped her with her chores. His father paid her to do chores and yet Percy always helped her when he had the time. She knew he was so busy planning the gala but he still made time for her. Ahem, the chores that is.

He took her horseback riding for the first time in years and reminded her how good it felt to feel the wind though her hair or the thrill of beating someone in a race. But she was pretty sure the latter wasn't Percy's aim. They had gone riding a few more times since and every time, Percy challenged her to a race. Though he celebrated when he finally beat her one out of six races, she kept quiet that she let him win just so she could hear his laugh.

He kept his promise of taking her to see her friends. Grover's discomfort while shaking Percy's hand was obvious and Juniper's glares were hard to miss. But Percy didn't say a thing. And Annabeth saw how he pressed his lips together when she ate most of the whipped cream from the pie.

Percy was still sweet.

Annabeth thought back to when Percy ceased all contact with her all those weeks ago. She thought he fired her. Thank the gods he didn't or she would have never gotten to know him like she did now. During that time, he only showed his playful side to Tyson it seemed. And she was fortunate enough to witness the faces he made to make Tyson laugh. Now Percy willingly showed her those funny faces.

Percy was good with animals, even with Arion. She loved how he treated them like they were human beings, making kissy faces to his sweet dog and talking to his horses like they could understand him.

Percy was still silly.

It pained her to remember how he used to be, how she used to think of him. Percy was sweet and silly and kind and gentle. She didn't care what heroic acts the Percy of her dreams performed. The real Percy would always be one hundred-fold better.

"Annabeth," Percy called when they got inside. Even with dirt speckled on his face, she thought he had never looked more handsome. He presented her with a dark pink rose. "Thank you."

He hadn't ordered any roses so he must have picked it when they passed the rose bushes while she was lost in her thoughts. Annabeth carefully took it as some of the thorns were still attached, holding the stem with both hands and smelling it. She hoped her dreamy sigh wasn't too loud.

Then Percy produced another flower. This time it was one of the flowers he ordered, a white gardenia. He held it up next to her left ear.

"May I?"

Annabeth nodded and Percy placed the flower stem over her ear, slipping it into her hair. She could smell it's sweet scent even without it being close to her nose and it was twice as lovely as the rose. She blushed and she didn't care to try to hide it. No one had giving her flowers so sincerely before.

Percy gave her one last smile before ascending the stairs to his room. Annabeth held the rose to Mrs. O'Leary's nose and the dog's tail wagged faster. On their way to the staircase leading to the servants' quarters, Annabeth admired the rose and rolled the stem in her fingers.

Mrs. O'Leary emitted a low growl causing Annabeth to look up. Chrysaor was at the base of the staircase grinning at her. She hid the rose behind her back.

"Mr. Chrysaor, I didn't know you were back."

"Just got home." He walked closer to her but kept his distance from Mrs. O'Leary.

"Welcome home, then." She bowed.

Chrysaor's grin grew wider as he eyed the flower in Annabeth's hair. He held up his hand to try to touch it, but Annabeth evaded his fingers. "I'm here to make sure my two imbecile brothers don't screw up this gala."

Annabeth frowned and took a deep breath before she spoke, "Triton and Percy have been working hard planning this gala." She glared at his form and swatted away his second attempt to touch the gardenia, inadvertently revealing her rose. "And just what have you done?"

Chrysaor laughed, looking at the rose. "Percy? Whatever happened to Mr. Jackson?" He snatched the rose out of her grasp.

"Hey, that's mine!" Annabeth protested. She moved to take it back but Chrysaor grabbed her wrist to halt her. Annabeth snatched her arm away from him.

Chrysaor examined the rose then looked at the gardenia in her hair. "Oh, I see."

"Give it back." She reached for her rose again but Chrysaor sidestepped her.

"Well, it seems you've grown a backbone while I was away." He held the rose out, baiting her to come closer.

Annabeth wouldn't fall for it. The thought of abandoning Percy's favor caused her bottom lip to quiver but she didn't want to deal with Chrysaor any longer. She turned to leave when Mrs. O'Leary erupted in barking, before giving a warning snap to Chysaor's hand that was holding the flower, successfully forcing him to drop the rose. Mrs. O'Leary heeled behind Annabeth.

"Fucking mutt!" He advanced on them, almost stepping on the rose but missing by a few inches. "Hand over that beast so I could teach it a lesson."

Annabeth's laced her voice with venom, something she hasn't done in a long time. "Don't you ever touch her."

"Annabeth!" She heard Percy's voice and saw him stalking towards them, stopping right beside her. He noticed the rose on the floor and his frown deepened. It reminded her of how he used to look at her. But his voice was gentle when he spoke to her. "Are you hurt?" Then he glared at his brother, his voice getting harder. "If you've hurt her-"

"I'm okay, Percy." Annabeth interrupted. "Mr. Chrysaor was just being very rude." Her eyes locked with Chyrsaor's. "Don't touch me again. And don't ever think to hurt Mrs. O'Leary again."

Chrysaor sneered at Annabeth before stomping off.

Percy turned to her. "I heard Mrs. O'Leary's barking. I was afraid you were hurt. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just happy you came when you did. I'm not sure your brother would have taken my words as seriously if you hadn't been here."

Percy picked up the rose and handed it back to her. When Annabeth reached to take it, she rested her hand on his.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She looked up into his eyes. Not only was he sweet and silly, he cared about her safety. A memory flashed into her mind, of when Percy made sure her saddle on Porkpie was secure. He said he just wanted her to be safe. Oh, Percy.

"Of-of course." His lips stretched in a goofy grin.

Annabeth left him with that cute look on his face to go her room to put the rose in a vase with water and to look in the mirror and admire the flower in her hair.

* * *

Annabeth left the gardenia on her nightstand so it would perfume her room and remind her of Percy. She was sad when it wilted three days later. At least the rose lasted nearly a week. Annabeth smelled it's petals every night before she went to bed and every morning before she left her room. Though it too shared the fate of the gardenia, Annabeth wasn't as upset this time. The reason she loved the flowers so much was because they reminded her of Percy's kindness. But she didn't need flowers for that. Percy himself reminded her everyday.

And now, the day before the gala, she found herself baking his favorite cookies with him.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth tried to stop him but it was too late. Percy had poured in three-fourths cup of salt instead of sugar into their batter.

"Opps." When he saw Annabeth's frown, he grabbed the container of sugar. "It's okay, I can fix it. All I have to do is add double the sugar."

"We should just start over." She wisely advised though he still poured in a large amount of sugar and began stirring.

"It's fine." He dipped his finger into the batter, scooping up a sample to taste. As soon as his finger touched his tongue, his eyes shut tight, his mouth contorted in disgust, and he spit back into the mixing bowl twice. "Oh gods, I'm an idiot!" And he spit into the bowl again.

Annabeth laughed while shaking her head. "Well, that's why you have me around."

Percy didn't disagree as he emptied the batter into the garbage.

After a second successful attempt at making the chocolate chip cookies, the two delivered cookies to Tyson, offered some to Triton, and settled in Percy's room to eat the rest.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Percy beamed after finishing his third cookie. He was probably trying to be inconspicuous by breaking another cookie in half and watching the chocolate ooze out but Annabeth could tell his eyes were watching for her reaction.

She knew he had been looking forward to their promised dance, especially after she caught him practicing three nights ago. But she wanted to tease him. "Oh, I didn't know you enjoyed small talk with businessmen. Do you know what you're going to say to them?"

"Not really, just thought I'd shower them in my charm and wit."

Annabeth held her hand to her mouth to keep from spitting out her cookie. "Wit and charm? You?" She joked.

"Yes, me." He gestured to the last cookie. Annabeth shook her head so he took it. "And you? While I impress the guests with my superb conversation skills, what will you be doing?"

"I was thinking I'd just skip the gala and spend the day relaxing in my room, maybe read a bit."

Panic overtook Percy's face but he stuffed one half of his cookie into his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his expression. "Are y-you sure," he said with his mouth half full.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been wanting a day just to myself."

She waited for Percy to argue with her, to bring up the dance she promised him. Instead he said, "Of course, you deserve it."

She nudged his shoulder with her hand. "I'm kidding, Percy." His smile returned when she said, "I'm excited."

"That's good, otherwise it would have gone to waste."

"What would have gone to waste?"

Percy stood up and motioned for Annabeth to follow him into the closet. He ate the second half of the last cookie on the way. He dusted crumbs from his hands then retrieved a white rectangular box from his sock drawer. A cream-colored ribbon held it together, meeting in the middle as a bow like a Christmas present. The box itself was quite large. It must have taken up half the sock drawer. Percy gave it to her and put his hands in his pockets.

Carefully untying the bow, Annabeth lifted the lid. Her breath hitched in her throat. She put the box on the floor and took it's contents out, holding it by the shoulder straps.

"Percy, for me?" She held the dress up to her body and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. It looked similar to a greek chiton she had seen in books, with it's thin straps, draping skirt, and high waist. The pale pink coloring complemented the sparkle in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She spun around in front of the mirror while clutching the dress to her chest.

"I saw it when I was out the other day and thought of you."

"Thank you, Percy! I love it."

Percy revealed a smile that was even more dazzling than her wonderful new dress.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next day around the same time as usual even though it was her day off. Her beautiful new dress was hanging from one of her wardrobe's wooden doors. It still made her stomach do acrobatics when she thought of how Percy had gotten it thinking of her. Today was going to be magical enough but now she would be able to wear an elegant dress. Her eyelids slowly closed as she thought about what the day had in store for her. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Urgent knocking roused Annabeth out of bed and to the door. No one has knocked on her door before. She opened it a crack and peaked out to see Hazel and Frank.

Hazel was dressed in a black equestrian coat and khaki trousers tucked into dark brown riding boots. Her curly hair was wrapped in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Not only did she ride like a professional jockey, not she looked the part. Frank wore a simple dark brown suit though the blazer appeared a bit tight around his biceps.

"Good afternoon, Annabeth!" Hazel smiled.

Annabeth opened the door wider. "Afternoon? What time is it?"

Hazel shrugged. "A little before twelve so I guess it's not really after noon."

"Percy asked us to check on you. Guests have already started arriving at the gala." Frank explained.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while since I last slept in. I must have overdone it."

Frank waved his hand. "Don't sweat it. Percy was just worried when he didn't see you anywhere. He would have come himself but he's a bit occupied."

"Yes, of course. Please let him know I'm getting ready."

"Do you need any help getting into your clothes, Annabeth?" Hazel asked with a wince. Annabeth guessed she must be thinking about corsets, those damned contraptions. But Annabeth didn't even own one anymore.

"No, it's alright. But thank you, Hazel."

When they left Annabeth took a quick shower and opened her windows so her hair could dry with the slight breeze. She found that it enhanced the waves in her hair and made them bouncier. While she was patting the water off her body with a towel, she examined the dress. It probably would look stunning shaped by a corset, but Annabeth didn't care. Even if she had one, she wouldn't wear it.

Her hair was just about dry so she put on her panties and bra. The cotton bra only supported her breasts rather than shape or flatten them as a corset would. She just hoped the dress would fit her. Sucking in her stomach, Annabeth slipped into the dress. A look into the mirror made her release her stomach. The dress hugged her sides and flowed over her bottom. It was a little tight around her burst but other than that, it fit her perfectly. The skirt was long enough to reach the floor and fortunately covered her everyday flat shoes. Before heading out the door, Annabeth made sure the straps of the dress covered her bra straps and she tossed her hair to give it more volume.

She walked out to the gardens and they were even more magnificent than usual even if the decorations were minimal at best: fabrics tied to trees in bows, lanterns hanging, lily pads in the fountains. When evening came, the lanterns would glow and she couldn't wait to see how they lit the gardens.

She wondered around. The gala was getting more crowded by the minute. She saw Chrysaor with his arm around an alluring dark-haired woman that Annabeth didn't recognize. Chrysaor raised an eyebrow when he saw Annabeth.

"This could be you, you know." And he kissed the woman on his arm. Annabeth felt nauseous as she walked away.

Triton held Tyson in his arms as he spoke to various guests. Tyson waved and laughed when he spotted Annabeth. She stopped by to cradle him in her arms. But Triton insisted that Tyson remained with him when Annabeth offered to watch him. Annabeth blew Tyson a kiss and went on her way to find Percy.

Most of the folks here reminded her of her father's former business partners and she was glad they mostly ignored her, though a few older men came up to her and introduced themselves. Annabeth bowed and pretended to be interested when they began talking about how much money they make or the vacation to the Caribbean or wherever they were planning and were looking for an escort to bring along. Annabeth hid her disdain and excused herself. She didn't care about any of them. All she wanted to do was find Percy.

After dodging conversation after conversation, she finally spotted Percy by the biggest fountain in the gardens. He was talking to a pot-bellied man with a receding hairline. Percy looked so handsome wearing the dark gray tailored suit with every stitch complimenting his body. He had combed back his hair revealing a widow's peak she didn't know he had. A lock or two of hair hung over his forehead, falling next to his eyes.

Annabeth waited patiently and at a distance for him to finish his conversation. It wasn't until the balding man noticed her presence that he pushed passed Percy and raised his bushy eyebrow at her.

"And you are?" The man asked, making Percy turn around to see her. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled showing off his teeth.

"Y-you look-" Percy's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the balding man.

"You look gorgeous."

Annabeth felt the man's eyes fixate on her bosom. She stepped closer to Percy in an attempt to shield herself from the man's stare. But by stepping closer to Percy, she was also closer to the stranger. His rank breath traveled towards her when he spoke again.

"Do I know you?" The smelly balding man asked. "You look familiar."

"I don't think so, sir."

"Please excuse us, Mr. Ugliano." Percy said.

"But wait, I didn't get your name, miss!" Mr. Ugliano called but she and Percy disappeared into the crowd. Hopefully she wouldn't encounter him for the rest of the day or ever.

Percy led her to one of the smaller fountains were there were less people. Annabeth had only been in Percy's presence for a few moments but her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling.

"You look so handsome."

Percy reddened. "S-so do you. Stunning, gorgeous, thank you for coming!" He stammered, making Annabeth giggle.

For a long time now, Annabeth's wanted to know what his hand felt like in hers. Slowly, she approached him and slipped her hand into his. She thought it would be exhilarating and make her body heat up. Instead, her breathing evened out and her mind cleared of everything except for him. She was calm and couldn't be more pleased.

Percy moistened his lips and squeezed her hand, as if making sure she was real. "I was worried you wouldn't come. But Frank and Hazel told me you overslept." His thumb rubbed against hers. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He looked into her eyes and searched her face before smiling. "Champagne, wine, coffee, tonic, what would you like?" He pulled her along towards a waiter.

"Wine is fine."

The waiter poured them each a glass. Annabeth didn't waste time taking little sips and savoring the flavor. It's been so long since she's had a decent drink so she gulped down the small amount the waiter had given her. Percy followed suit and they handed their glasses back to the waiter. They could always have more later.

They kept their hands held tight as Percy showed her to her table where she would be seated for lunch. "You don't mind sitting with me and my friends, do you?"

"I'd love to." She messaged his thumb with hers like he had done.

They were heading towards a new paddock that Percy explained Leo and Beckendorf had built for Hazel to show Arion to the guests.

"Hey, Percy!"

Annabeth and Percy turned. Two men were walking towards them, each with a turkey leg in one hand. They were tall and skinny with mops of reddish-brown hair and they looked very similar to one another. Annabeth wondered if they were twins. She felt Percy tug on her arm and she was pulled closer to him.

"Connor, Travis. I didn't think you two were coming." Percy said though he did appear happy to see them.

"Are you kidding?" The taller one said. "We never pass up free food." He took a bite out of the turkey leg.

"Hey, lunch isn't supposed to be served until three. Where'd you get that?"

"Irrelevant." He answered and took another bite.

"Well, I don't know where you two are going to sit for lunch. Every table is full."

When the two men smiled, Annabeth felt like she had seen them before. But she wasn't sure where. She stared at their faces in thought until the taller one noticed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your date, Percy?" He moved his lips around, maybe trying to get all the food off his teeth, then smiled at her directly.

Neither Annabeth nor Percy denied that she was Percy's date. "Annabeth, this is-."

"I'm Connor," the shorter one said.

"And I'm Travis." the taller one added.

"Pleased to meet you." Annabeth said.

Connor held his hand out for her to shake. She felt Percy tense beside her. But she unlatched her hand from Percy's and shook Connor's hand. When the handshake was finished, she returned to holding Percy's hand. Percy looked down at her, his eyes in wonder and his lips curled in a soft smile.

Connor began to speak, something about making room at Percy's table but cheers interrupted him. Hazel was beginning to ride Arion over the hurdles. The four found a spot near the fence without much people and watched Hazel and Arion wow the crowd. Annabeth saw Connor creep up next to Percy and whisper in his ear. She tried to make out what was being said over the cheering crowd.

"Does this mean I get her next?" Connor said.

"Shh!" Percy snapped and squeezed Annabeth's hand.

Hazel and Arion finished their first performance to loud claps and shouts of amazements. Arion was free to roam the pen and Hazel had some time to enjoy the party with Frank until her next show. Arion spotted Annabeth and Percy and stuck his head between the horizontal wooden planks of the fence.

"Hello, Arion!" Annabeth greeted and blew the horse a kiss. Arion took off in the other direction and galloped around, holding his head high and coming back to Annabeth and Percy after he finished every lap. The crowd was mesmerized by him. But Arion whinnied in distress when Annabeth and Percy waved goodbye. "We'll see you later, Arion!"

"Percy!"

Percy let go of her hand when he heard Calypso's voice. Annabeth tried to ignore the ache in her chest when Percy stepped away from her and smiled at the other woman.

Calypso, in the most extravagant gown Annabeth had ever seen, hurried to Percy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Percy patted Calypso on the back and eased her off of him. He directed an apologetic smile to Annabeth. "Calypso, you remember Annabeth."

Calypso frowned in confusion until Percy gestured towards Annabeth. "Oh, yes, of course!" She glanced at Annabeth and back to Percy, only to snap her head back to Annabeth. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you, as do you." Annabeth curtsied. Calypso gave her a smile before focusing her attention back to Percy and getting on her toes to give him a kiss. Percy turned his head, making Calypso kiss him on the cheek instead of his intended lips.

"Annabeth," Percy said and backed away from Calypso. "If you'd please excuse me for a while, Calypso and I need to speak with a few people."

"Yes, of course." Annabeth replied and she watched Percy stroll up to a graying woman, kiss the back of her hand, and start conversing.

"Calypso, hey, Calypso!" Annabeth followed the voice to it's owner, Leo, with Beckendorf. "Whoa, Calypso, you're breathtaking!"

Calypso gave him a small smile, but most of her attention was on Percy, who was now speaking with a middle-aged man. Percy waved for her to join him but Calypso remained where she stood next to Annabeth and started playing with her fingers.

"Is that you, Annabeth? Oh my gods, I hardly recognized you! You're a knockout!" Leo almost yelled.

"Thank you, Leo. Hello, Beckendorf. You two look amazing as well."

Leo smoothed out his collar and Beckendorf flashed a grin. The two didn't appear to have dates which Annabeth found a bit odd. Leo had a certain charm despite his short stature and thin arms. Beckendorf was broad chested, muscular, and handsome and his gentle demeanor and deep voice would make any girl proud to call him theirs.

"Calypso, are you alright?" Beckendorf asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were alright."

Calypso heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?" Leo said.

"Talk to these people."

Annabeth's heart went out to her. Somehow, Calypso was thrust into running her father's business and clearly her father hadn't prepared her. There was too much to teach Calypso about what Annabeth's own father taught her, but there was something Calypso might be able to master in a few short minutes.

"Don't be shy, Miss Calypso."

She flinched at Annabeth's words. "Pardon me?"

"These people might just be your next business partners. You need to convince them that you know what you're doing." Annabeth explained.

Calypso's eyes glossed over. "But I don't know how. I don't know what I'm doing."

The two women hardly interacted, in fact, the only significant time being when Annabeth found Percy in bed with Calypso. But Annabeth didn't care. If she could say something that would help Calypso, she would. After all, Annabeth understood what it's like to be a woman in a man's world of business.

"It's alright." Annabeth comforted. "Hire someone who does know and get them to teach you and learn all you can. For now, at least appear confident. If you show these people that, they will want to work with you, Calypso. If not, they'll eat you alive and your father's legacy is gone."

Calypso met Annabeth's eyes. She stopped fiddling with her hands and straightened her back. "You're right. I can't let all my father's hard work go to waste." She started to walk away before turning back. "Thank you, Annabeth!" Calypso held her head high and went to stand next to Percy and joined the conversation.

Leo and Beckendorf stared at Annabeth with their mouths agape.

"I was trained to run my father's business." She shrugged.

"Really?" Beckendorf knitted his eyebrows. "May I ask what happened?"

Annabeth thought he wanted to ask: Then why are you a maid? But he was too polite.

"The company was sold before I got the chance." She was happy when they didn't push the matter further.

Beckendorf, Leo, and Annabeth sampled refreshments waiters were serving and walked around the gardens. Annabeth told them how she and Percy planted the flowers around the gazebo and showed them how their work turned out. She didn't miss the quick look the two exchanged. Maybe they knew what had happened for Percy to react so extremely as to set fire to flowers. But she didn't ask. Percy would tell her when he was ready.

An hour passed. Cheering came from the direction of Arion's pen and it was time again for another of Hazel and Arion's performances. Guests began herding towards the pen. As she followed, she could see Calypso with a large group of men and women, all hanging onto every word she said.

"Annabeth."

Percy's call stopped her from following the crowd. She met him by one of the fountains and they didn't say a word, yet they both knew to start walking in the direction of the dance floor.

With most of the guests watching Arion and Hazel, the dance floor was almost completely empty. Percy waved his hand and the band began playing a new song, soft and harmonious. Slowly, Percy held his hand out to her and without hesitating, Annabeth took it.

They made their way to the center and bowed to each other before Percy put his other hand on her back and Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. Their promised dance was finally in motion. They waltzed in complete sync and twirled around the dance floor somehow avoiding other dancing couples. Though Annabeth could see from the corner of her eyes that most of the other couples had stepped off the dance floor, content to watch her and Percy.

Percy lifted his hand, guiding Annabeth to twirl under his arm. A few moments later, Annabeth did the same thing and Percy laughed as he had to bend down to spin under Annabeth's arm.

It was like Annabeth was in a dream. But she had never felt like this before in a dream or in reality. Dancing with him lifted her heart to the sky and holding him made her feel like nothing would ever harm her. It was here on the dance floor that she finally acknowledged what she's been feeling all along. Her racing heart when he smiled at her, her content at just being in the same room with him, and her joy at hearing him laugh was evidence enough. Percy was literally the man of her dreams.

Annabeth closed her eyes and let her head rest on him, the left side of her face placed against his chest. She trusted him to lead her wherever he wanted while she focused on his heartbeat. Her eyes remained closed for another song and she pushed her body closer to Percy's. She wanted to be as close as possible, to feel his body against hers, and Percy held her to him. Their waltz slowed until they were just swaying in small circles, holding each other.

Voices thickened the air around them and she deduced that Hazel and Arion were finished with their second performance. She could hear other people began stepping onto the dance floor and moving to the music.

Annabeth didn't want it to be over, but she knew it was time. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look up at him. Percy was smiling down at her, still leading her in the steps. Closing her eyes just once more, she laid her head on his chest again, but this time moved her hands to hug his waist. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Percy wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her close. She felt so warm and so safe.

When Percy rubbed circles into her lower back, she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Another dance later, okay?" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded against him and released him. He slid his hands down her arms and backed away from her while still holding her hands. He was an arm's length away and let go, slipping into the crowd and off the dance floor to speak with more of his guests.

Annabeth stepped off the dance floor and back onto the grass of the gardens. Her body was still tingling with Percy's warmth. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect dance.

A waiter poured her a glass of wine and as she took a sip, her eyes scanning the gala.

Calypso was radiating beauty and grace while chatting with a new group of people every few minutes. Annabeth was happy that her advice helped even just a little. Now it was up to Calypso to really convince these people to believe in her and her ability to run a company. Hopefully Calypso would take to heart Annabeth's other piece of advice: hire someone who really does know what they're doing and learn from them.

Across the gardens, Annabeth could make out Hazel pulling Frank towards the dance floor. They spun each other around and kissed every now and again before clutching onto each other for what seemed like dear life. Annabeth hoped that's what she and Percy looked like earlier, minus the kissing. Her cheeks heated up and she bit her lip.

Leo was sitting at one of the fountains, surrounded by a group of women. They were laughing and giggling at whatever he said. One woman took Leo's hand and headed in the direction of the dance floor. Another woman tried to stop them by grabbing hold of Leo's other arm but eventually they all got a turn to dance with Leo.

All the way across the gala, Beckendorf was chatting with Connor and Travis. They sipped their wine glasses and seemed to be pointing at a few guests and whispering amongst themselves. Beckendorf met Annabeth's eyes by chance. He smiled and held his glass up and took another sip. Annabeth reciprocated.

Craning her neck and getting on the tips of her toes, she looked for Percy. It hadn't been that long since they were dancing, but she longed for him to return to her as soon as possible.

Annabeth walked towards the rose bushes and her wine glass dropped to the floor, it's contents splashing and staining the hems of her skirt. Her mind went blank and her heart pulsed in her ear, drowning out the music of the band and the laughter and chit-chat of everyone at the gala.

None of this was real. She was dreaming. She had to be.

But then the woman in front of her leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Annabeth's knees started to shake. She wanted to run away or scream or cry, something! But her body wasn't obeying her. Instead she stood frozen.

Matthew and Bobby appeared next to Stepmother, both of them chugging down full glasses of wine before smiling at Annabeth. Even when Bobby reached for her and grabbed her wrist, her body still didn't respond.

"Oh, Annabeth, what luck that we finally found you. And here of all places!" Stepmother chimed. She took hold of Annabeth's other hand and she and Bobby pulled Annabeth along. "Don't you worry, my love, we're taking you home now."

Annabeth's mind shouted at her, screamed at her, begged her to resist them but all she could do was follow as they weaved through the crowd.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review to show me and this story some love! Help get this story to 400 and I will be eternally grateful.**

 **Feel free to interpret any symbolism, the dream, the flowers, the pink (not classic silver-blue) dress, anything else, as you will.**

 _So I'm going back to school soon and that means less frequent updates… I know it sucks but this story has made some great progress this summer!_

 _Anyway, A Twisted Tale of Cinderella will be going on a temporary **hiatus** while I try to write a couple chapters in advance so I will be able to edit them during the school year and try to update at least once a month. If I didn't take this chance to pre-write chapters, we'd be looking at 6-12 months of no updates at all like how it was last time in Fall 2015-Spring 2016. I am aiming for the next update to be at the end of August but it's not exactly set in stone. Wish me luck!_

 _I hope you all understand and know you can always reach me here on tumblr at annazonabeth! Sneak peeks and other info about my story like when I will update or how much I'm suffering will be tagged under **cinder update**_

 _Thank you again for your support! This story couldn't have come this far without you all!_

 _Also still looking for a beta reader please message me on tumblr if you're interested! It would help new chapters come out much faster!_

 **In other news, I caught an Electabuzz and a Snorlax in Pokemon Go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **This chapter contains mild sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 14**

While Calypso was convincing yet another guest to consider becoming one of her business partners, Percy watched the wine in his glass form a miniature whirlpool as he swirled the cup in his hand. He knew he was supposed to be engaged in the conversation but all he could think about was getting back into Annabeth's arms. They had been separated for only a few minutes but already Percy longed for her tight embrace and the smell of lemon in her hair.

Yes, the heir to the Atlantean family was feeling blessed that an Olympian, the granddaughter of Zeus no less, wrapped her arms around him. When Annabeth first closed her eyes and rested her head on him, he felt electricity surge through his whole being. But it didn't last long because it was replaced with warmth and serenity. For a moment, he thought he may have been dreaming. But she was so soft and warm and she held him so tight. Not even in his most vivid dreams did he feel so alive.

No, there was never a moment in his twenty-two years of existence where he felt so glad he was alive.

Annabeth use to stiffen if he stepped too close to her. She yelled at him for touching her. And now, she willingly reach her hand out to him and leaned into his arms. He was so thankful that she felt safe enough with him to let her guard down, so thankful, it almost brought him to tears.

But it wasn't only Annabeth that felt safe. He had just gotten back from conversing with as many guests as he could and he was caught between kissing ass or engaging in witty conversation. It was a relief to be back with Annabeth, knowing she didn't expect anything from him other than for him to be himself.

His eyes left his cup to look towards the blue sky littered with white cotton clouds and he let himself smile. The sun shone almost as brightly as Annabeth's eyes when she peered up at him on the dance floor. With her golden hair flowing at her back and her ethereal dress spinning, she looked like an angel.

He took a deep breath and almost laughed at the irony. He used to think this woman would be the end of him, especially if his father ever learned just how badly he had treated her. But now she was the one who gave him new life.

"Percy, what do you think?" Calypso asked, though Percy was still in his daze.

"Hm?" He answered but he took his eyes off the sky and scanned the crowd for Annabeth. Perhaps watching her enjoy the party, seeing her smile, hopefully hearing her laugh, would make all the dull business dealings more enjoyable. Who was he fooling, of course it would.

"Percy?" Calypso said.

"Oh, yes. Yes, sure." Disappointed that he couldn't spot the belle of the ball, or gala, he looked back at Calypso.

Her dark eyes widened and she put a hand over her chest in surprise. The man she was speaking to, Agamemnon something or other, the one Percy was supposed to be paying attention to, held out his hand with eyes full of triumph.

"It's a deal, then?" The aging man said, "You'll marry my daughter and in exchange, I will help fund Trident Inc.?"

Percy's glass slipped from his hands but he caught it, spilling wine on the cuffs of his sleeves. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Agamemnon cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side. "You'll marry my daughter and I will invest in Trident Inc."

Percy's tie began to choke him. He put his empty glass down on the nearest table and pulled at his collar, loosening the perfect knot Medusa helped him with this morning. "I apologize." Percy said, looking at Agamemnon. "I must have misheard you when I agreed. But I'm not looking to get married right now."

The man's mustache and beard shifted to the side as he pressed his lips together. "If you marry my daughter, you will be family. Our companies won't be in direct competition any more. Think of what we could do."

Percy shook his head, making Agamemnon fold his arms over his chest. Then he looked at Calypso next to Percy.

"Oh, I see. There's someone else."

Calypso hooked her arm with Percy's but he didn't acknowledge her. In his mind, he confirmed that there was someone else which is why he was eager for this conversation to end soon so he could return to her. But Agamemnon didn't need to know that.

"Marriage is not a priority right now." Percy reaffirmed. He felt Calypso's hold on him weaken but her arm didn't drop. Though Percy knew there was no ill will between Calypso and Annabeth, he silently prayed that Annabeth didn't see them. It was awkward enough pretending to be in love with Calypso when it was just the two of them. He didn't want Annabeth to think he was as well.

Agamemnon glared, his mouth opening to try to convince Percy again. But Percy smiled and waved at someone behind Agamemnon.

"I didn't think Odysseus would be coming."

Agamemnon shoulders tensed and looked behind him at Odysseus, one of the older and wealthier of the guests. Agamemnon wasted no time excusing himself so he could talk to Odysseus.

Percy sighed in relief when Agamemnon left but his muscles tightened when Calypso wrapped her arms around him.

"That was close." She got on her toes and their noses touched. "I thought I might lose you." Her lips grazed his and though he wasn't particularly inclined to, Percy let Calypso cuddle up to him. She moved away slightly and Percy was glad. But then he realized it was only so she could look around and make sure no one was paying attention to them. When she saw no one, she began kissing his neck.

The feel of her lips against him made Percy's skin crawl and he struggled to resist the urge to push her away. But he couldn't stop her. Calypso was here and helping him because she believed he loved her. It was true that he did care about her, after all, they had been friends before they became lovers, or more precisely, bedmates. And perhaps there may have been a time where he could have loved her. But he didn't love her now and he doubted he ever would, especially with a princess finally letting him close to her.

He caught a flash of said princess's pink dress to his left and he pulled away from Calypso.

Annabeth was moving quickly through the crowd. It looked as if she was running. His breath hitched and his eyes narrowed when he saw that she wasn't running. She was being dragged along by an older woman and a young man, both of whom Percy didn't recognize. But what worried Percy even more was Annabeth's face. She was void of all expression and her eyes were fixated on the ground. Even wrapped in her elegant dress, she radiated no light or warmth as she did when she danced with him.

Percy put his hands on Calypso's shoulders to move her away from him. "I have to check on something. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" He said without looking at her and didn't wait to hear an answer. He had already started in the direction he saw the strangers take Annabeth.

They were heading towards the exit. Percy passed by Frank and Hazel during his pursuit and stopped next to Frank long enough to tell him to watch his back, especially since Percy noticed another man trailing behind Annabeth and the strangers. He was constantly looking to his sides and behind him, like he was a watchdog.

Percy's heart beat quickened. What the hell was going on? Who were they? Where were they taking Annabeth? Why were they taking her? So many questions filled his head but he knew they would go unanswered until he caught up with them. But he also didn't care for the answers anyway. All he cared about was Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

She was barely able to turn her head to look at him before she was yanked to the side towards the man gripping her wrist. Her head bumped into his chest and he put his arm around her, hurrying her along.

And Percy ran.

"Annabeth, wait!"

But they didn't stop.

Percy's teeth clenched together when he dashed in front of them. The older woman pursed her thin lips, annoyed that they were stopped. The young man clutching Annabeth's wrist pulled her even closer to him. The watchdog that was following them went to stand next to the older woman and Percy saw that the two men were twins. They looked to be a few years younger than Annabeth and himself though they were almost as tall as Percy and almost twice as wide. Either of the twins looked like they would be a match for even Frank. But Percy didn't concern himself with them.

He caught his breath before addressing Annabeth. "I was calling out to you."

Her eyes didn't look up from the ground.

"Do you know these people, Annabeth?" He tried again.

It was a moment before Annabeth began to lift her gaze but by then the watchdog twin stepped in front of her, blocking her from Percy's view.

"Of course she knows us!" He said. "We're her family!"

Percy's heart dropped to his stomach and all the air in his lungs were sucked out of him.

It can't be. There was no way! He and Triton took every precaution to avoid inviting any guests with even an inkling of a chance of being involved with the Olympians. But it seemed in their effort to avoid inviting Olympian allies, they had invited the Olympians themselves.

From behind Annabeth and her family, Percy caught sight of Beckendorf and the Stolls stretching their necks to peer over the crowd at them. Connor and Travis each had a hand reaching under their coats. A few feet away, though Hazel was sipping a glass of champagne, laughing, and holding Frank's hand, Frank was looking in Percy's direction.

How could Percy let this happen? The Olympians were in his home. And they were going to take Annabeth away and then… Percy's head jerked in several directions looking for Tyson and Triton. If nothing else, Triton would ensure Tyson's safety but did they have enough forewarning?

The older woman's voice snapped Percy out of his confusion. "You dare kidnap my beloved stepdaughter?"

Stepdaughter? Does that mean they aren't Olympians? Percy took a closer look at the woman and the twins. They all had dark hair and even darker eyes. Percy knew of a few Olympians with dark hair, such as Thalia Grace. But almost all Olympians he had ever seen had light eyes. From what Percy could recall, Olympians like Annabeth had long necks and graceful jaws while these people in front of him had stout necks and hard jaws. Upon closer inspection, Percy could spot the subtle contours of their faces that made it obvious the twins and the older woman were related. But none of those features matched Annabeth even a little.

Percy saw Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, and Frank all advancing towards them. Percy locked eyes with each of them, trying to communicate to them not to come any closer. It seemed to work as they all stopped in their tracks but their eyes remained fixed on Percy to await further instruction.

Percy redirected his attention back to Annabeth's stepfamily. "I didn't kidnap anyone." He explained, which was the truth. He didn't forcibly hold Annabeth here against her will. At least, not to her knowledge. And after their dance, he knew she wanted to be here with him. "Forgive me, I'm Percy Jackson, the master of this estate while my father is away. And might I ask who you are?"

"They're with me." A croaking voice answered. Percy's head turned towards the voice to find it's owner, Mr. Gabe Ugliano walking towards them and finishing the last of his cigar.

"Mr. Ugliano," Percy said, wrinkling his nose at the smell of smoke. "Our invitations clearly states that guests may only bring their spouse. I wasn't aware you were married." He turned his attention back to Annabeth, who still hadn't looked up at him.

"I'm not." Mr. Ugliano said and threw the butt of his cigar on the grass, squashing it under his foot. "But I will be soon. Isn't that right, Mrs. Chase?" His eyes became predatory when they looked towards Annabeth's stepmother, Mrs. Chase. Percy didn't want to think about the two of them together for he might gag.

Mrs. Chase answered in an artificially sweet voice. "Oh, please, I asked you to call me by my maiden name, but I suppose it's fine for now. Hearing my married name reminds me of my late husband. Annabeth doesn't like being reminded of her father either. Don't you agree, Annabeth, darling?" Annabeth didn't answer or show any sign of acknowledging her question.

So Percy was right. They weren't Olympians after all. Furthermore, none of them seemed to have any reaction when Percy introduced himself and he knew the cold truth that he was on the Olympian hit list. Either they weren't Olympians or they were extraordinary actors. But Frank had guards stationed everywhere within a three mile radius. If Olympians wanted to ambush, even disguised Olympians, Percy would know about it.

"I said, don't you agree, Annabeth?" Mrs. Chase pulled on Annabeth's arm, trying to get a response from her.

"You're hurting her!" Percy stepped forward and reached for Annabeth but the twins formed a wall in front of her. "Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy tried to get passed them but they were too burly and wide.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Chase sneered. "You're the one who's hurt her. Annabeth, you're coming home with us."

Percy's heart pounded. It was a wonder it didn't burst out of his chest. One of his worst fears was coming true. He couldn't just stand around and let this happen. There had to be something he could do.

"Wait, please!" His fear ringed in his voice and he knew then that he lost any confidence he had. Now they knew he was desperate to have her stay with him. "Annabeth is one of my employees. She's been serving as a maid for several months. I'm sure she wishes to remain here."

"A maid?" Mrs. Chase scanned Annabeth from head to toe and turned towards Percy, her frown deepening. "Do you take me for a fool? You dress her up like this and parade her around? Seems awfully suspicious."

Percy's eyes narrowed. He knew what this bitch was getting at, especially with the way she glared at Annabeth's outfit. Dress Annabeth up and parade her around? Mrs. Chase probably wanted to end that sentence with "like a whore."

"I'm telling the truth. It's her day off." Percy said through clenched teeth. Then he looked back at Annabeth and his jaw relaxed. "Annabeth, say something. Please."

She finally looked up but it was only with her eyes. Her head was still leaning forward and her lips parted before she swallowed a breath. It was slight, like she was trying to control it, but her bottom lip was quivering. Though her face was still as beautiful as it always was and always will be, Percy hated looking at her in that moment. It reminded him of how she use to look at him when he yelled at her or threatened her.

Annabeth's stepmother raised her shrill voice. "If she's really your maid, where is the money she's earned? I demand my stepchild be paid for her labor!"

Annabeth looked away from Percy, only to turn towards Mr. Ugliano who raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. Percy began to walk closer, intent on taking Annabeth's hand but Mrs. Chase began shouting for Annabeth's money.

Other guests were starting to stare and whisper amongst themselves before Chrysaor separated himself from his date and stood next to Percy. It was probably the only moment in Percy's life where he was glad Chrysaor was around. He knew how to handle cross women.

"Ma'am," Chrysaor said, his voice low and husky and Percy recognized it as the voice Chrysaor used when he was in a brothel. "Please, you're causing a scene." He extended his arm out to the other guests to showcase his point.

But Mrs. Chase shook her head and grabbed onto Annabeth's upper arm. "Where is her money?" She said as she shook Annabeth, making her head jerk and her hair toss like a rag doll.

"Annabeth!" Percy had seen enough. He knew what it felt like to treat Annabeth as if she were nothing and he knew it was impossible to escape the shame he felt because of it. And now he was watching someone else mistreat and disrespect Annabeth. No, he would watch no longer.

While Mrs. Chase was distracted with yelling, Percy surged forward and seized Annabeth by her hand and pulled her to him. The weight of the sky lifted from his shoulders when she was in his arms again. He maneuvered himself and Annabeth away from her stepfamily and pressed his body towards hers like she had done while they were dancing. The crown of her head pushed against Percy's lips as he hugged her tight.

"Annabeth," he whispered against her hair. "Just tell me you don't want to go with them, that you want to stay here with me. And I will make them go away, I promise."

"Get away from her!" One of the twins shouted and he grabbed Annabeth around the waist. The other twin tried to separate Percy and Annabeth but Percy wouldn't let go. It was only when Annabeth yelped in pain did Percy realize that he was causing more harm than good and reluctantly let go.

The twins each put a hand on Annabeth's shoulders in an attempt to keep Percy away from her but he wouldn't give her up so easily.

"Annabeth," Percy offered his hand. "Take my hand and I promise I'll take you away from all this." _I promise you'll be safe with me._

But Mrs. Chase stepped in front of Annabeth. "Lay a hand on her again and I will press charges."

Chrysaor rushed to Percy's side. "Now, that's not necessary. I'm sure we can work something out." Chrysaor elbowed Percy's arm when Percy tried to take a step forward.

"I want her money." Mrs. Chase stressed.

Chrysaor's eyebrows knit and his eyes hardened. He looked at Percy before turning back to Annabeth's stepmother. "To my knowledge, she hasn't cashed any of the checks, if you'd-"

"If you don't hand over the money, I will call the police and inform them of your kidnapping and forced labor upon my child!"

Mr. Ugliano, who stayed in the background, yawned and checked his watch before putting his hands in his pockets. Percy growled. If it wasn't for that pot-bellied, smelly jackass, none of this would have happened. Even if he and Mrs. Chase were to be married, he should have never brought her along. Why the hell was he even invited? He owned a few restaurant chains and a couple department stores. Who the hell cares?

Chrysaor cleared his throat and Percy was brought back to reality. "If you'd lower your voice, I'd be happy to show you to her quarters. I'm sure her checks are somewhere among her belongings."

Percy's head snapped towards Chrysaor and he opened his mouth to protest but Chrysaor glared at him and pressed his lips together, warning him not to interfere.

"It had better be." Stepmother's voice was calmer but contained the same malice as before. She and the twins marched towards the mansion, taking Annabeth along with them and Mr. Ugliano followed directly behind Annabeth.

As they walked away, the other guests began pretending that they weren't eavesdropping and after a few seconds, it was as if none of it had even happened. People resumed their conversation, danced, drank, and laughed.

But Percy wasn't like them. He couldn't pretend that Annabeth wasn't just dragged away.

"Annabe-"

"Would you shut up!" Chrysaor seethed and he grabbed Percy's arm to halt him.

"Get off me!" Percy twisted his arm around Chrysaor's wrist but Chrysaor grabbed hold with his other hand. "I'm not gonna stand here and let them take her!"

"You have to. You heard that bitch. We can't have the cops peaking around here. Not all of them can be bought."

Percy took a deep breath to calm himself. Chrysaor had a point but it still didn't feel right.

"Besides," Chrysaor continued, "they most likely aren't Olympians as I'm sure you've figured. But they may be able to lead us to them."

Percy shook his head. "No. You saw Annabeth. She was scared." He side stepped his brother to start after Annabeth and her stepfamily but Chrysaor put a hand to Percy's chest.

"This is our first lead on the Olympians in months and you're not gonna take it because you'd rather fuck that Olympian girl senseless." Percy's breathing hitched while Chrysaor went on. "Yes, I know. I'm not an idiot like everyone else here. Horseback riding in the sunset, baking cookies, flowers, a new dress, holding hands out in the open for everyone to see? You're not even trying to hide the fact that you want her."

It wasn't like that, Percy told himself. He wasn't upset that Annabeth was taken away because he lost his chance to sleep with her. He was upset because he didn't want to be away from her.

Chrysaor's brows softened and he let out a chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get between her legs, too." He licked his lips while straightening out his tie. "But business comes first." Then Chrysaor walked towards the mansion, intent on making good on his promise to show Annabeth's stepfamily where her money was held.

Percy clenched his fists at his sides. His shoulders and his arms shook. His eyes began to sting but he bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood and the tears in his eyes stopped forming.

He didn't want to admit it, but Chrysaor was right. Percy was putting his feelings for Annabeth before the Atlantean vendetta against the Olympians. Revenge has been his number one priority for five years. But so suddenly, along comes Annabeth with her lemon-scented hair, infectious laughter, and shoulder to lean on. Was having Annabeth at his side really more important than avenging his mother's death? Annabeth had only been in his life for a few months but she's already taken over his every thought and emotion.

But his mother's death demanded justice and Annabeth and her stepfamily just might be the key. He wasn't sure how strong of a lead they would be but he couldn't let it go without at least exploring it.

Then Percy's heart started to ache. He remembered Annabeth's downcast face. It reminded him of when he first met her, of how she avoided his gaze, of how she was always afraid.

It was true that his mother deserved justice. But Annabeth, who unlike his mother, was living and breathing, deserved to be safe. And Percy just knew that she was at the mercy of her stepfamily and Mr. Ugliano who eyed her like she was a piece of meat and he was starving. One would think that if Mr. Ugliano was marrying Mrs. Chase, he'd keep his eyes off her stepdaughter.

Percy signalled for the Stolls and they met him near the big fountain. "Connor, find Leo and the two of you follow Annabeth. Don't lose her."

Connor nodded and took off into the crowd. Percy watched as he approached Leo who was in the middle of a group of women. Connor didn't give any explanation to Leo or the women. He simply seized Leo by his collar and dragged him off.

Percy turned towards the older Stoll brother. "Travis, I need you to find out everything you can on the name Chase. Narrow your search to Virginia."

Travis nodded his head and went into the mansion, leaving Percy alone in the crowd of the gala.

Triton came up to him and crossed his arms, wanting answers. He apparently witnessed Percy's exchange with Annabeth's stepfamily. Tyson wasn't with Triton, Percy observed. Though he had a feeling Triton entrusted him to Medusa's care and they fled into the mansion. After all, the Atlanteans had just had a scare that Annabeth's stepfamily were bonafide Olympians and Triton was taking necessary precautions.

Triton's foot began to tap against the grass but Percy still offered no answers. Triton and Chrysaor would badger him to no end if Percy took Annabeth back right away without investigating the lead. But he would not leave Annabeth alone with her stepfamily and Mr. Ugliano.

And as soon as the Atlanteans exhausted this lead, Percy would be back where he belonged: in Annabeth's arms.

* * *

After an awkward staring contest with Triton in which Triton stared and Percy avoided his eyes, Percy walked away and found Calypso smiling and tossing her hair over her shoulders as she spoke with another gentleman. She welcomed Percy back by linking her arm with his but Percy could barely get two words out when the gentleman greeted him. His mind was too preoccupied with worry that he had trouble concentrating on the rest of the gala.

Calypso did most of the talking and shook the most hands, signifying that she had made a deal. Percy wasn't even half engaged in any of the conversations. Guests - potential business partners - were holding out their hands in greeting and every time it took Percy no less than ten seconds to realize what was happening. And by then some guest grew uncomfortable with how long they were holding their hands out and withdrew.

Leo and the Stolls were nowhere to be found as they were out following orders. After Frank led Hazel into the mansion and came back out without her, he and Beckendorf walked about the gala, their eyes shifting to each guest's face but hid their suspicion well with a smile.

A few minutes later, Percy saw Chrysaor back in the arms of his date, a gorgeous woman that Percy didn't recognize. It took most of Percy's strength not to pull Chrysaor aside and question him about what happened with Annabeth. Where was she? Was she alright? Was she angry with him for letting her stepfamily take her? But Connor and Leo were already on the case. As soon as the gala was over and done with, they would report back to Percy. Then hopefully Percy could breathe easy again.

One hour passed and Percy stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as Calypso danced with a guest. The two were disconnected, stepping on each other's toes and often pulling each other to dance in opposite directions. The swirling and jerking of Calypso's skirt further illustrated how disjointed the dancers were. But it was understandable. It was the first time the two have danced together.

But then he thought of himself and Annabeth gliding around the dance floor in perfect sync. It wasn't as if they were reading each other's minds and that was the reason behind their flawless dancing. No, it was something more. It was more like their minds were one.

He had never felt that way with anyone else before. Not with his brothers, or his father, or his friends, or with Rachel or Calypso. Only Annabeth. Just looking at her and holding her hand made him feel like the weight of the Atlantean business empire, the Atlantean-Olympian feud, the weight of the world and the sky was no more. It was only the two of them.

The wind blew at Percy's back and he finally realized.

He loves her.

Percy of the Atlantean family loves Annabeth of the Olympian family. But their parentage didn't matter when they were together. He loved her because she was more than an Olympian hostage. Annabeth made him face the monster he had become and supported him as he slayed that monster. Annabeth showed him that he was still just Percy. Annabeth let him cry when he hadn't shed a tear in years, let him laugh in joy rather than malice, let him feel good about himself when all he did was hate himself, and let him fall in love with her even if she didn't know it.

He loves her. He loves her. He loves her.

Though it did feel good to finally put his feelings into words, Percy always thought that upon realizing that he was in love, his stomach would erupt in incessant butterflies and he would scream to the heavens, proclaiming his devotion to his beloved. But the butterflies he felt now were from overwhelming worry for Annabeth's safety. He wanted to yell at the gods to promise to keep her safe. They've already taken enough from Percy. The least they could do was ensure Annabeth's safety and bring her back to him.

And perhaps have her fall for him too, but that was besides the point.

Despite admitting he was in love, Percy was filled with more and more dread as the day went on because he could feel Annabeth moving further and further away from him. Even with Connor and Leo giving chase, Percy was still worried.

Finally, the last of the guests left the Jackson Manor and Percy rushed back to his room, barely registering that Calypso was following him.

"Today was so much fun!" Calypso collapsed onto the bed and took off her shoes. "We should really have more gatherings like this in the future."

Percy ignored her and went straight for the wine. The bottle had already been opened the night before so Percy was able to remove the loosened cork with his teeth. He drank straight from the bottle before glancing down at his watch. It was nearly nine o'clock and no word from Connor and Leo or Travis. Percy poured more wine down his throat and sat at the edge of the bed.

He felt the mattress sink as Calypso inched closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. When she began nibbling on his earlobe, Percy drank the remainder of the bottle, hoping the alcohol would cloud his memory of tonight. But he still felt sober and with a heavy heart he laid on his back.

Calypso crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. It had been a long time since they had sex. Thinking about it made Percy's whole body go numb and he wasn't sure he could achieve an erection when he felt so guilty. Guilty that he was pretending to love Calypso so she would help his father's company and guilty that he was going to have sex with someone he didn't love.

Though he tried not to, he wondered what Annabeth would think if she knew what he was doing while she was probably scared out of her mind.

 _Oh, Annabeth. Wherever you are, please be alright._

Calypso slipped out of her dress and let it slide off the bed. She started unbuttoning Percy's shirt while moving her hips back and forth against his groin. Thank the gods it was dark so Calypso wouldn't see how tightly Percy shut his eyes. Usually Percy was the one on top but tonight Calypso took control in bed like she had taken control at the gala. If Percy wasn't so frightened and if he had never loved Annabeth, he would be proud of Calypso right now. Oh gods, she was dragging his pants and underwear down his legs.

Percy was right. He didn't have an erection even with the heat radiating out of Calypso so close to him and her breasts moving closer and closer to his face. She leaned down and kissed at his chest before laying on top of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her nipples were hard and cold. She moved her hips forward, rubbing herself on him.

Percy was saved when loud knocking sounded at the door. He moved from under Calypso and dressed himself before opening the door a crack, revealing Triton with his arms crossed and Travis with his forehead beaded with sweat.

Travis's eyes shifted to Percy's undone belt. "I see you're busy. We'll come back later."

Percy stepped into the hallway and grabbed one of Travis's coattails, preventing him from advancing further. Travis reluctantly turned back to face Percy and Percy closed the door to his room.

"Did you find anything?" Percy asked as the three men went downstairs to the parlor. Percy buckled his belt on the way.

"Yes, quite a lot actually." Travis said. "A man by the name of Frederick Chase owned a large publishing firm in Virginia. He had one child, Annabeth, before he remarried to woman you saw today."

Percy opened the doors to the parlor for Triton and Travis while Travis continued to explain and they took their seats.

"Obviously that would make Annabeth's mother the Olympian but there has never been any trace of Olympian activity in Virginia. Connor and Leo called earlier and reported that Annabeth and her family have taken a train back to Virginia."

"So what does this mean?" Percy asked.

"That Annabeth's stepfamily means absolutely nothing to us." Triton said. "They won't be able to lead us to the Olympians like we had thought."

For the first time since Annabeth left, Percy was able to breathe normally. "That's a shame this led nowhere." He said, when really he was relieved. "Now let's focus on getting Annabeth back here."

"I agree." Triton said but he and Travis exchanged troubled looks.

"Another thing," Travis cleared his throat. "After following Annabeth to the train station and witnessing them board the train, Connor and Leo were stopped by security."

Percy's stomach dropped. "Get them on the phone now."

Travis brought Percy the phone and dialed for him. Percy pressed the earpiece to him with a shaky hand. With each ring, Percy's heart beat louder and louder in his ear. And Leo finally answered.

Percy spoke as controlled as he could. "Where is Annabeth?"

Leo was quiet for far too long that Percy grew impatient and yelled into the mouthpiece. "Tell me where is Annabeth!"

"The train was boarding and security check ins were taking too long so Connor suggested-"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me, Valdez!" Percy heard the muffled voice of Connor.

"We bypassed security and buying tickets. It was stupid but we were in a hurry." Leo explained.

Percy dropped the earpiece and it hung loose over the edge of the table.

"Percy? You there?" Leo's voice sounded from the dangling earpiece.

Triton picked up the phone and began instructing Leo but his brother's voice seemed to get further and further away. Annabeth was all alone with those people. Then realization hit Percy like a rock to the back of the head.

When Annabeth first arrived, she was weary of other people touching her. No, just plain scared. And when those people showed up, Annabeth wasn't the woman he had grown to love. She wasn't the adventurous spitfire anymore. She had reverted back to being reserved, avoiding eyes, and her voice seemed to have been stolen from her. It was because of them: her stepfamily. He just knew they've screamed at her before, insulted her before, hurt her before. And now she was under their control again, all because he couldn't put his plots for revenge aside.

"She's gone." Percy whispered to himself, slouching into his chair. "I never should have let her go."

Travis's lips were moving but Percy couldn't hear what he was saying. His heart was beating too loud in his ear. He couldn't stay here any longer, not when Annabeth was out there with those people. He would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

Triton hung up the phone and turned to Percy but he was already dashing out of the room and to the servants' quarters, straight to Annabeth's room. The air still smelled like her hair and nothing looked like it had changed. Mrs. O'Leary was laying down on the bed and her soft whines were still enough to reach Percy's ears.

"I know, baby girl. I miss Annabeth, too. But we're going to get her back."

Mrs. O'Leary lifted her head and climbed off the bed. She nudged her head against Percy's thigh and let out a bark.

"I know, just let me find something."

Mrs. O'Leary continued to whine as she always did when she got impatient while Percy opened the top drawer of Annabeth's dresser. Her checks were missing. He pulled out the rest of the drawers. She didn't have much at all, so he was able to recognize that her clothes were all still there.

Rage pumped through Percy's veins. Those people took Annabeth away and stole her money. They didn't care about her at all. The hairs on his forearms stood on end and he smirked when he thought of what the Olympians would do to Annabeth's stepfamily if they knew what they've done to her.

As wonderful as the fantasy was, he had to find her before they did.

A thought crossed his mind. Annabeth grew up away from the Olympians. Perhaps the Olympians placed her with her stepfamily to keep her away from their unsavory activities. So did the Olympians know what Annabeth's had to suffer through?

Impossible. They somehow must be clueless. If they're going to spend all their time and resources searching for her, they must love her as much as Percy himself did. Now Percy knows how worry-stricken they've been for the past few months.

Annabeth was precious to so many people and she didn't even know it.

A gleam caught his eye. The wedding bands on a necklace sitting on the counter reflected the light coming from the hallway. He's seen Annabeth wear it many times. He's never asked about it, but he was sure that those rings belonged to her parents.

Percy grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into his pocket before he whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and they exited out the door.

 _Don't worry, Annabeth._ Percy promised as he and his dog descended the stairs. _Wherever you are, I'll find you._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. News about updates can be found on tumblr at annazonabeth. And yes, I will update. When? Uh... stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Just a friendly reminder that in this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers, not half-brothers. Actually, this isn't a friendly reminder. It's an aggressive reminder. A few more times for the people in the back.**

 **In this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers.**

 **In this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers.**

 **In this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers.**

 **That oughta do it. But one more time just in case.**

 **In this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers. Oh, and they are approximately 18 in this story.**

 **Shout out to all the people who reviewed last chapter and everyone offering their encouragement. You have no idea how much I appreciate it and how your words help me carry on. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 15**

Annabeth monitored her breathing throughout the entire car ride. She could hear the air enter through her nose and the rising of her chest made the fabric of her dress move and rustle ever so slightly and she was afraid it was all louder than she was allowed to be.

Matthew hadn't let go of her wrist since they left the Jackson manor. He didn't let go when they stood in line to buy train tickets. He didn't let go during the entire train ride, even when he had fallen asleep from the long trip. And now in the car, with Annabeth crammed between him and Mr. Ugliano, Matthew still didn't release his grip. Her wrist had started aching since before they boarded the train hours ago.

Matthew looked out the window, unconcerned with Annabeth or her breathing. But there were times when she felt his hold on her tighten and her wrist throbbed painfully in response.

Next to her, Mr. Ugliano lit a cigarette. He blew out puffs of smoke from his nose, with most escaping the car out the open window. But the smell remained. Mr. Ugliano reeked of smoke, alcohol, and poor oral hygiene.

As practiced as she had been at hiding her disdain, her nose wrinkled and she leaned an inch away from Mr. Ugliano. Matthew felt her small movement and at last let go of her wrist only to put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him and pushing her head against him.

Annabeth didn't resist him. She couldn't. The only thing she could do was gently run her thumb over her swollen wrist.

When she looked out the car window, more of the scenery became familiar even with the darkness permeating the air. They passed the library, one of Annabeth's favorite places. But she wasn't sure if it would still be a favorite of hers since she hasn't stepped foot inside since her father passed away. A few yards over, the police office was visible with all the lights inside turned off, and a while later, the school yard was getting smaller and smaller behind them.

She was back home, the place she spent her childhood with her father. And she hated it.

The car finally slowed to a stop and Annabeth was struck with a wave of dread. Stepmother exited the passenger's seat and Bobby turned off the car's ignition. Mr. Ugliano exited from his side and Matthew slipped out the other, leaving the door open for Annabeth. But she didn't move a muscle. Matthew held his hand out to her, as if she would really take his hand. A few more seconds passed and Bobby grew impatient. He pushed past his brother to grab Annabeth's forearm, dragging her out of the car.

The pain of his grip went unnoticed when Annabeth saw her childhood home. A cold shock slipped into her heart. Her home… it was in ruins. The gardens were overgrown with weeds, the window frames were rusting, the roof was peeling, the paint on the door was stained with mildew. Annabeth had been gone no longer than a few months. How could things have gotten so terrible?

She didn't have time to dwell for long. Bobby pulled her across the stone pavements and into the house. Matthew, Stepmother, and Mr. Ugliano followed them inside.

Mr. Ugliano dropped his cigarette butt on the wood floor and squished out the flame with his foot before turning to smile at Stepmother.

"Well, you've kept your end of the deal." He glanced towards Annabeth, though his eyes strayed to Bobby until he saw Bobby release Annabeth's arm. "I should keep mine, as well. I need to make some phone calls."

As soon as Mr. Ugliano stepped out of the room, Bobby clutched back onto Annabeth's arm, holding her still while Stepmother advanced on her.

"Welcome home, Annabeth." Stepmother opened her arms to her and hugged her while Bobby maintained his grip on her arm. The hug was stiff and uncomfortable and Annabeth wanted to shake her shoulders so Stepmother would let go. Eventually she did let go, but she put her hands on Annabeth's shoulders and squeezed.

"We were so lucky to have finally found you," she whispered and released Annabeth. "I'm not sure how much longer we would have lasted without you."

Stepmother and Matthew passed into the living room and Bobby dragged Annabeth along. Stepmother's eyes trailed along Annabeth's figure as she took a seat on the couch.

"You've gained weight."

Annabeth looked down at herself. It was true, she had gained weight. But the disgust in Stepmother's voice made it seem like Annabeth had gained an excessive amount of weight. In reality, Annabeth was back to her normal weight before her stepfamily began starving her. Since living with Percy, Annabeth's been eating better and sleeping well. Her stomach wasn't as flat anymore, but her weight was as healthy as it's ever been. Still, having Stepmother stare at her made Annabeth feel ashamed and she held her hands over her belly in a vain attempt to cover herself.

"Are you pregnant?"

All the air in Annabeth's lungs escaped and she shook her head with vigor. What in the world, why would Stepmother think she was pregnant? Was it because of Percy? Annabeth's heart ached to recall his name. They hadn't been separated for long but she missed him so much.

"So, you've just been eating better."

Annabeth cried out when Matthew stepped forward and put his hand on her abdomen. He pinched the small collection of fat under her navel. She didn't know what he was trying to do. He certainly couldn't tell if she was pregnant just by squeezing her belly. Annabeth brushed his hand off of her and Matthew laughed.

"He fed you well." Stepmother frowned.

Annabeth wouldn't say that she was fed well. "Properly" was a much more appropriate term.

Stepmother's frown turned into a scowl and her eyes narrowed. "What exactly have you done with Mr. Jackson to make him treat you so well?" Before Annabeth could speak, Stepmother held her hand up to silence her. "Don't bother lying. I'm not a fool. We saw you dancing with him." Stepmother stood up and approached Annabeth, reaching her hand out. Annabeth held her breath when Stepmother felt the fabric of Annabeth's dress. "You little harlot," Stepmother said before tearing off the strap.

"Don't!"

Matthew came from behind her and pulled at the other strap and snapping it. Luckily her dress was so snug against her bust that it didn't fall but Annabeth still felt the need to hold her hands over her chest.

"You let him turn you into his whore. I thought you had more sense than that." Matthew said, tearing at the top of her dress more.

"No." Annabeth whispered in a barely audible voice. It was strange. This kind of behavior was expected of her stepfamily and yet, she was still shocked. She had gotten so used to being treated with respect when she was with Percy that she forgot how awful it felt to be back with her stepfamily.

Bobby ripped her skirt up to her waist. Annabeth tried stepping away but Bobby pulled at her skirt. "I suppose if you want to be a whore, you outta look like one, too!"

Her stepbrothers grabbed at her and tore off more of her dress until it was in tatters. Annabeth slapped Bobby's hand away from her bottom, making him smirk and twist her arm behind her back.

"Stop, please!" Annabeth yelled and flailed when Matthew ripped at the fabric on her back. Her dress began to slide off and with her free hand, Annabeth held her dress to her chest. Matthew and Bobby chuckled. Bobby twisted her arm more and Matthew tugged at her dress more, all the while Stepmother watched.

Annabeth's eyes stung and she felt water forming. It's been so long since she's felt this way: embarrassed and humiliated, treated as entertainment, as a plaything. The sparkling dress that Percy had so generously given her had been reduced to rags by the time Mr. Ugliano came into the room. Bobby and Matthew's smiles dropped and they stepped away from Annabeth. She collapsed onto the floor, hugging what was left of her dress to her body.

"What's going on here?" Only Annabeth's quiet sobs answered Mr. Ugliano.

Annabeth felt a heavy coat on her shoulders. It reeked of smoke and Annabeth looked up to see Mr. Ugliano smiling at her. "Don't you worry." He helped her to her feet. "I'll take care of you from now on."

Annabeth's heart fell into the pit of her stomach and her legs grew weaker when Mr. Ugliano embraced her.

"Mrs. Chase," Mr. Ugliano said when he pulled away from Annabeth. " Keep these assholes away from her. I won't have them spoiling her virtue."

"Of course, Mr. Ugliano." Stepmother stood up and bowed. "My boys were just... teaching her not to run away again. Isn't that right, darlings?"

Matthew and Bobby both shoved their hands into their coat pockets. Neither answered their mother.

Stepmother smiled at her sons and turned back to Mr. Ugliano. "I trust you've made arrangements."

Mr. Ugliano ran his fingers through Annabeth's hair, mesmerized at the soft curls falling through his fingers.

"Mr. Ugliano?" Stepmother called.

"Hmm? Yes, yes, of course." He waved his hand dismissively at Stepmother and turned back to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her back again. Annabeth stiffened before she felt her knees give out which led to her leaning against Mr. Ugliano, who was more than happy to hold her to him. "I keep my word. Your debts are paid." He said to Stepmother but his eyes never left Annabeth's face.

She tried to regain her strength and step back from him, but he held her.

"You probably don't remember me." A pungent smell floated out of his mouth. "But I was a colleague of your father's. He and I lost touch a while back and I'm sorry I haven't checked up on you." He lifted her chin with a hairy finger so their eyes would meet. "You'll be safe with me. I promise."

Annabeth stared at him with wide eyes. Mr. Ugliano stopped Matthew and Bobby from ripping the remainder of her clothes and for that she was grateful. But the way he looked at her made her forearms erupt in goosebumps and she just knew she was no better in his care than she was with her stepfamily.

Mr. Ugliano hugged her again, this time rubbing his bearded face against hers, scratching at Annabeth's cheeks.

"But I have to go now. I'll be back for you." Once he finally released her, Annabeth collapsed onto the couch. She reached into the coat sleeves and rubbed her hands over her forearms but her goosebumps wouldn't go away. Mr. Ugliano bent down in front of her and buttoned up his coat she was wearing. He stood up to glare at Matthew and Bobby before eyeing Stepmother.

"Escort Annabeth to her room. And if those two ingrates lay a hand on her-"

"Yes, we understand, Mr. Ugliano." Stepmother interrupted. Matthew and Bobby's eyebrows furrowed and they walked out of the room mumbling to themselves.

Mr. Ugliano ran his hand over Annabeth's cheek before leaving out the door. Annabeth shivered. She felt like she needed to scrub her cheek raw for hours to remove the feel of his touch.

Stepmother waited a few seconds and when she heard the engine to Mr. Ugliano's car ignite and drive off, she grabbed Annabeth by the coat lapel, choking her, and pulled her up the stairs to her old room.

When Annabeth was thrown onto the bed, dust sprang up from the musty mattress. Even with Mr. Ugliano's coat covering her, Annabeth felt exposed so she hugged her arms around herself. She looked around the room. These were still the same sheets since before she ran away. The drawers of the dresser were all pulled out and some of her clothes were littered across the floor, most of which were her panties and brassiers. It sickened her to think what had been done with them.

But she felt even worse when she glanced at the window. She stood up to go to the window and her lips trembled as she put her hands on the cold metal bars. They were nailed into the walls in a sloppy and lazy manner, no doubt the handiwork of one of the twins. She shook at the bars but they wouldn't budge.

"Don't you even think about leaving, Annabeth." Stepmother said behind her.

Annabeth turned her body around to face Stepmother. "No, let me out of here!" Her words were scratched and dry but she said them as loud as she could.

"Never. We need you."

"No," Annabeth sank to the floor. "I promise, you won't ever hear from me. Just please, let me go."

"Stupid girl. I said we need you." Stepmother reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a roll of parchment. As Stepmother unraveled the document, Annabeth tried to control herself by taking deep breaths but to no avail. Her body shook and her heart raced. Her blood felt hot and there was ringing in her ears. She didn't even notice Stepmother had kneeled in front of her.

"See this?" Stepmother presented the paper to Annabeth. But Annabeth's vision was already blurred and she couldn't make out any words. "Your father's clumsy and disorganized executor of estate brought this to us last month. It took him three years to do something about this. It's a copy of your father's will. Everything is yours." She threw the document in Annabeth's tearing face. "Everything, the house, the land, even the clothes on my back. Your father left everything to you. Even the company… The executor is currently locked in court trying to get the buyers to return your father's company since it was sold, well, 'illegally by me,' as he put it."

Annabeth's eyes widened and her tears finally fell. She didn't care that her childhood home was in ruins or that the property belonged to her. But her father's company, his true legacy, the reason she started working for Poseidon and Percy in the first place. It was all hers. Truth be told, ever since she and Percy became friends, she never again thought of her father's company even though motivation to buy it back was the reason she and Percy met. It was like without her even knowing she had already accepted that her life was with Percy now. And she was happily content with that.

"The executor came here numerous times looking for you. And we had to make up an excuse each and every time. But now you're back."

More tears dripped onto the floor and Annabeth squeezed her fists. "I don't want it," She said and looked up at Stepmother. "You can have everything. I just want to go back, please."

Stepmother's face filled with contempt. "You'd rather be Percy Jackson's whore than stay with your family?"

"I'm not his-"

"Don't be so selfish, darling. Even if you do sign everything over to me or the boys, how would we pay for everything? That's why we need you. And Mr. Ugliano."

Annabeth shook her head when realization dawned on her. Her legs went numb underneath her and her hands trembled. "No, you can't-"

"I've already promised you to him. We're running out of money, Annabeth. And he wants you. As long as he has you, he's agreed to finance the rest of our lives."

"No!" Annabeth shouted and slammed her fists on the floor.

"Yes. He showed up one day. Curious we never heard anything from him right when your father died. And even more curious that he just offers his condolences now that you're of marrying and childbearing age." Stepmother smirked. "He said he's asked your father many times for your hand in marriage but your father always refused. Eventually, your father cut ties with him, I imagine because of the awkwardness of having an associate lusting after his adolescent daughter. But you're a woman now, Annabeth."

With her tear stained cheeks and shaking body, Annabeth declared, "I won't marry him. I refuse."

"You have no choice, darling." Stepmother shook her head. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd still be a virgin when I married you off, as any parent would."

Annabeth clenched her teeth.

"But you ran away to become Percy Jackson's whore. There's no where you can run now." Stepmother waved her hands towards the barred windows as she walked towards the door. "At least Mr. Jackson paid you so generously for your... services." Stepmother reached into her other pocket and pulled out Annabeth's checks. "I'll be sure to cash these as soon as possible." She stuffed the checks back into her pocket then made a show of locking the door, tucking the key into her pocket. "Have a good night." And she closed the door.

Annabeth gathered her strength and got up. Her legs were still numb and felt like they were going to break when she took steps towards the windows. She started shaking on the bars more. They rattled a little but were firmly in place. She was trapped.

The smell from Mr. Ugliano's coat penetrated her sinuses and she wanted to retch. She ripped off the coat on her way to the mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was surprisingly presentable but she suspected it was because of Mr. Ugliano combing his fingers through her hair a while ago. Her eyes and cheeks were red and her lips were cracked.

And oh, her poor dress. It pained her to see the condition of the once beautiful dress Percy had given her, but not because of the dress itself. She ran her hands down the torn fabric at her sides. This dress was the only thing she had left to remind her of Percy. It reminded her that the time she spent with him was real, not some fantasy she dreamed up. Though it might as well have been. He was so kind and caring and handsome and funny, even if it did take awhile for him to reveal his gentle side.

She thought of Percy's face when her stepfamily took her away. He was so hurt and so worried and he tried to stand up for her. When he engulfed her in his arms and promised to keep her from harm she wanted to tell him to never let her go. But the trauma of seeing her stepfamily again stopped her voice from working. She hated herself in that moment for not latching onto him like she had wanted to.

If she had just told Percy she was scared and that she didn't want to go, there was no doubt in her mind that Percy would have fought tooth and nail to ensure that she stayed with him. Percy would have protected her, if she had just let him.

Annabeth slipped out of her dress and she thought about him more. She remembered him calling for her but every time she tried to look back, her stepbrothers yanked on her harder and she was pulled along with them. And then he didn't follow them into her room to retrieve her checks. Only Chrysaor was there and Annabeth knew she couldn't depend on him to help her.

But Mrs. O'Leary was there. And she wouldn't stop barking and whining. Chrysaor had to lock her in Annabeth's room when they left to keep the dog from following. Annabeth wanted to return to Mrs. O'Leary, too.

Annabeth held her dress in front of her. It was much lighter than it had been when Percy first gave it to her due to having so much of it ripped off by her step brothers. She couldn't bring herself to throw it into the trash can because of it's connection to Percy. She remembered how he smiled at her when they danced and how close their bodies were pressed together. It's been so long since she truly felt safe and cared for. Percy was there for her and he promised her another dance, one that would never come until she saw him again.

She suddenly felt cold and the goosebumps she got from Mr. Ugliano resurfaced. The thought of never seeing Percy again made her knees go numb and she sat down on the bed. Never had she felt like this before and her stomach twisted painfully.

Then she imagined being reunited with Percy. An image of him manifested in front of her and she thought of him engulfing her in his arms, holding her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, and telling her that he promised to never let her go.

The twisting in her stomach transformed and blossomed into butterflies that radiated through her whole being. It was so obvious now, why hadn't she seen it before?

She loved him. And she was in love with him. She wanted to go back to where Percy was. She wanted to go home.

Annabeth took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling. She was so tired of resigning to fate, of just accepting her circumstances, and not being able to do anything about it. Now things have changed. She had someone who needed her by their side and who she needed as well. And she decided that she didn't care what she would have to do, she would see Percy again.

After Annabeth changed her clothes, she held up what was left of her dress in front of her again. With a heave of her chest, Annabeth dropped the rags into the garbage. She didn't need it to remind her of Percy. She already had her feelings for him and she would find her way back to him. She swore it.

Though right now she had more immediate problems to attend to, like how to protect herself. Mr. Ugliano, as detestable as he was, saved her from Matthew and Bobby's torture. But he was gone now. There was no way to know if her stepbrothers would honor Mr. Ugliano's wishes and keep their hands off her. And just as Stepmother had said earlier, there was nowhere to run now. If Matthew and Bobby were to come after her in the night, Annabeth was doomed.

She spotted a coral pink hand mirror she used to enjoy using when she would practice putting on cosmetics. Carefully gripping the handle, she set it on the dresser. Closing her eyes and turning her head away from the mirror, she smashed the ball of her palm into the center of the mirror, breaking it into triangular shards. Her hand ached where it had contacted the mirror and Annabeth dusted pieces of glass off. With one of her panties she got off the floor, she picked up the biggest and sharpest shard. She wrapped her underwear around the base of the shard opposite the point. It may not have been the most practical weapon, but it was something.

She held the mirror shard in her hand and made way to the bed. The sheets smelled but she sat down and stared at the door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Annabeth was unsure of what time it was. Judging from the colors of the sky outside her barred window, she guessed it may have been just about dawn. She hadn't gotten any sleep. It was difficult, but she couldn't risk it, not when she was in the same house as Matthew and Bobby. She would spend a lot of sleepless nights staring at the door until she found her way back to Percy. And she would, she promised herself again.

To pass the time and to reinforce her resolve, Annabeth searched her memory of her most favorite moments with Percy. But she couldn't quite figure out which was her absolute favorite.

Maybe it was the time he introduced her to his horses and took her horseback riding for the first time in so long. It still made her blush to think of how Percy meticulously double checked her saddle was secure and of how he held onto Porkpie's reins while she got use to being on a horse again. And then she beat him in a race. The thought still brought a smirk to her face.

Or maybe her favorite moment was when Percy took her out into the city to see her friends, Grover and Juniper. He was patient with Grover and especially Juniper. And he bought Annabeth dinner and then he was so happy when she promised to dance with him at the gala.

Or perhaps it was when she first saw Percy cry. He was miserable knowing how badly he had mistreated her and he did all he could to let her know he was sorry and it accumulated in him breaking down in tears. No, it may have been a special moment, but it would never be her favorite. She would never look back fondly on a time when Percy was sad. She loved that he was able to express his emotions so openly to her, but she loved to see him smile and hear his laugh even more.

The minutes proceeding Percy's tears was in the running for her favorite moment, however. Her fingers tingled as she remembered how tender his skin felt under her hands when she helped to remove his sutures. Then she taught him how to reduce scarring with massaging. Sometimes she had walked into his room and saw him with his shirt off or just unbuttoned and he was standing in front of his mirror, massaging his skin like she had shown him.

With the hand that wasn't holding the glass shard, Annabeth felt her face and sure enough, her cheeks were hot as a result of thinking about Percy half naked. And then her face grew even hotter when she realized that she had seen… even more intimate parts of him. She couldn't help it. She was remembering the V-shape of his abs and hips and those dark hairs trailing in a thin line from his navel to accumulate in a thick patch right over his co-

No, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Not only was it highly inappropriate because of the situation she was in, but Percy had been sleeping or rather had passed out. And he most likely still didn't know that she had seen him in the nude. Well, of course he didn't know! He was unconscious and she was the only one there. Though she felt closer to Percy than ever, she doubted he would be happy to learn that fact.

Annabeth forced herself to think of something else, like when she'd watch him play fetch with Mrs. O'Leary or how he'd rock Tyson in his arms when Tyson would cry after falling down. She loved those days when she'd bring him breakfast and he had just finished shaving and she could smell a hint of aftershave on him. It was also a small joy for her to see him on his bed just reading his mail or the morning paper.

By now, Annabeth was sure of her favorite memory of Percy. Nothing could beat their first dance. Well, their only dance actually. But she swore it wouldn't be their last. There was nothing like the feel of wrapping her arms around someone she loved. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. Percy had been stressed during the weeks preceding the gala and it was wonderful to see him relaxed and carefree when they danced. He wasn't concerned with the gala, or Calypso, or Arion misbehaving, or winning over gala guests. Perhaps she was being presumptuous, but she felt that in that moment Percy was hers and all hers. And she was his, as well. Nothing mattered except the two of them being together.

Now that she looked back on their time together, she realized that a lot of what they've done together had been romantic in nature. It was no wonder Juniper kept badgering Annabeth about her relationship with Percy.

Her chest thumped and Annabeth put a hand over her heart. It was beating for Percy. She now had even more reason to reunite with Percy. She was determined to make new memories with him.

Footsteps ascending the stairs made her jump. They were too heavy to be Stepmother's and there appeared to be more than one person. Annabeth inhaled a sharp breath. The footsteps were coming closer. She stepped off the bed and skimmed her feet across the floor, making as little noise as possible and leaned on the wall next to the door hinges, a strategic position for taking her enemy by surprise. The wooden floors started creaking outside the door and the doorknob shook but didn't open. Whoever it was, of course it was Bobby and Matthew, they didn't have the key. But when did a locked door ever stop them? Annabeth held the glass shard up, poised to strike, and she was sure the moment would come any second now.

But it never did. The figures lingered outside her door for a few seconds longer before heading back down the steps. Annabeth rested her head backwards against the wall and exhaled. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple. She had to get out of here soon.

A few more minutes passed, she was unsure of exactly how much time it was, before she saw the doorknob turn and the door open. Annabeth squeezed the glass shard behind her back. Stepmother walked into the room.

"Get yourself cleaned up. Mr. Ugliano is here to see you."

Annabeth took deep breaths. Her determination to escape this place was strengthened exponentially when she thought about being back with Percy. And she decided that she would do whatever it took. She didn't care what they would do to her. If there was some way to be reunited with Percy, she'd go through Stepmother, the twins, and Mr. Ugliano to find it.

Annabeth took one last deep breath before scowling at Stepmother. "I don't want to see him."

Stepmother snapped her head in Annabeth's direction. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to see him." Annabeth repeated. "And I'm not going to marry him."

"You'd better behave yourself today, you little slut. The executor of your father's estate is visiting soon."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed in thought. She weighed the consequences and benefits in her head and decided she would do it. This was her chance.

"I'll tell him everything. I'll tell him I'm in danger here." Annabeth threatened. "I will, unless you let me go."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"There you are, love." Mr. Ugliano came into the room carrying a bouquet of red and yellow flowers. He puckered his lips and went to kiss Annabeth's cheek but she recoiled. "Don't be shy."

He put the flowers on the dresser and grabbed Annabeth's arms to pull her closer, inadvertently revealing the mirror shard in Annabeth's hand. His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened and he took Annabeth's wrist, aiming to take the shard. Annabeth jerked her hand away but he squeezed her wrist harder than Matthew or Bobby ever had and she dropped the mirror. A twisted smile formed on his dried lips when he noticed her panties were wrapped around the base of the mirror shard. He reached to the floor, still holding Annabeth's wrist with one hand and stuffed the garment into his pocket. Then he discarded Annabeth's weapon and the rest of the broken mirror he found on the dresser in the trash.

"You," he said to Stepmother. "Clean this up and make sure there's nothing else in here Annabeth can use," he hesitated. "To hurt herself."

Something told her that he knew quite well what Annabeth intended to use the mirror shard for.

"Of course." Stepmother went to pick up the garbage can while Mr. Ugliano pressed his lips to Annabeth's nose, then her cheek, and began kissing her neck.

Annabeth pushed him away but he reeled her back, this time sucking on the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. It was starting to hurt, and Annabeth flinched in his grasp.

"Stop!" She said. She felt Mr. Ugliano laugh against her neck.

"Don't be so shy just because we're in front of Mrs. Chase." And he went to suck on the other side of her neck.

"And a little warning, Mr. Ugliano." Stepmother said on her way out the door. "Annabeth is planning on telling the executor of what she's been experiencing here."

Mr. Ugliano's lips released Annabeth's neck with a sloppy and wet smack. Annabeth was sure it would leave an ugly mark.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Ugliano asked but before Stepmother could answer, he turned to Annabeth. "Did something happen last night? Did those stupid twins do something to you?"

Annabeth watched as Mr. Ugliano examined her face and ran his hands over her shoulders and arms. Did he know that Annabeth had been beaten in the past? Did he really care? She didn't think so because after he determined that she wasn't hurt, he groped her buttocks. This man saw her as an object. And he was angry that someone might have soiled his property.

But it gave Annabeth an idea. What would happen if she played into his idea of what he wanted her to be, his helpless and obedient little wife? Annabeth remembered how easy it was to manipulate the sons of her father's business partners. If she promised them a kiss, she could make them do practically whatever she wanted. They were lucky she was kind enough not to take full advantage of her abilities. She wondered how receptive Mr. Ugliano would be. The only way to know was to try.

"Nothing happ-" Stepmother began.

"I was so scared!" Annabeth cried and let herself fall into Mr. Ugliano's arms. She rubbed her face into his shirt, doing her best to ignore his odor. "They tried to get into my room."

Mr. Ugliano pressed his lips together until they turned white. He turned towards Stepmother and held Annabeth closer to him. "I told you to keep them away from her. I swear if they cross the line one more time and try anything with my woman, they're out of here. And so are you. Do you understand?"

Stepmother's chest heaved and she opened her mouth, probably to attempt to pacify Mr. Ugliano but he didn't let her.

"Get out!" He shouted and Stepmother stormed out the door with the garbage can of mirror shards and ripped dress.

Annabeth's plan worked perfectly. Mr. Ugliano was hers.

Now that she and Mr. Ugliano were alone, Mr. Ugliano calmed down. She tried to move away from him but he held her tight.

"I'm sorry, baby. They won't hurt you again, okay?"

Annabeth nodded but then her stomach churned when Mr. Ugliano leaned forward, heading straight for her lips.

"Wait." Annabeth put a hand on his chest to halt him. She had to think of something fast. She did not want to kiss this man. She would only ever want to kiss-

"I'm going to be your husband. I can kiss you if I want." He squeezed her forearms and pulled her closer.

"Let's save it for the wedding!" Annabeth blurted out, making Mr. Ugliano stop and raise his brow. "I-I want our first kiss to be special." While she spoke, she was fighting down stomach bile. She leaned forward and with a heavy heart, nibbled at Mr. Ugliano's chin. She tasted the salt of sweat. "Let's have our first kiss at the wedding. Please, darling?" Annabeth batted her eyelashes and bit at her bottom lip, trying to look endearing. She was worried she was too obvious and disgust was painted her face instead of innocence. It's been so long since she last seduced a man into doing what she wanted. She was out of practice.

But her worry melted away when Mr. Ugliano smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Annabeth was satisfied with her work, breathing a sigh of relief. Then she jumped when Mr. Ugliano's hand grabbed at her left breast. She resisted the urge to slap his hand away, for that would ruin her whole ruse. So she let him pinch and roll her nipple through her blouse. The back of her eyes began to sting and she closed her eyes and she thought of Percy and her promise to do anything to see him again.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Mr. Ugliano whispered.

Annabeth felt a cold drop of sweat run down the back of her neck. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "And I can't wait to be married to you. Are we going to speak with the executor of my father's estate now? He's still coming, right?"

Thank the gods she wouldn't have to keep up this facade much longer. As soon as she spoke with the executor, she would be free of her stepfamily and of Mr. Ugliano.

"You must be tired from last night. You don't look like you got any sleep." He said and though Annabeth didn't like any words that Mr. Ugliano had said so far, she knew she would hate his next even more. "I'll send him away. We can speak with him after we get married."

"No, that's not necessary. I'm fine." Annabeth tried not to sound too desperate but her chance to leave this place was slipping out of her fingers.

"Nonsense, I'll start the preparations. Everything can be ready by next week. Just worry about resting, love. And focus on what you want the wedding to be like." He gave Annabeth's breast one last squeeze and left the room, closing the door behind him. She heard the lock from outside click.

Annabeth spit onto the floor and wiped at her face and neck. But she still felt his stink on her and she shivered.

Outside was the faint roar of a car engine and Annabeth rushed to the window. She could barely see the driveway from this angle but she saw Mr. Ugliano walking towards the car and speaking to the driver, no doubt the executor of her father's estate. She wanted to scream for help, but she doubted her voice would carry all the way there. She caught a glimpse of the executor, it was an elderly man she did not recognize. Even if Annabeth's scream reached, Mr. Ugliano was more likely to hear than the aging executor. Her heart wrenched when the car drove away and Mr. Ugliano boarded his own car.

At least she didn't have to worry about her stepfamily anymore. They were too afraid to live modest lives that they wouldn't dare upset Mr. Ugliano by touching her. But that still left the wedding. She had less than a week to figure a way out of here.

She thought of Percy, of how much she missed him even though it's only been a day. She wanted him to hold her again. But she also wondered what he would think if he knew what she had just done, how she had tricked Mr. Ugliano into thinking she was his. She wondered what Percy would think of her if he knew she had let Mr. Ugliano touch her. But it didn't matter. Annabeth belonged with Percy. Once again, she reminded herself that she would do anything to be with him, and that included seducing Mr. Ugliano.

Annabeth wondered what Percy was doing right now. She wondered if he was looking for her, if he wanted to see her again as badly as she did. Did he want to see her at all? Or was he content with a life without her? Did he feel the same way she did about him? Or was she merely a friend to him? Would she even have somewhere to go back to once she left this awful place?

The dark shadows in her mind whispered to her, telling her that Percy didn't care that she was gone, that she was unlovable. What made her think she was special to him?

But then she remembered their dance again. The darkness faded away into nothingness and was replaced with warmth and truth. Percy was hers and her home was wherever he was.

 _Percy_ , _I'll see you again if it's the last thing I do. Just wait for me._

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. So our babies have finally fallen in love with each other. But will they see each other again? Does love truly conquer all? Or does it create more problems than it solves? Stay tuned!**

 **And just a little spoiler because people keep asking, there are sooo many characters who have yet to make an appearance. *coughNicoJasperReynaThaliamanymorecough***

 **Please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! Please help this story reach 600 before the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 16 preview will be available on tumblr in a few days!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **WARNING: Possibly disturbing sexual content and violence ahead. Read at your own risk.**

 **Please remember, in this story, Bobby and Matthew are Annabeth's STEP brothers.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! You all are my inspiration and I love you!**

 **I was gonna update tomorrow but then I remembered that it's our babe Annabeth's birthday. I gotta say, besides Percy, she is probably my favorite character ever in anything.**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 16**

When Mr. Ugliano returned a few hours later, Annabeth threw herself at him. He caught her but stumbled back into the door, hitting his head lightly.

Annabeth gasped and withdrew her arms from around his neck. "I'm sorry, my love. I was so excited to see you, I just couldn't control myself." A cough tickled at the back of her throat and threatened to violently erupt but she was able to keep it at bay with little more than teary eyes.

Mr. Ugliano rubbed the back of his head where he had contacted the wooden door. His stippled nose wrinkled and his eyes were narrow. But his face softened when he looked at Annabeth. She felt his eyes scan all over her form so she pushed her chest out and exaggerated her breathing, making her breasts rise and fall with each breath. Mr. Ugliano laughed with a wet snort.

"Mr. Ugliano?"

He put his arms around her waist and brought her close, making their chests push up against each other. Mr. Ugliano may have been a rounded man, but his chest was hard against Annabeth's breasts, squishing them.

"You can call me Gabe. I will be your husband soon, after all." He bent down and kissed at her neck.

Annabeth shivered and her insides churned painfully as Gabe's dry lips roamed her skin. She closed her eyes and imagined being back at the Jackson Manor, taking a walk with Percy in the gardens while they watched their lovely Mrs. O'Leary chase the birds. Her eyes shut tighter when Gabe's tongue lapped at her throat before sucking on her skin.

Before the torture became too much to handle, the twins entered the room. Bobby made no attempt to hide his groans of disgust at the scene. Matthew nudged him though he did mirror his brother's expression.

"Lunch is served." Matthew said through clenched teeth.

Annabeth's neck was wet with saliva by the time Gabe pulled himself away from her. He didn't say another word and he just passed Bobby and Matthew out the door. It was even more evidence that he cared nothing for her. She was just a prize to him. Annabeth lifted the neckline of her dress and used it to soak up the moisture on her neck.

"Are you coming or not?" Bobby snarled.

She turned away from them and wrapped her hands around her body. The last time she was alone in a room with them was when they had pushed themselves on her and they would have taken it even further if she hadn't found the courage to fight back. She was so afraid then. And she was afraid now. But she wasn't going to show it.

"No, please bring my food up here." Annabeth said as she walked to look out the window.

Bobby's eyes widened and he bared his teeth. "Listen, bitch-"

"Brother!" Matthew scolded but Bobby continued.

"You don't order me around." He stomped forward until he was but a foot away from her and stared her down.

Annabeth's response was to straighten her back and stand taller. "As soon as I'm married, you will be a guest in my household so you will do as I say. Now unless you want my betrothed to know what you've just said, bring my food up here. Please."

Bobby's fist clenched and he exhaled loudly from his nose. "I knew it. I knew you were nothing but a little whore. First you let Percy Jackson ram his cock into you and now you're gonna let Gabe do it."

"Bobby!" Matthew shook his head. Annabeth's eyes darted towards him. He may have been trying to defuse the situation but from the way he looked at her, Annabeth knew Matthew thought of her the same way Bobby did. But Bobby had always been bolder.

"Had I known earlier how willing you are to spread your legs for money, all this," Bobby gestured to the room, "could have been avoided. I would have rented you out to a new man every hour and we'd have our gambling debts paid off in a day and be able to live like kings for the rest of our lives in only a week. But look at you."

Annabeth scoffed when his eyes scanned her, lingering on her cleavage.

"Now you're stuck with Gabe's shriveled dick." He reached up to touch Annabeth's shoulder but she pushed him away. He stumbled backwards into Matthew, who held him back from approaching Annabeth again.

Annabeth snarled. "Touch me again and I'll-"

"Don't worry. The next time I touch you, you're gonna want it. Trust me. You'll get tired of Gabe's cock soon and you'll come looking for us. I'm sure my brother and I will be more than a match for you, and much more satisfying than Percy Jackson."

"Leave now!" Annabeth shouted.

Bobby tried to walk forward again but Matthew held him back and led him out but not before glowering at Annabeth. Gabe came back up the stairs as soon as the twins left.

"What's going on? Why haven't you joined us downstairs?"

Annabeth looked out the window and started to cry. "Gabe, I'm too scared to go back down there. May I please have my meals up here?"

Gabe raised his eyebrow at her but Annabeth pushed her bottom lip out in a small pout.

"Sure, anything for you. I'll have your mother bring it up."

Thank the gods he didn't try to touch her again and just went downstairs, but not before closing and locking the door.

"She's not my mother." Annabeth said to no one.

Stepmother came in while Annabeth was staring out the window, wishing she could be anywhere but here. Annabeth didn't bother turning around and she hoped Stepmother would leave wordlessly. But Annabeth's had such bad luck as of late. Of course Stepmother had to get a word in.

"Don't look so forlorn, darling." Stepmother's footsteps approached until Annabeth felt her right behind herself.

"Please, don't call me that."

"Come now, you should be happy. You're with your family now. Sometimes you have to sacrifice to make your family happy."

Annabeth watched the birds fly free in the sky outside and desperately wished for the gods to make her a bird, too.

Stepmother changed the subject when Annabeth didn't respond. "Perhaps your affair with Percy Jackson was a blessing for us all. I've cashed all your checks and paid off all of my sons' debts. And mine as well. It might have been whore money, but it will do."

She put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder but Annabeth flinched away towards the other window. Stepmother took a deep but impatient breath.

"I think it would be best if we started to get along, Annabeth. After all, we'll be with each other for the rest of our days. And don't forget, you and I are a lot more alike than you think."

"We're nothing alike." Annabeth finally answered, her eyes still preoccupied with the freedom of the birds but her mind burning with rage at being compared to that woman.

"Well," Stepmother's voice became softer. "Let's look at the facts. Your father isn't the first man I've married for money. Even before I got pregnant and had my boys, I did a lot of things with men for money. And now there's you. You traded sexual favors to Percy Jackson for a charmed life. He let you live in his home, fed you well, dressed you up, let you attend parties-"

"I told you, I've never slept with him!"

Stepmother paused, then walked towards Annabeth. She grabbed Annabeth's shoulder and forced her to turn around but Annabeth slapped at her hand and looked away again.

"Maybe you haven't been intimate with him. But you would have had sex with him eventually if we hadn't rescued you."

"You didn't rescue me. You kidnapped me."

"Interesting that you didn't deny that you would have slept with Percy Jackson. And now you're going to sleep with Mr. Ugliano so he can give you everything just like your father gave me everyting. See, my love? We are the same."

Annabeth shook her head. "No! We're not!"

"Then enlighten me. How are we different?"

Annabeth took a few deep breaths before she turned around to look Stepmother in the eye. "I love Percy."

Stepmother laughed. "You silly girl. You don't fall in love with a man you're seducing. Perhaps next you're going to tell me that you'll love Mr. Ugliano, as well?"

"I love Percy." Annabeth repeated.

Stepmother sneered. "Then I pity you. And not because I've sold you to Mr. Ugliano, but because you've fooled yourself into thinking you're lovable." Stepmother came closer. "Always remember, he would have never loved you back. You were a whore to him. One he probably regrets spending money on since apparently you never let him fuck you. But you were still a whore. Just like you'll be a whore for Mr. Ugliano. That's all you'll ever be good for, Annabe-"

Annabeth's hand slapped Stepmother's cheek and the older woman recoiled back a few steps. Stepmother glared at Annabeth.

"I see your confidence returned, perhaps the product of being the whore of such a handsome and rich man. You think you're better than us now? Well, you broke once, Annabeth, and you'll break again. Only this time, I don't have to lift a finger. Mr. Ugliano will break you on your wedding night." And she stormed out of the room, locking the door behind her.

It was only when Annabeth was all alone again that she let her tears fall. She knew everything Stepmother said to be untrue. But it still hurt to hear. Annabeth remembered Percy's smile whenever he looked at her or even the times when he thought she wasn't looking. His eyes would have an extra spark and his beautiful dimples appeared. Percy was hers like she was his.

She did not understand Stepmother and the twins' fixation on calling her a whore. Even if they were right and Annabeth had slept with Percy, being called a whore wouldn't make her feel ashamed for being with him because she loved him. Her cheeks reddened to think about it.

And Annabeth would not break. No matter how many attempts it took her, how long it took her, she would find a way out of here.

In a fit of frustration, Annabeth shook at the bars to her windows again with much more vigor than ever before. But still, aside from a small give, it wouldn't budge. She sank to the floor while gripping the bars. There had to be a way, there just had to be.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the base of the bars, only to collide with a screw. She rubbed her forehead and realized that one screw was about a quarter length out of it's hole. Carefully, she twisted the screw between her fingers and was able to pull it completely out of it's hole. Hope ignited in her heart. She examined the other screws. Though they were firmly in place, they weren't completely in their holes either. Using her thumbnail and inserting it into the slot of the screw, she eased out one screw after another.

When the nail on her left thumb broke and cracked halfway down her nail, she simply switched to her other thumb. Eventually, every screw on the bottom of the bars were out and she was able to lift the bars from the bottom, enough to slip under them and access the window. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she unlocked the window.

But she came to her senses right as she was about to push the window open. It was broad daylight. The twins, Stepmother, or Gabe could walk outside at any moment and see her climbing down from her room. No, she wouldn't pair her only escape route with a high chance of getting caught. If she would have to wait a few hours until nightfall, she would. In just a few hours, she would be on her way back into Percy's arms.

* * *

Gabe came back only once to caress Annabeth's breasts and stroke her thighs. Annabeth had already replaced the screws in their holes and Gabe didn't suspect a thing. Before he left her room, Annabeth smiled at him and let him kiss her cheek goodnight.

On her way towards the window, Annabeth spotted her reflection in the mirror. She had several marks on her neck from where Gabe had sucked. They were so ugly. She hoped they would disappear by the time she saw Percy again.

Annabeth crossed her arms as she watched Gabe from the window. He pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She took a deep breath. Maybe an hour or so longer and the sky would darken completely and the twins and Stepmother would retire to bed and it would be time.

As soon as the sky turned to dusk and the noise and creaking of wooden floors ceased downstairs, Annabeth began taking out the screws again. By the time she was finished, she was sure her stepfamily was fast asleep.

She didn't take anything with her. She told herself she was traveling light. Afterall, there was nothing for her here. Her prized possession, her necklace, was back home with Percy. The only thing left for her here was a life of captivity. And she would be damned if she let that happen.

As quietly as she could, Annabeth lifted the bars and slipped under them, opening the window and peering out. This wouldn't be the first time she climbed out of her window. She had snuck out a few times in her youth when her father was still around. But it's been a while. And she was on a higher level than her room in the servants' quarters had been, only two stories.

Carefully, she lifted her leg out and found sure footing on the shingles before she brought her other leg over the window's borders. She crouched down close to the roof, feeling around with her hands in front of her before she moved forward. Further and further down she traveled, until she was on the fourth floor. She reached her leg down onto the third level, feeling the solid wood under her before letting go of the windows on the fourth floor. But the shingles under her shoes broke off with the force of her weight on them. As Annabeth slipped off the the roof, she groped around for something to grab onto, but all around her, the shingles were flaking off and the windows were too far away. She held in her scream as she fell and she cursed her stepfamily for their poor home care and roof maintenance.

She fell on top of one of the trees and it's branches broke her fall as she tumbled, hitting one branch after another, the bark scratching her hands every time she tried to find a grip. Before she knew it, she was on the grass. She got up to scan her surroundings. Some of the branches broke off and were on the grass next to her. But her heart froze and the sounds of the night went on deaf ears when Annabeth looked up and saw a particularly large branch had fallen and settled against a window of the second floor. A light turned on on the third floor. Bobby's room. And then another light in the next window. Matthew's room.

As soon as her senses returned to her, Annabeth bolted away from the manor. History repeated itself, and she found herself running the same route she did when she first escaped. She tripped over the same rocks and dodged the same trees. She felt the same dread the she did back then. The dread was telling her she was going to die tonight if she was caught.

Was she dreaming? She heard the galloping of horses behind her, approaching and from her calculations would soon overtake her. No, no, no. The galloping came closer and closer no matter how fast she ran or how hard she tried. Tears streamed down her face. Her sobs were interfering with her breathing. Her legs were already tired.

There was no maniacal laughter like there had been in her dreams. The only sounds were hooves hitting the ground and Annabeth's beating heart that was quickly becoming even louder than the gallops.

Maybe all this was just a dream. Percy would come to her aid, riding on Blackjack and holding out his hand to her. She looked to her left and to her right. Percy was nowhere to be seen. So she blinked. Then she bit at her lip until it bled. But she was still running instead of waking up in her soft bed at the Jackson Manor.

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground and her face hit the dirt. Bobby had jumped off his horse and onto Annabeth and was using his weight advantage to pin her down. His knee dug into her shoulders. Annabeth shouted and screamed, unable to do anything else but thrash under him.

"You really thought we'd let you get away a second time?" Matthew said, getting off his horse and grabbing the reins of Bobby's horse.

"Please, please!" Annabeth sobbed, her face pushed into the ground. And then she screamed more when Bobby turned her over on her back, took off his shirt, wrestled her arms in front of her, and tied them together with his shirt. "Someone help me!" She thought she screamed but it came out as incoherent sobbing.

Bobby lifted her up and pushed her along back towards the manor. Annabeth fell forward and didn't bother catching herself. Bobby tried to get her to stand by kicking her stomach but Annabeth didn't budge. He grabbed at her arms and put her on her feet. When she refused to take a step, he lifted her on his shoulder and when she squirmed or banged her tied hands on his back, he threw her down and picked her back up again.

Her hair veiled half her face and she tasted blood and dirt in her mouth. "Let me go! Please, let me go!" But it was stuttering nonsense.

"Shut her up!" Matthew called from ahead. He pulled the horses along and turned to glare at Annabeth. Bobby stuffed a handkerchief so far into her mouth that she felt it tickle at her throat. She couldn't even close her mouth and she tried and failed to push the handkerchief out with her tongue. It was too far into her mouth. She coughed and choked. Bobby shook her and the tickling at her throat stopped and just felt numb.

Uncontrollable tears ensued. She failed. She failed. And she was as good as dead. Murdered by Matthew and Bobby here and now or raped every night by Gabe, it was all the same to her. Stepmother was right. Annabeth was broken and she would continue to break everyday after this.

Bobby had given up carrying her and was now dragging her along by her legs. Her dress was torn and in rags by the time they arrived back at the manor. When the grass ended, Bobby and Matthew hoisted her up on her feet, both gripping her upper arms to support her across the concrete. Matthew opened the door and the first thing Annabeth saw was Gabe and Stepmother waiting in the lobby. Stepmother closed the door behind them and they went into the living room. Annabeth resisted the whole way but Matthew squeezed her arm so tightly, he almost cut off circulation to her arm.

Gabe examined his bride to be after Matthew and Bobby threw her down in front of the couch. Gabe took a seat in front of Annabeth, moving her hair out of her face and removing the gag and binds at her hands. Annabeth coughed and spit up blood and her breathing became even heavier. The skin on her cheeks felt dry from the tears evaporating.

"We saw the bars on your windows, Annabeth." Gabe pet her head and ran his fingers down her hair, detangling her locks. He looked her in the eye. "Why did you try to run away? Don't you love me?"

Annabeth's voice was hoarse and dry, already spent from screaming and shouting into the gag. But she shook her head.

Gabe looked towards Stepmother and they both frowned. Annabeth turned her head to make eye contact with Stepmother, who just shook her head at her. Annabeth glared more while more tears fell when Gabe's fist swiftly connected to Annabeth's left cheekbone and she was on the ground. Her vision became littered with small white lights floating around.

"You have fifteen minutes to do what you want with her." Gabe said and sat back against the couch to watch and Stepmother joined him. "But leave the rest of her face alone. We have a wedding next week."

Bobby pounced on her and trapped her beneath him. He leaned down to lap at her neck and kiss at her collarbone. Annabeth tried to kick him off of her but he put his knees on her thighs, rendering them immobile. So she pushed his face away but Matthew kneeled down near her head. He grabbed her hands and pinned them at her sides.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Her brain commanded her mouth to shout but her voice cracked and was gone.

Bobby wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. With each passing second, he pressed down even more, his thumbs digging into the side of her neck. Annabeth's legs shivered from Bobby's weight on them and Annabeth did her best to break her arms free of Matthew's grips. Her head was starting to feel light. She tried to cough and her saliva began building up, pouring out the corners of her mouth before Gabe held his hand up.

"That's enough of that."

Bobby held on for a few seconds longer before letting go. Annabeth's head turned away from Gabe and Stepmother's eyes. She gasped for air and choked on the collection of saliva still left in her mouth. She was still coughing when Matthew bent down and kissed her forehead before pressing his face into her cleavage and moving side to side.

"Move!" Bobby said to his brother. When Matthew removed his head from Annabeth's bosom, Bobby grabbed the neckline of Annabeth's dress and pulled it further down until it ripped, exposing her bra and stomach.

"Stop!" Annabeth coughed.

Bobby laughed and stood up to untie the hem of his pajama pants and was pulling his pants down. Matthew leaned forward towards her breasts again but before he could, Annabeth kicked her knees up. One of them made contact with Matthew's nose. Drops of blood landed on Annabeth's chest.

"Shit!" Matthew let go of her arms to hold his face and cover his broken nose.

Annabeth let her body do the thinking as she rolled onto her stomach and dashed for the door. Gabe and Bobby tried to go after her but Gabe was too slow and Bobby stumbled over his pants around his ankles.

The pulse in Annabeth's ear grew louder when she made it to the door. With one glance back at her stepfamily to make sure they weren't close, she opened the door and rushed outside, only to collide with a wall that sent her crashing down backwards.

* * *

Percy paced around his room at the inn while his dog lounged on the rug in front of the bed. The sun was already starting to set and Percy felt that they were no closer to finding Annabeth.

He wished he had asked Annabeth more about her home life. They had been getting along swimmingly, even romantically if you asked him. If he had only asked, she would have told him. All he really knew about her past was that she ran away from home and she had no connection to the Olympians other than the blood running through her veins. He only knew because of the Atlantean spy network, in other words, Connor and Travis. Triton, too, he supposed. Percy also knew she was from Virginia, which he only knew because of Leo.

But as soon as he has Annabeth back in his arms, Percy promised himself, he would ask her all about herself.

Perhaps he never asked about her past because the bulk of their interactions was Percy trying to remedy their trainwreck of a relationship, which was only in the condition it was because of Percy's bad attitude and insistence that Annabeth was a spy. And maybe a part of him was scared of asking the wrong questions. What if he triggered some kind of flashback that caused her to sink back into her shell? Then he'd never get to see her smile or hear her laugh. And to Percy, that was perhaps the worst fate imaginable.

Yet here he was today, living that fate. He hadn't seen her face or held her hand since only yesterday but already he was in agony. He didn't want to imagine the rest of his life without her.

But this wasn't about how miserable he was. It was about making sure Annabeth was safe. Really, how could he have been so stupid? If he had just put two and two together sooner, Annabeth running away from home and her catatonic behavior when those people were around, it was just so obvious! He would have never let those people leave the Jackson manor dragging Annabeth along with them.

And now it was a race against time. Who knows what Annabeth's had to suffer through in the long hours they've been apart. And the Olympians have never stopped searching for her. There has never been Olympian activity in Virginia, perhaps that's why they hid their princess here. But since they were still looking for her, Percy and his small search party had to take every precaution.

So in summary and in the span of less than twenty-four hours, Percy finally admitted to himself that he was deeply in love with the Olympian princess right after she was kidnapped by her stepfamily, he and his crew were in Virginia searching for Annabeth and praying they didn't run into any Olympians on the way, and the gala was a bust because aside from getting to hold and dance with Annabeth, Percy attracted no new investors.

Calypso, on the other hand, was quite successful with recruiting new business partners. But until the investigation on her father's company for embezzlement was closed, she could do nothing to fund the Atlantean war with the Olympians like her father, Atlas. He had betrayed the Atlanteans by siding with the Olympians and in retaliation, Percy and Triton turned Atlas in for fraud.

Percy stopped pacing and sat down at the bed. The only thing he could do now was search for Annabeth and hope that she wasn't hurt. Mrs. O'Leary woke and licked at his hands. He played with her fur and the cute folds of her face. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the soft pant that she was sad. Poor thing. She probably missed Annabeth as much as he did, maybe even more if that were possible.

Mrs. O'Leary settled her head on Percy's lap as he pulled Annabeth's necklace out of his pants pocket. The leather band was close to ripping, which is probably why Annabeth had stopped wearing it. Percy took care in handling the necklace. The wedding bands were as beautiful as ever. He rubbed one of the gold bands with his thumb. A vague picture of Annabeth wearing such a ring on her finger slipped into his mind but was interrupted by Travis and Leo entering the room with a tray of food for Percy and a bowl of dog chow for Mrs. O'Leary.

"Anything?" Percy stood up.

Mrs. O'Leary raced towards Leo and circled around him. Leo bent forward to put her food down and Mrs. O'Leary stood up on her hind legs and placed her paws on Leo's back, pushing him down further.

"¡Siéntate!" He said underneath Mrs. O'Leary. "¡Siéntate!" Leo placed her bowl on the floor and pushed it away from himself and Mrs. O'Leary chased after it and began eating. "Perra loca," Leo said, standing up straight but crouched down again to stroke Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Connor is on the phone in our room." Travis said, putting down the food on the table.

"And who's he talking to?" Percy said, walking to the table and stuffing one of the meatballs into his mouth and licking his fingers. Annabeth's were better.

Travis took a meatball, too. "Checking for poison." He said when Percy raised his brow at him. "He's talking to Triton." He took another meatball.

"Triton? Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know, that's why he's talking to him."

Percy's stomach started doing flips. What if his father was home? He pushed the plate of swedish meatballs and mashed potatoes away from him to the other side of the small table. Leo sat down in front of the food, picked up a fork and started eating Percy's dinner.

"Hey!" Travis said, picking up a spoon. "You already ate!"

"So did you!" Leo responded and the two shared Percy's dinner.

Percy poured himself another glass of wine and sat down to drink. He began wondering if Annabeth was eating alright. He hoped she hadn't given up. They would see each other again and then he'd never let her go again. He imagined her squeezing him just as tightly as he held her.

"You know," Travis interrupted Percy's fantasy with a mouth full of food. He finished chewing and swallowed before he went on. "I couldn't help but notice how close you two were at the gala."

"What?" Percy sipped his wine.

"You and the Olympi- Annabeth." He corrected himself. "Holding hands, dancing, lovingly embracing. I'm just wondering if we're trying to find her, not because she was a valuable hostage to us but maybe because she's something else to you."

Percy ignored Travis and poured himself more wine.

"She really is something. Connor hasn't stopped talking about her. But of course, he could only ever just look. I mean, if Zeus got wind of his granddaughter fraternizing with the enemy..."

Leo had pulled the plate closer to him while Travis was talking.

Percy put down his wine glass. "What's your point?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Travis said. Leo choked on the mashed potatoes but continued eating after the coughing subsided.

"No!"

"Are you planning on sleeping with her?"

"No."

"Are you okay with it just happening, spur of the moment, passion takes over kinda thing?"

"Why do you care?"

Travis held his hands up. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you and us. What if one day, say we work out a deal with the Olympians? A peace treaty or cease fire something or other. And we have to return Annabeth back to her family as one of the terms. What if she goes back pregnant? Zeus will declare war on us all over again."

Percy was suddenly reminded of Chrysaor's plan to get Annabeth pregnant to get under Zeus's skin. And then there was his own stupid and backwards plan of getting Annabeth to fall in love with him and then break her heart. Gods, he still hated himself for wanting to hurt her. He had no idea they would become friends and that he would fall in love with her.

But Travis was on the right track.

If Annabeth embraced him again, Percy wouldn't refuse her. If Annabeth leaned over to give him a kiss, Percy wouldn't refuse her. If Annabeth ever decided to slip into his bed with him, Percy wouldn't refuse her. If Annabeth wanted to take off all her clothes and climbed on top of him, Percy wouldn't refuse her.

The point was Percy was more than open to the idea of becoming Annabeth's lover. And if they did become lovers, would Percy be willing to return her to Zeus in exchange for peace? Even now, Percy was already having trouble with the idea of giving her up.

"I understand your concerns." Percy said and continued without looking at Travis. "But they're misplaced. I admit, a big part of why I'm so hellbent on finding her is because I want her to be safe. But I love my family, you guys included, too much to let anything get in the way of our victory over the Olympians."

Travis frowned. "I've heard from our other spies how desperate the Olympians are to find her. And I see the way you look at her. Are you really going to be able to hand her over?" He pressed on.

Percy looked away in thought. For the past couple of weeks with Annabeth, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, and just yesterday he finally got the chance to hold her. She was his, like he was hers. He knew it. From the way she baked him his favorite cookies, to the smiles she blessed him with, and from how tightly she held him, he knew it. She loved him back.

"What if she wants to stay with me?" He hadn't meant for it to come out but it did.

Luckily Percy didn't have to deal with all the questions anymore because Connor burst into the room.

"Good news, everyone! We got a lead!" He exclaimed. "Triton received word that the checks were cashed. And the city's not too far from here."

Percy stood up. "Take me there, now." Before Connor could say anything, Percy whistled and Mrs. O'Leary was at his side.

* * *

The sky was darkening and the bank was closed when Percy, Travis, Leo, Connor, and Mrs. O'Leary pulled into the parking lot. There were no other cars around and very little people roaming the streets.

"Great, now what?" Leo said from the driver's seat. He was about to pull out of the parking lot when Percy stopped him.

"Mrs. O'Leary," Percy called.

Mrs. O'Leary hopped onto Connor's lap in the back seat to better access her master in the front passenger seat.

"Oof!" Connor said at the dog's weight.

Percy held Annabeth's necklace to Mrs. O'Leary's nose and Mrs. O'Leary took loud sniffs of Annabeth's scent. After a few more seconds of sniffing, Mrs. O'Leary became restless and was pacing back and forth on Connor's lap.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Connor said with each of the dog's steps.

"Let her out already, then!" Leo called back to Connor.

"Oh, yeah, right!" He opened the door and Mrs. O'Leary jumped out and ran.

"Don't lose her, Leo! But be careful! If you run over my dog, I'll-"

Leo pressed on the gas and followed Mrs. O'Leary. "Oh, calm down, I know what I'm doing."

The car ride was silent as they followed Mrs. O'Leary. And Percy was starting to get nervous. It seemed like Mrs. O'Leary was leading them in circles. Once or twice, she stopped dead in her tracks, sniffed back and forth at the ground, and ran in the direction they just came. They passed a library. A couple more minutes went by and they passed a police station. Then they passed a school.

"Hey, Perce." Travis said from the seat directly in back of Percy.

"Hmm?" Percy answered, his eyes trained on Mrs. O'Leary's wagging tail.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that… upset you." Travis's words were careful and sincere. "You know I'll always be on your side."

Percy turned around to look back at Travis. His brown hair fell a little over his eyes and the corner of his lips lifted in a small and lopsided smile. Without even saying anything else, Percy knew Travis understood him. Travis knew the dangers but he also knew that Percy couldn't help but fall in love with Annabeth.

"What?" Connor asked. "What happened?"

"Shut up." Travis said.

Leo laughed. "Travis's talking about Percy's giant hard-on for Annabeth."

"Shut up!" Travis said again. "Percy?"

Percy exhaled. "Thanks, Travis."

Travis patted Percy's shoulder. Percy just hoped that the rest of his friends would be as supportive of his affection for Annabeth.

Leo turned a corner and stepped on the break. "What the? Where'd she go?"

Percy turned back to look at the road. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, but he forced himself to stay calm and beat down the urge to jump out of the car. Instead, he took a deep breath, rolled down the window, and whistled as loud as he could with his thumb and index finger in his mouth.

A second or two later, Mrs. O'Leary's barking could be heard coming from the left. Leo followed the sound and Mrs. O'Leary came back into view, leading them out of the city. After about ten minutes or so, a manor house, much smaller than the one on Jackson manor but still of impressive size, came into view. Approaching closer and closer, it was clear that it had seen better days. The grass and gardens were overgrown, the trees could use some thinning, the shingles on the roof were coming loose, some of the windows were even broken. This manor fell into disrepair long ago. But light shined through some of the windows so obviously the residents were still awake.

Mrs. O'Leary stopped right outside the gates and began scratching at them and whining. Percy got out of the car. Annabeth was here? He was about to open the gate when Leo called out.

"Percy, wait for us!" He said and killed the car engine. Connor and Travis got out of the back seat. But then Leo ignited the engine again. "I'll stay here just in case we gotta make a quick getaway."

"Yeah, good idea." Travis said and he and his brother met Percy by the gates.

"Mrs. O'Leary, heel!" Percy commanded and Mrs. O'Leary stopped scratching at the gate to stand next to him. "You guys ready?"

The spy brothers nodded. Percy opened the gate and walked forward.

 _I'm here, Annabeth. Please be alright._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please show your love and help this story achieve it's review goal of 700 before next chapter! So if you want more, review!**

 **And some seem to be confused so I'm just gonna say it. The time frame is 1910-20ish, idk myself, whenever I refer to war, it is a gang war between crime families (it even says blood feud in the summary).**

 **You can find me on tumblr at annazonabeth.**

 **btw, above is HOPING to reach 700 before the next chapter, not threatening to withhold it. If you're sick of having to review and give feedback, think of how sick I am of having to ask for it because no one would do it unless I ask. I'm just over this. But I won't have people talk down to me when I work so hard to bring them this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! And now I present this chapter! This is what we've all been waiting for: in your face, hard core, self-indulgent Percabeth. And believe it or not this chapter is tame compared to what's to cum. I mean come! Anyway~**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 17**

Percy bit at his lip as he made his way closer to the door. This was it. He was finally going to see Annabeth again. He didn't know how he would react. Joy, relief, and anger were swirling inside him. He just hoped he could control himself when he met her stepfamily again.

Connor whistled quietly while they walked and patted at his sides under his armpits. Percy rolled his eyes. Hopefully he could control Connor as well. If Connor hadn't already been in Virginia, Percy would have invited Frank to come along instead. Hell, even Clarisse, Frank's stepsister, wasn't as much of a loose cannon as Connor. It still amazed Percy how someone so loud and conspicuous was a master spy.

"Don't do anything unless I say, got it?" Percy said. Mrs. O'Leary brushed against his leg as they walked.

"You worry too much," Connor laughed and pulled out one of his guns that he kept concealed under his coat. He pretended to aim at an invisible assailant in front of him and was about to adjust the safety when Travis put his hand on his brother's arm and made him lower the gun.

"Put that thing away now!" Travis scolded. Thank the gods Travis was here to help control his younger brother.

"But-"

"We're here for Annabeth, not to cause a scene. Just please, keep a cool head." Percy pleaded.

"Then why did you even bring me?" Connor said, putting his gun back in its holster.

"Shh!" Percy said. They stopped in their tracks just a few feet from the front door and Mrs. O'Leary began growling and baring her teeth.

Percy listened carefully. He could hear loud footsteps, must be some kind of commotion going on inside. His heart began to beat loudly and his blood ran hot. He couldn't stand it and raced towards the door, only it was pulled open and a split second later Annabeth collided into him and fell backwards onto the concrete pavement. Connor and Travis each grabbed onto Percy's arms to stop him from losing his balance and falling over.

Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail wildly and circled around Annabeth, licking at her face and pushing her nose against Annabeth's arms. Annabeth curled up on the ground, hiding her face and panting.

Percy moved Mrs. O'Leary away and kneeled down next to Annabeth. "Annabeth, it's me. It's Percy."

As soon as he spoke, Annabeth's body stopped quivering and she looked up at him through her fingers. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears ran down them. When she sat up to get a better look at him, Percy reached out to her but she flinched so he retracted his arm.

"Gods, Annabeth, what happened to you?"

She only shook her head. Her breathing was heavy and erratic. Then she started crying even more when her eyes met his.

"Am I dreaming?" Her words came out dry and husky. Percy could barely make out what she was saying if not for the movement of her lips.

Percy inched a little closer to her and she didn't back away. He lifted his hand again and lightly brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. Annabeth gave a loud exhale and leaned her face into his fingers. Percy opened up his hand and rested his palm on her cheek, catching a few of her tears.

"It's really you." Her voice croaked with a sob.

"I had to find you."

She let Percy help her to her feet and from the light shining from inside, he could clearly see the state she was in. There were a few smudges of dirt on the left side of her face and dark purple marks littered across her neck. Percy swallowed a breath. The dress she wore might have been beautiful at one time but now was raggedy and ripped down the middle, exposing her bra to her belly button. He hoped he wasn't being obvious when his eyes lingered further but he sighed with relief when he saw the hem of her panties. Still, from her tears, her clothes, and the dirt, it was clear she had been tortured.

"You're safe now." He whispered.

Annabeth moved closer and opened her arms to him. One side of her dress started to slip off her shoulder but Percy caught it and placed it back on when Annabeth leaned nearly all her weight on him in a hug. Her chin rested on his chest so she could look up at him. Her irritated eyes were glistening like she was still in disbelief that he was here. Percy smiled down at her and returned her embrace.

Mrs. O'Leary's barking alerted Percy of another presence. Gabe Ugliano appeared in the doorway, partially blocking the light. One of those twins came up to stand behind him. The twin didn't have a shirt on and he looked to be tying the drawstring of his pants. Percy gripped Annabeth tighter and she responded by pressing her face into him. He felt her lips and breath on his skin where his shirt was unbuttoned.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Ugliano shouted. "Get your hands off her!" He rushed forward but Mrs. O'Leary erupted in barking, making that asshole jump.

Percy wanted to tackle Mr. Ugliano to the ground, punch his gut, and stomp on his face. Percy lifted his hands away from Annabeth but then he felt her grip at the clothing on his back. Connor and Travis stepped forward in front of Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth's stepmother appeared in the doorway as well, her eyes wide and disapproving at seeing Percy and Annabeth together. "Annabeth! You get back in this house this instant!" She screeched.

Annabeth stiffened at her stepmother's voice and she shook her head against Percy's chest. Percy momentarily stopped the rage within him to look back at Annabeth.

"I can take you home." He whispered into her ear.

She rubbed her face against him and her hands moved from his waist to around his neck, pulling Percy down bit. Annabeth's face was right below his chin, so close that her lips brushed the underside of his chin while she spoke, "Please. I want to go home." Her voice cracked again.

Percy cuddled his face into the crown of her head. "Shall we then?" He held her hand and they began walking back to the gates. She must have been so tired because she stumbled and would have fallen if Percy didn't catch her. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him as they walked.

Mrs. O'Leary started barking again causing Percy to stop and look over his shoulder. Mr. Ugliano's head was darting from Connor to Travis and back again. He was probably looking for a way around them. The spy brothers usually looked so much alike that they were often mistaken for twins. It was especially hard to tell them apart when they smiled, like now as they peered down at Mr. Ugliano.

"I'll call the police!" Mr. Ugliano yelled out when it was clear he wasn't getting passed Connor and Travis. "You're kidnapping my bride!"

Percy looked down at Annabeth. Her nose wrinkled when Mr. Ugliano called her his bride. She pressed herself even more against Percy.

"It's not kidnapping if she wants to come." Percy called back.

"She's mine!"

Percy ignored him with a roll of his eyes and turned to Annabeth. "Do you want to come with me, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded and tugged at his arm. "Please, take me home." Her voice was slowly returning.

"You are home, Annabeth!" The twin called to her. Maybe he was Annabeth's step brother. It didn't matter. All that mattered to Percy was that bastard hurt her.

"Annabeth, you cannot leave with this man!" Mrs. Chase yelled. "As your mother, I forbid it!"

Annabeth turned around then. Her whole demeanor had changed. Tears were still rolling down her face but she stood tall without leaning on Percy and her shoulders stopped quivering. She squeezed Percy's hand and lifted her chin, looking directly at Mrs. Chase.

"You are not my mother." Her voice was raspy but clear enough for everyone around to understand. "My mother was kind and wise and loving and you will never be her. I'm leaving. I'm never coming back. And if you try to get back into my life again, I will make sure everyone knows what you've done to me."

Mrs. Chase's nostrils flared and her chest rose in a deep breath but she was pushed aside by Mr. Ugliano as he tried to get passed Connor and Travis again. Mrs. O'Leary barked, snapping her jaws at him. Mr. Ugliano slapped his hand towards the dog. Annabeth gasped when Mrs. O'Leary caught Mr. Ugliano's hand in her mouth. He screamed as he tried to pull his hand away but it seemed that Mrs. O'Leary was chomping down harder the more Mr. Ugliano tried to escape. Eventually he was able scurry away when Mrs. O'Leary opened her mouth to bark. His whole hand was covered in blood.

Percy began to laugh when Annabeth pulled him along. They got to the gate and Annabeth gave out a weak whistle but it was enough for Mrs. O'Leary to come running after them. Percy motioned Annabeth towards the car.

Leo stuck his head out of the window and Annabeth jumped, taking a few steps back. She would have gone farther but Percy held her hand. It was dark so perhaps she didn't recognize Leo's silhouette.

"Annabeth, you're safe!" Leo cheered from the driver's seat.

Annabeth seemed to recognize Leo's voice as she sighed and stepped closer to the car, though she still held Percy's hand tight.

Percy opened the car door and Mrs. O'Leary jumped in. And for the first time since Percy had seen Annabeth after her kidnapping, he let go of her but just to take off his coat. He adjusted the sleeve of her dress further up her shoulder again before putting his coat over her and helping her into the car. She sat in the middle, Mrs. O'Leary on the seat next to her. Annabeth giggled when Mrs. O'Leary licked at her face. It felt like forever since Percy's heard her laugh and he smiled as he watched Annabeth embraced Mrs. O'Leary and pet the dog's head.

"Leo, hand me a water bottle, will ya?" Percy said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. He poured the water bottle out on it, soaking it thoroughly. "Annabeth, please look at me."

She turned and eyed the handkerchief in his hand. Percy held his free hand out to her face and Annabeth moved towards it, coming closer to the open door of the car until Percy held her face in his palm. She watched him with her lips slightly agape as he wiped her face with the handkerchief, removing most of the dirt. He wiped at her neck and she jumped until his motions became even more gentle. So she closed her eyes and rested her head against his supporting hand.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Percy said, wiping at her face one more time. But Annabeth opened her eyes and grabbed his hand, making it stay on her cheek.

"Let's just go home, please. Don't leave."

Percy's eyes softened. "I promise I'll be back, okay? I won't leave you again." Without thinking, his face came closer to hers until their noses were touching. With little side-to-side movements of his head, Percy lightly rubbed the tip of his nose against Annabeth's and was satisfied when she gave a small laugh.

Percy shut the car door and began to walk back towards the manor. "Leo, it'll be about ten minutes or so."

"Sí, hefe." Leo responded.

Connor and Travis had made their way inside the house and Percy slipped in the door. He frowned when he saw that Connor was spinning his gun around his finger like a cowboy. Mrs. Chase, Mr. Ugliano, and those two twins were on their knees holding their hands up. Well, one of the twins only held up one hand because he was cupping his nose with his other one. There was blood dripping from his chin.

"What the fuck is going on?" Percy said. "What did you do?"

"Just a little intimidating into silence." Connor winked. He drew his other gun and pointed it at the twin without a shirt. "Now, where's the refrigerator?"

Percy pushed Connor aside. "You didn't have to break his nose." Even if these people had no ties to the Olympians, Percy wanted to minimize any evidence that he and his men had been here.

Travis laughed. "They say Annabeth did it."

Percy's head snapped towards the broken nose twin. "Really?"

The twin just glared, confirming the information.

All thoughts of leaving Annabeth's stepfamily unharmed left Percy's mind and he laughed with Travis.

That's my girl, Percy thought before saying, "Now, where's Annabeth's room?"

"What, why?" Connor asked. He pressed the gun against the back of Mr. Ugliano's head and began poking him with the barrel.

"I just wanna grab some of her clothes so she has more to wear." He turned towards the people on their knees. "So where's her room?"

Mr. Ugliano whimpered as Connor continued poking him but he glanced towards Annabeth's stepfamily.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas, you hear me?" Connor said before hitting Mr. Ugliano's temple with the gun handle. Mr. Ugliano crashed to the floor and didn't get up. But the slow rising and falling of his chest assured Percy that he was still alive. Unfortunately, they'd have to leave him like that.

Mr. Chase looked at her sons with panicked eyes. She gasped when Connor went to stand in front of the shirtless twin and pointed the gun at his forehead. So she quickly pointed up the stairs. "Second room to the left on the fifth floor."

"Connor, come with me. Travis, please watch them."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." Travis smiled and drew his own gun, sliding the barrel against Mrs. Chase's cheek.

When they got to Annabeth's room, Percy grabbed one of the pillows and took off the pillowcase to hand to Connor.

"Go to the dresser and take as much clothes as you can fit." Percy said while getting another pillow case and heading to the closet. Percy stuffed as many dresses as he could into his sac and when he thought he had a good amount and made sure he left none of the prettier ones, he went to the dresser to help Connor.

"Ooh, look what I found." Connor chuckled and held up a rather risqué nightgown by its straps.

Percy snatched it away. "Dumbass." But he put the nightgown into his pillowcase. Who knows, it might have been Annabeth's favorite nightgown and he wanted her to have all her favorite things.

When the pillowcases wouldn't hold much more, Percy and Connor went back downstairs where Travis was talking to Annabeth's stepfamily. Mrs. Ugliano still hadn't gotten up as Travis was pushing his boot on the prick's face.

"We were never here. You never found Annabeth. You never went to the gala," With each sentence, he pointed his gun at a different person's neck. "Understand?"

They all nodded except for the one with no shirt on.

"Understand!" Travis said, shoving the end of the gun into the shirtless twin's mouth. The twin and Travis engaged in a staring contest until Travis shoved his gun further into the twin's mouth. The twin tried to cough before falling backwards to remove Travis's gun from his mouth then he nodded. Travis withdrew his gun with a laugh.

"They get it. Let's go!" Percy said and stepped out the door.

He was just a foot out the door when he heard, "Enjoy my used goods, Jackson."

Percy turned around and walked back into the building, looking back and forth between the twins. It must have been the shirtless one because the one with the broken nose could barely blink without tears forming in his eyes. Percy handed the pillowcase full of clothes to Connor and walked up to the twin and stared down at him since the guy was still on his knees.

Gods, Percy barely knew him. All Percy knew was that he was one of Annabeth's tormentors. Just that was enough. Percy balled his fist and delivered a hard jab to this asshole's jaw, eliciting a loud pop and this twin was on the floor. Maybe Percy broke his jaw or dislocated it. Oh, well.

"That's for being mouthy." Percy said.

Connor burst out laughing and walked to stand next to Percy. "Ah, you got 'em good! Man, I wish Leo saw that! Tee, you got a camera? Take a picture."

Percy reached beneath Connor's coat and grabbed a gun from it's holster. He had been perfectly content to leave Annabeth's stepfamily unharmed, just scared out of their wits. He must not have been thinking straight. These people hurt Annabeth, the love of his life. He would be damned if he let that go unpunished.

"And this," Percy took off the safety, "is for Annabeth." He shot one round into the shirtless twin's thigh. The twin screamed and tossed on the ground. "She's kind, she's funny, she's generous. But you still treated her like shit." Another round went into the the other thigh and more screaming ensued.

"Stop, please." Mrs. Chase said, her eyes watery. "We're sorry. Just go. Please."

Sorry? Sorry was all they had to say after how they treated Annabeth? Even if they gave a whole speech on how they regretted torturing Annabeth, Percy wouldn't accept it.

Percy shot in her direction. The bullet grazed the side of her cheek, taking a chunk with it and hitting the wall behind her. Once the initial shock dissipated, Mrs. Chase held her bleeding cheek and began crying.

"Please, don't hurt my sons anymore! Just leave! I swear we won't bother you. Just please leave." She cried louder when Percy pointed the gun at the twin with the bloody nose.

Percy's finger was on the trigger as he thought where to shoot this one. He stared at the twin, who began crying along with his mother. Percy scoffed at their tears. They deserved no mercy. But he withdrew the gun, putting the safety on and lifting Connor's coat to put it away.

They were lucky Percy wasn't like his brother Chrysaor or like Annabeth's family, the Olympians. Chrysaor would have given them a bullet in each eye and the Olympians would have had them skinned alive. As much as he wanted, Percy refused to be like them, even in this moment, even when he knew these people deserved it. But he thought of Annabeth. If she ever found out that he killed her stepfamily, she wouldn't be thankful or proud of him. She'd be surprised and even scared. The thought of her scared of him drove him away from his desire for murder.

Percy turned away from them. "Annabeth, even after everything you've done to her, wouldn't want me to. She just wants to go home. So count yourselves lucky. But now you know how she felt when you tortured her."

"Forget everything you saw tonight." Travis reiterated as Percy walked out the door but Percy heard Travis continue. "But always remember that there's more where that came from." And then the spy brothers were at his side, walking back to the car.

Mrs. O'Leary's head was sticking out the window and her tongue was hanging loose. She moved her ears when she saw them coming back. Maybe she was weary of the gunshots. Connor, holding one pillowcase in one hand and the other under the same arm, scratched under Mrs. O'Leary's ear with his free hand and went to put Annabeth's clothes in the trunk.

Percy opened the door and all the anger in him melted away when he saw Annabeth. Her eyebrows were knitted and he saw her chest and shoulders fall in relief at seeing him again. He took a seat next to her and hoped she hadn't heard the gunshots. Annabeth moved closer to him until their thighs touched. The only way she could be any closer was if she sat on his lap. She put her hand on his thigh and for a second, Percy thought she would. But then her hand moved to wrap around his waist and she leaned her head towards him, resting into the crook of his neck.

"What were those sounds?" She asked and adjusted her head a little.

Of course she heard. Gunshots are loud as fuck.

"Noth-"

But she was already asleep. Percy put his arm over her back and rested his head against hers, inhaling the lemon he had missed so much. They were together again.

Connor opened the door on the other side to see Mrs. O'Leary on the seat closest to him and Annabeth in the middle sleeping against Percy. Percy expected him to say something stupid about having a turn with Annabeth but Connor's eyes were on Mrs. O'Leary.

"What, the dog gets a seat and I don't?"

Leo turned back to him. "You can squeeze into the trunk." Travis laughed from the passenger's seat in the front.

"Ha ha." Connor said. "Come on guys, what about me?" He pushed his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Here, Mrs. O'Leary." Percy called, and Mrs. O'Leary jumped down onto the floor of the car in front of Percy and Annabeth.

"Thank you." Connor took his seat and Leo drove off.

Percy closed his eyes. It was close to a seven hour drive to New York but they would be back home in the morning. They had decided with rock, paper, scissors earlier. Leo drove the first shift, then Connor, then Travis. Leo had complained that Percy didn't have a shift but he shut up when Travis pointed out that Percy pays them. So Percy cuddled into Annabeth again and fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock and Percy balanced the bed tray on one arm so he could knock on Annabeth's door. He had decided to make breakfast for Annabeth and himself. He was nowhere near the cook that Annabeth was or even Medusa and Nancy, but if Percy was good at cooking something, it was breakfast hash with fried eggs. He always used to make it with his mom. The regular cooks who were working on his brothers' breakfast smiled when they saw Percy walk into the kitchen and begin peeling potatoes. It had been a while since Percy cooked. He hoped Annabeth would like it.

It took a minute but Annabeth opened the door a crack and peeked outside.

"Morning," Percy smiled. "Are you doing okay?" He returned to holding the bed tray with both hands.

He could see Annabeth nod from inside her room and then she tried to close the door but Percy spoke up.

"C-can I come in? I thought we could have breakfast together." He gestured to the tray he was holding.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You sure? There's bacon." He tempted.

Annabeth hesitated. Percy heard her take a deep breath from the other side of the door. And then she opened the door enough to let Percy through. He went straight towards the nightstand to put the tray down. Luckily he did because when he turned to face Annabeth, he was sure he would have dropped it.

She must have just woken up because her bed wasn't made and she was still wearing her ripped dress and Percy's coat that he put her to bed with earlier this morning. He had woken her when they arrived home just a few hours ago. She barely had enough strength to wrap her arms around Percy's neck while he carried her to her room. Annabeth fell back asleep as soon as Percy placed her on the bed.

But Percy was most surprised to see more bruises had developed on her body. Maybe he didn't notice them earlier this morning because the sky was still dark. One bruise on her cheek was a mix of red and light purple and Percy guessed that it would be completely purple in a matter of hours. When he couldn't bare to keep staring at it, his eyes trailed down to her neck. It was obvious that the numerous dark spots on her neck was where lips had been sucking on her. And then Percy's eyes started to water when he noticed a light but large bruise starting to form all across her neck... like she had been choked.

Annabeth walked closer to him but didn't meet his eyes. When she was right in front of him, she rubbed at her arms and timidly looked up.

"Do I look ugly?"

Percy wanted to cry and his knees were getting so weak that he had to sit on the bed. "No."

Annabeth sat next to him. She pulled her hair over her shoulders, hoping to hide her neck but it was still painfully obvious.

Percy was at a loss. All he wanted was for Annabeth to be happy again. But he didn't know what to say to make it so. All he could think of was how he regretted being merciful. But even if he gave in and shot each one of them dead, Annabeth would still be like this: bruised and battered and the smile he loved so much nowhere to be found.

He tried to remember what his mother used to say to him whenever he was upset. She'd pull little Percy into her arms and ask him about what made him angry or scared. It felt good to talk about it. And then she'd promise to protect him.

Percy put his hand over Annabeth's. "You know it's okay… if you want to talk about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Annabeth sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was silent for a while before slowly shaking her head against him. "No, not now."

"That's okay, too. Only when and if you want to and I'll be here."

Annabeth lifted her head to look up at him and Percy saw how bruised she was up close. He lifted his hand and reached towards her face. Annabeth didn't resist or move back. His fingers grazed her chin and he cupped her face. Carefully and lightly, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek, taking care not to touch her bruise.

"I just need you to know that I'm so sorry."

Annabeth tilted her head into his hand, making her lips rest against his palm. "Percy, you didn't do this to me." He could have sworn she kissed his palm but his eyes were watery and his hand was shaking a little.

"I could have prevented it."

Annabeth got off the bed and stood up in front of Percy. She made him look up at her by cupping his face. "Listen to me, Percy." Her voice was returning, thank the gods. "This isn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything. So you shouldn't either." And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his head.

Percy's face was pushing against the bare skin of Annabeth's torso, right under her breasts. He blushed and he prayed Annabeth couldn't feel the heat coming off his face. But he fought down the embarrassment when he realized how close Annabeth wanted to be to him and how happy that made him. She was so comfortable with being close to him. He lifted his arms to wrap around her waist. He wanted her to know how much he loved being close to her, too.

They embraced in silence and after a while, Annabeth began petting Percy's hair while he stroked her back. His lips moved against her skin and Annabeth giggled. She moved away a tad so Percy could look up at her.

"What did you say?"

Percy swallowed and looked straight into her eyes, determined and unblinking. "I said, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Even with the purple on her cheek, Percy could see her flushed cheeks radiate to her ears. She bit her lip, lifted her dress slightly and climbed onto the bed, bending her knees so her shins rested on the bed as she straddled him.

Percy thought he might faint from happiness when he felt her weight on his lap.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck again. She brought her face close to him and the tips of their noses touched. "I won't let anyone hurt you either."

Percy's eyes were hooded in a lovestruck stupor. Oh gods, the things she did to him and made him feel. And her lips were so close. They may have been chapped and chewed but he wanted to know what they felt like against his lips and against his cheek, and against his neck, everywhere on his body.

Percy moved his head forward slightly, and his dream came true. His lower lip brushed against her Cupid's bow. Electricity and warmth shot through his entire being and he feared he would spasm and pass out on Annabeth's bed. But then Annabeth moved her head and her bottom lip grazed the corner of his lips and he was sent into a deeper daze that calmed all of his nerves better than any alcohol could do but awakened a fire in him that lusted after life. He's thought it before but it's never been truer than in this moment: this woman would be the end of him.

Her thighs rubbed against him as she moved on his lap, closer and closer to his groin. Annabeth moved her head sideways and their cheeks rubbed together when suddenly her stomach growled. Her arms shot from around his neck to her belly to muffle the sound and she laughed.

Percy nodded towards the nightstand where the breakfast tray rested. "We should eat before it gets cold."

Annabeth laughed again before lifting herself off of him, making Percy miss the weight and warmth of her. They ate sitting on Annabeth's bed. She complemented him on his perfect sunny side up eggs with runny yolks and crispy potatoes.

"How about you and I take the horses out? It's been a while and they could use the exercise of a good race." Percy said as they cleaned up and piled the dishes on the tray.

"That sounds wonderful, but is it alright if I stay in my room for a while?" She touched her neck. "I don't really want anyone else to see me like this."

Percy felt so stupid. Annabeth had been smiling and laughing so much during breakfast that he momentarily forgot the peril she was in only yesterday and the resulting trauma on her face and neck.

"Of course, it's okay! Take all the time you need."

Annabeth wrapped him in an embrace and Percy lay his head against the top of her hair. He wondered what they looked like holding each other. Was it strange to see an Olympian and an Atlantean hugging? Did they look like they didn't belong together? All he knew was that it felt right and he was at home in her arms.

Annabeth moved her head under him and he glanced down. She lifted herself onto her toes and her lips touched the tip of his chin. Percy thought it was an accident but Annabeth stayed there for a few seconds longer before separating herself from him, her cheeks peachy.

"I'll let you go then. You must have a lot of work to do and I should get cleaned up." A lighter blush spread to her upper chest and Annabeth covered herself with his coat, concealing her ripped dress, bra, and bare skin.

Annabeth just kissed him. She kissed him! How was he supposed to react? What should he say to her? Oh gods, he was so sure that if she ever gave any indication she wanted him, Percy would throw off all his clothes and let her do whatever she wished to him. But now that it was happening, he didn't know what to do.

So he fled, grabbing the tray on his way out the door. When he was sure the door was shut, he leaned up against the wall.

Never had a woman made him feel this way. He always knew how to charm them, how to touch them so they bent to his will, what to say so they would blush, and all with a calm and collected mind. But with Annabeth, it seemed that she was the one charming him and putting him under her control. And he almost lost it when she kissed him. He was so in love, he didn't know how to handle it. And somehow, by letting him touch her, Annabeth made it worse. If he hadn't gotten out of there fast, he would have gotten on his knees and begged her to marry him.

He wondered what she would have said as he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

It's been a week and a half and Annabeth hadn't left her room. The bruise where Gabe hit her and the hickies he left on her neck had thankfully faded. She looked in the mirror and touched at her neck. It was almost healed with the remaining marks concentrated on the side of her neck. Maybe after another day or two they would be completely gone, hopefully by the time she woke up tomorrow.

Because of those ugly purple marks on her skin, she had stayed confined in her room. She desperately wanted to leave and join Percy and Mrs. O'Leary in the gardens or out horseback riding or eating lunch under the gazebo. But she was too embarrassed of the marks on her skin because of the story they told anyone looking at her. She especially didn't want Tyson to see her like this.

In the meantime, her only company had been her darling Mrs. O'Leary and her beloved Percy. He came to eat meals with her every day and would pop in and out to check up on her. The first couple of days he had brought ice with him each time he visited and when she felt like she needed to lay down, he sat on her bedside and held the ice pack over her cheek for her. He really was the love of her life and he didn't even seem to know it.

Her lips still tingled when she remembered how their lips brushed ever so slightly while they cuddled her first morning back home. And then she found the courage to kiss his chin. Honestly, she had intended to kiss his lips but even on her toes, she couldn't reach. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of Percy's face when she pulled back. And then he raced out of her room.

He couldn't have been offended by the kiss because whenever he returned to her room to drop off Mrs. O'Leary, or for meal times, or to say goodbye when he left the manor, or to just make sure she was okay, they hugged and cuddled. Their lips stayed apart, however. Annabeth came to the conclusion that even though he was welcoming of it, Percy was flustered at her affections. It was wonderful.

A knock on the door sent a smile to her face and she looked in the mirror, smoothing out her blue dress. She was so happy when Percy brought two baskets full of freshly washed clothes a few days ago and they were all her old clothes from Virginia. He explained that he and Connor had retrieved them while she waited in the car with Leo. Annabeth was so grateful to have her own things back, even if they were things as simple as clothes. He even gifted her with a few new dresses that she was eager to wear.

"Come in!" She called.

Percy and Mrs. O'Leary walked in. Annabeth bent down on her knees so Mrs. O'Leary could give her a kiss. Annabeth scratched the side of her wonderful dog's head and Mrs. O'Leary gave her another kiss. Annabeth stood up straight when Percy approached. He was wearing his coat and his scarf hung on his neck undone.

"Going out?" Annabeth asked. She reached for his hand and brought it to her waist, hoping he would embrace her.

"Yeah, are you gonna be okay?" Percy's hand trailed the outline of her hip and waist a few times before he withdrew.

Annabeth bit at her lip in frustration. This wasn't the first time Percy denied her his touch. She was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose and it had become their game of cat and mouse.

"I'll be fine." Annabeth said, taking steps toward him.

Percy matched her by backing up. "Okay, I'll-I'll-I'll just-" He hit the bed, but he kept going and tripped onto the bed. Annabeth saw his Adam's apple bob up and back down in a swallow. She was going to win this round.

She sat as close to him as possible and was delighted when she felt how warm he was. Percy looked everywhere but at her and Annabeth held in a laugh. She loved doing this to him. She loved that she's the one who made the tips of his ears turn pink and made him trip over his words.

Every other time they had played this game, Annabeth would run her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, and over his back. This time, she climbed on the bed to sit behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. Oh, they were so broad and beautiful. If she were still fifteen, she would have melted. Percy put his hand on one of her arms and massaged his thumb over her skin. And Annabeth did melt, her face against the back of his neck and her body pressed against the muscles of his back.

She remembered how she used to be, scared to touch anyone or to let them touch her. But she wasn't scared anymore. Percy inspired her to be bold enough to reach out and squeeze him as tight as she could. And she loved him so much that she didn't want to be shy aroubd him.

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn to face her. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt. She closed her eyes and made to kiss him when she felt the wetness of a tongue on her lips and around her face.

Percy laughed because Mrs. O'Leary had jumped on the bed and was licking Annabeth all over her face and head. Annabeth let go of Percy to put her arms up, blocking Mrs. O'Leary from attacking her with even more kisses.

"I should go," Percy said, and got up. He was about to make way for the door when he turned back towards her. "Or how would you like to come with me? I was just going to visit Hazel and Frank at the racetrack. You and I can go to lunch afterwards."

Annabeth finally settled down Mrs. O'Leary, who rolled on her back so Annabeth could scratch her belly. "I'd love to," Annabeth said, giving Mrs. O'Leary one last scratch before standing up. The romantic in her squealed that her first venture out of her room since her return was a lunch date with Percy. But then she gestured towards her neck. "But this hasn't healed yet."

"It's okay, here." Percy reached to the back of her neck, retrieving her long braid and took off the tie. His fingers combed it out and he reached his hands to her scalp and gave her soothing scratches. Annabeth laughed when Percy ran his hands through her hair to the tips and made a show of lifting her locks over her head. Some waves fell in her face and she blew them out of her vision. Percy moved locks of her hair away from her face and smiled at her before he placed most of her hair over her shoulders."See? Good as new."

Annabeth glanced at the mirror and her bruises were hidden perfectly. Her eyes went to Percy's reflection. He wasn't looking towards the mirror like she was, rather was looking right at her face. His eyes were soft and warm and his smile was small but comfortable. When she turned to him, he pretended to be looking at her neck but she knew the truth.

"Okay, I'll go."

Percy gave her another bright smile and hugged her. Annabeth thought this was another perfect opportunity to give him a kiss but he was out of her arms and at the door before she could even get on her toes.

"I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're ready."

Annabeth sat on the bed, elbows on her knees and chin on her hands. "What's going on with him, Mrs. O'Leary? Why doesn't he want to kiss me?"

Mrs. O'Leary pressed her nose against Annabeth's cheek.

Annabeth laughed and stroked Mrs. O'Leary's back. "At least you like kissing me."

* * *

Annabeth put on one of her favorite dresses from Virginia, the pale lavender one with pink embroidery on the bust. She hoped Percy would enjoy it, too. She wanted to put her hair up in a simple ponytail as it would show off the draping of the short sleeves of the dress more but with the marks on her neck, she knew better and styled her hair in the simple way Percy had done.

Secretly, she hoped he would play with her hair again soon. Maybe she could convince him to do it again during another one of their games. Hopefully it would get Percy more comfortable and then he would let her kiss him.

Because it was beginning to worry her. She knew what he felt for her. He wouldn't have searched Virginia just for her if he didn't love her like she loved him. So why didn't he let her kiss him? She loved it when they cuddled but it just wasn't enough. Maybe she was just getting greedy because she wanted so much more. But why wouldn't she? She's spent years feeling unloved. When she realized that Percy was the one for her, she just craved his attention and wanted to know every part of him. She was tired of being unloved. She was ready to give herself entirely to the love of her life.

But it seemed that Percy needed time. Annabeth hated waiting but she would if it meant one day she could know what it felt like to be kissed by him.

Satisfied with her appearance, Annabeth descended the stairs with a coat draped over her arm. She smiled when she saw Percy waiting for her. He looked her up and down and she playfully spun in a circle for him. When she was face to face with him again, she made sure to fix her hair.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing, radiant, divine-." He held his arms to her as he spoke and he would have continued with his words of admiration but Annabeth rushed forward. Percy backpedaled a bit and laughed, taking her face and making her look up at him. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'd love to see Tyson before we leave. I haven't seen to him since I got home."

Percy moved his hands from her face to around her shoulders before dropping one arm and leading Annabeth towards the front door. "Well, he's living with his grandmother now."

"What? I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Neither did I. It was a last minute thing. And sudden. But he's better off there. At least for now."

Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder and looked up at him. "When will he be back?"

Percy glanced down at her. "I'm not really sure. But it's going to be a while." He took a deep breath.

Annabeth was crestfallen that she wouldn't see the sweet little boy anytime soon. But she was confident that he would return and they would see each other again. After all, she envisioned herself staying at Percy's side for the rest of her life.

Percy rubbed his hand on her arm to comfort her and then opened the door. To Annabeth's surprise, Calypso was standing in the doorway with her fist raised, about to knock. She dropped it when she saw them and shined a dazzling smile.

Annabeth's stomach twisted when Percy removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Calypso, I didn't know you'd be coming."

Calypso laughed even though no one said anything funny. "May I come in?"

Percy gave her a nervous smile. "Actually, we were just about to head out."

Calypso turned to look at Annabeth, apparently just noticing her.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Calypso opened her arms and embraced her, then kissed both of Annabeth's cheeks in greeting. "I never got to thank you for your advice at the gala! I've recruited a lot of help thanks to your words." She said when she let go of Annabeth.

Annabeth's insides were still contorting but she managed a smile. "I'm glad to be of help."

Percy stepped in between them. "We're actually going to be late, Calypso. So if you'd please-"

"Oh, where are you two headed? Grocery shopping?"

Annabeth looked to Percy. She waited for him to tell Calypso they had a date but he just shook his head and changed the subject. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, Calypso, but is there a reason you're here?"

Calypso laughed again, which Annabeth found strange. She wasn't really the giggling type. The only time Annabeth really saw Calypso lost in a fit of laughter was when Annabeth used to see Percy's lips on Calypso.

"Yes, there is." Calypso answered. "A wonderful reason." She reached out to hold both of Percy's hands in hers.

Percy stared at her, his lips pressed together tightly, impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!"

Annabeth felt her blood run cold, starting from her chest and creeping to the periphery of her body. Only her eyes turned towards Percy. He snatched his hands away from Calypso, held his head with one hand, and wobbled backwards into the foyer until he was able to steady himself using one of the tables. But it wasn't for long because a second later, he was on the floor.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. She and Calypso raced towards him. "Percy?" Annabeth bent down, moved his head onto her lap, and gently shook at his shoulders. He didn't respond but at least his breathing was normal.

"Is he going to be okay?" Calypso asked. She grabbed onto one of his hands.

"Um, yeah." Annabeth couldn't help but eye Calypso's belly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please do me a solid and review! I'm hoping in the next few chapters we'll reach 1000! So please pitch in and leave a comment. Fingers crossed to reach 800!**

 **I usually give updates on the status of the next chapter and when it will be released on tumblr at annazonabeth so visit me there. Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

 **A Twisted Tale of Cinderella**

 **Chapter 18**

From her spot sitting at the edge of the bed, Annabeth watched as Percy slept. His chest was rising and falling in a steady pace and color had returned back to his cheeks. She moved some of his messy bangs from his forehead and sleeping eyes. He was so beautiful, even with the beginning trail of drool starting to leak out the corner of his mouth.

Annabeth laughed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe the drool away.

She was shocked, to say the least, after learning Calypso was pregnant. But obviously she wasn't as shocked as Percy since he was the one who abruptly fainted. She recalled his face as soon as he heard the news: it was as if he had lost all hope for the future and there was no getting it back. Annabeth had no idea why he would behave in such a way. Percy was wonderful with children, seeing him interact with his four-year-old brother Tyson was evidence enough. Annabeth knew Percy would make a loving and protective father. And yet, he seemed to be positively repulsed by the idea of having a child.

She wondered how things would change between herself and Percy. Percy was going to be a father to Calypso's child. From what Annabeth understood, Percy and Calypso used to share a bed from time to time but Percy didn't hold any romantic inclinations towards Calypso. But from the way she hung on his every word, he was very good at pretending. Calypso, on the other hand, was head-over-heels in love with Percy. Annabeth couldn't blame her. Percy could be very charming and caring when he wanted to be. And he was exceptionally handsome to boot, though Annabeth may be a little bias.

But anyway, Annabeth was sure Percy and Calypso would co-parent their child. And that idea just led to her imagination running wild. Would Percy and Calypso get married to legitimize his first born? Would their marriage lead to Calypso birthing more of Percy's children? But where did that leave Annabeth? Would she become a nanny to Percy's children? Did this mean Annabeth would never get a kiss from Percy? Was this the end of their romance as she knew it?

Percy's eyes began to stir under his eyelids until they fluttered open and Annabeth rid her mind of those terrible thoughts.

"Wha-What happened?" He sat up against his pillows.

"You fainted." She paused and was about to slip her hand into his but stopped when an image of Calypso's future bulging belly came into mind. "After Calypso told you she was pregnant."

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream." He frowned, slouching back. He looked down and saw Annabeth retracting her hand. He reached and brought her hand into his lap. "How'd I get here?"

Annabeth stared at their entwined hands, giving him a small squeeze and scooting closer to him on the bed. "I carried you up. Well, dragged you up to be accurate. But it's okay. It wasn't the first time." And probably not the last, she added in her head.

Percy laughed and let go of her hand to sit up again. "Thanks, then. For this time, and last time, and for the many more times to come, I'm sure."

Annabeth smiled and blushed when she noticed him moving to make more room for her on the bed. She inched closer until she lifted her legs from the side and lay next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me, Percy," she said, remembering him falling backwards and landing with a thud.

Percy rested his head against hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think so I guess my brain just shut down. Was I out long?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." Annabeth moved her hand over his waist in a hug. Her pesky imagination was acting up again and making her picture Percy holding a little toddler with his green eyes and Calypso's lush brown hair. It made her wonder if it was okay to be this close to Percy. Maybe it was considered inappropriate. After all, another woman was carrying his child.

Though she still wanted to be close to him, Annabeth lightly pushed against him to put some distance between them but before she could, Percy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him. Annabeth closed her eyes. It was just the two of them again.

"Where's Calypso?"

Suddenly, she wasn't so comfortable in his arms anymore. She pulled away, even after feeling him try to hold on to her and she stood up.

"Downstairs." She answered and took a few more steps away from him.

Percy took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, and stepped out of bed. He reached for Annabeth's hands but she folded them behind her back and moved further away again.

"Listen, Annabeth, I know how this looks to you but-"

The sound of the door opening made Percy and Annabeth's head turn and Calypso appeared. Upon seeing Percy awake, she rushed forward and threw her arms around him, making him stumble back a few steps. He steadied himself against the wall and pried Calypso's arms from around him and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her at bay.

Annabeth's stomach twisted in violent knots when Calypso puckered her lips and closed her eyes, expecting a kiss from Percy. But Percy took his hands off her shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Calypso-" Percy began.

"I can't wait to tell Rachel you fainted after learning I'm pregnant!" Calypso laughed and took off her shoes. She climbed onto the bed and made herself comfortable. "But never mind her, let's celebrate, Percy!"

A fire ignited inside Annabeth as she watched Calypso pat the stop next to her on the bed and bat her eyelashes in Percy's direction. Annabeth crossed her arms and frowned even though Percy didn't take Calypso's invitation.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Calypso, are you sure you're expecting?"

"Of course I'm sure. I haven't bled in over a month and I was vomiting all of yesterday. But don't worry, I feel fine now." She began unbuttoning the front side of her dress.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she averted her gaze. Calypso didn't even seem to care that Annabeth was right there. Though perhaps she was used to getting undressed and being intimate with Percy in the presence of other women, like Rachel. Oh gods, maybe Annabeth was being too presumptuous but she hoped Calypso didn't think she'd be joining them.

Percy, too, turned his head away from Calypso. "Well, are you certain it's mine?"

Annabeth's head snapped towards Percy, her mouth agape in shock. How can he ask something like that? Could he really not want children that badly to be so deep in denial?

"Percy!" Calypso cried. "You're the only man I've ever been with, the only man I love!"

Though she wanted to roll her eyes at Calypso's words, Annabeth studied Percy and saw the annoyance that he was trying to hide, evident in the shape of his mouth and the subtle narrowing of his eyes.

Percy sighed and shook his head lightly. "I was only wondering because I can't even remember the last time we had sex-" But he stopped himself and turned towards Annabeth.

"Um," He was looking in her direction but also avoiding her gaze. "Annabeth," was all he said. When Annabeth merely tilted her head and deepened her frown, Percy continued, "Could you please give us a moment?"

Annabeth didn't bother answering him. She stormed out the room and shut the door with more force than she had meant, but somehow hearing the slam made her feel better. But it was an empty satisfaction. No matter how loudly she slammed the door, Calypso and Percy were still having a baby together.

Annabeth crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Jealousy-induced anger was not something she was accustomed to and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way or if she's ever felt this way at all. She remembered Percy letting go of her hand to greet Calypso at the gala but Annabeth didn't recall being mad about it. It had been more of a quiet and sad jealousy, especially since she was just getting used to her feelings for Percy. Even when she saw Percy in bed with Calypso and Rachel, she had not felt this way. But that was unsurprising considering Percy didn't belong to her back then.

Annabeth sighed. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't sure when she started thinking of Percy as hers and hers alone. He belonged with her like she belonged with him and she was sure they would be together for the rest of their days.

But it was starting to feel like everything was changing. Percy was going to have a baby with Calypso and even though Percy held no romantic feelings for Calypso, Annabeth still felt like her place in Percy's life was threatened. She could already feel Percy slipping further and further away from her.

Sadly, Annabeth was no longer confident she would be spending the rest of her life with Percy.

Her spiraling thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom opened and Percy stepped out. His shoulders relaxed when he met her eyes.

"Annabeth, I-" He reached out for her but Annabeth backed away.

"Please, let me explain." He said, his eyes glistening.

Annabeth crossed her arms and stubbornly turned away. What was there to even explain? He was having a baby, simple as that.

All she really wanted to do was shout. How could he get another woman pregnant when he was so obviously pursuing Annabeth? She had surrendered herself to this man, felt safe enough with him to let him touch her and now she was faced with the possibility of losing him forever. It was too scary to face.

"Annabeth, please."

She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyebrows were knitted and his lips were close to trembling. He looked like he would burst into tears any second.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She may not want to hear it, but Percy deserved a chance to explain himself, didn't he?

She chewed on her bottom lip and it was another few seconds until she relented and nodded. Percy visibly released an exhale and held his arm out to her. Annabeth stared down at his hand. She may be jealous and angry but that didn't change the fact that she trusted Percy. So she took his hand.

He led her downstairs and to her room in the servants' quarters. They had passed by butlers and Nancy and Medusa and even his brother Chrysaor who raised his eyebrow at them. But Percy paid them no mind. He only released Annabeth's hand when they arrived in her room where he turned around to lock the door.

Percy took a deep breath. "Look, I-"

He was interrupted by Mrs. O'Leary, who whined and scratched from the other side of the door, begging to be let in. Percy's shoulders dropped and he opened the door wide enough for their dog to slip through and jump on the bed to relax. Annabeth and Percy watched her curl up. Percy cleared his throat.

"Listen, Annabeth. I'm sorry that you had to witness what happened between Calypso and I but-"

"Are you going to marry her?" Annabeth cut him off.

"No! Of course not!" He practically yelled, horrified.

"But why not? She's having your child."

Percy winced at the word "child," like the word had stabbed him. "I'm honestly not really sure it's even mine. She and I haven't been intimate since," A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and Annabeth could tell that it took nearly all his willpower to keep looking her in the eye. "I just have a feeling, okay? And even if the baby was mine, I'm still not going to marry her."

"But you'd have a family of your own." It made Annabeth even more jealous and angry. Percy had his father, and Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary, and his older brothers to call a family. And now he was making a second family with Calypso and the baby they would share. Meanwhile, Annabeth didn't have even one person to call family anymore.

"I don't love her," he said it like it was a well known fact, which it was, but only to Percy and Annabeth. "I would never marry anyone I'm not in love with."

As happy as Annabeth was to hear him say those last words, so happy she could pounce him, she was also confused. "I don't understand how you don't love her. You've been with her numerous times… I'm assuming."

Percy bit his lip and his chest heaved. "Please understand. Calypso… and Rachel, too, for that matter. They're only friends. Yes, I've been with them a few times, but none of it meant anything, not really. Just a few lonely kids wanting to have some fun."

Annabeth raised her brow. She thought for a second that maybe it was because she was a virgin that she couldn't imagine bedding anyone she wasn't in love with. But Percy was different from her. She had always known that he had enjoyed a rather indulgent sex life. She had found him in bed with Rachel and Calypso when she first started working for him after all. Maybe the more someone had sex, the less meaningful it was.

She glanced away from Percy. No, that couldn't be true. Looking back at him, she sized him up from head to toe. She wouldn't let it be true.

Still she tried to look at it from Percy's perspective. Sex was clearly one of Percy's favorite activities. Maybe when he was with women like Calypso and Rachel, he thought of sex akin to horseback riding: fun, something that can be relaxing or exhilarating, and something to pass the time. She supposed that was the difference between fucking and love making. Perhaps Percy fucked Calypso and Rachel but never made love to them. Maybe he was saving the love making for someone really special.

Annabeth blushed and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Okay, so she would give Percy the benefit of the doubt. It would be what she would want him to do for her if the situation were reversed.

"I see, but that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Please, Annabeth, don't be jealous."

"I'm not!" She snapped. "Well, maybe I am…but only a little. It's just that now I'm not sure where this leaves us. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Annabeth, I assure you that nothing will change between us."

"But a baby…"

Percy looked her straight in the eye. All the nerves and dread his face was previously plagued with were gone. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Annabeth began to tear up. She loved what Percy was saying to her. But she was still so scared. She knew it was selfish but she wanted Percy all to herself. If she had to share him, there may be a chance...

"But what if… what if you end up having more babies with her? What if your father wants you to marry Calypso? And what if you decide you no longer need me and send me away?"

"Oh, Annabeth. You should start writing fantasy novels. You have such an active imagination."

Annabeth's bottom lip quivered. "This isn't funny."

"I know. I'm sorry." He opened his arms and Annabeth didn't resist as he embraced her. "But I'm going to lay all your worries to rest. I will never sleep with Calypso or any other woman again. My father cannot make me marry anyone. And once again, nothing will change how I feel about you, Annabeth. I'll always need you and want you."

Annabeth began to weep. He told her exactly what she wanted to hear. And yet, she couldn't shake this feeling.

Percy cupped her face and wiped tears away with his thumbs. "Let me ask you this: is there anything that can make you change how you feel about me?"

Annabeth looked at him in thought, searching for an answer to his question and wondering why he would ask such a thing. And then it dawned on her. Even after she found out Calypso was expecting Percy's child, Annabeth still wanted Percy. It was a reflection of what Percy's been trying to get through to her: even after he found out Calypso was having his baby, Percy still wanted Annabeth.

"No, nothing can ever change how I feel about you, Percy."

Percy nestled his face into her hair. They spent the next few moments embracing, massaging their hands over each other, and Annabeth's tears dried. She felt foolish for ever questioning their love. Of course Percy would always be hers, just like she would always be his. These were undeniable truths.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I just don't want to lose you."

"No, no, you weren't overreacting. I completely understand. I'm scared, too. But we'll get through this together."

"Thank you, Percy."

Percy leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against hers before pulling back a bit. "I'm sorry today didn't turn out the way we planned. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you."

Annabeth slid her hands over his shoulder blades and down his back until she locked her hands over the small of his back. "There are still many more days to come." She comforted.

"You're right. In fact, I have an idea. How about I take you sailing later this week? Would you like that?"

"Sounds wonderful." Annabeth smiled up at him.

"Then it's a date." Percy cupped her face and brought her head closer to his, planting a tender kiss on her cheek.

Annabeth was too frozen with surprise to react. Her pulse quickened and the skin where he kissed burned with a blush.

"I'll go make preparations now." He gave her a firmer kiss to the cheek this time and headed out the door.

Annabeth held her cheek as she made her way to the bed and sat down next to Mrs. O'Leary. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her cheek still warm. All she could think about was the feeling of Percy's lips on her and how she wanted him to kiss her more.

"I need to lie down. Scoot over, Mrs. O'Leary." Annabeth said and laid down next to her loving dog. Mrs. O'Leary bestowed her face with more kisses.

* * *

Over the next few days, Annabeth went about her chores while watching Percy avoid anything and everything that had to do with Calypso or her baby.

Triton stopped Annabeth and Percy on their morning walk with Mrs. O'Leary and gave Percy an uneasy congratulations. He offered to take Percy out for drinks when he noticed Percy and Annabeth's locked hands. Even with Triton's staring, Percy made no attempt to let go. He accepted the offer but seemed confused about the special occasion they were celebrating. It wasn't until Annabeth whispered about Calypso's pregnancy did Percy look at his watch and say he had pressing matters to attend to and dashed back inside the manor, dragging Annabeth along with him and Mrs. O'Leary trailing behind them.

Medusa proposed they set up a crib in the room across the hallway from Percy. She was sure they still had Tyson's old crib somewhere in the attic. Percy tried to escape the conversation multiple times but Medusa kept talking. It wasn't until the phone rang while Medusa was suggesting color schemes did Percy make his getaway.

Chrysaor eventually congratulated Percy as well, though in a roundabout way. He walked into the dining room with two women wrapped in his arms and interrupted Annabeth and Percy's dinner. He urged the blonde one forward to present herself to Percy.

"Here, brother, I chose her out just for you." Chrysaor said while side eyeing Annabeth.

Annabeth ran her hands over her arms to rid herself of the terrible goosebumps and then she looked at the girl. She was young, perhaps Annabeth's age, with long blonde waves. It reminded Annabeth of her own hair. In fact, a lot about this girl reminded Annabeth of herself, from her pale pink cheeks, to her height, and even to the size of her bust. Why the girl could have been mistaken for Annabeth's twin, save for the girl's deep green eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and the subtle contrasting contours of their faces.

"Think of her as a congratulations present for spawning your first bastard. A handful more and you'll be tied with me."

Annabeth couldn't tell if Chrysaor was joking or not.

"Just don't get this one pregnant or she won't be able to work for months. The brothel owner will be pissed. She's one of his biggest cash cows." He added, laughing as he ascended the stairs with his lady of the night.

Percy glared but called Annabeth's doppelgänger a cab and while they waited for it to arrive, offered her dinner that she ate with Percy and Annabeth in the dining room. It turned out that she was a lovely conversationalist, perhaps one of the reasons she was very popular back at her place of work, Annabeth thought.

Calypso had been over a few times though Percy spent most of her stay ignoring her. The only times he talked to her was when it was about business and investment and their companies, things Annabeth knew nothing of, so she folded clothes faster or swept up the balcony in a hurry to get out of the room. It was better than having to listen to Percy dodge questions about the baby's gender or possible names and such.

Annabeth was at a loss of words and a grip on her feelings for the situation. She was thrilled that Percy remained hers and hers alone. And she liked that he was taking responsibility of his child, but he did so without even trying to hide the frown on his face. And poor Calypso. Annabeth couldn't imagine what it would be like for her once the baby was born. Percy had agreed to give her a room in the Jackson manor when the baby arrived but something about the way he said it told Annabeth that it was only a temporary arrangement.

Annabeth began to wonder why Percy didn't want to have children. She herself thought children were wonderful and cute and full of life. She didn't know why, she told herself, but it saddened her to know that Percy hated the idea of having children and she wondered if the child he would share with Calypso would be the only one he'd ever have. Her heart sunk lower at the thought. Maybe one day she'd ask him why he didn't want children and if maybe in the future, he'd reconsider his stance.

But Annabeth tried not to worry about it too much. Instead, she found great joys in every moment she got to have Percy to herself. He hadn't kissed her since nor she him but they did chores together when he had time, he helped her cook meals when he wasn't busy, they held hands as they took walks in the garden with Mrs. O'Leary, and every evening they sat in the dining room and had dinner together.

Sometimes Percy would join her in the library after dinner and she'd read aloud to him and Mrs. O'Leary from whatever chapter of her book she was on.

"Percy, do you want me to start at the beginning?" She had asked him the first night he visited the library with her. Annabeth sat on the floor near the fireplace.

"No, it's fine. Go on ahead with the page you're on."

"But I'm nearly halfway through with the book."

Percy sat down near her and lowered his upper body to lay his head on her lap. "It's alright. I just want to listen to your voice." He said and closed his eyes. Mrs. O'Leary went to lay down next to her masters.

Annabeth ran her hand through his hair and opened her book and began reading.

When it was time to retire for bed, Percy would go with her to her room and they'd hold each other and cuddle on the bed together for a few moments before he went to his own room.

Though she loved the time they were spending together, Annabeth felt guilty for taking up all of Percy's free time which is why she didn't bring up the sailing trip they were supposed to go on. But Annabeth understood. Percy was overworked already and now he had the added stress of the upcoming arrival of a baby.

Annabeth thought Percy's lack of interest in the child was due to the fact that he was swamped with his usual work. And with Percy taking such little interest in Calypso or the baby, it was like she wasn't even pregnant in the first place and Annabeth loved ignoring the fact. But the baby would eventually come and Percy would have to deal with it somehow. It had only been a week since he found out about Calypso's pregnancy and he mostly regulated the preparations to Medusa or any other staff member besides Annabeth.

Some days, Annabeth found that Percy had fallen back asleep after his morning routine of reading mail on the bed, like how he was now. Annabeth took each letter from the bed, stacking them neatly on the nightstand and put the covers over Percy again. She sat at his bedside and took his hand in hers, resting it against her cheek and trying to memorize his warmth and touch. Annabeth kissed his palm and placed his hand down and got up to leave the room.

"Don't go." Percy called from behind.

Annabeth turned around to see Percy awake and sitting up on the bed. She returned to sit on his bedside.

"You weren't really asleep?"

"Just resting my eyes." He rubbed his fingers over his eyelids. When he dropped his hands to his lap, he gave her a small smile. "Sorry we haven't gotten much time together lately."

"No, don't be sorry. I know how busy you've been. And we've had plenty of time together, don't you think? I actually think we've spent more time together this week than before."

"Do you grow tired of me?" He teased.

Annabeth tucked some hair behind her ear. "I suppose you have been clingy lately."

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her closer. "I just can't help wanting to be near you." He whispered as he rested his head against her shoulder. "And with so much happening, I feel like I'm not spending nearly as much time with you as I'd like."

Annabeth laughed. "What's going on? You're acting even more charming than usual, Mr. Jackson."

"It's just," He paused, seeming unsure if he should say what he was about to say. "I'm taking Calypso to see her physician tomorrow where she hopes to confirm her pregnancy."

Annabeth raised her brow in surprise. This was the first instance Percy has mentioned the pregnancy since he found out.

"And I need to de-stress and take my mind off it for a while. So I've just been thinking that I could use a miniature vacation. And today seems as good a day as any." He nuzzled his head closer to her. "You don't mind taking the day off to join me, do you?"

"You mean it?"

"I did say I'd take you sailing, didn't I? It will be just you and me."

"I'll go pack us lunch!" Annabeth jumped out of his arms and would have raced out the door if Percy didn't grip her wrist.

He brought her to sit on his lap so he could rest his face between her neck and shoulder. "I've already taken care of it. Just let me hold you a little longer, please?"

Annabeth wondered and prayed to the gods that she'd get a kiss today.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping us off." Percy said to Frank as he got out of the car. He threw his bag over his shoulder and held his hand out to help Annabeth out of the car.

"No problem. Connor might be a little late in picking you two up. Is that okay?"

Percy glanced over at Annabeth. "As long as it doesn't get too dark."

"Alright, we'll let him know." Hazel said from the passenger's seat. "You two have fun."

"Thank you! Good-bye, Frank! Good-bye, Hazel!" Annabeth waved as Frank and Hazel drove away. Hazel peeked her head out of the passenger window to wave back.

"Come on, this way!" Percy took her hand and led her towards the pier, a simple wood platform stretching out to the cove that was sheltering the few harboring boats from the rougher waves and winds of the open sea.

Annabeth adjusted her coat and hugged Percy's arm with her face pressed against his bicep when the chilly wind hit them. "Where are we, Percy?" She asked. Frank drove them nearly an hour away from the manor and had taken many turns just to get here.

"One of the Jackson's piers. This one's a private dock only for shipments and supplies meant to go directly to our manor. And it's also where my father and I keep our more private boats."

Percy took her past a small building and Annabeth held onto his arm tighter when she saw a man in one of the windows on the second story.

"Don't be scared, Annabeth. They're just some workers who maintain the boats and docks."

Though he had already reassured her, she loved holding him so much that she tightened her grip and cuddled the side of her face into his arm.

They walked to the end of the platform where one of the smaller boats was docked. The trawler yacht was cozy and only needed one person to man. Annabeth remembered her father had one or two growing up but they rarely used any of them since they lived more inland and driving out was a big task for a busy man.

"I know I said we'd go sailing, but I think this would be a little more appropriate for us for now." Percy said, he tossed his bag onto the deck and jumped down onto the boat. He turned around to Annabeth and held out both his arms. "Come on, I've got you."

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She lifted one side of her skirt to make sure it didn't get caught on anything then leaped into Percy's arms. It was no surprise when Percy caught her by the waist. He squeezed her against him and set her on her feet.

"Do you want to stay in the cabin while I take us out?" Percy picked up his bag and walked into the cabin to set it down.

"No, it's okay. I'll stay here and help you."

Though she knew next to nothing about boats, she didn't really have to in order to help Percy. He gave out clear instructions and she liked it when he helped her and stood so close behind her that her back would touch his chest. Once the boat was ready to leave the pier, Percy let Annabeth steer. Again he stood behind her so close that they were touching and Percy even took to resting his chin on the crown of her head. After a while of Annabeth steering the boat all across the cove, Percy put his hands over hers on the wheel and positioned the boat to where the pine trees shielded them from the incoming winds of the ocean and they stopped on a leisurely float.

When Percy was sure the boat was secure, he wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and led her around on a tour of the boat. He explained it's history. It had been in his family for even before Percy was born but Annabeth thought that it was so lovingly maintained that it looked like new. As he showed her inside the cabin, he joked that he was conceived in it. Annabeth pressed her lips to one side in skepticism but Percy didn't explain if it was the truth or not. He just continued lecturing on parts of the boat, what they did, how they worked. Annabeth didn't follow much of it but she loved the spark in Percy's eye and the new and different nuances she heard in his voice.

The gentle wind tousled Percy's hair and made him look like he had just waken up from bed. But to Annabeth, he grew more handsome by the minute. The chilly air colored his cheeks and the tip of his nose pink. He eventually pulled out two scarves from his bag in the cabin and made sure to snugly wrap one around Annabeth before he put the other around himself.

The tour continued though now he was pointing out different areas of the cove, showing her where rabbits liked to burrow and hopefully they would see a deer near the trees. After the end of the tour, they stood against the railing off the stern to eat their chicken sandwich lunches.

"Percy, did you make these?" Annabeth said, taking bigger and bigger bites.

"I'd love to take credit but the cooks did the hard parts. I merely handled assembly."

"Well, it's the best assembled sandwich I've ever had." Annabeth said and they laughed.

Percy finished his sandwich quickly and was reaching into a potato chip bag. "Have you ever been on a boat before?"

"Yes, but not many times and I've certainly never had the chance to steer one."

Percy stuffed a few chips into his mouth and offered the bag to Annabeth. She was still holding her sandwich with both hands so she opened her mouth and Percy placed a chip inside.

"But it seems like you're the expert." Annabeth pointed out. She opened her mouth to Percy again, and he fed her more chips.

"Yeah, I kind of grew up around boats. My father taught me basically everything I know." He explained while alternating between feeding himself and Annabeth the potato chips. "I used to come up here all the time with him and my mother." As soon as he mentioned his mother, Percy looked lost in thought for a bit but he changed the subject. "I want to know more about you, Annabeth."

"What's really there to know?" Annabeth asked and finished her sandwich.

Percy dusted his salty fingertips on his pant leg and crumpled the potato chip bag and they threw away their trash. "How about your birthday to start?"

"July 12."

Percy frowned. "What? That was just a few days ago. I'm sorry I missed it."

Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. "No, you didn't. Not really. That was the day of the gala, remember?"

"It was? Why didn't you say anything?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. Why hadn't she said anything? She and Percy were getting along splendidly and yet her birthday came and gone and she hadn't even noticed until this moment. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in years. I guess it just didn't occur to me."

Percy's eyebrows knitted and his eyes glossed over.

Annabeth reached her arms to hug him around his waist. "Don't give me that look. It was a _mostly_ wonderful birthday. I think I probably forgot about it because I was so excited about the gala."

Percy returned her hug and pressed his face against her hair. "Look, Annabeth." He said and nodded his head in the direction he wanted her to look.

Annabeth lifted her head from Percy's chest and saw that he was staring towards the cabin. Upon closer inspection, she saw their reflection in one of the cabin's glass windows. She had never thought about what the two of them looked like in each other's arms. But from the reflection, she was relieved to see that they looked like they belonged together. Annabeth's head fit right under Percy's chin and Percy wrapped his arms to fit every contour of her figure.

"We fit perfectly together." Percy said and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Annabeth enjoyed their reflection for a moment longer until Percy spoke again.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Thank you for letting me be close to you." She felt his hold on her strengthen, like he was afraid she would turn to dust and slip out of his arms at any moment.

Annabeth was taken aback. No one ever thanked her for such a thing. She didn't even know it was something to be thankful for. But now that she thought about it, she was thankful to him for letting her be close to him as well. Never in her imagination did she think being touched or held close could feel so good. She remembered a few short months ago, if she somehow found herself in this position with Percy, she would have been hysterical with shaking, and tears, and hyperventilation. But now, she couldn't imagine being apart from Percy. She loved to be touched by him.

Percy's hold on her loosened until he let go and held her at arm's length. "Wait here, I have a surprise for you." He said and disappeared into the cabin.

When he returned, he was carrying a phonograph. How he managed to hide that during the tour, she'll never know. Percy cranked the handle a few times and set it on the floor against the cabin. Annabeth closed her eyes to focus on the music. She felt Percy walk up behind her and he put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them and running his hands down her arms. It was then that Annabeth recognized the music. It was the same music the band played at the gala where Annabeth first held Percy.

"Percy," Annabeth turned towards him. "I love it." She took both of his hands and positioned one on her hip and the other she held. Their bodies pressed together and they began dancing to the music, mimicking their first dance or at least as much as they could remember. All Annabeth really remembered about that dance was being lost in Percy's eyes and savoring their proximity.

Annabeth closed her eyes again and and let Percy take the lead while she enjoyed his warmth. She would never tire of it. They danced in circles around the deck for what seemed like hours and only stopped so Percy could wind up the phonograph again.

"I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you," Annabeth began, "About how much I loved dancing with you at the gala." The gala felt like it was years ago, although it had only been a few days. So much had happened that it felt like a lifetime ago.

"I loved dancing with you, too." Percy said and held her closer. "Annabeth, I don't really know how to explain it. All I know is that when I'm with you, I feel safe. When I'm with you, I feel like everything is going to be alright."

"I'm glad, because that's how I felt back then, too, when you first held me. And that's how I feel right now."

Percy moved one of his hands to stroke her face and trace down her neck. Last week when Percy brought her home, it was painful to even move her neck. Now she was more than fine, especially with her love fondling her. But she knew that look in his eyes.

"Percy, I know what you're thinking." Annabeth said as she moved her arms to hug him around the waist. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

Percy was silent but he stroked her face again and put his arms around her back and they gently swayed. "There's still so much I don't know about you."

Annabeth lay her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. "Are you asking for my life story?"

"Are you willing to share it with me?"

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, almost daring him. "Only if you tell me yours in return."

Percy chuckled. "Okay, but I asked you first."

Annabeth lay her head back against his chest. "I've lived in Virginia nearly all my life. That house you found me at, that was my childhood home. My mother passed away when I was very young. Too young to really remember her." Her hands clasped at the fabric at the back of his coat. "All I have is a clear memory of her face but I do know that she was very wise and cunning. She was instrumental in helping my father build his company from the ground up."

"That necklace you used to wear… Are those your parents' wedding rings?"

"Yes, they're my prized possessions. I wish I could keep them near me more often but the leather necklace I kept them on broke. Now, where was I?"

"And your other family members?"

"Hmm?"

She felt Percy's heartbeat quicken. "Any other family? Like your grandparents or aunts or uncles, things like that?"

"My father had two siblings, but they all perished before I got to meet them."

"And your mother's family? What about them?"

Annabeth looked up to him and saw his Adam's apple bob up and down in a swallow. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't know anything about her mother's family. She didn't even know her maternal grandparent's names or if her mother had any siblings. Was it possible that Annabeth had some family left?

She closed her eyes and pressed her face against Percy's chest. Even if she did have relatives left in this world, she thought bitterly, where were they when her father passed away? Where were they when Stepmother practically starved her? Where were they when her stepfamily made it a game to hurt her? Where were they when Matthew and Bobby tried to tear her clothes off?

"Well, as far back as I can remember, it had just been my mother and father and me. Why?"

"Nothing. Must have been lonely then." He took a few deep breaths before his heart rate returned to normal.

"Maybe just a little. But I had my dog to keep me company during my childhood, the sweetest Doberman you'd ever meet. His name was Cerberus."

"Oh, maybe Cerberus is why you have such an affinity with Mrs. O'Leary."

"Yeah, maybe. And I also had my father, of course. He made sure I learned something new everyday."

She felt Percy try to hush a laugh.

"What? I like learning." Annabeth defended herself.

"What happened to your mother? What was her name?"

"Athena. I just remember waking up one day and she wasn't there. Father was too heartbroken to even hold a funeral and he was never the same. It was just me and my father for a long while and he taught me everything he could about business so I could run his company when the time came." Annabeth felt her eyes began to water. "But I suppose he felt that I needed a mother, so he married that vile woman and I gained two stepbrothers."

Percy tensed and Annabeth wanted to kiss him, thankful of his protective nature. But she continued.

"At first I thought they were nice. Of course, I later learned I was wrong. And about three years ago, my father succumbed to an illness and the rest is history." She burrowed her face into Percy's chest again and a tear escaped.

He ran his hands up and down her back, soothing her. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I know your father would have been proud to see you today. And I'm sorry your home was filled with so many bad memories."

"That's not my home anymore." Annabeth said and looked up at him. "I found a new home. My home is wherever you are."

Percy smiled and lowered his face so their noses were touching. "Wait, what about your father's company?"

"As far as I know, it was sold. That's why I came to work for you and your father in the first place," she explained. "I was with Grover and Juniper just to earn a living. But I needed more money to buy back my father's company."

Percy returned to resting his head against the top of hers. "I see and what was the company's name?"

Annabeth didn't know what that really had to do with anything, but she told him anyway. "West Point Publishing."

Annabeth moved her hands from his waist to around his neck. "And your story?" She played with the short hairs at the base of his head.

Percy shivered at her movements. "Well, where should I start?"

"I want to know about your mother… if that's alright."

Percy pressed his face into her hair and Annabeth felt him softly inhale. "It's been awhile since I really talked about her. Father doesn't like talking about her much. If I didn't have pictures, sometimes it feels like she only ever existed in my mind. And sometimes, I don't really feel safe talking about her." He paused and inhaled more of her scent. "But I feel safe with you."

Annabeth smiled and put her arms around Percy's waist again and rubbed circles into the small of his back with one hand. "I feel safe with you, too. So go ahead, you can tell me about her. I'll protect you. We'll protect each other."

Percy inhaled against her hair again. "You already know her name was Sally. She passed away suddenly. I didn't get to say good-bye. I wasn't always an asshole, you know."

Annabeth laughed.

"Ever since she was taken from me, I just spiraled out of control."

"Taken from you?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

Annabeth wasn't so sure she understood what he meant but she shrugged off the feeling when Percy spoke again.

"I let myself turn into a monster."

"You're not a monster."

"I was." He admitted. "I was so blinded by anger and hate. But then you helped me." He took her hand and put it on his abdomen, the area she had stitched up for him so long ago. "My mother would have loved you."

"I think I would have loved her, too."

"You know those chocolate chip cookies you bake me? They're just like the ones my mother and I used to make together."

"No wonder you stuff your face whenever I bring you a plate." Annabeth joked, hoping to lighten Percy's mood. He laughed a little, but Annabeth still sensed grief radiating off of him.

"When I was a kid, one of my playmates, her name was Thalia." Percy paused, as if awaiting a response from Annabeth. But she didn't know what he wanted her to say. Was she supposed to know that name from somewhere?

When Annabeth didn't say anything, Percy continued. "She kinda used to push me around and beat me up."

"What? Are you still in contact with this Thalia? When we return home, get her on the phone. I'd like to have a word with her."

Percy laughed. "No, we lost touch years ago and I doubt I could contact her now even if I tried. But thanks for wanting to defend me. You and Mrs. O'Leary have that in common. That's why my mother picked her out for me."

"To defend you from your childhood bully?"

"Sort of. But more so I can be more courageous if I had something to protect. The more I was around Mrs. O'Leary, the more confident I became. And when Thalia came over and immediately fell in love with Mrs. O'Leary and wanted to take her home, well, let's just say that's the first time I stood up to Thalia."

"So I guess that's two things I wish I could have thanked your mother for." Annabeth said, closing her eyes and leaning on Percy.

"Huh?"

Annabeth giggled. "I wish I could have thanked her for you and for Mrs. O'Leary."

Percy's face went red and he looked away, making Annabeth laugh and cuddle into him.

"I miss her." Percy said. "I know she's probably watching over me, even now. I just want to talk to her again. Explain things." He glanced back towards Annabeth. "Tell her I'm sorry for the things I've done, things only a mother can forgive. Sometimes it feels like she was the only person who ever really loved me."

Annabeth pushed her hands against Percy's chest and reached up to his face to make him look at her.

"That's not true!" She wasn't sure what had come over her but she went on. "I know for a fact that Tyson loves you. He looks up to you and wants to be like you when he grows up. And Mrs. O'Leary! She loves you. She looks at you like you're the center of her universe. Poseidon loves you. I know he's proud of you. There's no way he couldn't be. Triton and Chrysaor love you." She paused. "I think."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I'm not too sure of that myself."

Annabeth's next words surprised even herself. "But I know I love you."

Percy's hands dropped from her waist and he stared her in the eye. "Tell me that again."

Annabeth blushed and tried to avoid his gaze but was unsuccessful. "About everyone loving you?"

"Just that last part." He whispered.

"I love you." Annabeth repeated. She had always known in her heart that she loved him. But saying it out loud… it was liberating. Now that she actually spoke that words, they rang even truer. She loved Percy more than anything. And she wanted him to know how much he meant to her.

"I love it when you put your arms around me." She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. "I love how you make me laugh. I love it when you rub your nose against mine, when you stroke my face. I love how caring and considerate you are. I love how you came to bring me back home. I love you." She confessed with her eyes never leaving his. She simply couldn't look away. She had to know how he'd react.

Percy put his hands on her shoulders and leaned on her with a little more force than was comfortable but Annabeth stood her ground. He took a deep breath before exclaiming, "I love you, too, Annabeth. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, how you hold my hand, how happy you make me. I love you more than anything. I love you so much I was in complete agony when I thought I lost you. I love you!"

Annabeth stared wide-eyed as Percy caught his breath. And then she burst out into a fit of laughter.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Annabeth shook her head and embraced him. "I'm just so happy right now I can't contain myself."

"Annabeth, you're all I've ever wanted. I feel comfortable crying in front of you. I can laugh without any inhibitions when I'm with you. You're the only person I feel completely safe with, the only person I really trust. No matter how much I try to explain it, I can never fully convey how much I love you. But I need you to know how I feel." He squeezed her and spun in circles to the music and even when it stopped they swayed together.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Annabeth said.

"Have you never looked in a mirror?"

"Oh Percy," Annabeth giggled, "you're the man of my dreams."

"Good, because you're the love of my life."

"I want you to be mine forever."

"Can I kiss you?"

Annabeth stopped their movement in their tracks. Her voice wasn't functioning correctly. All she could do was nod fervently and stand on her toes.

Percy leaned down to meet her. His lips grazed hers at first, soft and gentle, as if he was afraid of hurting her. He pulled away from that initial kiss to gage Annabeth's reaction. But at the absence of Percy's lips, Annabeth stood higher on her toes and puckered her lips more in a vain attempt to reach him. Percy smiled and closed his eyes. He bent down further and their lips pressed together.

Annabeth had never experienced anything like it before and she knew that nothing would be able to compare. Her heart fluttered and her knees buckled. Luckily Percy was holding her or else she would have fallen backwards. Her lips burned for even more contact and when Percy began moving his lips against her, Annabeth felt a tenderness and warmth right underneath her belly that sent her whole body writhing under him that she had to latch onto him for stability. Her whole being now belonged to Percy and he seemed to know it for his lips parted and his tongue grazed her bottom lip. Annabeth giggled and let him kiss her how and as much as he wanted.

They only stopped when they needed air. Annabeth pressed herself flush against Percy and hugged him as hard as she could. She never wanted to let go.

"Annabeth," Percy said, peppering small kisses all over her face and lips.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He reiterated. "I don't know if I can teach you something new everyday," He said between kisses. "But I will protect you. I will love you. I will be your family from now on."

How could she not realize it sooner? This is what she's always wanted: to feel safe and loved and to have a home to come back to and a family to call her own. She may or may not have any blood relatives. It didn't matter. Percy was her family now. And she was his.

"Thank you, Percy." She whispered.

They kissed again, longer, deeper. Annabeth was unsure how much time had passed. She was too distracted by Percy's hands roaming her body, rubbing her arms, trailing down her back, and running through her hair. And oh his lips, Annabeth had grown lightheaded from their actions and she had a hard time doing anything but lean against him as his lips caressed hers. She turned her head away to catch her breath, thinking Percy would take the opportunity to do the same. But Percy's lips trailed to the side of her face, kissing under her ear and over her jaw and up and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and let Percy continue his loving gestures.

It was only when Percy moved his hands to cup her face and kiss her lips did Annabeth begin kissing back again. But then Percy stood up straight. Annabeth got on her toes again and tried to reach his lips but to no avail. She settled on kissing the tip of his chin, trailing to the underside and down his neck where she adorned his Adam's apple with kisses.

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She was beginning to get used to the feeling of him squeezing her but it's effect on her would never waiver. Annabeth loved every moment of her time with him and she closed her eyes and awaited more of Percy's love but when a kiss didn't come, she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

"Nothing, my love. It's just time for us to go."

"What, already?" Annabeth looked around and saw that the sun had almost completely set. She glanced back towards the pier and with the small amount of light, saw a familiar car parked right at the base. It must be Connor.

Percy let go of her and went to the steering wheel and began taking them back to port.

Annabeth came and hugged him from behind. "But I wanted to kiss more."

"We can kiss more when we get home." Percy chuckled. "And we can kiss tomorrow, and the day after that, and after that day, too. "

Annabeth lay her head between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes until she felt the slow rocking back and forth of the boat like when she first boarded. She opened her eyes and followed as Percy secured the boat and climbed up one of the ladders of the pier. He bent forward and held the hand that wasn't holding his bag down to her. Annabeth put one foot on the first step of the ladder and took his hand. She was about to start climbing when she was rushed forward as Percy pulled her up all the way and held her against him. Annabeth laughed and lightly puckered her lips, signaling that she wanted a kiss. Percy kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"Thanks for coming, Connor." Percy said as he closed the car door behind him.

"Yes, thank you, Connor!" Annabeth said and scooted closer to Percy.

Connor's face was red and his eyes avoided them. "You-uh, um." Was all he could say. He turned around and began driving home.

Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. She closed her eyes and a memory long forgotten had manifested in her mind. She was taken back to Grover and Juniper's diner, Percy and Annabeth's first date, so to speak. Juniper had a knowing grin on and suggested that Annabeth and Percy were involved. At the time, Annabeth had been appalled. She had believed that there was and never would be a connection between her and Percy.

A small part of Annabeth was still appalled. Percy Jackson was her boss, her superior, the man she took orders from. And now she was involving herself in a romantic relationship with him. It wasn't right and she knew it. And yet…

She felt Percy move his arm and she opened her eyes enough to see him slip his hand into hers in her lap.

Was it really so wrong to be in love with her boss? He may hold some authority over her but he acted as if she was his equal. He asked for her permission, her opinion, and he wanted to spend time with her outside of household chores. Technically it was really Poseidon who paid her salary, so in a way there was nothing really wrong with getting involved with Percy. Money didn't influence their attraction to one another. They just couldn't help falling for each other because they were meant to be together.

Annabeth dismissed her thoughts and fell asleep next to her lover. She would not allow insignificant details to spoil her new life with him.

* * *

Percy shook her shoulder to wake her and helped her out of the car when they got home. They waved goodbye to Connor who was still unable to speak. Perhaps he had seen Percy and Annabeth kiss on the pier and was surprised at the new development in their relationship. Annabeth expected similar reactions as time went by and more people were made aware of their love.

Percy walked her back to her room where Mrs. O'Leary greeted and welcomed them home. Annabeth and Percy bent down to let her lick their noses and the sides of their mouths.

"I had an amazing time with you today, Annabeth." Percy said as they stood up. He took Annabeth's hands in his. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her. Annabeth closed her eyes and met his kiss. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to this feeling but she was completely welcoming of it.

"I did, too." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Percy gave her a quick peck. "I should turn in for the night. Stressful day tomorrow."

Annabeth had forgotten that he and Calypso would be visiting the doctor's office. And she was relieved that it didn't bother her in the slightest. Percy was forever hers and nothing would change that.

"Good night, my love." Percy gave her another kiss before he backed away and was about to release her hands but Annabeth held onto him and pulled him towards her.

"Are you going to be able to sleep alright?"

"Um, maybe?" Percy said. A blush crept upon his cheeks. Perhaps he had figured what Annabeth was going to propose.

"Well, you look quite exhausted from today. I'm not sure you can manage the stairs."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired and my room is a ways up."

"You're welcome here with me."

Percy's blush grew deeper. "Are you sure?"

"Please stay." Annabeth said and kissed his neck. He leaned forward, allowing Annabeth to kiss his dimples.

They turned away from each other to take off their coats and scarves and shoes and went into the bathroom. Annabeth gave him one of her extra toothbrushes and they brushed their teeth together, hyperaware of each other's presence. When they went back to the bed, Annabeth brushed her hair and climbed into bed. She couldn't help her eyes stray to Percy. He had unbuttoned his shirt halfway down and took off his belt. Annabeth held the covers up so he could slip in and he turned off the lamp.

"Good night, Annabeth."

"Good night, Percy."

Percy moved closer to her and lay his arm over her waist. Annabeth turned her head to him and their lips met. She had hoped that inviting Percy to spend the night with her would ease his nerves and allow him to get a good night's sleep. But they spent most of the night kissing and letting their hands wander. The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was Percy's kisses waning as he must be falling asleep, too. Annabeth closed her eyes happy, safe, and in love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please oh please review if you liked it and review especially if you want me to write more! I really wanna get to 900 before next chapter is out so help me out ;)**

 **Next chapter is gonna be either all or mostly Percy's POV. And a** **s you've probably noticed, the rating has been changed from T to M, meaning lemon/smut whatever you wanna call it is coming up soon. You have been warned.**

 **This story is also posted on ao3 just in case.**


End file.
